Bring Me To Life
by Inuyashasesshy4eva
Summary: Battered. Bruised. Broken. Who ever thought that the hanyou was capable of such? She didn't, that's for sure. She would return home but it's heavily protected. What's a girl to do? Run? Suicide? Sesshoumaru? Not heavily angst or depressing!
1. My Suffering

Summary: Battered. Bruised. Broken. Who ever thought that the hanyou was capable of such? She didn't, that's for sure. She would return home but it's heavily protected. What's a girl to do? Run? Suicide? Sesshoumaru?

Bring Me To Life

Chapter One – My Suffering

"Move it guys, I want to find a shard before we rest" Everyone's loved hanyou called back to his exhausted companions as he sprinted with Kagome on his back. The miko herself sighed at her friend, he was so pushy. He always (purposely) forgot that his friends were only human and couldn't keep up with him. She knew she couldn't, in every aspect.

She used to love Inuyasha with all of her heart. She believed that he was the one. He had broken her heart so much in the past but she always forgave him, a faithful lover always does. From the first day she ever set eyes on him she felt her heart beating out to him. She believed he was her soul mate. She didn't care that he was a 'dirty halfbreed', she just loved him for who and what he was. Her was her protector, lover and world. Heck, she had given up her life back home for him. Yes, she did still return home from time to time but she now did officially live in the feudal era with him. She was absolutely thrilled when he too expressed his feelings to her and proposed that she be his life long partner. Of course she accepted immediately where her feudal fairytale then began. It was a shame that it didn't last forever.

She had been with the hanyou for two years now and he still hadn't mated her, when she asked why he always claimed it was because he was waiting for the right _perfect_ moment. Bullshit. She soon found out that he was seeing her clay clad copy behind her back. She should have really seen it coming. Inuyasha would never forget about Kikyo. After this knowledge finally hit her, Kagome decided it would be best that she left and went home. Inuyasha on the other hand refused to allow such. Naraku was still lurking about and they hadn't collected all of the remaining jewel shards that she (as he always reminded) shattered. Eventually, she agreed to stay but told him that there were no more 'them'. She would only stay until Naraku was defeated and the Shikon no Tama wished from the world. Of course, Inuyasha didn't like this new arrangement, he always liked to have things his way. He decided that if Kagome wouldn't be his willingly then he'd take her by force.

One night during mating season, Kagome had headed to a hot spring alone since Sango was feeling poorly and Shippo was already asleep. It didn't really bother her, she was powerful enough to kill any youkai that dared to harm her. She knew the strongest being in the forest was Inuyasha for quite a few miles, otherwise she would have sensed it. Letting her guard down slightly, she stripped down to her bathing suit where she then turned and manoeuvred to the spring. Just as her big toe rippled the water Inuyasha sprang out of the trees and landed on top of her with ease. The lust was evident in his eyes, freezing Kagome where she now lay. The hanyou went about undressing whilst she did her best to get free from her rogue friend. It was all in vain. She was raped brutally, and by her best friend and ex-lover. She did try her best to scream for help but the hanyou had seen to it that she was silenced by his lips. Once he was done with her he re-dressed and returned to camp, but not before ordering her to wash his scent from her body so that Shippo and Kirara didn't scent it. She returned to camp a broken woman...

That was nearly four months ago now. Inuyasha still continued to use her body whenever Kikyo wasn't around since the bitch didn't want to travel with them. The rest of the gang had no clue as to what was going on. They knew that Inuyasha had cheated on Kagome with Kikyo and that they were no longer a couple; Miroku and Shippo put Kagome's saddened aura down to this but Sango was beginning to believe that there was more to her friend's depression. Kagome refused to tell them what happened as she didn't wish to break their friendship with the hanyou, that and he threatened to tear her away from them if she did. So Kagome kept up the pretence of still being best friends with the hanyou, even having to make physical contact like she was now when riding upon his back. It was disgusting. She knew he would get aroused from this. What had happened to him? He never used to be such a pig. Where was the hanyou she had fallen in love with all two years ago? She was seventeen now and was positive that she would never fall in love with another again.

The sun was beginning to set on the horizon and still there were no traces of any jewel shards. They were now in the Western Lands where the most dangerous of youkai lurked. Inuyasha had to reluctantly give in and stopped for camp, he knew it wasn't safe even for him to continue travelling at night. Even if he was the second Prince and this being his homeland he would never be safe due to the fact that he was a hanyou and his brother lived in these lands. His great and terrible father was once King of the whole region just by enforcing his brute strength as well as showing compassion to his subjects. It was now Inuyasha's half brother who took his place. He may not be compassionate like his father but Inuyasha had to admit that Sesshoumaru was probably a very good leader. Just being an inuyoukai showed his importance since they were rare to come across and supposedly were to carry royal blood in their veins. Inuyasha snorted at this, he held the same blood as his _dear_ brother and he was never respected.

Grumbling, Inuyasha set Kagome down on her feet in a clearing surrounded by trees where she then went about helping her friends set up camp. He couldn't have her tonight, not in Sesshoumaru's lands. _His_ lands, he kept reminding himself. Then again it's not like he belonged here anyway, he didn't belong anywhere. Without muttering anything to his friends, Inuyasha jumped up on the branch a tree that he had noticed Kagome had set her stuff up underneath and took watch. No one would take his little toy, he'd make sure of that.

Sango and Kagome prepared a delicious meal for them all in a comfortable silence whilst Miroku read one of the miko's bedtime stories to Shippo and Kirara. Kagome couldn't help but smile warmly at this, Miroku always had a soft spot for the kitsune. They all did...except Inuyasha. She reluctantly let her eyes wander to the hanyou where she found his intense lust filled gaze undressing her with every passing second. She resisted the urge to gag and went about helping Sango comb her hair.

The demon slayer watched the interaction between her two friends and frowned. Something definitely wasn't right. She knew that look on the hanyou's face. She would keep a careful eye on him from now on; ever since he had broken Kagome's heart she had vowed to never trust him again. She still spoke coldly to him when he barked orders at her. She didn't believe he was worthy of compassion. Sango was very protective of the miko, she looked at her as a little sister and she'd be damned before she let Inuyasha hurt her again.

Once Sango's hair was tangle free and the camp site was clean Kagome opted for a trip to the hot spring they hadn't long passed by. She wasn't worried about being attacked, she didn't believe that death was as bad as what she was currently enduring right now. "Do you wish for some company Kagome?" Sango's voice pulled her back to reality as she shook her head of her thoughts. She looked at Inuyasha who mimed a no at the demon slayer's proposal. With a short nod Kagome turned back to Sango and declined politely

"Thanks Sango, but if it's all the same to you I'd like some alone time"

"Umm...okay Kagome" She clocked the exchanged glances between the two. Something was definitely up "Just take your bow and arrows with you, ne"

"Sure" She plastered on a fake smile "I may be a while, depends on how nice the spring is" She winked as she grabbed her bag and weapons "Catch ya in a bit" And with that she disappeared through the trees.

Inuyasha waited for roughly ten minutes before he hopped down from the tree and told them that he was going for a run to clear his head. Shippo barked that he was a liar and that he was going to find Kikyo which resulted in him getting smacked across the head. Once the hanyou was satisfied he made the kitsune cry he ran off in the opposite direction of Kagome.

Kagome arrived at the spring within fifteen minutes where she found Inuyasha awaiting her with a malicious grin plastered on his face. She resisted the urge to cry when he began to approach her. He was rather agitated and annoyed today so it was likely that he was going to take his frustration out on her battered body. He pulled her into his arms and buried his head into the crook of her neck "It's been torture today" He growled into her neck "I've been wanting this..." He gripped Kagome's backside, causing her to whimper "all day"

"Please Inuyasha, I don't want this" She tried every night to reason with him but it never worked, she would plead and plead until he silenced her with his mouth or beat her. He was always careful as to where to hit her, he made sure not to leave marks anywhere where Sango or Miroku could see them. He shoved her to the muddy ground and climbed on top of her

"You're mine Kagome! Forever!" He smashed his lips against hers and impatiently ripped her clothes from her body. He made a mental note to allow her to go home to get more clothes before he dipped down and ravished her fragile form. He didn't really care about her screams or pleas tonight, they were out of earshot of their human companions so didn't have to worry.

Tears streamed continuously down the miko's cheeks as he brutally raped her. No matter how many times he assaulted her body she just couldn't get used to it. She was just grateful that he hadn't gotten her pregnant, though, every time he did assault her she always panicked if he had gotten her pregnant this time. So far every pregnancy test came up as negative but she knew it couldn't continue, she would eventually end up pregnant and she knew she wouldn't have the heart to abort it. She knew she was fertile. She had gone to the doctor's for a check up in the past when she was suffering from stomach pains. He had offered her a fully body scan which she readily agreed to. At the time she was madly in love with Inuyasha and was desperate to know if she could gift him with children. When she heard she could she was thrilled. Now she wished that wasn't the case.

She winced as he scraped his claws down her healing back and bit her neck. Blood streamed down her form as she squirmed beneath him. It was agony. The hanyou was about to flip her over and take her like a true animal when the sound of a twig snapping caught his attention. He snarled dangerously as he glared at the cause of his interruption. The figure silhouetted in the shadows stepped forward with a deep scowl tainted her usual beautiful features "You disgusting animal!" She snapped as she raised her weapon. The hanyou's eyes widened in horror at being caught by the female as he ripped himself from Kagome and slipped into hakama

"Kikyo..."

"You make me sick!" She growled as she aimed her arrow at him "You have betrayed me, your mate! And you have also defiled my reincarnation. How long has this been going on for Inuyasha?" The hanyou just stared at her dumbfounded "Answer me!"

"Three months" He finally blurted "Please Kikyo, I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself. It all began during mating season. You weren't around and my body was on fire, Kagome was the nearest thing to being you. I took her and haven't been able to help myself since"

"She doesn't want you Inuyasha. You've raped her" She kept her glare on the hanyou as she moved to stand in front of Kagome "I just went to your camp to find you where the demon slayer began to verbally attack me. She told me I had some nerve to show my face. I enquired why and guess what! Apparently you have been with both of us for the past two years, I never knew of your relationship or your false promises to Kagome. You disgusting pig"

"I only want you Kikyo, it was all a mistake" He took a step forward "Please..."

"Save your words for someone who cares" She released the bow where it then hit him in the shoulder. He cried out in agony as the purity of the arrow burned and scorched him. He continued to scream until his exhausted body rendered him unconscious. Once she was sure he would not be waking any time soon, Kikyo kneeled beside a eye wide numb Kagome and covered her with her outer haori "I'm deeply sorry Kagome, if I knew that he promised himself to you too then I would never have allowed him to mate me"

"A-at least I-I know why h-he didn't mate me" She whimpered as she allowed the older miko to pull her into a sitting position "Did you explain your innocence to my friends?"

"No, I did not see the point" One of her soul collectors then carried Kagome's pack over and set it down beside her "Dress yourself and we shall flee from here, I will train you so that you can protect yourself from Inuyasha's wrath"

"No" She winced as she moved slightly "I need to stay with my friends and collect the jewel shards, I shattered it so I must fix it"

"Then you must tell your friends of his abuse"

"I can't. If I did then they would rebel against him, he might kill them for such"

"You cannot allow this to continue Kagome. Return to your time, you shall be safe there"

"Inuyasha has prevented me from doing so, he has laced the well with a toxic miasma. Only he knows how to disperse it"

"Have you tried to purify it?"

"I haven't had the chance, he's caught me every time and then drags me off too..." Fresh tears appeared as she began to sob loudly. Kikyo's heart dropped at this, tears was always her downfall and Kagome was the type of person who could warm anyone's heart. No matter how lifeless it was

"Then what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to continue with what I have been doing for the past three months, just grin and bear it"

"He'll eventually kill you, do you realize this?" The little miko nodded and shakily pulled herself to her feet. She then limped over to the hot spring and slowly sunk in. She handed Kikyo her outer haori back once she approached her "If you refuse to leave then I shall stay. We shall both bring him down together"

"And how are we supposed to do that?" She raised a brow at her dead copy

"Leave that to me, for now just pretend as if nothing has happened"

"Fine" She splashed water on her face and sighed as the water soothed her aching body "I shall tell my friends of your innocence and in exchange you're not to tell them of all of this or put them in any danger that involves Inuyasha"

"Very well" Once Kagome was bathed Kikyo helped her dress and took her back to the camp with belongings in hand.

Sango had just settled Shippo and Kirara down for the night when she noticed Kikyo and Kagome from the corner of her eye. Her gaze flickered to theirs as a deep frown creased her brow. She stood from where her companions slept and turned to them as she folded her arms. Miroku followed suit but he wasn't acting as hostile as his lover was

"Lady Kikyo, Kagome?" The monk raised a brow "How are you two walking together?"

"And after what _she _has done?" Sango glared at the dead miko

"Kikyo didn't know about Inuyasha. He did the same to her as he did to me" Kagome explained as she dropped her pack down by her sleeping bag "She only found out tonight after what transpired between you two"

"Do you believe this Kagome?" The demon slayer asked wearily, her expression softening slightly

"Yes, she holds the same hurt in her eyes as I once did" She replied as she stretched "I said she could travel with us...if that is alright with you guys"

"I have no such problem" Miroku answered as he slumped down by the sleeping kitsune "The more women the merrier"

"Monk" Sango warned whilst keeping her fiery gaze on Kikyo "Tell me Kikyo, why would you accept to travel with us? With the very hanyou who betrayed you?"

"I feel guilty for the pain I have put Kagome through so I intend to make amends by helping her seek out the jewel shards. I shall also seek revenge out on Inuyasha but do not worry, no harm shall befall any of you"

"Swear your oath as a miko" Kikyo raised her hand in front of her where her spiritual powers formed

"I, miko Kikyo give you my solemn oath that I am here to help the miko Kagome gather the shards of the Shikon no Tama as well as exact my revenge on the hanyou Prince Inuyasha. No harm shall befall any of the humans and youkai that I travel with when I have Inuyasha" She used her powers to cross over her heart "If I break this oath then I shall die and leave this world forever"

Sango's frown wavered at Kikyo's words and nodded in approval. She held her hand out to the miko who then took it "Welcome to the gang, Kikyo"

"Very much appreciated" Kikyo shook it back and bowed her head

"Just tell me one thing, Kikyo" She retracted her hand and let her guard down. She knew if Kikyo broke the oath she would die immediately so she could not endanger them "Where is Inuyasha right now? We believed he left to seek you out"

"I found him after I left here and purified him until he collapsed. Do not fear, he is alive...unfortunately. He shall we fine by sunrise. Until then I suggest we get some rest, we have a busy day ahead of us"

"Indeed" Sango then turned and headed over to Miroku whilst Kikyo came and sat by Kagome

"She is very protective of you" She commented as she looked over Kagome's strange night clothing

"She has been since Inuyasha broke my heart" She smiled sadly "She's the big sister I've never had"

"So I see" The older miko mused as she watched the demon slayer slap the monk for groping her "Your group is very...odd"

"I see it as my dysfunctional family" Kagome mused as Sango moved to the other side of the clearing and away from a now grinning monk "It would be no fun if everyone was normal" She then let out an exhausted yawn and stretched

"Perhaps you should get some rest Kagome, my soul collectors shall watch over us for the night" Kikyo offered as her ghostly servants flew into camp and encircled the tree where they sat "If anything that could cause us harm approaches they shall wake us"

"Well...okay" Kagome lay down in her sleeping back and gazed up at the soul collectors hovering around the tree above her head "Up close they are beautiful creatures"

"Indeed" The miko smiled softly "Their very nature easily scares away people before they can embrace their beauty" Kagome nodded in agreement as her eyelids suddenly began to feel heavy. With another yawn she allowed her eyes to close as she fell into what would be another restless sleep...

**New fic guys :)**

**I hope you like it**

**If some people think Kikyo is a bit out of character then I assure you it is not the case, I'm portraying her personality as the warm, strong and caring Kikyo she was when she was alive. Kagome can bring that out in people**

**Reviews Please :)**

**Inuyashasesshy4eva**

**xXx**


	2. Scent

Chapter Two – Scent

The sun was only beginning to rise beyond the horizon when Inuyasha returned to camp. Kikyo was the only one away and was meditating calmly beside Kagome's sleeping form. The girl had suffered a few memories throughout the night but Kikyo managed to calm her some. Inuyasha stopped in front of her and glared down at her as well as the beauty sleeping beside her "Kikyo" The miko opened her eyes and smirked at the hanyou before her

"Good morning Inuyasha, I trust you slept well" She kept her voice in a hushed tone so that her new companions could rest for a little longer

"You could have killed me last night!"

"Oh no Inuyasha" She couldn't contain her laughter "You won't have such a privilege, I am going to see to it that you suffer for everything that you have done"

"Keh" He huffed as he crouched down so that they were face to face "Have you told them?"

"No, Kagome did not wish me to. She has put them before herself"

"I have her tamed well" He grinned triumphantly

"Perhaps, but _I_ will reveal your dirty little secret if you try to harm her again"

"Since when did you care about Kagome?" He growled "You hate her"

"I did, I admit that" She brushed some dirt from her lap "But then I realized that we are very similar, especially when it comes to our feelings towards you"

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Come now Inuyasha, you don't actually believe that she still loves you?"

"Somewhere inside her she loves me, so do you"

"Yes Inuyasha, I do still love you but that won't protect you. My heart will eventually get over you and then I shall destroy you like I tried to when I was resurrected"

"Keh, just try it"

"I'm half tempted to go to Naraku" She grinned when he growled "You still love me Inuyasha, would it pain you to see me in his arms instead of yours?"

"You're _my_ mate"

"Indeed I am, but not for much longer. I shall find a way to break the bond, I may even seek out your brother and ask his opinion"

"Like hell would Sesshoumaru speak with you, you're a human wench. Your scent would most likely offend his sensitive nose"

"But you forget my love" She stood from Kagome's side and went to re-light the fire. Her soul collectors made a barrier around the little miko so she knew she would be safe from Inuyasha "Your brother and I both share the desire to destroy you. I am sure he would look over his sensitive nose to see you in the dirt" Inuyasha didn't get to reply as Miroku roused from his sleep and greeted a good morning to them both. Kikyo replied with a bow of her head whilst the hanyou snorted and slumped down next to him "Are you hungry, monk?"

"Your generosity is much appreciated, Lady Kikyo. You do not need to worry yourself over me"

"Will your lover wish for anything when she wakes?"

"M-my lover?" He choked as he gaped at the miko

"Indeed monk" She smirked "I have noticed the exchanges you two share, you would have to be blind not to notice. Are you blind to her affections?"

"Well...I..."

"Keh, be a man Miroku" Inuyasha shoved his friend "Just go do her already"

"Inuyasha!" He glared at his hanyou friend "Do not speak so vile"

"So you don't want to bang her then?"

"You are incredibly crude Inuyasha" Kikyo sighed "And you most definitely know nothing of the human heart"

Eventually the rest of the camp awoke from their sleep where they all then ate and headed out for the day.

They continued travelling through the West for any signs of shards. Inuyasha walked at the front with Kikyo and Kagome behind him whilst Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara followed behind the two priestesses. The atmosphere was tense due to Kikyo's presence but everyone tried their best to ignore it, instead they focused their attention on sensing for any possible signs of danger. They had only been travelling for an hour but Kagome felt exhausted; it was likely due to Inuyasha's ministrations and the nightmares she suffered last night. Oh how she wished she could just go home and snuggle up in her bed and not have to leave it ever again. She hadn't seen her family for nearly six weeks now, she was missing them terribly. She didn't get to dwell on her situations for much longer when an intense feeling shot straight through her just as Inuyasha growled "I sense a jewel shard"

"I smell Sesshoumaru"

"Do you think Sesshoumaru is in possession of the a jewel shard?" Sango spoke up

"It would be out of character" Miroku debated "Sesshoumaru doesn't desire power from the jewel, there is no reason for him to carry one"

"Of course there is, idiot" Inuyasha snorted "He wants to find Naraku too, he knows that if he carries a shard with him then Naraku will eventually have to seek him out"

"Yes, but carrying a shard would just cause him unwanted attention" Sango coldly added "Your brother likes to be left alone, he wouldn't put himself out to find Naraku"

"You have a point there" Kagome replied as she thought on the situation; Inuyasha just glared at her causing her mouth to snap shut

"Well there's only one way to find out" Kikyo stepped in front of Kagome to shield her from Inuyasha's glare "We shall follow the scent and the pull of the jewel shard and then we shall find out who it is" Inuyasha gave short nod and threw Kagome on his back before Kikyo could say anything. He then followed in the direction of his brother's scent whilst Miroku and Sango pulled Kikyo onto Kirara.

It only took them a matter of minutes before they arrived at the clearing where the scent of Sesshoumaru and the pull of the shards were the strongest. No one could be seen but Inuyasha knew someone was there. He let Kagome slide from his back as he unsheathed his fang "Show yourself Sesshoumaru! I know you're around here"

"Why order your brother around when you know he will not obey you?" Kikyo scoffed as she folded her arms. Inuyasha just growled and turned back to the clearing

"Sesshoumaru! I'll bring down your whole forest if I have to"

"Why is it that you seek Sesshoumaru?" A feminine voice whispered in the wind causing all of the humans and Shippo to jump

"Who are you? Show yourself!"

"Why would I comply to your wishes, hanyou?"

"I _will_ destroy everything here, I doubt Sesshoumaru would like youkai banging on his door and complaining that his half brother has caused them problems because some female won't show her face"

"Oh I assure you, Sesshoumaru would not be angry with me" A figure silhouetted in white and silver landed before them with grace and ease. She was clearly an inuyoukai. She had long silver hair, dark mischievous amber eyes, snow white skin, a single navy marking on each cheek and crimson blood lips. She wore a white kimono with silver patterns that matched her obi; the kimono only reached mid thigh so it didn't give much for imagination. She had a sword strapped at her waist and a jewel shard around her neck

"Who the hell are you?"

"Why should I tell you, Inuyasha? From what I have heard from Sesshoumaru you can really be a thorn in someone's side"

"Keh, do I look like I care about what Sesshoumaru says about me?" He grumbled as he raised his Tetsusaiga in her direction "Now hand over the jewel shard or I'll lop you're head off"

"Well isn't it Tetsusaiga" She smiled genuinely "It's been a while"

"How do you know about my sword?"

"_That_ is your father's fang, not yours" She jumped to sit on top of a boulder that was sitting in the middle of the clearing and folded her arms "Tell me Inuyasha, why do you seek my jewel shard? It does not belong to you"

"It doesn't belong to you either wench!"

"No, it does not" She grinned "But it is safer in full breed's claws than a hanyou's"

"Keh, what would a youkai slut want with a it?"

"Continue to insult me Inuyasha and I shall remove _your_ head from your body"

"You think you can beat me? Ha! Don't make me laugh, just because you're Sesshoumaru's bitch doesn't mean you can defeat me"

"Sesshoumaru's bitch. Is a hanyou's nose really that bad?" She mocked as she looked over her nails "I am Sesshoumaru's cousin, I am his elder and guardian when his dear okaa-san is not around"

"Well that would explain the resemblance" Sango commented "You do look an awful lot like him"

"He's lucky to inherit our family's good looks" She winked

"May we ask which side of the family you belong to, lady...?"

"Makina, and yes monk you may. I am the eldest of the pups born on the Inu-no-Taisho's side. If he did not sire Sesshoumaru then I would be ruling over these lands. Thank goodness he had a son, ruling these lands is exhausted. I don't know how my little cousin does it"

"Great, so that means that we're also related" Inuyasha almost groaned "Another family member to annoy me"

"You won't see much of me Inuyasha, you are not my concern. Sesshoumaru is" Her eyes then fell upon Kagome "Ah, you are the Shikon Miko. Am I correct?"

"Yes ma'am" Kagome bowed her head respectively. Makina jumped down from the boulder and landed in front of her. She shoved the hanyou out of her way and bowed back

"It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Kagome" She looked over Kagome's strange clothing and frowned "You are not from this world, are you?"

"Umm...well..."

"That's none of ya business" Inuyasha growled, he hated being ignored

"Yes, Sesshoumaru did mention that you were from another time when I queried him of you. I find the Shikon no Tama fascinating so I made him tell me everything he knows about you. Unfortunately I didn't learn as much as I wished"

"I'll answer you to the best of my ability" Kagome replied with a small smile

"And I shall lend my assistance if need be" Kikyo added

"Ah yes, you are the miko who sealed Inuyasha to the Goshinboku nearly fifty two years ago"

"Indeed" She smirked as she shared the mischievous grin with Makina

"Hey!" Inuyasha grabbed her arm and yanked so that she was facing him "Kagome doesn't answer any of your questions until you hand over the shard"

"Someone has some attitude issues" She mused as she pulled her arm free "I shall do no such thing, I have asked Lady Kagome for assistance, not you"

"And Kagome obeys me!"

"And I wonder why" Her gaze darkened "No matter how much someone bathes my nose can pick up any scent" Inuyasha's sweat dropped "Do your friends know?"

"Know what?" Sango stepped forward "What is she talking about Inuyasha?"

"None of your business" He snapped

"Oh, so they don't" She moved her gaze to Kagome "You have the power, just kill him and be done with it. He won't be able to hurt you ever again"

"Hey!"

"Half breed!" She growled "The title filthy half breed does indeed suit you" She then noticed the beads around his neck "Those are beads of subjugation" She turned to Kagome "Why fear him when you can subdue him?"

"The spell no longer works, I had an old miko release him of it"

"Kaede?" Kikyo raised a brow. Kagome nodded as she averted her gaze from her friends

"Kagome, please explain what is going on" Miroku pleaded as he set a hand on her shoulder

"Stay out of this Miroku" Inuyasha warned

"Don't worry Miroku" Kagome tried her best to smile "You don't need to concern yourself with this"

"You heard her!"

"Shut up Inuyasha" Shippo growled "You have been nothing but mean lately, have you hurt Kagome again?" The question went unanswered when a human girl ran into the clearing with a green imp chasing after her

"Lady Makina!" The child latched onto her leg and hugged it tightly "Rin has missed you"

"How sweet of you Rin, I have missed you too" She patted the child's head who then raised her head to see Inuyasha and Co.

"Kagome!" She skipped from Makina and dived into Kagome's embrace who then lifted her and rested her on her hip "Rin has missed you also"

"And I you, Rin" The little miko kissed her brow "Have you been good for Prince Sesshoumaru and Jaken?"

"Rin has been good for Prince Sesshoumaru but not for Master Jaken. Lady Makina encourages Rin to tease Master Jaken" Kagome looked to Makina who just shrugged with a smirk

"He's annoying" She shrugged

"Milady!" Jaken cried "I am standing right here"

"Indeed you are Jaken, I can smell you scent" She pinched her nose causing Rin to giggle "Tell me, where is my dear cousin?"

"He is on his way here, we were split up when we were attacked by a youkai. Prince Sesshoumaru had us flee whilst he fought the beast"

"I see, and why is here coming here?"

"He wishes to speak with you, milady"

"Awe" She groaned "What have I done this time? You would think that he was the eldest by the way he scolds me" She said more to Kagome

"Then do not act so much like a child" A silky baritone voice breathed as the owner of a such an entrancing voice entered the clearing

"Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha growled as he moved his blade from Makina and aimed it at him instead

"I am not here to quarrel with you, little brother. I have more important matters than to play with you today"

"Ah, little cousin" Makina beamed as she met Sesshoumaru's golden gaze "Why is it that you wish to see me?"

"It is not to be discussed in front of the half breed"

"Who are you calling half breed?" Inuyasha lifted his fang "WIND SC..." He was cut off by a fist colliding with his face and sending him into a nearby tree

"I am not sitting through one of your fights Sesshoumaru" Makina huffed as she rubbed her fist

"Prince Sesshoumaru!" Kagome set Rin down who then ran over to Sesshoumaru "Kagome has missed Rin as much as Rin has missed her. Can she come visit us at the palace soon?"

"..." Kagome gaped at the little girl, didn't she realize that Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were enemies. Why would he allow his brother's miko into his home?

"We shall discuss it at a later time" His intense gaze moved to Kagome who averted hers immediately. The wind blew at her hair which then caused her scent to drift over to Sesshoumaru's nose. The scent of rape hit his nose as well as salt from the countless tears she had shed. He never realized his brother was capable of such. Nevertheless it wasn't his business "Come Makina"

"Yes your _highness_" She huffed "Hopefully I shall ask you my questions next time we see each other, Lady Kagome"

"Hopefully" She smiled as she bowed "Goodbye, Lady Makina"

"Goodbye, if the half breed causes you any more pain please seek me out" And with that she followed Sesshoumaru out of the clearing. Once they were all gone the gang turned to where Inuyasha was to find that he was out cold. Kikyo quickly checked him over and then sat down against the boulder

"He won't be waking any time soon, I suggest we stay here until he does. Unless you wish to continue without him"

"It's tempting" Sango commented as she moved to Kagome "What was that Makina talking about?"

"I-I'm not s-sure" Kagome scurried away from her friend and went to check Inuyasha for any possible wounds, she would have hell off him if she didn't. She didn't get to escape Sango since she followed her

"Don't lie to me Kagome, what has the asshole done this time?"

"Sango, could we please just leave it?" She sighed "I really don't want to discuss this right now"

"Just tell me if he's hurt you Kagome, I just want to make sure you're okay. For the past few months you have been very withdrawn"

"I'm fine" She plastered on a fake smile "Honestly Sango, Inuyasha and I have just been bickering a lot lately. That's all" The demon slayer knew her friend was lying but what could she do? She knew Kagome wouldn't spill unless she wanted to. For now she would just stand by her side and keep an even closer eye on Inuyasha

"Alright Kagome, but if you ever want to talk you know where I am. You know I'd never judge you"

"Thanks Sango" She nodded and they both walked back to the rest once Kagome made sure Inuyasha was well...

**Another chapter up guys**

**Not much happened in this chapter but don't worry the next one is epic**

**Hope you've enjoyed it**

**Reviews Please :)**

**Inuyashasesshy4eva**

**xXx**


	3. Kikyo's Ingenious Plot

Chapter Three – Kikyo's Ingenious Plot

It was nightfall by the time Makina, Sesshoumaru and Co. returned to the Western Palace. There was nothing to report from the guards and all was peaceful. Sesshoumaru dismissed Jaken for the evening and then proceeded to dinner with his cousin and ward.

As soon as he took his seat at the head of the table, all the servants scurried in and set their evening meal out. They then poured both Sesshoumaru and Makina some sake whilst they gave Rin some orange juice. They then dismissed themselves and allowed their Prince to eat his meal in peace.

"So Sesshoumaru" Makina began as she picked up her chopsticks "What is it that you wish to speak with me about?"

"I do not believe it is safe for you to carry that jewel shard around. You are attracting unwanted attention and if it taints whilst on your person it could possess you and turn you rogue"

"Come come Sesshoumaru" She sighed "Do not be so dramatic, it is in the safest hands. If I did give it up then who would I gift it to?"

"Inuyasha's miko" He stated simply as he sipped his sake "It is her duty to protect it, not yours. The next time we encounter them it would be best for you to hand it over to her"

"I do not trust the hanyou, Sesshoumaru. I know you could scent the impurity of the miko. He has defiled and humiliated her in the most undignified manner. If I gave it to her then he would only steal it from her and use it to his advantage"

"If Inuyasha ever got out of line then it is my responsibility to see to it that he falls back into line. Do not worry Makina, no matter how many jewel shards the half breed possesses I shall always overpower him"

"I do not doubt that Sesshoumaru, but if he were to combine the shards with Tetsusaiga then he would be a very dangerous opponent. You are the heir to the throne of Japan, you cannot take your life so easily. You cannot act so rash until you sire an heir of your own"

"If I were ever to fall then you would take my place, Makina"

"Perhaps so but when I die it would be my mate, if I have one by then, who will take over. It is likely that he wouldn't be an inuyoukai since we are very rare to come by these days. I am infertile, Sesshoumaru. I cannot bring an heir to this kingdom, remember that"

"What does infertile mean?" Rin cutely asked as she ate her rice. Sesshoumaru was about to instruct her not to ask such personal questions when Makina raised her hand to silence him

"Infertile is a term used to mean that I cannot have children. Something in my body has gone wrong and has prevented me of such"

"So you cannot have puppies?"

"No Rin, I'm afraid I cannot" She held no sadness in her voice as she said this, she had grown accustomed to their idea nearly all of her life so it no longer bothered her

"But isn't there a way to restore whatever has gone wrong?" Makina couldn't help but smile at her innocence and naivety

"I'm afraid not, I suppose some form of magic could help but I do not trust sorcery. Even the magic Sesshoumaru's mother possesses"

"Oh..."

"That is enough questions, Rin" Sesshoumaru ordered as he set his chopsticks down "If you have finished then you are retire for the night"

"Alright" She chirped as she jumped down from her seat "Lady Makina, will you come see me tomorrow?"

"Of course love, allow me to awaken properly and I shall come find you" Rin nodded and left without another word "Your ward is so sweet, you're very lucky to have her"

"I apologize for her questions"

"There's no need" She sipped her sake and smiled up at him "It no longer bothers me that I cannot have pups, but I wish that you have some. That way I can spoil them as if they were my own"

"Hn, I'll bear that in mind" The servants then returned and went about cleaning up the dining table as well as serving them both some tea "Tell me Makina, when shall you be returning to your home?"

"Soon, I wish to see Lady Kagome once more before I leave. I have some questions about the Shikon no Tama"

"Oh? Will you also give her the jewel shard around your neck?"

"Perhaps, if the moment is right and Inuyasha is nowhere to be seen" She then sighed "I did not like leaving her with him today, her friends are blind as to what is going on. I believe the older miko may have her suspicions"

"The older miko is dead, she should not be walking the earth"

"Indeed, if your father was alive in the same manner you would not be saying the same thing" She eyed him carefully "I do not know what her purpose here is nor do I care, all I know is that her spiritual powers can fend your brother off if his secret is ever found out"

"I know that look in your eyes, Makina" Sesshoumaru frowned "Do not meddle in their affairs, it is none of our concern"

"It will be if Inuyasha ends up killing the Shikon Miko. We will have no definite way of killing Naraku if that happens"

"Inuyasha is in love with the miko, he will always make sure she survives"

"You say that so casually. That girl is being brutally raped and we're just sitting here drinking tea when we could be out there doing something about it"

"The miko is strong, if she so wished she could kill the half breed herself"

"She's broken, Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha has gone too far, she may have no desire to live or kill"

"Then that is her problem" He finished his tea and set it back down on the table

"Since when were you such a cold bastard?" She snapped as she threw her cup at the wall opposite "Think about it Sesshoumaru, if the Shikon Miko has no will to fight then she shall hardly be of any help when the battle with Naraku commences"

"Then she has doomed us all" He then stood and left the dining room without another word

"Ugh" She jumped to her feet and stomped out into the gardens "Arrogant asshole" She really did want to help Kagome but like Sesshoumaru had earlier said, it was none of their business. If only she could find a way to persuade Kagome to come with her as well as guarantee the safety of her friends. Inuyasha didn't seem like a compassionate leader, she wouldn't be surprised if he beat them once in a while. She growled deeply and stormed off to Sesshoumaru's study where she knew he would be working. No, she wouldn't argue with him now but she would let her anger be known.

Without a knock she stepped into his study and slammed the door shut behind her. She then pulled one of the many land treaties from his desk and began to help him answer them. No matter how much of an asshole her dear younger cousin was she knew he would need her help, even if he didn't admit it. She had just moved onto her fourth treaty when a knock was sounded from the study door

"Enter" The door slowly pushed open to reveal a very troubled Jaken

"Prince Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's wench is here to see you. I tried to send her away but she threatened to purify all the youkai in the palace"

"The Shikon Miko?" Makina raised a brow

"No, milady. It is the dead one"

"Very well" Sesshoumaru set the scroll down and stood "Send her here" Jaken nodded and scurried from the room

"What do you suppose she wants?"

"I have no interest. I will just not tolerate her threatening my home" Just as he said this Kikyo stepped into the study whilst Jaken closed the door behind her "Explain your threats, miko. I do not take kindly to vermin threatening my home"

"And I apologize for making such an empty threat" She bowed her head respectively "I have come to make a proposition with you, Prince Sesshoumaru"

"Oh?" He sat back down in his seat "What makes you think that I would be interested in anything that you say to me, miko"

"Because you and I both share the desire to see Inuyasha suffer" Her eyes flashed with a dark gleam, unnerving Makina. The female youkai went to her cousin's side and sat on the arm of his chair

"I am listening"

"I wish to seek revenge on Inuyasha for his infidelity against myself. I doubt the circumstance really bothers you but until today your half brother has been tainting the Shikon Miko for the past three months. Such an act must be stopped"

"Miko, as I explained to my cousin earlier I have no reason to get involved with such. If you believe that the little miko is in danger then simply kill Inuyasha and be done with it"

"And let him take the easy way out? I don't think so" She frowned "Have a little imagination, your highness. It would be best to destroy Inuyasha by taking his world from him"

"And what do you suggest?"

"Take the Shikon Miko from him. That way she can be protected from his wrath where I can then finish him off"

"The miko is safe with you right now, why not keep everything as it is?" He raised a brow

"Because I am also seeking out Naraku, he believes that I am in league with him. If I remain with Kagome for too long then he will begin to suspect"

"You know where Naraku is?"

"No, he comes to me. Naraku is smart, he doesn't trust me" She then smirked "Naraku has told me that you also wish to destroy him?"

"That is correct"

"Then if Kagome is in your care along with her jewel shards he will eventually have to come to you"

"That may put my subjects at risk, I do not do anything that could cost my people their lives"

"Naraku cannot get past your guards, they are far too powerful. He is only a hanyou. If you wish I could place a barrier around your palace as well as the village that lives at the bottom of it. My barriers are too strong for him to pass. I can see to it that it only keeps him and his incarnations out. That way you can still have your youkai subjects come in and leave without the threat of them being purified"

"Would the Shikon Miko willingly stay with us?" Makina asked with a frown

"She will likely resist at first, if you 'kidnap' her and take her from Inuyasha then I can meet you somewhere where I can then explain the situation to her"

"I still do not see what I shall gain from this" Sesshoumaru stated "It seems to me that I will only become a babysitter"

"Not at all, once I have dealt with Inuyasha I shall come fetch the Shikon Miko. For this favour I can give you whatever you wish. Inuyasha has told me in the past that you once sought the Tetsusaiga, I can acquire it for you"

"That was before I received my own fang Bakusaiga"

"Then I shall give you anything else you desire"

"Hm" He leaned back in his chair and pondered. He pretty much had everything he needed, the only thing he was lacking was a mate and he would not take the miko before him as one. That wasn't his priority at the moment anyway, he could always get one later. What he did really want right now was to have Naraku's head on a platter and he could only accomplish that if he knew of his plans "Very well miko, I shall agree to this plan. In return you are to come to me whenever there is information on Naraku that would deem useful to destroy him"

"Of course" She then held out her hand "I believe we have an accord?"

"Indeed" He stood from his seat and shook her hand "I shall retrieve the miko tomorrow. And only the miko might I add. I will not look after any of her comrades"

"I would never ask you of such. Very well milord, I shall see you tomorrow" She gave a bow to them both and left without another word.

Sesshoumaru retook his seat as Makina eyed him carefully "You really hate Inuyasha that much?"

"Do you have to ask such a foolish question?" He continued answering one of the many land treaties "Be satisfied Makina, you're getting what you desired"

"I wish to help the Shikon Miko, not use her as a tool"

"You can help her during her stay"

"So you intend to bring her here?"

"Yes, it is the safest place. Inuyasha cannot get to her if I am absent and nor can Naraku" Makina stood and walked over to the window, she peered out to see Kikyo heading in the direction of her companions

"Do you trust her?"

"I do not trust anyone"

"Not even myself?"

"You are family and my elder, you should not need to ask such" She turned to find his slightly softened gaze on her "Will you remain here during the miko's stay?"

"No" He frowned at her answer "You have taken on this responsibility, not I. I shall remain long enough to ask my questions and then I shall be leaving. I am sure you do not need my guidance to look after a mortal girl"

"I do not require such, though I hoped your company here would keep her entertained" Makina sighed at his answer and walked back over to him

"Sesshoumaru" She said in a warning tone "She is not a child, she will need comforting not entertainment. You can be very compassionate and helpful when you so wish it, use your wisdom to help her. Perhaps during her stay you could help her overcome all of this pain. You could even train her so that she will be a formidable foe"

"You clearly do not know the miko. She has a very fiery personality, she will not come quietly nor will she easily obey me"

"Well" She shrugged as she leaned over the desk and picked up a treaty "You always did like a challenge" She then signed her name and set it back down "I doubt she shall be here long, Sesshoumaru. Rin will also be here to aid you, do not fear"

"I fear nothing"

"Everyone fears something" She spoke wisely "Remember that Sesshoumaru, even you fear something"

"Oh? And what is that?" He raised a brow at her

"You may not openly admit it but I know you fear being alone, that is why you never complain when I unexpectedly visit. I know you very well, little cousin. After all, _I_ am the one who comforted you when your father passed away. A fat lot of good your mother was. I will never forgive her for her coldness"

"She was never an affectionate mother, do not fret over such" He finished the last of the treaties for the night and stood "I shall retire for the night, you would do well to do the same"

"I shall shortly, I am going to check in on Rin before I sleep"

"Very well, are you accompanying me tomorrow?"

"When you 'kidnap' Lady Kagome?" He nodded "No, I shall await your return here"

"Understood. Goodnight Makina"

"Goodnight little cousin" Sesshoumaru then retired to his chambers without another word whilst Makina went and checked on a now sleeping Rin...

Inuyasha eyed Kikyo carefully as they once again set out for another long day ahead. The un-dead miko had left during the dark of the night but made sure Kagome was protected by her soul collectors before she moved. Where did she go? It couldn't be good on his part. He saw the evil glint in her eyes, it made him shudder. What was she up to? Kikyo noticed Inuyasha's stare and flashed him a smile "Is there a problem Inuyasha or do you just like looking at my face?"

"Nothing" He muttered. He moved his gaze to Kagome who was walking on the other side of him. He was denied her touch last night. This was not good. His urges for her were hard to control; she was like his drug and he had yet to have his fix. His blood was boiling and his beast was screaming for her. He would have to find a way to get rid of Kikyo so that he could bed Kagome again. Perhaps he should assert him dominance on the older miko too. No, Kikyo would purify him in a heartbeat. She did not care for his companions safety like Kagome did otherwise she would have done the same to him ages ago.

Kagome felt Inuyasha's eyes on her but refused to look at him, instead she focused her attention on Sango who was discussing foreign weapons with Miroku. It didn't interest her into excitement but it was better than putting up with Inuyasha's lust filled gaze. She made sure to keep an eye on the kitsune in front of the group who was chasing Kirara around, she was very protective of her adoptive son and would be crushed if anything happened to him. He was part of the reason why she was still clawing at the will to live.

"Can you sense a jewel shard, Kagome?" Miroku asked when he noticed Kagome's gaze was unfocused and serious

"What?" She shook her head of her thoughts "No, I don't sense anything. Just daydreaming" He nodded with a smile and returned to his conversation with his beloved

Kikyo kept her eyes ahead of her, they flickered to the sky ever so often in hope that she would see Sesshoumaru. She didn't bother trying to sense him as she knew it was likely that he would be shielding his aura. It was already the afternoon so she knew she didn't have to wait long before he appeared. She knew he wouldn't not show up, he shook on it. He was a proud youkai and always stuck through with his agreements. She knew of him when she was alive fifty two years ago, his reputation was known throughout and she made it her priority to know everything about the youkai Prince. What she learned surprised her, he was a complete opposite to Inuyasha. She was pulled from her thoughts by Sango's voice

"I was wondering Kikyo, since you're a very powerful miko why don't you teach Kagome some techniques that will aid her in battle?"

"Would you be willing Kagome?" The older miko asked as she looked at her reflection

"Oh most definitely" Her eyes brightened slightly "I'm always eager to learn new things"

"Not all new things" Inuyasha muttered under his breath causing her to wince

"Did you say something Inuyasha?" Miroku enquired with a raised brow. Sango wasn't the only one who had noticed a change in his behaviour lately

"I didn't say nothing" He snorted. Kikyo resisted the urge to roll her eyes at his bad grammar, would he always act like such an immature child? She didn't get to debate on the matter for much longer as Inuyasha's deadly growl disturbed her "What does that bastard want?"

"Who Inuyasha?" Shippo called. He looked up to where Inuyasha was glaring and gasped to find Sesshoumaru flying their way "Oh boy" He ran behind his hanyou friend as the youkai Prince landed before them

"What the hell do you want Sesshoumaru?" Sesshoumaru just ignored him as his glare moved to Kagome "Oi, I'm talking to you!" The hanyou stood in the way of Sesshoumaru's view and held up his fang "Eyes off!"

"Or what, half breed?"

"I'll lop your pissing head off!"

"I have not the time for you today, stand aside or I shall remove you myself"

"Then what the hell are you here for?" His answer was a fist in the face that sent him hurling into the mud whilst Sesshoumaru used his inhuman speed to move to Kagome. She gasped at his closeness but that was all she could react before he threw her over his shoulder and took to the sky

"KAGOME!" Everyone shouted, even Inuyasha who was pulling himself from the ground. Sango jumped onto Kirara and she threw her Hirakotsu in Sesshoumaru's direction. The Prince stopped in mid air and deflected the attack with his whip; he aimed his attack perfectly so that it would hit Inuyasha as he jumped for them

"Release her Sesshoumaru!" Sango snapped as she unsheathed her sword whilst Kirara flew closer

"Let me go!" Kagome screamed as she thumped at his back. Sesshoumaru ignored them both as Kirara approached. Without much effort he kicked the neko in the head who cried out in agony and transformed back into her smaller form, both she and Sango fell from the air screaming "SANGO!" Luckily Shippo transformed into a giant ball and caught them both who were now unconscious. Sesshoumaru gave a short nod to Kikyo who then returned it and flew off in the direction of the palace.

Kagome continued to struggle against him whilst trying her best to avoid his armour. She tried screaming to hurt his ears but it didn't appear to work. It did indeed hurt Sesshoumaru's sensitive ears but he tried his best to ignore it "Silence miko or I shall render you unconscious for the rest of the day"

"I have every right to scream! You've kidnapped me! What the hell do you want from me Sesshoumaru?"

"Some silence" He growled as he pulled her from his shoulder and to his chest "Your questions shall be answered once we arrive at the palace"

"No! I want them now"

"How unfortunate" He then dug his fingers into the pressure points on her neck and knocked her out "Infuriating wench" He then threw her back over his shoulder and continued home.

He arrived back at the palace within an hour where he landed in the royal gardens. The guards and servants who were in the area bowed low to him as he walked into his home; there he was greeted by one of the senior servants "Prince Sesshoumaru" She bowed "I have the miko's room prepared as you requested" Sesshoumaru then threw the girl from his shoulder where his servant then caught her with ease

"Chiyo, take her there and see to it that she does not attempt to leave when she wakes"

"Of course your highness" Chiyo bowed once again and carried Kagome up to her room. Once she was out of sight Sesshoumaru sought his cousin out who was currently in the library reading through the limited scrolls of the Shikon no Tama that she had read countless times.

"It is done" He stated as he leaned against the now closed door

"Oh?" She didn't bother looking up from the scroll she was currently reading "I would have thought you would have brought her to me"

"She's unconscious, there was no need"

"She was in this condition when you took her?"

"No" She looked up and met his stern gaze when he said this "I knocked her out"

"Sesshoumaru!" She growled. Her authority as his elder overtook her as she set the scroll down and stood "You do not raise your hand to a woman unless it is necessary"

"If I did not then I would be deaf" He scoffed

"You should have been prepared for her screams, you said yourself that she wouldn't come quietly" She huffed "Honestly pup, I thought your father would have taught you better manners"

"Makina" He frowned "Do not call me pup, you are merely four hundred years older than me. You do not have that much authority over me"

"I have enough to earn your respect" She reminded "I am your elder, Sesshoumaru. It would be wise to follow my teachings, I have lived four hundred years longer than you and have more experience with life. Do not raise your hand to the girl again"

"I did not raise my hand to her" He managed to keep his stoic mask, his dear older cousin always did manage to annoy his inner beast "I pressed a pressure point in her neck, that is all" Makina's anger decreased immediately as a grin spread across her beautiful face

"Oh, I guess that is acceptable" Her mood changes always gave him whiplash "Just don't do it again unless it is for her benefit"

"Hn" He watched as she jumped back down on the cushion and retrieved the scroll "Answer me this, Makina. When did you suddenly become my mother?"

"Heh, do not insult me"

"Not her exactly, you act like a mother"

"Oh" She met his gaze "I act so as you still need guidance, you can act very immature sometimes. You will become King one day, you cannot remain a pup forever"

"Hn" He walked further into the library and moved over to the window

"Sesshoumaru dear, how old are you?" He ignored the way she addressed him but answered nonetheless

"760, why do you ask?"

"Just curious" She then smiled "A few more hundred years and you shall be King, as soon as your turn 1000 that is"

"You are old enough to take the throne, I always believed that you would have taken over until I was of age. Why did you not?" He kept his gaze on Rin who was outside chasing Jaken in the royal gardens

"Because I do not know the first thing about leading a kingdom, you seem to forget that I am female" She mused and rolled up the scroll and stood. She walked over to him and linked his arms; he didn't embrace her touch nor did he shun her. "I am unfit because I was born a female, the most I can do is aid you in ruling it but that is all. If a female took to the throne there would be a scandal and an all out war; something that isn't needed. And besides, could you imagine me as a Queen? Because I don't" She giggled to herself as images of what could have been flooded through her head "My subjects would kill me themselves"

"That sounds accurate" Sesshoumaru smirked at his cousin's words. He then pulled away from her embrace and headed for the door "I have work to get on with, you may go see the miko if you so wish"

"How kind of you to allow me such" She playfully mocked as she skipped out of the library with him following behind...

The sun peaked through the window, blinding Kagome's vision. The little miko groaned in annoyance as she threw the covers over her head and attempted to fall back into the land of dreams. Whoa, wait a second! Covers? Window? Immediately Kagome shot up only to find herself sitting on a bed with her uniform still on but in a foreign and beautiful room _'What the hell?' _She slid from the bed and stood to her feet. She regretted it when a dizzy sensation overcame her, forcing her to sit back down on the bed. She held her aching head just as the door opened to reveal a very beautiful female youkai

"So I see you are awake, human" She glared as she threw a fresh kimono on the bed "Get dressed into that. Prince Sesshoumaru will not have you prance around the palace in such a short attire"

"Excuse me! Who the hell do you think you are?" Kagome snapped, she never let anyone talk down to her...well except for Inuyasha

"I am the one who has to babysit you" She spat "Now get dressed"

"Whoa, I don't think so"

"You are in no position to do anything, miko. You're human body is too weak to get up from the bed and it is highly unlikely for you to overpower me"

"I could care less how powerful you are, you have no right to speak to me like I'm filth"

"You are a hanyou's whore, I am treating you as such" Kagome winced at her words as she bit back angry tears. Who the hell did the youkai think she was? She didn't know Kagome, how could she be so cruel?

"Chiyo!" As if on cue a familiar face entered the bed chambers where the maid then dropped to the floor before her "How dare you disrespect the Shikon miko!"

"M-many apologies milady" She kept her nose pressed against the plush carpet as she grovelled before her Lady

"It is not I you should be apologizing to" Without being told twice Chiyo turned without standing and bowed continuously to Kagome who found it rather uncomfortable "Now get out! I shall deal with you later"

"Yes ma'am" Chiyo then sprinted from the room before her Lady could change her mind

"Lady Makina?" Kagome squinted her eyes to get a better look at her saviour, the room was so god damn bright

"Yes, it is me" She smiled softly as she moved and sat beside the miko "I apologize for Chiyo's behaviour, I have never known her to be so disrespectful to any of Sesshoumaru's guests"

"Sesshoumaru's guest? He kidnapped me" She huffed "And I doubt he has had any human guests before"

"Sesshoumaru's actions will be explained shortly, I assure you of such. And yes, you are correct. The last human who was considered a guest here was Inuyasha's mother Izayoi"

"Really?" Makina nodded "Well Sesshoumaru should teach his people some better manners"

"I completely agree with you" She sighed "Not all of Sesshoumaru's servants are cold to humans though, only the ones who have either had bad encounters with humans or were here when Izayoi lived here"

"What would Izayoi's presence here do to have them act so?"

"She didn't really do anything, she was seen as selfish because she sought Touga's affections constantly. Many don't understand that humans are more needy than youkai. Anyway, they believed that she was trying to take Touga from Sesshoumaru who was still very young at the time. That's all really"

"I am assuming that Chiyo was around then?"

"Yes, she was. She was there all through it all, she hated Izayoi because she caused Sesshoumaru so much pain" She then cleared her throat "But enough of that for now, I shall see to it that Chiyo knows her place later. Come Lady Kagome, I believe dinner is in order"

"Dinner? What time is it? How long have I been out? How..." Her eyes then sparked up with fire "He knocked me out! Why that arrogant dog! How dare he...!"

"Don't worry" Makina chuckled "He only pressed the pressure points in your neck, there is no damage"

"That's not the point. Someone needs to put that pompous prince into place"

"Then perhaps you could since I have failed" She winked as she took Kagome's hands and pulled her to her feet "And it is evening, you have been unconscious for nearly four hours. Your body is starved of nourishment, come we shall get you something to eat" Kagome adjusted herself on her shaky legs and released her hold on Makina "You do not have to change into that kimono if you do not wish, I will not make you but Sesshoumaru is a different matter"

"What is the worst that he can do?" She huffed as she folded her arms "If he is where you are taking me then I will purify him"

"I mean no offence my lady, but I do not believe your purification powers are strong enough"

"You'd be surprised" She scoffed

"Then may I ask...why hasn't Inuyasha suffered your wrath?" Kagome faltered at this. She had always been too afraid to purify him, she knew she would suffer more if she did. And she never had the heart to actually kill the hanyou, she supposed she could now but she was too afraid that he would somehow manage to overpower her. She didn't have to worry about this when it came to Sesshoumaru, she no longer cared about her fate. The most Sesshoumaru would do is kill her, she knew he wouldn't rape her. He didn't take a fancy to humans, especially ones that reeked of Inuyasha.

"It's complicated..." She whimpered as she rubbed her own arms in an attempt to comfort herself

"I believe I understand" She smiled sympathetically "We shall discuss this later, for now I believe you need to eat" And with that she linked Kagome's arm and escorted her downstairs to the dining room

Upon entering the dining room Kagome and Makina found Rin sitting by herself as one of the many servants served her meal to her. She had yet to notice the two causing Makina to grin. She knew of Rin's affections towards Kagome, perhaps the little girl could help the miko overcome her angst and help her return to her original self. _'I just wish I knew who her original self is' _She sighed. "Come along Lady Kagome" She gently tugged the young woman over to the dining table where she then sat her beside Rin

"Kagome!" Rin almost knocked the orange juice out of the servant's claws as she pounced onto the little miko "Rin has missed you so much Kagome"

"Oh Rin" Kagome laughed "We only saw each other yesterday"

"Rin knows, but Rin loves to see Kagome"

"Awe" She kissed the girl's forehead and set her back down in her seat "You are too sweet Rin"

"Isn't she just" Makina grinned as she took her place opposite them "Ai, could you please Lady Kagome and myself some tea as well as something to eat"

"Of course milady" The servant identified as Ai bowed lowly "Is there anything in particular that you wish for?"

"Hmm, not really" She pondered "I'll have anything Kai has prepared, but for the Shikon Miko I suggest that a human dish is prepared"

"Yes ma'am" She then turned to Kagome "Is there anything in particular that you require milady?"

"Me? Oh no" She waved her hands awkwardly "Please, you don't have to address me so formally"

"To not do so would be disrespectful ma'am" Ai smiled politely "But is there anything in particular you wish?"

"No thanks" She smiled "I don't mind"

"Very well" She then bowed to them both and retreated to the kitchens. Once she was gone Kagome turned to Makina

"She seemed nice"

"Who, Ai?" Kagome nodded "Yes, she is a very sweet girl. She loves humans, she believes they're very fascinating"

"Really? Why?"

"I'm not really sure, all I know is that she loves your customs such as marriage and anniversaries"

"Youkai don't marry or celebrate their bonding each year?"

"Well youkai have a mating ceremony which is like a marriage but it is more personal between the couple. As for an anniversary, we do celebrate our mating but not every year. It is more like every century"

"Oh, I forgot that youkai live for decades" She mused to herself "Umm, may I ask how old you are Lady Makina?"

"Of course" She smiled "I am exactly 1165" Kagome's jaw dropped causing both her and Rin to laugh "That is considered early stages of adulthood for us" Ai then returned to the dining room carrying a tray with two meals along with two china cups. She set each meal and tea down in front of Makina and Kagome where she then bowed "Ah thank you Ai, it looks delicious"

"Only the best for you ma'am" Kagome looked down at her meal and was relieved to find a bowl of rice and fish with a various of sauces

"I haven't had something that looked so good in ages" She beamed "Thank you so much"

"It's a pleasure to serve you milady" Ai bowed with a smile

"I just told Lady Kagome of your interest in the human race" Makina stated as she dug into her raw steak "And that you find their customs fascinating"

"I'd be happy to answer any of your questions" The miko offered as she tucked into her food "I also know that Lady Makina is curious about the Shikon no Tama, perhaps I could enlighten you both"

"Oh I would be most willing to learn" Ai beamed "If you do not mind then perhaps I could seek you out when I am off duty, ma'am"

"As long as she is not with Sesshoumaru and it isn't too early or late" Makina replied in the miko's stead "I shall relieve you of your duties one day where we both can have a day with the Shikon Miko"

"Thank you so much, my ladies" She bowed lowly "Now if you would please excuse me, I have things I need to attend to"

"Very well" Ai then retreated and left the trio to finish their meals...

After dinner Makina hurried Rin off to finish the rest of her evening lessons whilst she sought out Sesshoumaru. She had Kagome following close behind her as she once again entered her cousin's study without knocking "Good evening, my dear little cousin"

"Makina" He nodded as he kept his gaze on the scroll in front of him. Kagome was then ushered inside and the study door was closed behind her. Once Makina seated the little miko she skipped over to her cousin's desk and picked up a piece of parchment that was made out to her; she poked her cousin with it who merely glared at her "I believe it is from my mother"

"Oh great" She huffed "I wonder what your dear okaa-san wishes this time" She unfolded the letter and scanned through it quickly "She wishes that I visit her, apparently there is something vital she wishes to discuss with me. According to this I must leave as soon as I receive this letter" She rolled her eyes, scrunched up the letter and threw it into the toasty fire "That mother of yours is too demanding for her own good" She then walked back over to where Kagome was currently sitting with an awkward expression "Sorry about that Lady Kagome, I really have no respect when it comes to certain members of my family"

"You don't have to address me so formally, my Lady" Her glare then focused on Sesshoumaru who returned it "I'm surprised that you do so, _other_ members of your family believe humans are filth" Fire sparked in her eyes as her glare intensified on the youkai Prince sitting opposite her; the only thing that blocked his path from decapitating her was his desk

"I'm sensing a little bit of hostility here" Makina winced at the glaring match between the miko and her cousin "But if you do not wish to be addressed formally then so be it. Now could you two cut that out, the tension is suffocating"

"If it is too much for you then I suggest you leave" Sesshoumaru stated whilst keeping his piercing gaze on the defiant miko

"And let you kill our guest? I don't think so" She scoffed "She _does_ have a reason to be angry, you know. You did knock her out after all"

"Then perhaps the miko should keep her mouth closed and then it would not happen"

"The miko wouldn't have screamed in the first place if not for some pompous Prince who decided to randomly kidnap her" Kagome spat

"_That_ shall be explained shortly" He glowered at her. As those words left his mouth there was a knock on the door "Enter" Jaken waddled in and bowed

"Milord, Inuyasha's wench has returned. Shall I send her in?" Sesshoumaru nodded and in walked Kikyo. Kagome's eyes finally snapped from Sesshoumaru as they moved to meet her reflection

"Kikyo? What are you doing here?"

"Explaining the situation to you" She bowed her head in acknowledgement to both Sesshoumaru and Makina before turning her attention back to Kagome "I requested for Prince Sesshoumaru to keep you here for your safety whilst I get Inuyasha back. I cannot be around to protect you from him all the time, your safety is guaranteed here"

"Kikyo, how could you plan such without even asking my opinion?" She snapped "You've left my friends in danger, I'm not running from Inuyasha!"

"You are not. Kagome, you need to be protected for the sake of Japan. If Inuyasha ever managed to harm you to the extent that you could not fend for yourself then the battle with Naraku will be lost. This isn't just your life at stake here. Inuyasha will not harm your friends, the demon slayer is more than capable of protecting herself as well as the monk"

"Shippo and Kirara aren't"

"No, but I'm sure your companions can protect them" She then took Kagome's hands in hers "Kagome, I need you to stay here under Prince Sesshoumaru's protection. Inuyasha will not be able to touch you or the jewel shards here. You won't be here forever, once Inuyasha has been dealt with you can return to your group"

"Inuyasha has all of my jewel shards" Kagome stated bluntly "All of this has just succeeded in annoying him. If he ever finds me, I'm dead"

"Inuyasha cannot get through these gates" Makina cut in as she folded her arms "Nor can Naraku, the miko has seen to it that this palace is protected from anyone who wishes to do you harm"

"If I remain here I will only succeed in putting you in danger, I cannot allow that"

"Do not worry Kagome, neither Naraku or Inuyasha can harm me. I could easily bring them both to their knees, I only do not do so as it is none of my business. As of now I am keeping myself hidden from Naraku so that when he does attack he shall be caught off guard"

"But you just said that you do not get involved with things that aren't you business"

"Yes, but Naraku has every intention of absorbing my cousin's powers and making them his own. I know Sesshoumaru is far more than capable of bringing him to his knees but it is my duty as his guardian to protect him from anyone who wishes to do him harm"

"Do you see?" Kikyo pulled Kagome's attention back to her "You are not endangering anyone, if you do not protect yourself then Naraku will win. Only you can purify the Shikon no Tama, I may be a miko but I am dead. My purification powers are no longer strong enough"

"But I'm not that strong"

"Not yet, but you will eventually" She smiled "Trust me Kagome"

"Fine, I will" She sighed "But you have to promise me that my friends will be safe, that Inuyasha won't be able to harm them"

"I assure you, they will be safe with me" She then gave Kagome's hands one last squeeze as she released them "I must leave now, Inuyasha will get suspicious if I am gone for too long"

"Okay" Kagome stood and gave the miko a hug "Please, just be careful"

"I will" She bowed to them all "Goodbye, I shall visit when I can. I will also try to get the jewel shards from Inuyasha and return them to you on my next visit" And with that she was gone. Kagome slumped down in the chair and wrapped her arms around herself, Makina went to her side and set a comforting hand on her shoulder

"Fear not Kagome, everything will work out. During your stay here it shall be seen to that you are content"

"Though there will be some understandings" Sesshoumaru spoke up as his icy gaze returned to hers "You are not enter certain rooms of the palace without my permission, the West wing is forbidden as well as the throne room and my study. Anywhere else you are allowed to freely roam, though, you are not to leave the palace without my permission" He saw her about to interrupt but he raised his hand to silence her "You will also be receiving training sessions from either myself or my guards, the battle with Naraku is nearing and you need to know how to handle yourself. I refuse to babysit you through that"

"You're rather demanding, aren't you" She matched his icy glare with her fiery one "I am not a child, Sesshoumaru. I will not be your submissive little bitch and follow all of your rules like a good girl. I am not going to kiss the ground you walk upon. And I will most definitely not refer to you by your title. People earn such through respect, not by owning a big fancy palace and bullying people weaker than them"

"Ooh I like her" Makina snickered as she watched from the sidelines. Sesshoumaru ignored his cousin as he stood from his desk and manoeuvred to stand directly in front of the now standing miko

"If you do not follow my orders then you shall be punished"

"Bring. It. On." Kagome defiantly folded her arms across her chest "You don't scare me Sesshoumaru, what could you possibly do that I haven't already experienced?"

"Oh? Are you challenging me, miko?" He then smirked "I am sure that you have never had your body split in two and then revived to suffer the pain"

"I am no stranger to pain" She huffed "I am sure your abuse is nothing compared to Inuyasha's, I can handle anything you throw at me"

"Your opinion will change once I start snapping your dainty fingers, one by one"

"I'm sorry to disappoint you but Inuyasha has already done so before"

"What?" Makina gasped as she hurried over to the miko and lifted both of her hands "They both look fine by me"

"There are remedies back home" She explained whilst keeping her intense gaze locked with Sesshoumaru's

"Then let us hope that your time can fix every bone in your body" Sesshoumaru seethed "Do not try my patience miko or you will suffer"

"Whatever" She rolled her eyes. Before Sesshoumaru could say any more Makina stepped in

"Umm how about we go for a bath?" She offered the miko "Yes, we better had before you turn Sesshoumaru insane" And with that she ushered the miko from the study before either could react. Sesshoumaru growled lowly when he was sure that his cousin or the miko could hear him. How dare she! Here is giving his oath to protect her and she can't even follow some simple life saving rules. How did she manage to break his stoic mask? He never usually lost his patience with anyone else...well expect for Makina

"Women" He muttered with a huff as he returned to his desk and continued on with his work.

Once Makina had seen to it that Kagome bathed, she sent her back to her room where she then gave her some nightwear and then went off to find Rin to settle her into bed. As of now Kagome was awaiting for Makina to return to her borrowed bed chambers. She moved over to the window and gazed out at the beauty of the Western Lands _'Am I really safe? Inuyasha is pretty fast, he could most likely slip past the guards and he could dispel Kikyo's barrier with the jewel shards. Why does this have to happen to me? Why can't I just go home and stay there? Now I'm stuck with Sesshoumaru of all people, he may be nice to look at but he's such an ass. Ah well, I guess it is better than having Inuyasha's hands all over me' _The very thought made her suddenly queasy, she gripped her poor stomach and sighed

"Are you alright?" Kagome jumped at the unexpected voice, she turned to meet Makina's concerned gaze "You do not look well, Kagome" She approached the miko and checked her forehead "You haven't got a fever but you're looking awfully pale"

"I'm fine" The little miko smiled reassuringly "I was just thinking, some of those thoughts made me suddenly sick"

"One could only assume" She cocked a brow at the miko "The hanyou, yes? Hm, do not worry Kagome, he will be all but a memory once you settle in here"

"I highly doubt that" She huffed as she moved to her bed and slumped down onto it "I'm stuck here with Sesshoumaru"

"Sesshoumaru's not that bad" Makina laughed as she sat beside the miko "He's cold on the outside but warm on the inside, just gain his trust and he'll be more kind"

"That's easier said than done"

"Indeed. You two just need to get to know each other better, you have only known each other as enemies and that was only because of Inuyasha"

"Like he'd let me get to know him better"

"Just behave for him" She winked "Sesshoumaru won't cause you any unnecessary hurt, he won't see anything to gain from it. Just don't give him a reason to do so. You did snap a lot at him back in his study, the rules he gave you were rather acceptable"

"I guess" She sighed as she wrapped her arms around herself "I was just angry, I hate being told what to do. Looking back now I guess my outburst was rather unnecessary"

"Just show Sesshoumaru your respect and he will return it, don't forget he is a youkai of pride. It is how he was raised"

Kagome nodded in agreement to her words "I'll apologize to him in the morning" She then returned her gaze to the window "Do you think Inuyasha will hurt my friends?"

"I believe he may attempt to do so but to actually maim them is slightly doubtful, when I met your friends I took in their strength. It is incredible to be so powerful for humans, I am sure they will be able to hold Inuyasha off just fine" She set her hand on Kagome's shoulder "If you like I can check in on them at one point during my journey to Sesshoumaru's mother" She offered causing the miko's gaze to snap back to her

"Really?"

"Sure" She smiled "But you must promise me in return that you will try to co-operate with my cousin and not attempt to leave here without his permission"

"I promise, Lady Makina" She bowed her head

"Let us stop the formalities when we are alone, friends aren't formal with each other" She chirped with a grin

"Okay" Kagome grinned back "Now I understand that you wish to know about the Shikon no Tama"

"Yes, I told Ai that she could come see you once I return from my travels"

"Sure thing. Right so the Shikon no Tama was once protected by the miko Midoriko..." The little miko then went on to tell Makina everything she knew of the powerful and troublesome jewel

**Another chapter**

**Sorry for the late update, school is once again hectic**

**Reviews Please :)**

**Inuyashasesshy4eva**

**xXx**


	4. Compassion

Chapter Four – Compassion

_Bang. Bang. Bang._ Kagome groaned and threw the covers over her head. _Bang. Bang._ "Milady? It is Ai, may I come in?" The servant who was kind to her at dinner yesterday. Reluctantly the little miko sat up in her bed and called back a reply

"Of course, come in Ai" The emerald eyed youkai tiptoed inside with a gracious smile and closed the door behind her

"Good morning milady, Prince Sesshoumaru has instructed that I be your lady in waiting since Lady Makina informed him that Chiyo was rather cold to you yesterday"

"Oh? Why would he care if someone was horrible to me?" Kagome raised a brow as she slipped out of bed wearing the sleeping yukata Makina had given her last night

"I believe Lady Makina expressed her concerns" Ai replied with an amused glint in her eye "Now, Prince Sesshoumaru has instructed me that you are to wear kimonos or combat outfits, depending on what he has in mind for you. Today he told me that you are to wear the kimono that was brought to you yesterday, I believe that you will not be engaging in any combat today"

"He's given me the day off? How gracious of him" She rolled her eyes, sarcasm evident in her voice. Last night's conversation with Makina then flooded her memory causing her to take back what she said. "Sorry, I'm still tired"

"No need to apologize to me ma'am" She smiled as she went to Kagome's wardrobe and pulled out the kimono from yesterday. It was a baby blue with sakura blossoms patterned on it that matched the obi. She had to admit it was beautiful. Ai laid it upon the bed and then turned back to Kagome "Do you require assistance?"

"Uh yeah" Kagome blushed, it was embarrassing that a girl at her age did not know how to put on a kimono correctly. Ai nodded and went about helping her into the kimono. Once that was accomplished she ushered Kagome over to the dresser where she then went about brushing her hair

"Once your are decent Prince Sesshoumaru would like you to join himself, Lady Makina and Lady Rin for breakfast"

"Oh okay"

"Would you like me to escort you to the dining room or do you remember the way?"

"Could you show me? This place is like a maze"

"You will get used to it eventually" Ai chuckled as she brushed Kagome's hair up into a high ponytail "The palace always seems huge to begin with, once you know your way it isn't that difficult. Then again I'm always losing my way when it comes to the West Wing"

"I've been forbidden from going there, why is that?"

"Only the royal family and trusted servants are to enter the West Wing; since I am Lady Makina's servant I am allowed access. Prince Sesshoumaru doesn't allow others so that he doesn't have to worry about any danger befalling the ones he cares about, I believe that is the only place he truly lets his guard down"

"That's noble of him" She commented. Now she understood, from her knowledge he had little family left as it was so he was most likely very possessive when it came to them.

"Indeed. I believe you are ready ma'am" Kagome turned to look at herself in the mirror and gasped at her reflection. She looked different, good different. She wouldn't go as far as to say beautiful as she didn't see herself as such. The only thing that unnerved her was that fact that the collar of her kimono revealed some of the bites from Inuyasha, but only slightly. '_Well I guess I haven't got anything to hide. I bet the whole palace knows I'm a hanyou's whore' _"Is your appearance to your liking, ma'am? I could always change it if you are not satisfied"

"Thank you Ai, thanks to you I look lovely" She flashed the servant her trademark smile as she rose to her feet

"I am glad it is to your liking. Now if you would please follow me to the dining room" Kagome nodded and allowed the youkai to lead her to their destination

Sesshoumaru, Makina and Rin were in the dining room patiently awaiting the Shikon miko's entrance. Breakfast hadn't been served yet so the miko was not running late. Makina played with the chopsticks in her claws as she spoke "I shall be leaving straight after breakfast to see what your mother desires, if all goes well I shall be back within a week if not then I shall return when I can. If I accidentally end up killing your mother in the process I hope that you do not hold it against me"

"On the contrary Makina, I would congratulate you" Makina smiled at her cousin, he was definitely in a better mood than what she had left him in yesterday. It was only occasional when Sesshoumaru would joke, even if it was half heartedly. "Do you require anything for your journey?"

"Nope, everything that I require was packed last night. All I need is water and my weapons, I believe that Ai packed food though, she gets very concerned for my welfare when I am not here"

"Ai is lovely" Rin broke in with a grin "She is always nice to Rin, she always finds time to play with Rin too"

"Even the miko has taken a liking to her, I believe" Sesshoumaru commented as he sipped his tea "As you requested I had made her the miko's maid, her duties are now dedicated to yourself and the miko"

"Thank you Sesshoumaru" Makina smiled genuinely, now she didn't have to worry about Kagome feeling uneasy all of the time. As the thought crossed her mind the doors to the dining room opened to reveal Kagome and Ai. The two approached the group causing the youkai to stand to greet them "Good morning ladies" She flashed a smile as she walked over and took Kagome's arm "Thank you Ai, you may return to your duties"

"Yes ma'am" She then bowed an left. Makina then lead Kagome over to the table where she then sat her beside herself

"Did you sleep well Kagome?"

"Yes, thank you. I haven't slept so well in ages" She then gave Rin a small greeting and turned to Sesshoumaru who had his intense gaze set on her "Umm Sesshoumaru, I'd like to apologize for my behaviour yesterday. How I acted was out of order and I am deeply sorry if I offended your hospitality and yourself" Sesshoumaru was rather taken aback by this, he had known the girl to be rather stubborn. It wasn't like her to back down, this was either his cousin's doing or his foolish half brother had really broken her

"It is fine miko, I accept your apology. Do not fret over the situation any more" The servants then entered the dining room and set out breakfast for them

"Thank you" Kagome bowed her head to them who in turn were rather shocked by her actions. Guests didn't usually thank lowly servants. Sesshoumaru dismissed them before the miko caught onto the gaping expressions that were directed at her. He was not in the mood to explain their reaction to her as he undoubtedly knew she would throw abuse at him for not being so considerate to them as she was. His cousin was leaving today so that last thing he wanted to do was be on the miko's bad side. Makina had spoken to him last night where he had agreed to make the miko's stay as pleasant as possible during her absence. "So Makina, when do you leave?"

"Straight after breakfast I'm afraid" She sighed as she began to eat "Then I have to leave and put up with the witch"

"Surely she cannot be as bad as you make out" Kagome jested as she too ate

"If you met her then you would agree with me. She is a very annoying woman, she mostly speaks in a way that I find hard to understand and she is always putting me in danger for her own entertainment. Last decade she had me running through an active volcano for some medicinal herb, I almost died. If Sesshoumaru had not been in the area I wouldn't be here today"

"Why would she put you in such danger?"

"Because that's the type of person she is, I think she has it in for me since I see Sesshoumaru more than she"

"If that is the case then what is stopping her from visiting?"

"Mei, visit? That youkai wouldn't leave her palace for her own mate's funeral never mind a visit. That stick is so far up her own ass it is unbelievable" Makina huffed as she knocked back her tea "She is the most stuck up youkai you will ever meet"

"Has she ever killed an innocent?"

"Yes" She sighed, she then leaned into Kagome's ear and whispered "Two weeks ago Sesshoumaru went to speak with her with Rin and Kohaku, she sucked Rin into hell to test Sesshoumaru and ended up killing her" Kagome gasped as she clasped her hand over her mouth, how could someone be so cruel "I guess she felt guilty in the end and revived her, I think she knew she would lose Sesshoumaru forever if she didn't"

"Rin has been through far too much trauma" Kagome breathed as her gaze fell upon the oblivious child who was playing with her food

"Yes, I am surprised that it has never scarred her"

"Perhaps it is because she knows that Sesshoumaru is always there to protect her" The youkai Prince listened to their conversation but did not intervene "He's her rock, she is always praising him to me. I think he's the father she lost"

"Indeed, there's been countless occasions where she had accidentally addressed him as her father to me. Though, she always makes sure that she doesn't do it in front of my cousin"

"Why is that?"

"I believe she is afraid that he will reject the idea, perhaps if she were to tell him he would get angry and send her to a human village. That is her biggest fear. It doesn't help that Jaken keeps threatening her with it"

"That imp a good boot up the behind" Kagome huffed

"Perhaps you could do that" Makina giggled as she finished off her meal "You could easily purify him if he got out of line, just don't kill him. We'd all lose our entertainment if you did"

"Okay" Kagome laughed. It felt so good to laugh again, she was already beginning to feel freedom

"So Kagome, when was the last time you went home?"

"Roughly two or three months. I used to visit every month so my mother is probably worried out of her mind"

"Well we can't have that then" Makina then turned to Sesshoumaru "Why don't you take her to her home for a short visit? I am sure the future catches your interest and Kagome can then see her family"

"Oh, you guys don't have to do that" Kagome waved her arms in front of her. She couldn't take a powerful heartless taiyoukai home with her, how would her family react? How would he react? Her gramps would likely die after he tries to purify the youkai and she highly doubted that Sesshoumaru would stay indoors throughout the visit

"Oh come now Kagome, you don't have to worry about Sesshoumaru" She smirked "He'll behave himself"

"Honestly, don't trouble yourselves. I couldn't return if I wanted anyway, Inuyasha has poisoned the gateway to my home. If I inhale the fumes I'll die"

"Miko, I am curious of your era. If you wish to return home them we shall in the near future, until then you can enlighten me on your world" Sesshoumaru spoke up as he watched her with careful eyes "As for the poison I am sure I can remedy that"

"There it's settled" Makina grinned as she stood "Now I must bid you all goodbye, I have a long journey ahead of me" She gave Kagome a hug and then moved over to Sesshoumaru "No fighting you two, when I return you both better be in one piece" She then kissed her cousin's cheek, to which he ignored, and moved over to Rin to also kiss her cheek "Be good for Kagome and Sesshoumaru, if they misbehave I want you to tell me as soon as I get back"

"Okay, Lady Makina" Rin beamed "You can count on me"

"I'm sure I can" She winked. With one last wave she left the dining room and prepared to leave. Tension filled the room causing Kagome to internally groan, so this is where the fun began. She had finished her breakfast but she didn't get up to leave as she knew it was disrespectful, in order to survive now she would follow Sesshoumaru's rules to the best of her ability

"Rin, it is time for your studies. Once you are done the miko and I shall fetch you for lunch"

"Okay, Prince Sesshoumaru" The child beamed as she jumped down from her seat and ran off to find her tutor. Oh great, now even more tension

"Miko" Kagome snapped her head up to meet the taiyoukai's piercing gaze "Follow me to my study, I am curious of your background"

"Umm...okay" Kagome rose from her seat and followed Sesshoumaru obediently to his study. On the way they passed some servants and guards, quite a lot of the males winked and licked their lips as she passed by. Oh how she hated it. They all had the same look Inuyasha did when he would take her. Sesshoumaru scented the rising fear of the miko causing him to turn to her, he saw the way his servants looked at her causing him to frown. Since when did he hire such insolent idiots to work for him? He turned on his heel and stood directly in front of the miko as she glared at them. She timidly looked up at him as she wrapped her arms around herself

"The Shikon miko is off limits, if I find out that anyone has touched her in any such way then they shall meet a most unfortunate end by my claws. Have I made myself clear?" The servants squirmed under his deadly glare and bowed lowly to him "Return to your duties before I change my mind" And with that they scurried off as fast as their feet could carry them. A wave of relief hit the little miko as she bowed her head to Sesshoumaru

"Thank you Sesshoumaru" Sesshoumaru was once again taken aback by her actions, this one was an odd one indeed

"Hn" He then turned to the first door in view and opened it, he motioned her inside before he closed the door behind them "Sit" He pointed to the seat in front of his desk whilst he took the one behind. Kagome reluctantly did as instructed and fidgeted with the sleeve of her kimono as she waited for him to begin. Sesshoumaru ignored her nerves and began "Tell me miko, why did you not kill Inuyasha for tainting your being?" She winced at his words but answered nonetheless

"Inuyasha is stronger than I, if I had not succeeded he would have hurt me far more brutally. That and I was too afraid of the consequences"

"Then I shall see to it that you are strong enough to protect yourself, I..."

"Why?" Kagome cut him off. Sesshoumaru looked into her curious, confused and shocked gaze and resisted the urge to sigh

"I do not condemn such acts, what Inuyasha has done is utterly disgraceful and disgusting. He has once again shamed the royal family and has also defiled an innocent life. Whether you are human or not does not concern me, I was raised to believe that such acts are barbaric"

"I think you are the first male to give such an opinion" Kagome sighed as she sat back in her seat "Thank you for aiding me"

"You are welcome" He then cleared his throat "Starting at sunrise tomorrow I shall be expecting you in my dojo where your training will begin, this shall be so everyday unless I say otherwise"

"Very well" Now that she thought about it she could do with the training and who better than to train than a youkai prince who was brought up in the art of combat

"I may not be able to teach you to use your spiritual powers in the way of a miko but it is the same basics when it comes to using demonic powers, I assist you to the best of my ability. In return I merely would like to know of your time" Her scent changed to nervousness "Fear not miko, I will not reek havoc on your world. I will respect you home in the same manner that I would like you to respect mine"

"Okay..." She answered a little weary "What would you like to know?"

"How far in the future are you from?"

"500 years, it is now called Tokyo, Japan"

"T-o-k-y-o" He sounded out as if trying to understand it

"It is just the name, it isn't anything really important. To my knowledge there are no youkai in my time, it is human dominated. If there are youkai then they have concealed themselves as humans. There are longer people living in palaces and huts, they are all now brick buildings called houses. It is hard to explain since I don't have any photos to show you" It was hard to believe that humans had dominated youkai but he scented no lie so he couldn't argue with her

"Photos?" He raised a brow at the foreign word

"Yeah, they are like little paintings but are drawn really fast from a device called a camera. I will have to show you it"

"Very well. I am assuming there are ways of transportation since humans aren't fast"

"Yes there are, our main ways of transport are cars, trains and aeroplanes. Each of them look different so I'll have to show you"

"And are these ways of transportation faster than a youkai?"

"Each device has a different speed limit, I am sure you could outrun a car but I am unsure about a train. I do not know how fast you can actually run"

"I would very much like to see your world, miko"

"That's the problem, people's personalities are different in my time so whatever they say to you could be taken in an offensive term to you. You have grown up with people respecting you, the ones who don't you have killed. It doesn't work that way in my time, in fact murder in illegal in my time"

"Then how do you punish those who are disrespectful?"

"We imprison them for their punishments"

"I see, I am sure I could pardon the attitudes of humans if I must"

"Yeah, that's not the only problem. Everything about you screams youkai, you would stick out like a sore thumb in my time. The most you could travel is my front garden and even that would be risky since I live in a shrine where people visit"

"There are plenty enchantments that can be used to make myself appear human"

"Really?" Her interest perked up, she had never heard of such "Such as?"

"Sorcery can be used though I personally do not trust it. There are also certain spiritual beads as well as sutras, I am sure someone within my home could find a way"

"Well I guess you could come then, on the exception that you give me your word that you will not harm anyone, especially my family and do not offend anyone. You must be gracious to everyone"

"I shall only be gracious to the ones who deserve such"

"Fine" She then smiled "Then we have a deal?"

"Indeed" He smirked

"Oh, one more thing. I will have to find some clothes from my time that would suit you, your attire isn't considered normal"

"I hope I will not have to wear something short like I have seen you travelling around in" Kagome then shot a glare in his direction

"That is my school uniform and it is completely acceptable in my time. But no, I can find you something that will make you feel comfortable"

"Very well. Women are educated in your time? You must be very wealthy"

"Not at all" She giggled "Every class of people have an education, it's the law. I am no more wealthy than the average human. Like I said, a lot has changed in my time compared to this era"

"Indeed. We shall leave for your time when my cousin returns, I need someone to watch over my lands during my absence"

"Sure" She beamed "Thanks for this Sesshoumaru, I have only been in your company for one day and you have been far more caring to me than Inuyasha has been for quite some time"

"I have no reason to be cruel to you, I would not do such for my entertainment" He then gazed at all the work on his desk "Now if you would excuse me, I have a lot of work to do"

"Of course" She stood from her seat and bowed "Is there anything you require of me?"

"Not today, you may do as you wish. If you need assistance then ask my servants, if any of them cause you distress then return to me. I will not have any guest in my home abused by my staff"

"Okay, thanks again" And with that she skipped out of the study and closed the door behind her. Sesshoumaru watched the girl as she left. She was a strange one indeed, he had never come across a human before whose emotions could change so rapidly. _'I believe I shall have some entertainment with this one' _He then turned back to his work and continued on without any other disruptions.

Kagome strolled through the royal gardens taking in all the beauty it had to offer. She stumbled upon it by chance and now she was glad that she had. She had never seen anything more beautiful in her life, even the pure light of the Shikon no Tama didn't compare to this. She took a seat under one of the many sakura trees that was near a small fish pond and sighed contently. She hadn't felt this relaxed in so long. With the last thought in mind she closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep...

It was now lunchtime and the miko was nowhere in sight, Sesshoumaru had sent Rin to the sitting room to await him whilst he himself went in search of the miko. He also had his head guard and good friend Dai to assist him in the search for the little miko. He tried to pick up her scent within the palace but could not find any fresh traces. If the girl had left the palace walls then she would surely pay. Dai was searching outside whilst he roamed the whole inside of the palace, he even checked the West Wing to see if she had actually defied him.

He was now getting frustrated. He was playing hide and seek with a damned miko. When he found her he was going to see to it that she would not leave his sight again. He stormed back downstairs, his aura had flared causing his servants to cower. He was about to check the sitting room to see if she had gone to Rin but halted when Dai jogged over to him "Well?"

"I have found her, my Prince"

"Then where is she?" If Dai had found her then why had he not brought her to him?

"Well...just follow me" He turned on his heel and led Sesshoumaru out into the gardens. He was quite surprised when Dai took him through there, he didn't consider that the miko had gone here. He thought she would be too afraid to venture outside in fear that the hanyou would jump the walls or something. Dai led him to the sakura tree at the very end of the garden where he found the miko contently sleeping "I didn't have the heart to wake her, she looks so at peace" Dai commented with a grin

"Hn" Sesshoumaru walked to the foot of the little miko as he kept his piercing gaze on her "Miko" He nudged her gently with his foot causing her to rouse from her sleep

"Hm? Where am...?" With sleepy eyes she took in her surroundings to find herself in the royal gardens, she looked up at Sesshoumaru only to notice his slowly decreasing aura "Did I do something wrong? You said I could come here, right?"

"You are late for lunch" He bluntly replied as he waited for her to pull herself to her feet. Kagome dusted herself off and bowed her head in apology "Don't let it happen again, miko" He turned and made his way back to the palace. Kagome poked her tongue out at him and pouted, Dai saw this and stifled a laugh

"It would be unwise to anger him, milady" Dai gestured her forward "He has been looking for you for the last half hour. He couldn't pick up your scent so he grew concerned"

"I'm assuming he thought that I'd ran away?"

"Something like that" He smirked "Now run along, milady. It would do no good to upset him further"

"Alright um...sorry I didn't catch your name"

"It's Dai, ma'am. I'm happy to serve" He bowed his head

"Thank you Dai" Kagome bowed back and ran after Sesshoumaru who was just stepping inside the palace...

After lunch Kagome spent her time with Rin in the royal library who had finished her studies for the day. They were currently sitting in one of the many plush chairs whilst the little miko read to the curious child. Rin was easily fascinated so it didn't take long to calm the overly hyper child who was now laying her head in Kagome's lap as she read one of the many books that surrounded them. "...then the Prince swept his Princess off her feet and carried her back to their palace deep within the mountains. He told his subjects of the beast he slew and that everything would be at peace. His people were overcome by joy and threw a party in his honour. During the party the Prince went on one knee before his Princess and asked for her hand. She agreed and jumped into his embrace..." She trailed off when she noticed that the child was now fast asleep in her lap. With a warm smile she set the book down and ran her fingers through Rin's hair; she certainly was adorable. _'Shippo does exactly the same when I read to him' _she missed Shippo, she had to admit that. She had only been away from him for a day and was finding it hard to cope without him, he was like a son to her. Rin was the only thing that kept her going. She was interrupted from her thoughts as Chiyo stepped into the library rather loudly; Kagome was surprised that she hadn't managed to rouse Rin

"Prince Sesshoumaru has sent me to retrieve the child" She announced coldly "He would also wish for you to go to his study, he wishes to speak with you"

"Very well" Kagome stood with Rin in her arms and handed her to Chiyo reluctantly. Without another word to the cold youkai she span on her heel and headed to the study.

Once she was outside she knocked the door and entered upon his reply. She closed the door behind her only to be greeted by the taiyoukai leaning against the front of his desk with Ai standing opposite him but facing her "Miko, I believe you need a new wardrobe. I do not wish for you to prance around my home in those revealing rags you came here in. Ai shall assist you in finding every piece of clothing that satisfies yourself for every necessary occasion. Am I understood?"

"Yes" Kagome let out a sigh. She was not happy about this but she knew that if she disagreed that a massive argument would break out. She had told Makina that she would behave so that was what she was going to do...until Makina returned of course

"Good. Ai, go and get the miko fitted. I doubt any of the clothing we already have will fit her" Ai noticed Kagome's eyes spark with anger

"Of course, your highness" She then grabbed the miko and dashed out of the study before Kagome could blow up in Sesshoumaru's face "T-this way ma'am" She pulled the miko down one of the many corridors

"None of the clothing won't fit me! Is he trying to call me fat?"

"On the contrary, you're very petite. We have never had such a small guest, not even Lady Makina is as tiny as yourself" She ushered the miko into a large beige room that consisted of fabrics, mirrors, mannequins, a changing screen, couches, stools, a platform and modelling utensils. Kagome gasped at all the beautiful fabrics just as a horde of equally beautiful youkai emerged from beneath them

"Ai, what can we do for you?" The eldest of the pretty youkai asked who was covered in their equivalent of measuring tapes and utensils. She was a dragon youkai with deep crimson eyes that matched her lips and tanned complexion. She also had long deep blue hair that was pulled up into a bun which was decorated in various flowers and jewels. For the first time Kagome realized that Sesshoumaru did not have his servants frolic around in rags, he took care of them.

"Prince Sesshoumaru wishes for our guest to be gifted with clothing for every occasion. This is the Shikon Miko" Ai then turned to Kagome "This is Mei and her team of designers, they will make you look like a Princess"

"Pleased to meet you" Kagome bowed her head

"Likewise, milady" She bowed her head lower, her team followed suit "It is an honour to serve you ma'am" She then held out her hand "Shall we begin?" Kagome nodded and took Mei's hand who then led her into the middle of the room where the rest of the beautiful youkai swarmed around her. This slightly unnerved the miko, she just hoped that none of them were one of the elder youkai who lived here when Sesshoumaru was younger "If we could please remove your kimono to your first layer ma'am, it will be best to get an accurate size"

"Sure..." Kagome averted her gaze and allowed the youkai to pull at the strings of her kimono. She closed her eyes expecting to hear the odd gasp here and there but nothing came.

Ai watched the miko closely, she could not help but feel sorry for her. She knew why the miko was acting so strangely. Mei and her group were already aware of what had happened to the Shikon miko, everyone in the palace did. She assumed that Kagome hadn't figured that out yet.

Once the second last layer of the kimono was removed Mei began wrapping the miko in tape as she made her measurements. She saw how unhealthy her figure was but made no comment, she did not wish to be punished by her Prince. She could also see bruises that were visible through the thin layer that was wrapped around the young woman. Pity overtook her as well as anger; Mei was a very good judge of character so she knew the miko was seemingly harmless so why would someone wish to harm her so? Ignoring the niggling thoughts for now she continued on the task at hand. She instructed one of the youkai to take down the measurements as she called them out. Even though the miko was practically anorexic right now she still had a nice figure; fortunately she hadn't lost so much weight that it had affected her toned body parts as well as her curves. The only part of her body that had been affected was her stomach just below her impressive bust. Her ribcage was sticking out through the actual kimono. Once she finished with her measurements she turned back to Ai

"Has Prince Sesshoumaru requested anything in particular for the Lady to wear?"

"No, as long as her wardrobe is at the appropriate length and size then he does not mind. Once you are finished I have been instructed to retrieve him so that he can approve the clothing"

"Very well" She then turned back to Kagome "Then shall we begin?" She hesitantly nodded. Mei then sat her down on a couch and clicked her fingers. The beauties then danced over to them with various coloured and patterned silks draped over their shoulders as they kneeled before the miko

"Wow..." Everything presented to her was absolutely beautiful, how could she possibly pick?

"It's a bit overwhelming" Mei chuckled "If you wish we can make clothing from all of the colours, just let us know if there are any colours or patterns that you do not approve of" Kagome nodded and scanned the silks presented before her. Her eyes suddenly caught sigh of a bright red silk that in her eyes symbolized Inuyasha and her blood that he had spilled

"I love every colour except that one" She pointed to the silk "Under another circumstance I would like it but..."

"There is no need for you to explain yourself, ma'am" Mei smiled reassuringly as the youkai with the silk threw it away "We do not take offence if you do not like something, we would rather you tell us rather than wear something that you feel does not flatter you" She then clapped her hands and the youkai went about making outfits for the miko "Ai, what does Prince Sesshoumaru wish for the miko to have specifically?"

"Everyday kimonos, combat attires, nightwear and formal wear"

"Very well, I believe we shall have a great majority of that done by the end of the day" She smirked as she turned to Kagome "Would you like to look at some of the clothes we already have? You could pick and choose from there and I could take it in to fit you perfectly"

"Sure" The miko smiled, she was beginning to enjoy this. Mei grinned back as she took the miko's arm and pulled her over to a giant walk in wardrobe...

Dinnertime would be soon and the miko still had not roused from the designers' chambers. How many garments were they making for her? Then again Mei was a perfectionist and always loved to dress up guests. Every time Makina visited she would somehow end up being dragged off to try on new kimonos. Deciding to check the situation out for himself Sesshoumaru left his study and headed to where the miko was.

He walked in without knocking to find Ai sitting on a couch patiently whilst the designers continued making clothing. Mei and the miko were nowhere to be seen "Ai" He called bluntly. The young youkai met her Prince's gaze as she rushed over to him and bowed lowly

"Good evening, Prince Sesshoumaru"

"Where is the miko?"

"Oh" Ai stood upright "Mei has had her in the wardrobe for the last three hours, I believe Lady Kagome is picking out clothes she likes and Mei is taking them in to fit her"

"Hn, the miko shall not be leaving here for sometime then"

"I guess not" Ai laughed "I couldn't possibly imagine what else Mei could be showing her to keep me waiting here. I have told her that dinner is soon and she told me that Lady Kagome shall be ready by then" Just as she said this Mei fell out of the wardrobe with sewing needles, thread and tape all over her

"Oh, Prince Sesshoumaru" She quickly dusted herself off and bowed "Lady Kagome is ready for dinner, it is just a matter of trying to get her out of the wardrobe. Apparently she is not worthy of any of the clothing here. The Lady is far too modest for her own good"

"What have you forced her to wear, Mei?" Sesshoumaru knew the youkai far too well. The miko was most likely embarrassed due to Mei turning her into her new model

"I have forced her into nothing, your highness. She took a fancy to the outfit in question but wouldn't wear it...I just helped her into it"

"So in other words she had no choice in the matter and you thrust the outfit upon her?" Ai raised a brow with a smirk. She then walked over to the wardrobe and peeked her head inside "Lady Kagome!" She gasped "You look so beautiful. Why hide away in here? Please come out, dinner is almost ready"

"I will as soon as I find the kimono I was wearing earlier" She pouted as she folded her arms

"Why? You look like a Princess in that. Please, ma'am" Ai held out her hand "Come and look at your reflection, I am sure you will be satisfied" With a sigh Kagome reluctantly took Ai's hand and let her lead her out of the wardrobe in her attire.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened slightly, no one would have been able to tell if they didn't know how to read. Unfortunately for him Mei did "She cleans up nicely, doesn't she?" She was one of the elder youkai of the palace so she had known Sesshoumaru as a pup. Unlike the others she held no ill feelings towards humans. Though, she did know Sesshoumaru very well as both herself and his mother used to dress him in the finest clothes fit for his stature. It was a shame that he didn't need as much clothing as he did when he was a growing boy. She didn't fear him and he knew that, she had known him since birth so it didn't really bother him. She was loyal if a bit troublesome "Lady Makina helped me design this kimono, I believe she would be glad to see the Shikon miko wearing it"

Kagome was wearing a baby pink kimono that was patterned in various red and purple roses that went down the one sleeve as well as her skirt. Her obi was a deep crimson and baby blue that also had various colours of flowers patterned on it. It was simple but elegant. It showed wealth but it wasn't boast worthy. Mei had left her hair down but she wasn't one to do hair and make up...that was her sister's department. As that thought popped into her head she squealed

"I wonder where my dear sister is" She grinned "Ai, do you happen to know where Hitomi is?"

"Nope" She lied "You have done a wonderful job Mei but Lady Kagome is only going to dinner, I do not believe there is a need for her hair to be styled and her face to be painted"

"You have a point there" She sighed. She then turned to Sesshoumaru "Do you approve of your guest's attire, milord?"

"Indeed" He eyed the miko carefully who blushed under his gaze "I trust you have almost finished with her other clothing"

"Yes, your highness. Everything shall be in her bed chambers before dinner is over"

"Very well. Come miko, Rin is likely awaiting us downstairs"

"Okay" She slowly made her way over to Sesshoumaru in the high heeled sandals that Mei had made her wear. She was almost at his side when she tripped. The young Prince caught her with ease and pulled her until she was once again upright "Thanks..."

"Mei, this footwear is not necessary. Perhaps something more flat would be appropriate" Sesshoumaru stated calmly to the designer

"Of course" She clicked her fingers where one of her designers then ran over with a pair of flat heeled sandals for the miko. She then kneeled in front of Kagome and pulled off her sandals whilst replacing them with the new pair

"Oh you don't need to do that" She blushed. She didn't like people doing things for her when she was capable of doing it herself "I can manage"

"It is no problem, ma'am" The designer smiled as she picked up the heeled sandals and returned to her duties

"You're clothing shall be in your wardrobe by the end of dinner, ma'am" Mei bowed her head

"Thank you for everything" Kagome bowed back. Sesshoumaru watched the miko carefully, she was definitely a mystery alright

"Come along miko" He turned on his heel and headed to the dining room with Kagome following closely behind him.

During dinner Rin constantly complimented on how pretty Kagome was in her new clothes and that she looked just like a Princess. The little miko was touched by the child's words and returned the compliments. Sesshoumaru didn't say anything, he just watched the interaction between the two over his tea.

The three of them had just finished their meals and was silently drinking their tea. Rin rubbed her little eyes and yawned as she tried her best to keep her eyes open. Kagome didn't know how the girl could possibly be tired since she had napped earlier. Then again the child was always running around, she most probably needed more sleep than other children her age. "Do you want me to take you up to bed sweetie?" Kagome offered as she set her cup down

"I'm okay" She yawned again "I'm not sleepy"

"Sure sure" She laughed as she brushed Rin's bangs from her eyes "Come on darling, I'll snuggle you up in the covers and tell you a story"

"Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?"

"Of course" She smiled. She then pulled the sleepy child into her lap and turned to Sesshoumaru "May we be excused?" He gave a simple nod and watched as the miko lifted his ward into her arms and carried the child away. He also took note of how Rin curled up against her. That made him ponder of his ward's relationship with the miko. She had always enjoyed the miko's company and was always overly excited when they crossed paths. He couldn't blame the child for that. She had no mother and Kagome was the closest female around who she could relate to. Sure, Makina was always around but she was more of a sister in Rin's eyes; he could see that clearly. Makina was mischievous and always encouraged his ward to tease his retainer as well as other members of his home. He was beginning to see more positive aspects of having the miko living within his home, with her living there he wouldn't have to worry about Rin asked him awkward questions that involved things on the line of where babies come from and how they are made. The only thing that worried him was that the child would be crushed when the miko finally returned to her comrades; he could see it now, he would end up taking his ward to her all the time just keep her satisfied. Sighing he decided not to dwell on the matter for now and retired to the study.

Kagome tucked a now changed Rin into the covers and lay down next to her. The child snuggled up to the miko as she began to tell her one of the many stories her mother had told her when she was child. Within a few minutes the child was fast asleep, Kagome ran her fingers unconsciously through her hair whilst her free arm wrapped around the sleeping child in her arms. She sighed contently as she inhaled Rin's scent. It was nice to finally feel some peace. That was the last thought that entered her mind before her eyes closed and she fell into the land of dreams...

The rest of the week went pretty much the same. Sesshoumaru introduced Kagome to the dojo where he and Dai took it in turns to train her. At first she was completely useless in hand to hand combat but it was to be expected; Sesshoumaru also noticed that she shrunk away whenever he or Dai stepped into her comfort zone, it would seem that Inuyasha was still on her mind.

It was Kagome's fourth day of training and she found that she hadn't improved at all. She was wearing a simple white fighting Gi that was gradually getting covered in her blood; she wasn't surprised though. Her teacher today was Sesshoumaru and he wasn't as merciful as Dai.

She squeaked as his fist came towards her, she crouched down to miss only to have his foot plant against her chest and push her to the floor "Miko, at least try to move out of the way"

"Why do I have to know hand to hand combat anyway? Can I not just use my powers?" She huffed as he removed his foot and allowed her to stand

"It is for your benefit. Your powers don't work against humans, if one tried to overpower you then you could defeat them with your strength alone"

"I guess" She sighed as she pulled herself to her feet. Her body was aching all over. They had been at it for hours, she just wanted to go to the hot spring and soak the pain away. At least this pain was beneficial "Alright, come at me again"

Sesshoumaru decided to take a different route. He used his demonic speed to get behind her to grab her but she dropped and rolled out of the way. Seeing her strategy he cut her off and pinned her to the floor with his body "You are moving too slow" He was holding her wrists either side of her head as he hovered over her. Kagome looked into his eyes and winced when an image of Inuyasha coursed through her mind "Use your senses miko, you are far more stronger than a mere human. Use your powers to counter my attacks"

"It's easier said that done" She struggled to break free beneath him, she was suddenly feeling uncomfortable

"Instead of rubbing yourself against me don't you believe it would be best to use your powers?" She blushed a deep crimson and whimpered. He wasn't giving her any heated looks or advancing on her but his words scared her "I will not touch you in such a way miko, I am not Inuyasha"

"Then get off me!"

"Make me" She needed to use her strength, she couldn't plead her way out of situations. He had to make her see sense

"Look I can't!" She cried as she struggled even more "Please Sesshoumaru, get off"

Seeing that she wasn't going to co-operate Sesshoumaru pushed away from her and stepped away from her huddled form "How disappointing" He remarked coldly "And you are supposed to be the Shikon miko. You would let everyone die because you are afraid of a mere half breed" And with that he turned on his heel and left her to her own thoughts.

Kagome pulled herself into a sitting position as she wrapped her arms around herself. Tears that threatened to fall stung her eyes as she hung her head in shame. Sesshoumaru was right, she knew that but she still couldn't come to terms with another male touching her. Shaking violently she let her tears fall as she gently let herself rock back and forth...

Sesshoumaru was angry. That damned miko was going to get herself killed if she continued on the path she was walking. He understood that she was afraid but how long did it take? Why did she dwell on such? Growling under his breath her threw his study door open only to meet golden eyes that matched his own "Makina"

"Sesshoumaru" She was sitting behind his desk with her arms folded. Her eyes were almost as cold as his, he could feel a lecture coming his way "Where is Kagome?"

"In the dojo feeling sorry for herself" He replied with the same cold tone that she was using on him

"What have you done?"

"I merely told her as it is. Do not pity her Makina, the miko has had enough time to grieve"

"Oh?" She scoffed "She has been here in little under a week, how is that enough time to grieve?"

"Dwelling on her situation will not help matters" He went to the window and made sure his back was to her. Makina herself had yet to move from his seat

"You are such an arrogant fool" She spoke in a steady calm tone. She sounded so much like his father, that was what unnerved him the most "You yourself took three months to properly grieve for your father and yet you say that Kagome only needs a week?"

"Youkai do not grieve and the miko has not lost any one"

"Bullshit!" She growled. Sesshoumaru spun on his heel and met his cousin's deadly glare, he was shocked to say the least that she had cursed. She never usually did it unless she was extremely angry "You _did_ grieve Sesshoumaru; or have you forgotten when I would go into your bed chambers and hold you until you either stopped crying or fell asleep?"

"Ridiculous, I never did such" Why would she lie to him? Makina never lied

"You have very little memory of that year Sesshoumaru, grief can make you forget things" She then stood from her seat and took one step towards him "And as for Kagome she herself is dead. She needs to be slowly eased back into reality, not forced by harsh words. She needs the same compassion I gave you during your traumatic experience" She then turned and headed for the door "I'm disappointed in you, Sesshoumaru" She opened the door and left to seek out the Shikon miko.

Sesshoumaru growled as he sat behind his desk; he raked his claws through his hair as Makina's words echoed throughout his head. Why did she have to act so much like his father? He would have preferred if she acted like his insane mother. He tried to remember the year his father died; he usually pushed it to the back of his mind so he was shocked when he realized that he could only remember short snippets of that time. Did he really grieve as much as his cousin had claimed?

Makina entered the dojo to find Kagome exactly where her heartless cousin had left her. She was weeping quietly with her hands cradling her face. The youkai kneeled before the miko and gently pulled her into her arms, the girl stiffened and tried to pull away but Makina kept her there "It is only little old me" She rubbed her back soothingly "Whatever Sesshoumaru said to you was wrong. Ignore his words, he's just being a heartless idiot"

"No, what he said is just the kick I need" She whimpered

"Then why are you crying?"

"Because it still hurts. It feels almost impossible to fight"

"You have people here to support you, Kagome. You're not alone, we'll help you"

"How long are you staying?"

"I am unsure, but if you wish for me to stay then I shall do so"

"Thank you, Makina" Kagome wrapped her arms around the youkai and sighed into her shoulder "Could you teach me to fight?" Makina pulled away and eyed the miko carefully

"Hand to hand combat?" She nodded "Very well, I am sure I'll do a better job at teaching than Sesshoumaru" She winked. She then helped Kagome to her feet where they immediately began her training...

Sesshoumaru hadn't spoken to his cousin or the miko throughout the duration of the miko's training. They hadn't eaten together of even seen each other. He was so caught up in his work and they were so caught up in training that it was impossible to even catch a glimpse of one another.

Today, the youkai Prince had other plans. He wished to go to the miko's home as soon as possible so that he could quench his curiosity and get back before Naraku attacked again. He had instructed Dai to retrieve the women so that they could make arrangements. He knew this was not going to be a pleasant meeting; Makina had refused to look at him for the past week so he was expecting her to either give him the silent treatment or blow up in his face. He would rather the latter, it was easier that way.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his study door. He gave his consent and in walked two very dishevelled women with a amused Dai following; if he didn't know better Sesshoumaru would have sworn that his guard had just had his way with the flushed women. He dismissed Dai and then motioned for the women to sit. They did so silently and awaited for him to begin.

"I believe this is the only appropriate time for you to visit your home" He directed at a panting Kagome

"Oh...?" She gasped for breath "Sorry about this Sesshoumaru...we...we've been training for the past...five hours...I have yet to catch my breath..."

"And I have yet to heal" Makina added with a grin, her breathing now back to normal "It would seen you underestimated our little miko, she is quite the formidable foe" She stood to reveal many bloody slits in her fighting attire "I wasn't going easy on her today"

"Interesting" He was relieved that Makina was speaking fine to him and was rather surprised that the miko had caused her damage. She _was_ related to his father after all "Perhaps I may spar with her after this meeting"

"I doubt I'm ready to take you on yet" Kagome giggled as Makina sat down

"I think you are" Makina smirked "I have helped you with your spiritual powers, you could purify him if you so wish"

"I believe it would be disrespectful to kill my host" Kagome winked back. She then turned her attention back to Sesshoumaru "If you think it is time to go to my home then I won't argue but have you managed to find a way to make yourself appear human?"

"Yes" He reached into his haori sleeve and pulled out a bracelet of sacred beads "I have had one of the sorcerers in my home place a spell upon them. They shall be effective throughout the duration of our stay"

"Great" She beamed "I'll supply the clothing and then I'll take you around my time"

"Indeed" His gaze then moved to Makina "I request that you watch over the kingdom during my absence" Makina playfully pondered for a moment before she replied

"Very well, I shall watch over your lands on the condition that you do not disrespect Kagome or her family and that you do not upset her at all. And I will know if you do" She ended with a icy tone "Am I understood, little cousin?"

"Perfectly" He then returned his gaze to the miko "Ready yourself, we shall leave tonight"

"Okay" Kagome then stood and left the study without another word. Once she was sure she was out of hearing range Makina turned her glare to her cousin

"You _will_ behave yourself on this trip, if she comes back here in tears then you shall be following your father into the afterlife. Be pleasant to her family and whoever else you meet. Be nice to her too, she hasn't admitted it but I believe she has been training faithfully these past two weeks to get your approval. If you feel the need to point out her flaws then do it nicely"

"Very well" He knew that look in his cousin's eyes. It would seem that she has grown very protective of the miko; if he ended up hurting her then he knew she would likely kill him.

"Is it just yourself and Kagome going on this trip?"

"Yes, I believe that would be for the best"

"Why not take Rin with you? I know that you would be more at ease if she were to accompany you. It won't feel so awkward between you and Kagome if Rin is there to break the tension"

"Hm, perhaps I will" He pondered "Very well; perhaps you could inform Rin and the miko on my behalf?"

"Yeah, alright" She smirked "I'm also going to give Kagome a bow and a sword from the weaponry; is there one in particular than you believe would be suitable for her?"

"I am sure you can find one that is suitable for her"

"Alright. I'll see you at dinner" She then gave his cheek a swift peck, she then turned on her heel and retreated to the weaponry.

**Sorry sorry sorry**

**I know I haven't updated in a while**

**I hope I made it up to you by making a longer chapter**

**Hope you enjoy it**

**Reviews Please :)**

**Inuyashasesshy4eva**

**xXx**


	5. Vow To Me

Chapter Five – Vow to Me

It was now midnight and everyone was at front gates of the palace. Rin was dangling onto the miko's hand who was speaking to Makina; Sesshoumaru was instructing (threatening) his guards whilst Jaken followed him around like the nuisance he was. Kagome stifled a giggle as she watched the imp, how Sesshoumaru put up with him she'd never know.

"It shall be rather lonesome without your presence, Kagome" Makina pulled the miko from her trance "Do try to hurry back"

"Of course" She smiled as she hugged the youkai "I have no clue as to how long Sesshoumaru intends to keep us there but I'm sure it won't be too long"

"Yes, but make sure he doesn't quicken your stay either. Enjoy the time you share with your family and don't let him bully you. If I find out he's upset you then he can fall prey to _my_ poison claws" Kagome laughed at the youkai as she released her. She didn't know why but Makina was very protective of her; she really appreciated it and it was also very amusing to see her threaten the great and mighty youkai Prince.

"Are you ready, miko?" Sesshoumaru approached the three having after to kick Jaken from his shoe.

"Yes" She smiled sweetly "But before we leave I need to know if you have had anything constructed for Rin to pass through the well"

"Indeed" He pulled a smaller set of rosary beads from his haori sleeve "Everything is in order" He then returned the beads to his sleeve "Now let us leave"

"By what means are you travelling, little cousin?" Makina spoke up as she folded her arms

"By flight, of course" Kagome's sweat dropped at this.

"Don't worry Kagome" The eldest of the youkai laughed "Sesshoumaru won't drop you. He knows what would happen if he did"

"What would happen?" Rin chirped up who was still dangling from Kagome's sleeve.

"Don't worry yourself over it, sweetie" She winked. She then sent Sesshoumaru a warning glare and took a step back "Hopefully I shall see you before the week is out?" Her reply was a curt nod from the Prince who had just formed his youkai cloud.

"Yay, I love travelling this way" Rin released Kagome's hand and dived onto the cloud "This is going to be so fun"

"Miko" Sesshoumaru motioned her to the cloud as he held out his hand. With a nervous gulp Kagome shakily took his hand where he then pulled her to stand beside him; she gripped onto his sleeve for dear life as he began to take to the sky.

"Have fun now kids" Makina shouted with a wink "And don't worry Sesshoumaru, the palace will be in one piece by the time you return" The young Prince resisted the urge to roll her eyes as he used his youki to direct the cloud North to Inuyasha's forest.

It was very early morning before the small group hovered above Inuyasha's forest. The sun had no intention of rising any time soon. The journey had been very quiet and tense even with Rin's presence; Kagome was just dreading the whole visit back home now. Sesshoumaru landed in the forest with ease where the girls then moved away from him. They stood in front of the ancient bone eaters well but stayed back a fair distance due to the miasma lingering around it.

"Hn, I never knew Inuyasha was capable of possessing such a potent miasma" Sesshoumaru commented as he strode over to the well, clearly immune to the poison "Where did he acquire this, miko?"

"I'm not sure. I do remember him speaking with some snake youkai a short while before he did this so I've always debated whether the two were connected" She shrugged "Are they?"

"Most likely" He then inhaled the miasma "This would appear to be snake venom. I have never known Inuyasha to ask for help" He tilted his head as he met her gaze "He must have been extremely desperate to keep you here"

"And he got his wish" She replied bluntly as she folded her arms "Is there a way for you to dispel the miasma?"

"Most likely" He then turned his full attention to her "But I am sure that you can dispel it. Your purification powers should be strong enough. You said you never had the opportunity to try before due to Inuyasha; now you can." He then snorted "Honestly miko, if you are as powerful as the rumours say then your very being should be able to purify the poison"

"Yeah well I haven't actually been at my strongest, now have I" She grumbled as she stomped over to his side and pulled her borrowed bow from behind her; she notched her arrow securely and aimed for the inside of the well. The smell of miasma was rather overpowering so she knew she had to do this before she was actually harmed. Without a second thought she released her attack where the well was then engulfed in a pure bright light. Sesshoumaru had to step back as the light assaulted his sensitive eyes; his skin prickled due to the purity of it all. He had to wonder, why would she fear his half breed brother with this much power?

Once the blast cleared the miasma was gone and the well was once again its old self. Kagome grinned in triumph as she jumped around cheering "Did you see that? Yes!" Sesshoumaru merely resisted the urge to roll his eyes at her whilst Rin jumped about with her

"Well done Kagome, Rin is happy for you" Kagome lifted the child into her arms and spun on her heel

"Thank you sweetie"

"Miko, do you wish to announce your presence to the hanyou?" Kagome stopped dead and shook her head "Then I suggest that you silence yourself"

"Alright" She rolled her eyes as she approached him "Shall we go then?" His answer was thrusting the beads upon Rin's wrist whilst he did the same with himself "I'll take that as a yes" She then jumped up onto the lip of the well and stared down into the darkness; _'I'm coming, mom'_ Sesshoumaru followed suit as he too peered downwards "Please be gracious to my family, Sesshoumaru. They are lovely people"

"If they are what you claim them to be then I shall" He then turned his eyes to hers "Do not worry, miko. I shall not offend yourself or your household, you have my word" Her features softened as she nodded

"Then let's go" She tightened her grip on the child in her arms as she moved to jump. She nearly squealed when she felt Sesshoumaru's arm slide around her waist; if they hadn't already jumped then she would most likely have fallen anyway.

A bright blue light engulfed them as they flew through time. Rin gasped at the beauty of it all whilst Kagome basked in the feeling. Finally, she was allowed to return home. Grinning, she looked to Sesshoumaru who kept his stoic mask on as he looked around, his eyes were the only part of him that betrayed his curiosity. Within minutes the light dissipated completely to reveal them standing at the bottom of the well

"We haven't moved" Rin pouted as she folded her arms

"We have" Kagome laughed "Look" She pointed above them to reveal a roof instead of blue sky. Rin gasped whilst Sesshoumaru just raised a brow "We're in my well house" The Prince nodded. With his grip still on the miko's waist he jumped out of the well and landed next to it with ease. "Thanks Sesshoumaru" She smiled genuinely as she set Rin down on her feet. She then removed the beads from the child's wrist and handed them back to Sesshoumaru

"Miko, would you prefer that I mask my appearance now?" He queried as accepted the beads from her

"Nah, you won't have to mask yourself when you are in my home. It is only outside that you must conceal your youkai self" She then caught Rin's hand and beamed down at her "Are you excited to see new things Rin?"

"Yep, Rin can't wait" She grinned as she swung on her arm.

The little miko then moved to the well doors but turned to Sesshoumaru before she opened them "Before we go any further I should tell you that the fumes you are about to smell will likely burn your nose. The air isn't pure here as it is back in your time. It won't cause you permanent harm but it may take some getting used to" He nodded, grateful for the warning. With that explained Kagome slid open the doors and stepped out into the dark of the night. Nothing could really be admired since it was too dark but Kagome was rather grateful of that, she didn't want to overwhelm the pair. Sesshoumaru was also grateful for the darkness, he knew the humans could not see his face scrunched up in disgust over the air "Are you alright Sesshoumaru?" She couldn't see his face so she wanted be reassured that he was okay

"I an well, miko"

"Okay" She then turned and led them to her home. She tried the doors but they were locked; she wasn't surprised though. It was the early hours of the morning after all. Grumbling, she went down onto her knees and felt around for the nearest plant pot to the house. Sighing with satisfaction when she found it, she lifted it up and pulled the house key out from under it. She then stood back up and unlocked her front door "Keep voices down now guys, my family are most probably asleep" She herself then tiptoed inside and waited for them to enter before she locked up behind them. It was pitch dark inside causing her to frown; they usually kept the bathroom light on at night as Souta was afraid of the dark. She felt about the walls for the light switch and flicked it causing the hallway to lighten up

"How did you do that, Kagome?" Rin gasped as she spoke in a hushed tone

"Through this light, sweetie" She whispered as she pointed to the light switch "When turned on it generates something called electricity that is used for many things. For this, it is to brighten that bulb" She pointed to the light above their head "It's completely safe. It is just our replacement for fire" With that explained she led them into the kitchen where she then turned another light on. "Are you hungry at all?" Sesshoumaru shook his head as he leaned in the doorway; Rin on the other hand ran straight over to her and gripped her throat

"Rin is thirsty"

"Alright" She then lifted the child and sat her at one of the many chairs that circled the table in the kitchen "I'll get you some orange juice now" She tucked her in where she then turned to Sesshoumaru "Please make yourself comfortable, Sesshoumaru" He nodded and moved over to one of the seats "Would you like some tea?"

"That would be much appreciated" Kagome smiled softly and put the kettle onto boil

"What is that Kagome?" Rin pointed to the kettle

"It's called a kettle. Using electricity again it heats up the water inside to make tea" She then moved over to the fridge and pulled out the orange juice "This is called a fridge, it keeps all of the food cold and fresh for later use" She then poured the girl her drink and set it down in front of her.

Just as she put the juice away Sesshoumaru caught her attention "Miko, there is a message here addressed to you" Immediately the miko was towering over his shoulder as she read the note in front of him

"It's from my mom" She muttered "She, my grandfather and brother are visiting my aunt. They'll be back on the 28th..." She switched her gaze between the note and the calendar on the fridge "That's tomorrow" She continued to read the rest of the letter...

_Kagome dear,_

_If you are home then you are reading this. We have all gone to visit your aunt Kay for the weekend. We shall be back on the 28th April so we shall hopefully see you then. We have all missed you so much darling, I'm beginning to wonder if something terrible has happened to you. Are you hurt? Please be there when I come home sweetie._

_My love always_

_Mama_

Kagome's eyes filled up as she tried in vain not to cry. She had caused her family to worry over her, how would they react tomorrow? The sound of the kettle boiling pulled her away to make the tea, a much needed distraction. Knowing what she liked she made hers first and then turned back to Sesshoumaru "How do you like your tea? Do you like it with milk and sugar?"

"Sugar?" He raised a brow

"Sorry, it makes the tea taste sweeter"

"Just milk, thank you" She nodded and continued making his. Once done she set the mug down in front of him and took a seat opposite him. By now Rin had finished her juice and was yawning tiredly

"Do you want to go to bed, honey?" Rin sleepily nodded. Kagome pushed her tea back and turned to pull the sleepy child into her arms "I'll be right back Sesshoumaru" She then turned and left the kitchen.

Sesshoumaru watched the girl leave with his ward encased securely in her arms. An aura of sadness had overtaken her form, he believed it was somehow due to the message she had received from her mother. The girl was a strange one indeed, and yet he could not help but feel sorry for her. He knew that she was worrying over the reunion with her family but he did not know why the message had saddened her.

It was roughly ten minutes before she returned to the kitchen looking more exhausted than he'd ever cared to notice. She slumped back down in front of him and sipped her tea "Are you well miko?"

"I'm fine, thank you" She then took another sip "Rin is sleeping in the guest room, it is just down the hall from mine. Do you intend to sleep tonight or are you going to explore my home?"

"I shall only do such with your permission, miko. It would be very rude otherwise" Kagome was rather taken back by his reply but tried not to show it.

"Well you can by all means but I ask that you do not enter my family's bedrooms as that is their own privacy"

"Very well, miko"

"Oh and try to call me by my name when my family are here. My mom can be quite funny with those kind of things"

"I see. And how am I to address your family?"

"Well, my mom will most likely let you call her Suki but until permission is granted just address her as Mrs Higurashi. My grandfather will definitely expect you to call him Mr Higurashi and Souta is just Souta" She shrugged "And they will respect you as long as you respect them"

"Very well" By now he had finished his tea and was taking in his surroundings "Do you not have servants?"

"Nope" She giggled at his question "It is not very common to have servants in these times. There are still families who have them but they are very wealthy. The Royal Family, for example. They have servants"

"Do you happen to know if your Royal Family are descendants of mine?"

"I'm not sure..." She pondered "I suppose we could check it out at the library or something. Yeah, and we could visit the museum" Her eyes were trained on her tea as she thought of all of the places she could take him "What are your interests? I don't want to take you somewhere that you will find dull"

"I highly doubt that I will find anything here dull" He mused as he watched her gazing down at her tea; her mind, of course was elsewhere "Miko, do you intend to tell your family of Inuyasha?"

"I will not tell them the full story" She replied. Her eyes meeting his "And I ask that you do not tell them either. I do not want them to worry over me"

"That is foolishly selfless"

"Why is it foolish?" She frowned "I am only protecting them"

"Yes, but they are not the ones in need of protection. _You_ are the one who needs it" He stated simply

"Yes, but I now have protection" She smiled slightly "I have you, they don't. They cannot protect themselves against hanyous and youkai. If Inuyasha ever came here looking for me then it would be for the best if they didn't know of what he's done. If they are clueless then he will have no reason to hurt them"

"How is it that Inuyasha can pass through the well without any spells or enchantments?"

"I don't know" She shrugged "It could be through the connection we have. He was in love with my past self so it may have bound us together"

"I see. How will I be explained to your family?"

"I'll tell them that Inuyasha and I are no longer together for our own reasons and that I have asked you to help me retrieve the jewel shards in his stead. They will respect my privacy and hopefully leave it at that"

"A parent will not let such pass easily when it comes to their child" He stated matter-of-factly

"How would you know?"

"I once had a father, miko. And I also have Makina who acts as a mother; I know of their interferences no matter how much you don't want it"

"I guess" She sighed. She was a little shocked that he'd spoken of his family, even if it was brief. She didn't ask him of more though, she knew perfectly well how to respect one's privacy "I'll find a way. I always do"

"Hn"

Shaking her head of her thoughts, Kagome collected the now empty mugs from the table and placed them in the sink to soak. She then turned back to Sesshoumaru and plastered on a fake smile "Do want a tour of my home?" He ignored her change of subject for now, he knew this was hard for her...not that he cared

"Perhaps tomorrow would be more suitable, miko" He replied as he stood "You are exhausted, it has been a long day. It would be for the best if you retired for the night"

"Are you sure?" He nodded "Do you wish to sleep too?"

"I won't sleep well in unfamiliar territory, my instincts do not allow such. Though, meditation seems adequate enough"

"Alright, do you want to stay with Rin? That's the only spare room we have. I don't think my family would appreciate it if I let strangers sleep in their beds"

"That is fine, miko. I would expect nothing less"

"Follow me then" She chirped as she led him from the kitchen and upstairs. She then walked to the end of the hallway and opened the door quietly "Rin's fast asleep" She whispered as she stepped back to let him enter "Do you want any night clothes? I'm sure I can find something for you"

"No thank you, miko. I am fine as I am"

"Well alright" She then stepped completely out of the room "If you need me then my room is just there" She pointed to the door opposite them that had her name delicately painted on. He nodded and bowed his head in gratitude "Goodnight Sesshoumaru" She bowed back and headed for her room

"Goodnight miko"

Kagome entered her bedroom and flopped out on her bed without bothering to close the door "Home at last" She sighed contently as she snuggled up to her pillow. She really couldn't be bothered to change into her pyjamas, she was just far too tired.

She would have gladly fallen asleep if it wasn't for her stomach twisting and knotting. A wave of nausea hit her as she tried in vain to ignore it. _'What the hell...?'_ She didn't even attempt to think on the matter, she threw herself up from the bed and dashed to the bathroom next door. She practically fell onto the toilet as she relieved herself of the vomit. Tears streamed down her cheek and she gagged to breathe; being sick was one thing she absolutely detested.

Once she finished gagging she pulled herself up onto her knees and flushed the toilet. She wiped her mouth with her sleeve and cringed at the after taste that lingered in her mouth. Groaning, she pulled herself up to the sink and washed her mouth out. She then brushed her teeth, washed her face and stumbled back to bed. Now back in her room she shed her outer kimono and collapsed back onto her bed. The room spun but she learned to ignore it _'It was most probably from flying all night. I wasn't feeling too good on that cloud earlier. Yeah, it was most probably that and the fact that I drunk really sweet tea after it. Well done Kagome, you __can be so stupid sometimes'_ With that thought lingering in her mind her eyes slid closed as she drifted off into a well deserved sleep.

The next morning Kagome awoke to the sound of whining outside her bedroom door. She knew it was Rin so she guessed it was just Sesshoumaru lecturing her. Reluctantly, she pulled herself into a sitting position as she listened in on their conversation.

"Please Prince Sesshoumaru? Rin really wants to wish Kagome a good morning" That was Rin alright. She'd know that innocent high pitched voice any day

"No Rin, the miko needs to rest. Do not disturb her" Silky baritone voice? Definitely Sesshoumaru.

"Awe, but..."

"No Rin" Kagome rolled her eyes at the youkai Prince. She appreciated that he was thinking of her welfare but he was making out to his ward that she hadn't slept in months. Sighing, she walked over to her door and opened it. She met both Sesshoumaru and Rin standing outside her room which was rather awkward

"Kagome!" Rin dived onto the miko who lifted her into her arms "Good morning"

"Good morning sweetie" She beamed as she hugged the child "Did you sleep well?"

"Yep" She grinned "When Rin looked out the window this morning Rin saw funny looking boxes going in between really tall houses. Rin thinks it is your village"

"Ah I know what you're talking about" She walked by Sesshoumaru and went into the guest room to peer out the window which had a beautiful view of her city "That is a very big village known as a city called Tokyo" Upon hearing the familiar name Sesshoumaru joined them "Those funny looking boxes are cars, they are a form of transport in my time"

"Oh, Rin understands now. Can we go there today?" She looked hopefully up at the miko

"Maybe later, I need to speak with my family first" She then set Rin down onto the bet and tickled her "Now be a good girl and stay here while I go get changed" She then playfully threw the covers over the girl and skipped back to her room.

Immediately she went to her wardrobe where she then pulled out a pair of deep blue skinny jeans along with her favourite long sleeved baby blue top that had the word 'Kawaii' written upon in bright pink letters. Making sure the door was closed tight she changed into them and gathered up all the layers of her kimono and headed for the bathroom. Inside, she threw the kimono in the wash pile whilst she went about making herself looking presentable. She brushed her teeth, washed her face and pulled her hair up into a high ponytail; she double checked her neck for any marks from the hanyou and was relieved to see that they had all faded. Satisfied with her appearance she left the bathroom and returned to the guest room where Rin was jumping up and down on the bed whilst Sesshoumaru gazed out of the window.

"So who's hungry?"

"Rin!" Rin giggled as she jumped over to the miko and grabbed her hands "Rin Rin Rin!"

"Alright alright" She laughed as she grabbed her in mid air and pulled her into a big cuddle. She moved her gaze to Sesshoumaru who still hadn't left the window "Would you like some tea, Sesshoumaru?" The Prince finally tore his gaze away from the window so that it fell upon her; he gave a short nod and followed her down to the kitchen.

Upon entering Kagome set Rin down at the table where she then went to the kettle and refilled it with water. She then set it on the boil and turned back to the table where Sesshoumaru was now also sitting "So" She began as she jumped down by Rin "Do you want to try some cereal?"

"Cereal?" She cocked her head to the side

"Well I'll make myself a bowl and then you can try some of mine" She then went to one of the many cupboards and pulled out a box of 'Coco Pops' and poured them into a bowl along with some milk. She handed Rin a spoon and set the bowl down in front of her. The little girl moved her gaze to her Prince who was eyeing the food in front of her, it smelt like nothing he had ever smelt before. The scent was sweet and almost mouth watering; he eyed the miko carefully who just gave him a nod "It's perfectly safe Sesshoumaru" She laughed "Trust me" He moved his gaze back to Rin and gave her a nod of consent. Hesitantly, Rin tried a spoonful of the sugary sweet food where her eyes then widened considerably

"Rin?" He couldn't determine the look on his ward's face

"It's delicious!" She grinned at him

"I knew you'd like it" Kagome winked "Go on, you have that bowl and I'll make myself a fresh one" She then grabbed herself a bowl "Would you like to try Sesshoumaru?" He shook his head just as the kettle finished boiling. Ignoring her cereal for the moment she made herself and Sesshoumaru some tea and set the mugs down on the table; one in front of Sesshoumaru and the other between he and Rin. She then finished making her breakfast and jumped down between them.

"Kagome, could we take these Co-co Pop-s home with us?" Rin asked as she ate to her heart's content

"Sure sweetie, but you can't have them everyday otherwise you'll get fat" She teased as she sipped her tea "I brought them back with me once when I was with my friends and left my bag unattended during my bath. When I came back to the camp Shippo had eaten the whole box and was running around completely hyper. Once he came back down to earth he was feeling terribly sick" She laughed as she recalled the memory "That's why you can only have small dosages of them. Shippo learnt the hard way"

The rest of breakfast was in a comfortable silence and when everyone was finished Kagome cleaned up and made sure the kitchen was in the same condition she found it in last night. She had introduced Sesshoumaru and Rin to the television before she had cleaned up so she went to living room to see how they were getting on with it.

She couldn't help but laugh when she found Rin dancing to the 'Hannah Montana' theme whilst Sesshoumaru watched the child with bored curiosity. She jumped down beside him causing his attention to turn to her "Not much of a dancer, Sesshoumaru?"

"Ridiculous" He scoffed

"Yeah I agree" She giggled "It is ridiculous you can't dance"

"Every member of the Royal Family can dance, miko" He smirked "Whatever that female is doing on that box is not dancing"

"It is known as dancing in this era" She winked "I'm guessing you ballroom dance?"

"Ballroom dance?" He raised a brow at her

"Umm...you only dance at formal occasions and it is all tasteful and so on" He nodded and moved his gaze back to the TV. Kagome was about to do the same when she saw a short figure standing at the top of the shrine steps through the window "Souta" She gasped. Within seconds she threw herself from the couch and dived out the front door bare footed "Souta!" She cried as she ran straight for him. The boy met her half way as he dived into her arms

"Sis!" He gripped onto her as she fell to her knees and hugged him tightly "Where the hell have you been?"

"Kagome?" Kagome looked up past Souta to see her mother and grandfather

"Mama...Gramps..." She released Souta and ran straight for them. Suki broke away from her father in law and pulled her daughter into her embrace "Mama"

"Oh Kagome" She sobbed as she repeatedly kissed her daughter's head "My little girl, I've been so worried" She hugged the girl tighter "Look at the state of you, running out here with no shoes on" She scolded half-heartedly as tears streamed down her cheeks

"Oh mom" She whimpered as she cuddled closer to her "I've missed you so much"

"Where have you been, young lady?" Gramps frowned as he approached the two hysterical women "It's been nearly four months since you last visited, we were beginning to fear the worst"

"I'll explain everything, I promise" She pulled away from her mother and hugged her grandfather "Please, let's go inside. I have people for you to meet" She then leaned into her grandfather's ear "One is youkai but be nice" She then released them and raced back in the house so that she could have a few quick words with Sesshoumaru before they reached the house. He was standing in the living room doorway with Rin at his side "Please be patient, my family are a little hysterical over everything" He nodded just as Suki walked into the house with Gramps on her arm and Souta following behind

"Oh, hello..." Suki began

"Mama, this is Inuyasha's older brother Prince Sesshoumaru. He is helping me collect the jewel shards" She made sure she stood between the Prince and her family just to be safe

"A pleasure" The young Prince bowed his head to them all

"And this is his ward Rin"

"Hello" Rin beamed as she bowed

"Sesshoumaru, Rin. This is my family" She then motioned to each of them as she introduced them "This is my mother Suki Higurashi; this is my grandfather Hiromasa Higurashi; and my little brother Souta Higurashi"

"It's nice to meet you...Kagome did you say Prince?" Suki stuttered

"Yeah" She laughed nervously "Back in the Feudal Era he is the Prince of Japan"

"So you are telling me that there's a Prince in my hallway?"

"Uh...pretty much?" She winced waiting for some kind of over reactive screech but was instead surprised by her mother's respectful bow

"Well then" She stood back upright "An honour to meet you Prince Sesshoumaru"

"Cool" Souta also bowed "Hey, doesn't that make Inuyasha a Prince too?"

"Kind of" Kagome replied before Sesshoumaru could. She didn't want to imagine what would come out of his mouth. All she knew was that it'd be on the lines of filthy half breed.

"Prince Sesshoumaru you say?" Gramps spoke, completely ignoring his grandson's questions. He stepped so that he was directly in front of the Prince who was eyeing him carefully "So this is what you look like"

"Huh?" Kagome looked between Sesshoumaru and her grandfather "You've heard of him before?"

"Of course, my dear. You also would have if you'd actually listen to me once in a while" He huffed "I have many scrolls of the past, of course I'd have some on the Royal Family"

"Umm, before we go into a history lesson perhaps we should all go into the living room" Suki suggested as she gestured towards the living room "I believe we all have questions" Kagome nodded as she motioned for everyone to follow. She had Sesshoumaru sit next to her on the two seater couch with Rin snuggled in between them whilst her mother, grandfather and brother sat on the three seater opposite

"How about I make us some tea?" She offered as she was about to jump to her feet

"In a moment Kagome" Her mother said in a serious tone "First, you have some explaining to do"

"Okay" She sighed as she slumped against the couch and folded her arms in a pout. Sesshoumaru just raised his brow at this behaviour

"What I would like to know first is why you have not been home for the past four months"

"The well had been laced with a deadly poison so I couldn't pass through"

"Surely your purification powers should have remedied that, my girl" Gramps protested

"My strength was weakened for a while and there were...complications" She bit her bottom lip, praying they wouldn't push her into the subject

"Such as?" Her mother sat at the edge of her seat

"Well...Inuyasha and I...we...we kind of...broke up..."

"But you were going to get married" She gasped "What happened sweetheart?"

"I found out he had another lover, he'd mated with her. Once I found out I broke it off with him"

"Oh Kagome" Suki rushed from her seat and to her daughter who she then embraced tightly "I'm so sorry, honey"

"It's okay, mom" She patted her back reassuringly; biting back her own tears. Then again, if her mother did see her tears she would just believe she was grieving over her lost lover "I don't love him any more"

"So quickly?" She pulled back and frowned "If you loved him as much as you claimed then you could not just fall out of love with him in a matter of months"

"With his attitude I could" She muttered as she wrapped her arms around herself. Suki could tell there was more than to what her daughter was saying but she wouldn't ask her outright in front of Souta and Gramps. She'd ask her in private later. "I'm fine mom, honestly" She nodded and returned to her seat "So after I broke up with Inuyasha I couldn't bare to be around him...so I ran. It was stupid; I foolishly ran through a youkai infested forest at night and collapsed sobbing" She lied as she looked to Sesshoumaru "That is when Sesshoumaru found me" Her eyes pleaded him to go with her story

"You took pity in my granddaughter, Prince Sesshoumaru?" Gramps leaned forward in his seat as he eyed the daiyoukai carefully "A youkai who has no compassion for humans?"

"On the contrary, I have always been on good terms with Kagome. She is the only human to have ever stood up to me and is not afraid of me. I respect that" He stated, her name sounding foreign as it rolled off his tongue "On the other hand, I have never been on good terms with my half-brother so when I found out what he did to her I believed it was barbaric so I offered Kagome to come live at my home along with myself, Rin and my cousin. I believe that we would be very powerful together"

"That was most honourable"

"Then I have you to thank for saving my daughter's life" Suki smiled as she bowed her head "How could I ever repay you?"

"None is necessary" He bowed his head back "Kagome is a valued member to my household. She is very powerful, strong and trustworthy; I am glad to have her at my side" Kagome inwardly grinned at the flattery he spoke of her. She would have to thank him for all of this after.

"He's helped me through the whole Inuyasha scenario" She smiled "He brought me back here so I promised that I'd show him our time as a reward"

"But how can you show him when everything about him screams youkai?" Souta asked as he tilted his head to one side. Looking between the boy and the miko Sesshoumaru could see the similarities they shared; the miko had once used the same phrase.

"He has sacred beads that will make him appear human; the only other thing is to supply him with clothes from our time"

"Well that will be no problem" Suki smiled "I'm sure we have some clothes here"

"And I have some old summer dresses tucked away for Rin" She added "But I'll buy them some fashionable clothes when we go out"

"Yes you'd best had" Her mother agreed as she stood "Some of our clothes could be outdated. Why don't you go on the internet and price up some clothing on there?"

"Hey good idea"

"Internet?" Both Sesshoumaru and Rin asked with confusion lacing their voices

"It is an electronic version of a huge library...I guess" She pondered on a way to explain it better "I'll have to show you it; I'll take you two to my room to my laptop in a bit"

"Order what you want from there and then if there's anything we don't want we can always send it back" Suki cut in "I'm going to make some tea. Would you like some, Prince Sesshoumaru?"

He simply nodded "Thank you"

"I'll help you" Kagome stood from the couch and stretched "Ne Souta, why don't you show Rin some of your video games? I'm sure you two would have fun"

"Sure" Souta jumped up to his feet "Come on Rin, I'll show you my Xbox" Rin looked to Sesshoumaru for permission who simply nodded. He knew how much the miko adored his ward so whatever she suggested to her would be safe. With a short bow to everyone Rin jumped down from the couch and followed Souta upstairs.

"Now Gramps you better behave yourself" Kagome warned with a glare. She sent the same glare to Sesshoumaru before following her mother into the kitchen. She went straight to the cupboard for the mugs and sighed contently "It's nice to be home"

"It's nice to have you home" Suki added whilst filling up the kettle "I'm just glad that you're now old enough to leave school, I don't have to worry about thinking of excuses any more"

"You mean old enough to drop out of school" She mused "Any normal teenager would have stayed on in school for a better education"

"Yes, but you had every intention of moving to the feudal era" She set the kettle to boil and turned to her daughter "Are you still going to live there?"

"I highly doubt it" The little miko went to the fridge to retrieve the milk "I have nothing to keep me there now. Don't get me wrong I love all of my friends and the children but I need stability. I know I will always have a home here" She poured the milk into the mugs and then put it away

"So there is nothing going on between you and the Prince?" She folded her arms

"No" Was her blunt reply

"Be honest with me Kagome, what is your connection to him? How well do you actually know him?"

"We're companions and not that well at all" She shrugged "But he has given me his word to protect me and I still have a mission to finish. Once I've gathered all the shards and Naraku is dead then I'll come home" _'If I survive...'_ They were both thinking the same but didn't voice it.

"Do you trust him?"

"More than I do with Inuyasha"

"He seems rather withdrawn"

"He's just not much of a talker" The kettle boiled so the miko stepped back to allow her mother to make the tea "He isn't one for small talk, he only talks when he deems necessary. I guess it goes with the whole royal thing"

"Really? I think it's more than that" Suki now had her back to her daughter as she prepared the tea "He may not portray much emotion on the outside but I can sense sadness when I look into his eyes"

"What? How can you read him so easily when you have only known him for something like five minutes?"

"Because I'm a mother" She laughed "I can see things that you are not able to see yet. You will know what I mean when you have your own children"

"I guess" She sighed "Anyway, how was your trip?"

"Tiring" She let out an exasperated breath as she finished up "Your aunt Kay is really too lively for me. I only visited as she sounded troubled over the phone, it turns out that her cat had gone missing...it was sleeping under her bed"

"That's aunt Kay for you" Kagome giggled "Speaking of cats where's Buyo?"

"He's with a neighbour, I'll go get him after I've had my tea" She then proceeded to put sugar into Kagome's tea "Does Sesshoumaru take sugar?"

"He only heard of it last night" She mused "He doesn't trust anything he isn't familiar with so no" She then picked up hers and Sesshoumaru's mug with Suki mimicking her movements. They then carried the tea into the living room where Suki handed the one mug to Gramps whilst Kagome did the same with Sesshoumaru. He quietly gave his thanks as she took up her seat beside him again

"So what have you two been discussing during our absence?" Suki asked with a cheerily

"Nothing that would interest you two" Gramps replied rather glumly "You two do not appreciate my stories"

"Oh Gramps" Kagome groaned "Please don't tell me that you've been boring Sesshoumaru with your stories" She then turned to Sesshoumaru "How are you still alive?" He merely raised an amused brow at her when her grandfather spoke up

"Nonsense child, I was merely telling his highness of the knowledge I possess that revolves around his time"

"Not much then" She snickered into her tea

"Show some respect, my girl" Gramps warned with a sigh "Not many people are as lucky as you to have such an insight on the past, your should be grateful"

"Sure" She rolled her eyes "I think I'm more luckier in the sense that I can actually travel to the past"

"Yes, and that is why you should listen to my wisdom more often. I could tell you something that could save your life"

"Doubtful" She muttered playfully as she sipped her tea "Mama, do you need any help with anything today?" She really didn't fancy going into a long debate (argument) with her grandfather in front of Sesshoumaru, he'd most probably end up dropping a comment to her later about her being disrespectful or something.

"No thanks honey" She smiled "All you need to do is entertain our guests"

"Well Souta's entertaining Rin and I told Sesshoumaru I'd show him around" She shrugged "I think I've got the entertaining thing sorted"

"I can't fault you darling" Suki beamed with a wink. She then continued to drink her tea when a sudden realization came to mind, one thing that she should have really asked her daughter earlier "How long have you been home?"

"We came here last night"

"Oh really?" Gramps frowned "And what were the sleeping arrangements exactly?" He set his mug down and glared at the young Prince "Royalty or not this is my home and there will be boundaries. I will not have my granddaughter fall pregnant at such a young age so that you can have an heir"

"WHAT?" Kagome gaped at the old man whilst Sesshoumaru was stuck between laughing at the man's ridiculous accusations or ripping him apart for assuming that he'd bed a human girl. "Gramps, there is no such relationship between Sesshoumaru and I! We don't see each other like that at all" She folded her arms and huffed. She didn't find this amusing at all. She looked to the daiyoukai to find that his emotionless mask hadn't faltered at all though she could sense his flaring aura. _'Great, just great. Well done Gramps, I've got to put up with a severely pissed youkai now!'_ She practically slammed her mug down onto the coffee table as she stood "And for your information Gramps, Sesshoumaru and Rin slept in the guest room" She then turned back to Sesshoumaru "I think it'd be best if I show you my laptop now before I rip my grandfather's head off" Sesshoumaru nodded as he too deposited his mug on the table and stood. Kagome turned her glare back to her grandfather and she set her hands on her hips "Now have you got a problem with me taking him to my room?"

"N-no" Gramps practically dived to hide behind Suki "N-not at all h-honey"

"Hmph, that's what I thought" She then turned and stormed out of the room with Sesshoumaru following. Suki shook her head as she turned to her father.

"You're in the dog house for that. I think it'd be best if you go get Buyo and stay out of her hair until she's calmed down" Gramps nodded and sprinted from the shrine as fast as an old man could.

Kagome flung open her bedroom door so hard that it bounced off the wall and almost into the youkai Prince who had barely managed to move out of the way. He leaned back against the now closed door and watched amused as the little miko stomped around the room shouting threats for the world to hear.

"How dare he! Oh if he wasn't an old man I'd wring his neck. Do I look easy or something?" She slumped down on the bed and folded her arms

"I do not believe that was what your grandfather was implying" He didn't know why he was saying this; why would he care if the miko believed such? "It is a priority for Lords and Royals to have an heir to ensure the safety of their lands, many take mates, wives or just disposable women to give them such. Love has nothing to do with these matters. I am under the impression that your grandfather believed that these were my intentions with you"

"You think so?" He nodded. She let out a heavy sigh as she twiddled her thumbs "I should have guessed he'd think that. He thinks he knows everything of the feudal era" She then turned her attention solely on the Prince "Sorry if he offended you. He never thinks before he opens his mouth"

"It is forgotten" He simply stated "Now miko, what is this laptop you speak of"

"Oh right" She slid off the bed and grabbed the laptop from her desk. She then jumped back onto the bed and patted a space next to her "Don't worry Sesshoumaru, I don't bite"

"Hn" He gracefully took his place beside her as she crossed her legs and set the laptop on her lap. She then lifted the lid and turned it on; Sesshoumaru leaned forward slightly and took in its scent "It is foreign to me"

"Well of course" She laughed as she typed in her password and waited for it to load completely "This is an electronic device that allows you to do stuff like record data, diary entries, play games and so on. It can be used for leisure as well as business" He nodded as he took the new information in "If you had this in your time then it would enable you to answer your treaties and complete all of your duties faster. It is designed to help people work more efficiently and faster" The laptop finished loading where she then clicked onto the internet. "Right, let's get you some clothes" She clicked onto her favourite clothing store 'Next' where she then double clicked onto menswear "So these are the clothes men of my time wear today. These are casual" She pointed to the one side of the screen "These are smart casual" She pointed at the icon in the middle "And these are formal" She pointed at the other side of the screen "I think we should go through casual and smart casual, I'll suggest some fashionable clothes and then you can tell me if you like them of not"

"Very well, miko" Kagome first clicked onto the casual section where the shopping began...

Two hours later Kagome had managed to get all the necessities for both Sesshoumaru and Rin; she had managed to get everyday clothes, footwear, pyjamas and underwear in a various of sizes just to be safe. It's not like she could ask them their sizes, they would have no clue how to answer. "I'll have this delivered for as soon as possible" She went through the delivery details as she glanced at her clock _'12pm. If I order all of this now then it will either come tonight or early tomorrow'_ She confirmed her credit card details and sent out her order "All done" She beamed as she closed the laptop lid "They should be here by tomorrow morning latest" He nodded when she met his gaze "So is there anything you want to do? I doubt we'll be able to go into the city until tomorrow"

"This place is foreign to me, I am unsure of what to do" He replied. Kagome nodded and gazed around her room for something that would keep the youkai Prince entertained. As soon as she spotted her TV she grinned.

"I've got an idea" Below her TV there was a shelf full of her favourite DVDs. She discarded the laptop on her desk and moved over to the collection; she grabbed her favourite thriller and turned back to Sesshoumaru "This is movie, it is a story that consists of moving pictures. Just like what Rin was watching on the TV downstairs" She took the disk from the case to show him "It even amazes me that they can put such on this tiny disk"

"I assume that each 'movie' that you have on that shelf has different stories on each one?" He raised a brow.

"Yep" She grinned "This movie is a horror/mystery type. I won't tell you what happens but I think you'll enjoy it. You seem to like a good mystery" She winked as she moved over to her DVD player and popped the disk in "I still jump when I watch it" She grabbed the remote from her desk and plopped back down onto her bed "If Rin comes in I'll stop it, I think it would scare her" He nodded and watched in discreet amazement at the flashes images on the screen "You _can_ make yourself comfortable, Sesshoumaru" She herself pushed herself backwards until she met the wall "You may get a bad back sitting like that, this movie does go on for roughly three hours" Sesshoumaru moved back beside her just to silence her rambling; he was also rather impatient to watch the movie, though he'd never voice it out loud.

"Miko, you still haven't told me the title of this story"

"Oh, right sorry. It's called 'Silence of the Lambs'. I don't know why it's called this but oh well" She pressed play when the title screen came up and relaxed...

Half way through the movie the really gory and bloody scenes began causing Kagome's stomach to groan. The miko didn't understand why she was feeling sick over this, she had seen the movie so many times in the past and had actually been covered in guts when fighting with demons. That last thought made her stomach churn as she covered her mouth with her hand and bit back the urge to vomit.

"Are you well, miko?" He kept his eyes on the screen as he queried. His sensitive hearing could make out the strange noises her stomach was making and noticed her skin paling when he occasionally glanced at her from the corner of his eye

"I-I think so" She slid to the edge of the bed and took a deep breath "I guess my stomach has become weak" Another wave of nausea hit her "Excuse me" She threw herself from the room and straight to the bathroom. Sesshoumaru didn't follow, he didn't really fancy watching the miko retching into a bowl with the foul smell invading his nose.

Within ten minutes she returned rubbing her stomach and groaning "Miko, such should not affect you after what you have witnessed in my time"

"I was thinking exactly the same thing" She sighed as she practically collapsed onto the bed and cuddled up to her pillow "Maybe what I've been through with Inuyasha has changed me somehow" She then flashed him an exhausted smile "Let's just watch the movie, ne?" Reluctantly, he nodded and turned back to the screen.

"Very well, miko. I am assuming you do not want this repeated to your family?"

"Yeah, they'll just worry and fuss" She too then turned her attention to the TV. Even though her eyes were trained on the screen her mind was elsewhere, she didn't realize that watching the suffering of the victims in the movie would actually effect her.

Meanwhile, back in the Feudal Era at the Royal Palace Makina was in Sesshoumaru's study going through the land treaties when there was a knock on the door "Come in"

Jaken entered almost pouting "The dead miko is here, milady. I told her that Prince Sesshoumaru and the miko is absent but she insisted on seeing you. Shall I send her away?"

"No, send her in Jaken" Sighing, the imp stepped back where the clay miko entered

"Lady Kikyo" Makina inclined her head from behind Sesshoumaru's desk

"Lady Makina" Kikyo returned the bow as she approached the desk

"To what do I owe the pleasure? My cousin and Kagome are visiting her home. What possible business would you have with me?" She gestured for her to sit

Kikyo took up her offer as she lowered herself into the seat directly in front of the desk "Inuyasha has been in search of this place for weeks but I had managed to manipulate his mind with allusions. Unfortunately he has figured this out and is on his way here as we speak. The barrier I placed around the palace is still intact but I believed it was my duty to inform you. It is a good thing I did considering the fact that Prince Sesshoumaru is absent"

"I thank you for your consideration and co-operation. Don't worry, _I'll_ sort Inuyasha out"

"He is also bringing his comrades, how will you act with them?"

"I will not harm them, Kagome would be crushed if I did so. I shall find a way to get rid of them" She then stood "So if that is it I've..."

"It's not" Kikyo cut in as she too stood "Naraku has recently sought me out to destroy Inuyasha and take his jewel shards. He wants me to take Inuyasha to his castle somehow where he will then _assist_ me to torture him to death"

"I see, do you know of his location and when he intends to strike?"

"He intends to attack on the second night of the new moon. I do not know where his location is, he will come to me again before then and tell me. Tell his highness that I will seek him out on the same night Naraku gives me this information"

"Very well, he shall be back by the end of the week. Tell me, how will you get Inuyasha to his castle and why would you still be going to Naraku when you were mated to Inuyasha?"

"Inuyasha is weak minded, I will pretend to forgive him. The fool will believe this and will fawn over me. As for your other question, I was in league with Naraku in secret so that I could find a way to destroy him. I never told Inuyasha to protect him and Naraku was unaware of my mating with our _beloved_ hanyou"

"You're a crafty one, Lady Kikyo" Makina smirked, a fang glinting "You have those men right where you want them. Perhaps one day you could show me how you do it" She winked "But yes, I will inform Sesshoumaru of this news. Thank you for taking the risk to come here tonight"

"It is the least I could do" She then bowed "Goodnight Lady Makina"

"Goodnight Lady Kikyo" She watched the miko leave before collapsing back into her seat _'If she can double cross someone like Naraku then can we really trust her?'_

**After long last another chapter**

**Sorry for the wait, my writers block was terrible (kind of still is)**

**Hope you enjoyed it...even though nothing really happened**

**Reviews please :)**

**Inuyashasesshy4eva**

**xXx**


	6. Wonders

Chapter Six – Wonders

The clothes had all arrived during breakfast the next morning. The miko all but forgot to fill her stomach as she squealed and took all of the clothes to her room. She just loved new clothes, even if they weren't for her. She opened the delivery bags that contained each article of clothing and went about preparing full outfits for her companions.

Rin was the first to come to her who was sharing the same Cheshire cat grin when she caught sight of her clothes. Kagome grabbed some underwear and socks and instructed the child to put them on whilst she chose from the many outfits she had bought and put together. She decided on the pink butterfly dress that kept catching her eye and picked up the two sizes she had ordered; deciding on the smaller size she slipped the dress on over Rin's head and zipped it up at the back. She then grabbed the matching baby blue waist belt that came with it and buckled it onto her so that it sat snugly above her hips.

"Awe you look so pretty Rin" She chirped as she grabbed one of the many shoe boxes and pulled out a pair of white butterfly sandals.

"Wow" She gasped "They are so pretty, and they are for Rin?"

"Of course" The little miko laughed "They're hardly going to fit me now are they" She then lifted Rin's feet one at a time to slide on the shoes where she then buckled them up "Now go sit at my dresser and I'll do your hair" Rin did as instructed where Kagome then grabbed a brush and went about teasing the knots from her hair. Once that was done she plaited her hair and tied it off with a bobble, for the finishing touches she slid to butterfly slides onto each side of her head and flicked one playfully.

"Rin looks like a princess" She beamed as she jumped down from the stool and spun round.

"A very pretty one" Kagome added as she caught her hand "Let's go and show you off" She then took Rin downstairs and into the kitchen where everyone was enjoying their tea "Ta da"

"Awe, she looks adorable" Suki cheered as she ran over and hugged her "Kagome used to wear the similar dresses when she was your age"

"Really?" She beamed "Yay, Rin looks like Kagome" She then twirled over to Sesshoumaru who had a very minuscule smirk gracing his handsome features "Do you like Rin's new clothes, Prince Sesshoumaru?"

"Indeed" He caught her chin and raised it so that she was looking at him "Very pretty"

"Thank you" She then ran back to Kagome and tugged at her hand "Did you hear that Kagome? Prince Sesshoumaru said Rin was very pretty"

"And he's absolutely right" She ticked her playfully and kissed her forehead "Now why don't you go and have some juice with my mom while I go and help Sesshoumaru with his clothes?"

"Okay" Rin then ran over to Suki whilst Sesshoumaru raised to his feet. He silently followed the miko to her room and closed the door behind them.

"One down one to go" Kagome mused as she skipped over to the outfits and went about deciding on one. She picked out the desired ones along with underwear and socks and handed them to him "If you change into these in the bathroom and return here then I'll help you with the rest" He nodded and left without a word. Whilst he was getting changed Kagome moved to her wardrobe and raided it. She pulled out a grey cashmere blend vest with a pink mesh pocket sweater to go over it along with a pair of black tapered trousers. She folded them neatly and set them on her desk just as Sesshoumaru returned. He was dressed in a dark denim jeans whilst holding a navy printed elbow length sleeve shirt in one hand whilst he held the rest of his clothes in the other.

"Miko, this foreign haori doesn't fit my person" Yeah. He was topless.

Kagome resisted the urge to gawk at his naked toned lean chiselled form and laughed nervously "Oh, um...sorry about that. Just set all your clothes down on the bed and I'll get the bigger size" She clumsily tripped over the shoebox on the floor as she reached for the other shirt. She then handed it to Sesshoumaru who tossed the smaller size back to her. He slid it on and proceeded to button it up just as Kagome retrieved a pair of black slip on shoes that would compliment his outfit nicely. She left the shoes by his feet as she herself retreated to the bathroom with her clothes and got changed.

It took her mere minutes before she returned to her bedroom to find Sesshoumaru completely dressed in his new attire. She had to admit, he looked damn sexy. Avoiding eye contact, knowing she'd end up blushing she returned to her wardrobe and pulled out a pair of dark grey heeled sandals and slid them on. She then moved to her dresser and went about brushing her hair; since her back was to Sesshoumaru she deemed it safe enough to talk (completely forgetting that there was a mirror right in front of her).

"You look um...nice" She timidly commented as she ran the brush through her hair

"I will believe you" He had no clue what was fashionable in this time so he'd trust her judgement. He knew she wouldn't dress him to look like an idiot as he would be by her side for the rest of the day...that and she would die if she did. He then moved so he was standing behind her "Your injuries are no longer noticeable" He added when he caught a glimpse of her partially bared shoulders

"Yeah, thank goodness" She set the brush down from her tangle free hair and applied some clear gloss to her lips along with some eye-liner and mascara.

"What are you applying to your face?"

"It's make-up, it's just different forms of beauty products that women wear in your era; like lip paint for example"

"I see" She then stood from her seat and turned to face him. He stared at her intently as he took in the minor changes to her appearance

"I don't like wearing much" She blushed "I just like to brighten my face some if I'm going out"

"Hn" Kagome slid past him as she moved over to the bed to retrieve Rin a white cardigan. Sesshoumaru gaze stayed on her as he watched her bend over the bed to reach for the article of clothing. His beast growled possessively at her position causing the young Prince to shake his head of such disgusting thoughts his inner-self was inflicting upon him. He had to admit that the miko was indeed gifted with beauty but he would never bed a human.

He averted his gaze as Kagome turned back to him holding the cardigan in hand "I'll just grab my bag and some money and then we can go" She went to her desk to grab her bag and purse just as Sesshoumaru's baritone voice made her jump.

"Would it be best to put on the sacred beads now?" She turned fully to meet his gaze to find the beads dangling between his claws. Kagome grabbed what was needed and turned back to him

"Uh, yeah. Sure" Without a word he slipped the beads around his wrist where the illusion began. His silvery gorgeous hair turned into silky black; his skin a little less pale; his eyes a now honey brown shade and his markings completely gone. Kagome just gaped at him. He looked stunning "Whoa...Sesshoumaru...you look..."

"Disgusting" He commented as he looked at himself in a mirror

"Actually you're very attractive in human standards" She corrected with a blush "Uh...do you feel any different?"

"No, these beads only make me appear human. It is merely an illusion, no actual transformation has taken place"

"Oh, I see" Shaking the blush from her face she turned on her heel and headed to the door "Shall we go?" He nodded and followed her to the kitchen without a word.

The sound of footsteps approaching caused Rin to jump from her seat and slide into the hallway where she was greeted by Kagome and her now human Prince "Prince Sesshoumaru" She gasped "You look so different" A grin broke out onto her cute features as she ran over to him and caught his now claw-less hand

"You honestly look like a human from our era" Suki commented with a polite smile "I believe you shall fit in with no problems at all. Don't you think so, father?" She turned to the old man who had just walked in after lecturing Souta. He eyed the youkai carefully before giving her verdict.

"Yes. Though, he does not look like a high school student"

"What's that got to do with it?" Kagome asked slightly annoyed as she helped Rin into her cardigan

"Well you have barely finished high school, Kagome. If you lived here permanently then you would be a senior in your school. The Prince on the other hand, looks like he attends university"

"I still don't see why any of this is relevant"

"Yeah, I don't either" Souta butted in as he sat on the stairs as took in the taiyoukai

"People may stare, if you two are acting like lovers then you're going to get some disapproving looks"

"Lovers?" Sesshoumaru moved his cold gaze to the miko who was too busy glaring at her grandfather to notice

"Why on earth would Sesshoumaru and I act like lovers? Can't I take my friends out for a day without being accused of such?" She stood from Rin's side and jabbed Gramps' chest with her finger "And even if Sesshoumaru and I walked around as lovers we would not receive any disapproving looks as it is perfectly normal for a university student to date a senior. You're living in the past Gramps"

"Okay, let's not fight now" Suki cut in "Kagome, ignore your grandfather and go have a nice time" She then leaned over and kissed her daughter's cheek "What time will you be back?" Kagome hugged her mother back as she calmed down

"I'm not sure yet"

"Then take your phone and call me to let me know if you're coming home for dinner"

"It's already in my bag" She smiled "Souta, are you sure you don't want to come? You could show Rin the park and such?"

"Maybe I'll come tomorrow" The young boy stood up "Mom's making me go to school" He sighed

"Alright, well we'll be back later" Kagome then motioned for the taiyoukai and Rin to follow her.

"Have fun" Suki called as they left the house and headed to the shrine steps.

It was a short and nice walk to the heart of the city. She certainly loved her time. Since they were at the busiest part of the city cars swooned past and busy people crowded the pavement. Kagome could sense Sesshoumaru's unease by the stiffness of his body; Rin on the other hand just gawked at the beauty of the city. "Are you alright, Sesshoumaru?"

"I do not trust this place" He replied, his eyes staying on the road.

"Your time is far more dangerous than mine, it is just foreign to you" Knowing that the taiyoukai did not appreciate being surrounded by humans she decided on a quiet destination. "Rin hold my hand and don't let go no matter what"

"Okay Kagome" The child grinned as she grasped the miko's slender hand. Kagome gave the girl a quick nod before grabbing Sesshoumaru's sleeve and leading them down the walkway. She made a left, right and another right before pulling them into a children's park. The place was practically deserted since it was a school day.

Kagome released Sesshoumaru's sleeve as they stepped onto the grass where she then explained to Rin the purpose of the jungle gym before them.

"Can Rin go play on the jungle gym?"

"Sure sweetie but be careful" She warned "We don't want you falling and hurting yourself. I don't want you going on the monkey bars" She pointed them out to her "I'll take you on them later but don't go on them yourself. If you fall off I'll panic like old mother goose and Sesshoumaru will kill me" She joked at the end.

"Okay Kagome" And for the first time Rin didn't ask Sesshoumaru's permission. She just spun on her heel and ran towards the massive toy. Sesshoumaru noticed this but didn't voice it, he knew Rin was looking to the miko as a mother figure and most likely believed she was his equal.

Kagome jumped down on the nearest bench where Sesshoumaru then joined her "Is that contraption safe, miko?"

"It's suitable for children, that is its purpose. Don't get me wrong, some children fall off and scrape their knee but what child doesn't. It's all apart of growing up"

"Miko" He warned. What she had said was wise and true but he still didn't like the thought of his ward getting injured "I do not want Rin on that thing if it can potentially harm her"

"Come now Sesshoumaru" She giggled at his protectiveness "You can't keep her in a bubble, she has to grow up someday"

"And what do you know about raising a child, miko?" He scoffed as he watched Rin giggling as she went down the slide

"Hello, I have been raising Shippo for the past few years and I help my mom with Souta when he was born. You're more new to raising a child than I am"

"Oh?" His gaze moved to hers "And what makes you think I have not raised a child before?"

"Easy" She chuckled lightly "In your own way you coddle her. I've seen that look you pull when it comes to her. You absolutely adore her but you worry constantly about her"

"Not many people can read me, miko" He commented with a frown "What has Makina told you?"

"Nothing" She laughed "I'm not stupid Sesshoumaru, I can see how much Rin means to you. One would have to be blind not to" He snorted at her words and turned back to Rin "Oh? So I'm wrong?" She knew she wasn't, she just thought she'd tease him a little

"She's human, she's so fragile. That is the only reason why I am concerned for her welfare" Kagome smiled at this

"You have to care about someone to be concerned"

"I would not have taken her in if I did not care for her"

"That's what I thought" She winked. She too then turned her attention to Rin who was now on the swings "I sort of envy you for having such a gem"

"Envy?" His eyes returned to her "Explain"

"She's such a pleasant cheery child, when she walks into a room it brightens up. Her mere presence cheers me up and she's so sweet to be with. She's like the perfect child"

"Indeed, she hardly ever complains and is very strong considering the ordeals she has gone through"

"Why? What happened?" She frowned.

"Have you ever questioned why she is more comfortable around myself than humans? To humans I am considered a blood thirsty murderous youkai and yet Rin doesn't see that. She believes youkai kill for a reason whereas some humans don't"

"I'm not sure I'm following..."

"Rin's family were slaughtered before her by bandits, how she survived I have no knowledge. After they perished she became mute until she came upon myself when Inuyasha wounded me" He noticed her flinch slightly at the mention of his brother's name "When I was fully recovered that dim-witted wolf Kouga and his pack attacked the village she was living in, she told me she ran to me but never got there in time. She was mauled to death by his wolves"

"Gods..." Kagome eyes filled up as she clasped a hand over her mouth "How could Kouga do that? She's only a child" She quickly glanced to make sure Rin wasn't listening in before they continued "Did you bring her back?"

"Indeed. During the time of her demise I was testing Tenseiga; when I came upon her corpse it pulsed and demanded that I revive her. I did so and she has followed me since" He didn't understand why the miko was crying for Rin, he knew she cared for her but it still confused him.

"I guess your father's soul lives within his fangs" He eyed her carefully.

"What would make you suggest such?"

"I know the swords have minds of their own. I've always believed that they are your father attempting to guide yourself and Inuyasha in the only way he can. Why else would he leave you them? He most probably wanted you to revive Rin so that you wouldn't be on your own and could witness a human's compassion and love"

"You speak well beyond your years, miko"

"I only speak what I think" She shrugged. Before they could continue Rin ran over panting for breath "Did you have fun, sweetie?"

"Yep, Rin had so much fun. Rin wishes she could play on it all the time" Kagome laughed at the girl's cheeriness as she lifted her into her lap.

"It gets tiring after a while though" She winked "How about I take you shopping? I don't believe I've bought you a gift yet"

"Kagome has bought Rin plenty" Rin grinned "Kagome gifted Rin with these pretty clothes as well as the ones back at the shrine"

"I certainly did but I mean a gift that you can play with" She then snuggled and kissed the child repeatedly "Because I love to spoil my kids" Rin began to laugh hysterically as Kagome tickled and showered her in kisses.

Sesshoumaru hadn't missed what the miko had said. He knew Rin was infectious but he never knew Kagome had that much affection for her, but watching her now as she cuddled the child confirmed it.

"Come on then you" Kagome laughed as she poked Rin's nose "Let's go spoil you rotten" She then set Rin down on her feet and took her hand "Is there anywhere that you wish to go, Sesshoumaru?"

"I am unfamiliar with this place" He reminded as he stood.

"Oh yeah, sorry" She sighed as she slapped her head with her free hand "Right, we'll take Rin shopping and then I'll show you the museum and then we can go for lunch if we're hungry"

"Very well" Just as they were about to leave at their own pace Rin grabbed Sesshoumaru's hand with her free one and dragged them out of the park...

"Whoa, slow down Rin" Kagome laughed as they walked down the path "You don't even know the way" Pulling her back gently Kagome led the pair to the shopping mall where she then went about looking for the very shop she adored as a child.

"It's so pretty" Rin gasped at all the pretty lights and decorations that surrounded the mall "It's not as pretty as Prince Sesshoumaru's palace but pretty nonetheless"

"Can't argue with you there" She winked "Come along" Not needing to follow any signs Kagome led them straight down the mall, down the steps and to the left where a glittering blue store with a massive flashing red sign sitting on the top of it that held the ultimate children's store inside.

"Kagome...what is this place?" Rin gasped. Sesshoumaru tightened his grip on her slightly, he knew Rin had a tendency to slip away when she got excited.

"It's called the 'Disney' store. I loved going here when I was your age. I'm sure you'll love it too" As they entered the store Sesshoumaru internally groaned when he heard Rin squeal. She tried to break free to explore the mass of cuddly toys in the centre but the daiyoukai kept a firm grip on her hand. "Calm down kiddo" Kagome laughed as she too tightened her grip on the child "You can't go running around inside"

"Okay Kagome, Rin promises not to run"

"Good, and make sure you don't touch anything without asking me either. Some things here are very fragile and break easily"

"Okay, Rin promises"

"Alright then" She then released the girl's hand and watched as Sesshoumaru hesitantly did the same. As fast as was deemed acceptable to walk inside a store, Rin headed directly for the cuddly toys that consisted of characters from the most 'Disney' movies ever.

"Wow" She beamed as she reached out and picked up a Disney Princess "She's so pretty" She spun on her heel and presented her to the miko "What's her name Kagome?"

"That's Belle" Kagome smiled as she fingered the golden dress on the doll "She is from the movie 'Beauty and The Beast', I have it at home if you want to watch it. She was my favourite character when I was growing up" Rin cuddled the doll when something gold caught her eye; she turned her head slightly and squealed.

"Kagome look! It's Belle's dress" Kagome looked to where Rin pointed to see the fancy dress section.

"Yeah it is" She laughed "I think I have my own back at home, I don't think mom ever gave it away. I'll try and find it and then you can try it on"

"Really?" Her smile widened as she wrapped her free arm around the miko's legs "Thank you Kagome"

"No problem sweetie. For now though, pick a cuddly toy and I'll buy it for you" Rin then turned back to the pile of cuddly toys and studied each and every one. Sesshoumaru watched her with a smirk, he found it rather amusing that the girl studied something so trivial so seriously.

Rin was about to settle with the doll in her arms when she spotted something white at the top of the pile "Ooo" She went on her tiptoes in an attempt to reach it but it was rather futile. The Prince noticed what caught her eye and couldn't help but think of the irony of it. Out of the sparkly interesting toys she had settled her gaze on that. Reaching up, he grasped the toy and pulled it down to her eye level "It's so cute" She grinned as she took it from Sesshoumaru and cuddled it "And so soft. Thank you for reaching it, Prince Sesshoumaru" Without hesitation Rin set Belle back down in the pile and cuddled her prize.

"Oh that's Lucky from '101 Dalmatians'. See, his name is on the collar"

"Can Rin have him, Kagome?" She looked so desperate Kagome couldn't help but laugh

"Of course, sweetie. Though, I thought you would have preferred Belle"

"Doggies are Rin's favourite" She grinned proudly "If he didn't have black ears and spots he'd be like Prince Sesshoumaru in his Inu form" Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru with a smirk who just sent her warning glare, daring her to tease him. She decided to give him some peace for now, she'd get him later.

"Let's go pay for him then" Taking Rin's hand Kagome led her and Sesshoumaru over to the checkout where a kind looking woman was awaiting them "Hello" Kagome greeted politely

"Hello, welcome to the Disney Store. How can I help you?"

"I'd like to purchase this please" The little miko lifted Lucky from Rin's arms and set the toy down on the counter. Wanting to see what was going to happen to her new toy Rin jumped up and down in an attempt to see. Noticing the deflated look on the child's face Sesshoumaru gave in and lifted her to rest on her hip. She thanked him quietly and continued to watch the lady behind the checkout.

"Hello honey, is Lucky going to be yours?" The woman asked with a smile

"Yep, I love doggies" Both Sesshoumaru and Kagome noticed that Rin hadn't spoken in third person.

"Well Lucky is very special and will need extra care and love than other doggies, shall I tell you why?" Rin nodded "When Lucky was born he almost didn't make it, his daddy and owner nursed him until he woke up. That is why he was named Lucky. Do you think you can look after him?"

"Of course" She beamed "Rin will love Lucky more than ever now" The woman nodded and turned her attention back to Kagome who was currently pulling her purse from her bag

"Would you like him to be gift wrapped?"

"Nah, there's no point" Kagome laughed "He'll be pulled from the box straight away. She can carry him around with her"

"Okay" She then scanned the price tag into the cash register "That will be (A/N: I suck with Yen) £25 then" Kagome then handed over the exact amount of cash and handed Lucky to Rin. "Here's your receipt and £5 off voucher for your next purchase. Have a nice day"

"Thank you" Kagome took the receipt from the woman and slipped it into her bag "Goodbye" She then walked out of the shop with Sesshoumaru following who currently had his attention on the girl in his arms who was currently kissing and cuddling the toy

"Isn't Lucky cute, Prince Sesshoumaru?" Sesshoumaru merely nodded to the child as she cuddled even harder to the toy, if it was a real dog she would have strangled it to death by now.

"Right, I can't think of a shop we all enjoy" Kagome pondered to herself "We might as well head on over to the museum, unless you see a store that catches your eye?" She turned her attention back to Sesshoumaru who now had his eyes on her "Actually, I'll just show you guys some shops that I think you'll enjoy, come on" She then grabbed Sesshoumaru's sleeve and once again dragged him off...

Three hours later Kagome had finished showing them all the relevant stores just in time for Rin to propose that she was hungry. Kagome had to admit that she was also hungry so she decided to take them to her favourite café that would cater to their needs. She was just about to take them to her desired destination when three excited squeals that sounded like her name caught her attention. She looked to the far end of the mall to see her friends waving at her as they began running in her direction. _'Damn it'_ She put on a smile and waved back as she stepped back so that she was by Sesshoumaru.

"These are my friends, they're a little eccentric so please be patient with them. I'll make up something of how we know each other, okay?"

"Whatever is for the best, miko"

"Thank you" Just as her friends skidded to a halt Kagome stepped forward where she was then pulled into a rib cracking hug from all three of them

"Kagome!" They screamed so loud that passers by shook their heads at them

"Yuka, Eri, Ayumi; how are you all?" She squirmed out of their hold

"We're great" Eri grinned

"We've missed you though" Yuka added

"How are you even here?" Ayumi frowned "I thought you moved to America with relatives so that the doctors there could help you with your illnesses"

"Oh, I'm visiting my family for the week before I have to go back" She lied with a smile

"Are you sure you're well enough to be up and about though?" Yuka worried herself as she circled Kagome "You should be in bed"

"I'm fine, honestly. The doctors in America are amazing" She brushed off with a laugh. "How come you guys aren't in school?"

"Oh we're on study leave" Ayumi replied with a grin "Our exams begin in a few weeks"

"Well good luck for that" She then noticed her friends' eyes pinned to Sesshoumaru and Rin "Oh, sorry. My bad. Guys this is my friend Sesshoumaru and his little sister Rin. Sesshoumaru, Rin these are my high school friends Yuka, Eri and Ayumi"

"A pleasure" Sesshoumaru nodded his head

"Hello" Rin beamed with a wave

"Hello" The girls bowed back

"So how do you guys know each other?" Eri, always being the nosiest asked

"Oh, we met out in America. I met Sesshoumaru and Rin through my aunt's best friend."

"That's nice" Ayumi commented with a genuine smile

"Are you just friends or more?" Eri asked as she wiggled her brows at Kagome. Sesshoumaru was tempted to rip the whelp's head off for asking such a question "Is he your boyfriend?"

"What?" Kagome spluttered "No! We're just very good friends. Geez Eri, can't a girl have a guy friend without being accused of there being more?"

"I guess" She shrugged, a little disappointed

"Hey, speaking of boyfriends" Yuka begun. Kagome knew where this was going and wasn't liking it in the slightest "Are you still with that delinquent one of yours? Inuyasha wasn't it?" Sesshoumaru noticed her stiffen at the mention of his brother's name. For some reason he couldn't comprehend he didn't like it.

"Umm" She dropped her head so that her bangs covered her eyes "We broke up..."

"What? No way" They all gasped "Why?"

"He was seeing someone else behind my back"

"Well good riddance" Ayumi huffed as she folded her arms "He'll regret doing that to you"

"Exactly, I bet he's already missing what he's lost" Eri added

"Hell yeah, I bet he doesn't stop pestering you" Yuka chirped "Don't worry yourself over him Kagome, there's plenty of men out there. Actually, Hojo is single at the moment and I happen to know that he's still crushing on you. Perhaps you two should hook up before you go back to America"

"Well...I..."

"Yeah, you so should" Eri grinned "It'd be so romantic"

"Come on Kagome, you don't want to be a virgin for the rest of your life" Kagome felt a lump in her throat at that. If only they knew. This was the only aspect she hated about Yuka, she herself had a reputation for sleeping around and was always encouraging others to do the same. Kagome had to wonder what made her change from a such a little sweet girl to the girl she was today. She always guessed it was when she discovered that boys found her attractive. She didn't get to dwell on it for much longer when she felt a hand slither its way around her waist.

"Kagome, I have no intention of rushing you but did you not want to go somewhere before it got crowded?" Sesshoumaru kept his gaze on the gaping miko he was holding

"Uh...sure" Her cheeks tinted red as she tried to compose herself "Sorry guys" She smiled apologetically "We should all meet up again soon"

"Sure thing" Ayumi smiled sweetly "We're only a phone call away"

"How about we drop by yours some time?" Eri offered "I wouldn't feel guilty for dragging you out then"

"Yeah, there'll be no problem with that" Kagome smiled back "Drop by any time before the week is out"

"We sure will" Yuka grinned "See ya soon Kagome"

"Bye guys" She then waved them off as she and Sesshoumaru turned and headed in the opposite direction. Once they were out of view Sesshoumaru dropped his arm from her waist "Uh...thanks Sesshoumaru, you didn't have to do that"

"Makina would have been most angered if I did not protect you" He tried to convince her but mostly himself

"Well it's not like she'd find out" She replied with a genuine smile "I wouldn't have gone running to her or anything"

"She would have found out regardless if we had told her, she has her ways" Kagome giggled at his comment as she led him to the café "Would you consider yourself and Makina close?"

"Very" He smirked as he thought of his elder cousin "As insufferable as she is she has been there since we were pups"

"I bet there isn't a bored moment when she's around"

"Indeed" Arriving at the café Kagome was relieved to find it was relatively quiet. Grabbing a table in a nice quiet corner everyone took their seats. Kagome picked up the menu and began to scan through it.

"Are you hungry Sesshoumaru?" He merely shook his head "Just tea then?" He gave an almost unnoticeable nod but Kagome was used to him to notice by now. With that she scanned through the menu for herself and Rin.

"I won't get us anything heavy, Rin. We'll be having dinner when we get home"

"Okay Kagome, Rin doesn't mind"

"I'll get us some sandwiches"

"Sandwiches?"

"It's two slices of bread with different fillings inside. I'll get us a ham salad each. Don't worry, I know you'll like it. And some juice for a drink?" Rin nodded enthusiastically at that as she snuggled Lucky.

A waiter then approached them and bowed "Hello, welcome to Le Rendezvous Café; what can I...Kagome?" Kagome met the guy's face and gaped

"Hojo? What are you doing here?"

"I work here" He chuckled "Are you here visiting relatives? I heard you'd moved to America"

"Yeah, I missed them terribly so pined until I could visit" She mused

"Good, I think everyone has missed you here. I know I have" He winked "We'll have to catch up when I'm off duty"

"Sure" She reluctantly agreed

"Anyway, what can I get you?"

"Can I have two teas, two ham salad sandwiches and an orange juice please?"

"Sure thing, coming right up" He sent her another wink and went off to prepare her order. As soon as he was out of sight and hearing range Kagome groaned and thumped the table

"Trust him to get a job at my favourite café"

"Who is that human?" Sesshoumaru asked in his usual emotionless tone

"He's a boy from high school called Hojo. For some reason he's completely infatuated with me. It's kind of annoying to be honest, the guy just won't take a hint. I wouldn't be surprised if he asked me out on a date"

"What's a date?" Rin cutely asked

"It's when two people spend some time together to get to know each other. If it is successful then their relationship grows into something more intimate"

"Like courting" Sesshoumaru stated more than asked

"Yeah" She sighed

"Why don't you and Prince Sesshoumaru pretend your courting like you did earlier with your friends?" Rin innocently suggested "Rin thinks it looked cute earlier" Kagome blushed at her words as she sheepishly looked to Sesshoumaru

"Miko" He warned at the look she was giving him

"Please Sesshoumaru" She stuck her bottom lip out as she clasped her hands together "I promise I'll be good when we go back to the palace. I'll obey you no matter what and do everything you ask" He had to admit that the face she was pulling was pretty cute and that he was finding it hard to say no to her. She reminded him so much like Rin in that instant.

"Very well" He sighed "But you will do as I say for now on"

"Thank you" She beamed as she leaned to her right and threw herself at him

"Miko" He growled as he grasped her arms and pushed her off "We will do this but by my rules"

"Fine fine" She brushed off. Just then Hojo returned with their order and set it down in front of them "Thanks Hojo"

"No problem Kagome" He grinned "Is there anything you wish?"

"No thank you" She smiled politely as she sipped her tea

"Alright, just call if you need anything" He then left the group so that they could enjoy their lunch

"Rin thinks he's ignorant" She frowned as she bit into her sandwich "He didn't even say hello to us"

"Don't worry over it Rin" Kagome laughed at her little pout "He forgets himself when he's concentrating" She continued to drink her tea "Do you like the sandwich?"

"Yep, Rin thinks it's yummy"

"Good" They continued to eat and drink in a comfortable silence from there onward.

Towards the end Kagome had just finished her sandwich when a wave of nausea hit her. She tried to hide her discomfort to the best of her ability but it was easily noticed by Sesshoumaru "Are you well, miko?"

"I'm fine" Her smile was false as she tried to discreetly grip her stomach "I'm going to the bathroom a moment, could you wait for me here? We're not to leave here until we've paid"

"That I assumed miko" He snorted "It is the same method used in the tea houses in my time" Kagome nodded and stood from her seat

"I'll only be a few minutes" She then turned and sped walked into the ladies room as fast as she could without running. Thankfully, all of the cubicles were free so she didn't have to worry about being heard. Gripping her stomach she dashed into the nearest one and emptied the contents of her stomach. She fell to her knees and panted, she hated being sick. _'What the hell is going on?'_ Her hand fell to her stomach as she sighed. "I guess I'm coming down with something" Groaning she pulled herself to her feet and flushed the toilet. Luckily, no one had entered when she was in the cubicle so she could wash the vomit from her face without receiving disdainful looks. Swilling her mouth out under the tap Kagome took in her appearance in the mirror. Her facial features weren't showing any signs of sickness and neither was her tongue. Shrugging it off for now she quickly composed herself before leaving the ladies room.

She was just about to return to her group when something caught her wrist. Turning to the offender she inwardly groaned when she found Hojo "Ne Kagome, I'm finishing in 30 minutes. Do you want to go catch a movie or something?"

"Sorry Hojo, but I can't" She smiled apologetically "I don't think my boyfriend would approve"

"Boyfriend?" He frowned. Kagome nodded and motioned to Sesshoumaru who was listening to Rin talking about her cuddly toy. "Oh..."

"Sorry, we met in America and our relationship has bloomed from there"

"Well couldn't we just hang out as friends?" He thought that maybe if he got her on her own then she'd change her mind, he may still have a chance.

"I don't think it'd be for the best. I'm not feeling too well so I think I should really be heading home"

"What's wrong? I'm sure I could find a remedy for you"

"Thanks for the offer but I'll just ask Sesshoumaru to take me home" Giving a little wave Kagome moved back to Sesshoumaru and Rin where she then re-took her seat. Hojo began to watch them as discreetly as possible as he wiped the tables down.

"You have been sick" Sesshoumaru stated in a hushed tone. He didn't want to alarm Rin who was too busy playing with her toy.

"Yeah" She sighed "I don't know why, maybe I'm coming down with the flu or something"

"I do not scent any signs of illness on you" He noticed Hojo watching them from the corner of his eye causing him to invade the miko's personal space as he draped his arm across the back of her chair.

"Then what could it be?" Kagome was completely unaware that Hojo was watching or that Sesshoumaru was closer than usual "I can't be pregnant. I would have known sooner and I haven't...you know...since I arrived at your palace"

"Miko, it has been over three weeks since you last had relations with the half breed. Is it not common for the symptoms to start around now?" He noticed Kagome's face go a deathly pale "Perhaps you should seek out a healer"

"N-no, I'll just use a t-test when I go home" She saw his questioning gaze but just shook her head for now "I'll show you later"

"You still do not seem yourself, perhaps we should return to your home for now. We can always explore your city again tomorrow" He leaned closer causing Kagome to blush. She turned her head slightly where she then caught sight of Hojo watching their every movement. Catching onto what Sesshoumaru was up to she turned back to face him with a blush still kissing her cheeks.

"You don't mind?"

"Not at all" His eyes were on her lips as he raised his voice slightly "Your welfare will always come first Kagome" Hojo's gasp made his lips twitch as he continued to lean forward.

"Always so considerate Sesshoumaru..." She breathed, knowing her somewhat stalker would hear. Her hand reached out and caressed the cheek where his magenta stripes once sat.

His lips were just about to touch hers when something hit the table along with someone clearing her throat. Sesshoumaru looked past Kagome to Hojo who was standing there rather awkwardly as the youkai Prince glared at him. The little miko kept her hand on Sesshoumaru's cheek as she turned in her chair to see the boy "Hojo?"

"Uh...I thought I'd bring you the bill..." She could see the fear and frustration in his eyes, she knew it was because of Sesshoumaru but she didn't particularly care "It's just that...you said you were going home..."

"Oh, thanks for the consideration Hojo" She smiled sweetly as she removed her hand from Sesshoumaru's cheek and picked up the bill from the table. After reading it she pulled £10 from her purse and set it down on the table "You can keep the change Hojo, it's not much of a tip but..."

"Please Kagome, you're too kind" He tried to flash her flirtatious smile but failed miserably as Sesshoumaru had decided to wrap his arms around Kagome's waist just as he attempted so. "Uh...I'll come visit you soon?"

"Sure" She unfortunately agreed "Perhaps you could visit when the girls do"

"When is that?"

"I don't know" She shrugged "Before the week is out"

"Oh right"

"Kagome" Sesshoumaru leaned into her ear as he rested his chin on her shoulder "Perhaps we should head home, I believe it would be best to get you into bed as soon as possible" The double meaning was obvious, making Hojo's blood boil. Kagome couldn't help but let a giggle slip at Hojo's face but played it off as Sesshoumaru's words.

"Sure, the sooner I get into bed the better" They all then stood from their seats where Rin then ran around Hojo and latched onto Kagome's hand. Kagome smiled down at her before returning her gaze to Hojo "I'll see you soon" Sesshoumaru then snaked his arm around her waist as he kept his cool gaze on the boy.

"S-sure"

"Bye" She sent a cheery wave, pretending not to notice Sesshoumaru's glares at Hojo as they left the café. Once he was out of sight Kagome relaxed her shoulders and grinned up at Sesshoumaru "Thanks so much Sesshoumaru, I'm gonna love you forever for that" Sesshoumaru obviously knew her words were a joke but unfortunately Rin did not. She grinned excitedly at this, she couldn't wait to tell Makina when they returned to the palace. "And I will keep my promise to behave"

"And to do everything I tell you" He added with a smirk as he released his hold on her.

"Sure sure" She brushed off playfully "And as a bonus I'll tell Makina that you have been very kind and caring towards me and haven't made me cry at all"

"Hn" The little group then continued to make their way back to the shrine.

Makina sheathed her sword at her waist as she elegantly but hurriedly made her way down the stairs. Jaken was at her side trying to keep up as much as his little legs would allow. "Milady, why must you leave? It is not safe to leave the palace without Prince Sesshoumaru being present"

"Dai and yourself can lead this palace during my absence, you have done so before so you can do it again" Makina brushed off as she made her way to the palace entrance "Sesshoumaru must know of Naraku's scheme, it is not something that I can put off"

"But milady, even as strong as you are it is not safe to travel alone. Naraku could attack you"

"Naraku has no knowledge of who I am, there is no reason for him to attack me"

"You carry a jewel shard around your neck, if he senses that he could kill you"

"A mere hanyou kill me? Jaken, I am the niece of the Inu no Taisho. I do not fall so easily" As soon as she was at the entrance she was greeted by Dai who bowed lowly "Dai"

"Lady Makina"

"I am going to seek out Prince Sesshoumaru and Lady Kagome; yourself and Jaken shall be in charge during my absence. See that no harm befalls this palace or any of the villages in the West. Especially the ones on the borders, they are easily targeted and consist of humans. They need our protection"

"Certainly milady. May I ask if you are travelling alone?" As the words left his mouth the palace doors opened to reveal a young boy in a demon slaying outfit who looked angered.

"Nope, I shall take my dear little Kohaku with me" The boy identified as Kohaku met the youkai's eyes at the mention of his name "Will you do me the pleasure Kohaku? I know you have been training at Totosai's for the past week but I need a companion. For if I should fail to give this new found knowledge to Sesshoumaru then you shall do it in my stead"

"I will gladly accompany you Lady Makina" Kohaku bowed "But what knowledge do you speak of?"

"I shall fill you in on the way" All four of them then left the palace walls and stepped into the night's sky. Makina beckoned Kohaku to her side where her youkai cloud formed "Jaken, Dai; I expect no bickering and to have this place in one piece when I return" Without waiting for their reply she took to the air with Kohaku keeping a firm grip on her waist, blushing all the way.

Suki was currently in the kitchen washing the dishes with a content smile. Gramps was out at bingo and Souta was on a date. All that remained of the household was herself and her fat cat Buyo. She gave him some of the leftover fish from dinner as she continued what she was doing. She couldn't help but let her mind wander to her daughter. Ever since she had come home Suki had noticed the drastic weight loss as well as the strained happiness Kagome had put on. Something wasn't right, Kagome was hiding things from her. She never did that unless it was something very serious. She trusted her daughter with everything but she knew that when it came to her own welfare Kagome would not be completely honest; she knew she did it to protect her but she needed her to understand that she was the mother who was supposed to be doing the protecting.

She sighed heavily as she put the last of the dishes away and looked at the clock, 6pm. Kagome couldn't possibly be out for much longer, she would get bored no matter who she was with. Laughing at the thought of her daughter dragging the Prince and his ward around the city, Suki washed her hands and headed into the living room. She was about to sit down when the sound of the door opening and closing caught her attention.

"We're home" Kagome announced as she kicked off her shoes with Sesshoumaru and Rin following suit. Suki walked back into the hallway and greeted the three with a smile.

"Welcome back, did you have a good time?"

"Great" Her daughter replied with a little grin "Most fun I've had in a while"

"And Rin got a doggy" Rin beamed as she ran over to Suki and held the toy up for inspection "Isn't he cute, Mrs Higurashi?" Suki kneeled before the child and pet the dog's head.

"He most certainly is Rin, what's his name?"

"His name's Lucky, the lady in the store said Rin has to take extra care of him as he almost died when he was born"

"That's right" She chuckled "Did Kagome get him for you?"

"Yep, Kagome is far too kind to Rin"

"Kagome is kind to even the most undeserving of people" Suki replied as she kissed Rin's cheek. She then stood back up and turned to her daughter and Sesshoumaru "Did you manage to go far today?"

"Not really, we kinda ran into my old friends and Hojo" Suki frowned at the mention of Hojo. She had to admit he was a sweet boy but his obsession with her daughter was just not healthy.

"Oh? I'm guessing they kept you for a while" Sesshoumaru noticed the way Suki's mood darkened at the mention of the boy.

"Yeah, luckily Sesshoumaru managed to save the day" Kagome mused as she sent a smile in Sesshoumaru's direction.

"Really? How so?" She then noticed her daughter blush.

"Umm...well...we pretended to be a...couple..."

"Oh..." Suki laughed "I bet that riled that Hojo up"

"Yep" Kagome too laughed

"Did you enjoy yourself today, Prince Sesshoumaru?"

"Very much so" He nodded his head just as Buyo tripped into the hallway and stared up at him. Suki noticed this as she tried to stifle a giggle.

"Do you have hate cats like normal dogs?" Sesshoumaru met the woman's eyes to find an amused glint in them. He smirked and shook his head.

"I do not hate cats, I dislike a few but that is all"

"Good" Kagome chimed as she lifted Buyo into her arms "'cause I don't want to keep my chubby wubby kitty cat outside" She cooed to the cat who licked her cheek "Whoa" She groaned as she put that cat back down "Buyo, you need to cut back on the snacks. You're beginning to get too heavy to pick up" The cat hissed at her words causing Suki and Rin to laugh.

Rolling her eyes Kagome took Rin's hand to gain to her attention "Do you want me to put the movie with Lucky on for you?" Rin's eyes brightened as she nodded her head enthusiastically "Alright then, I'll run you a bath first and then I'll put it on"

"I'm guessing that you have all eaten?" Suki asked as she watched Rin dragging Kagome to the stairs.

"Yeah, you just relax for the night" Kagome winked. Her mother playfully rolled her eyes and retreated to the living room. "Are you coming Sesshoumaru?" He gave a short nod before following his ward and the miko to her bedroom.

Quickly dashing out to run a bath for Rin, Kagome returned in the same haste and rushed over to her bed where her mother had neatly folded all of the clothes she had ordered. Making a mental note to remind her later Kagome moved to Rin's pile and pulled out a pair of 'Hello Kitty' pyjamas; along with a pair of fresh underwear she set them to one side ready for after Rin's bath and moved to Sesshoumaru's pile where she then grabbed another pair of pyjamas and underwear. She also set them aside as she put the rest of the clothes upon the chest that sat and the end of Kagome's bed. Once that was done she ran out to check on the bath to find it at the appropriate height for the girl. She ran some cold water to cool the bath down some before returning to her room.

"Are you ready for your bath Rin?"

"Yep, Rin is ready" She beamed "Can Rin take Lucky for a bath too?"

"He's not supposed to get wet" Kagome laughed as she shook her head "He'll be waiting here for you when you come back" She then picked up Rin's pyjamas and led the girl off to the bathroom.

Sesshoumaru moved to Kagome's window as he watched the sun gradually setting. The miko's time was indeed beautiful. He pulled the beads from his wrist and sighed contently as he felt the disguise diminish. Pulling away from the window Sesshoumaru moved to Kagome's vanity table to peer into the mirror; he never believed he would be so relieved to see his demonic features. Casting the beads down on the miko's desk he stood upright just as Kagome re-entered the bedroom. She sent him a warm smile before jumping down on her bed.

"I'm exhausted" She groaned as she rubbed her eyes "Do you wish to bathe tonight or would you prefer to do so in the morning?"

"The morning shall be fine" He replied. Nodding, she stretched and arched her back to ease her tired muscles but also revealing some of her stomach in the process. Sesshoumaru's inner youkai growled in satisfaction at this causing him to grimace in disgust at his inner self. How many times did he have to tell himself that she was a human wench? She was not worthy to share his bed. Sighing, he leaned back against the wall as the miko sat upright.

"You can sit down, Sesshoumaru" She giggled slightly as she moved to allow him some room "You make me feel awkward when you're standing"

"How so?"

"I don't know" She shrugged "You just don't look comfortable" Only complying as he couldn't be bothered to argue with her, Sesshoumaru sat down beside her only to find the miko staring at him. Folding his arms he raised a brow at her.

"Is there a reason why you're staring?" Realizing what she was doing Kagome blushed and turned her head away.

"Uh sorry, it's just...it's that you look surprisingly normal in my era's clothing even though you're not longer wearing those beads..." Sesshoumaru looked down at his attire and then into the mirror opposite "It's annoying" Her whine caused his attention to snap back to her "How is it that you still manage to look perfect even though you don't belong here?" She folded her arms and huffed "I can never make myself look perfect in my era's or your era's clothing"

"Perhaps it is because you have a habit of slouching" He mused as he pushed her back so that she was no longer slouching "Now you almost look decent"

"Ha ha" She drawled sarcastically as she sent a glare his way "If I didn't owe you for saving my ass today I would so purify you right now"

"Hn" He snorted "I doubt you could harm me, miko"

"You wanna put it to the test?" She smirked as she let her one hand glow with her power "Shake my hand, Sesshoumaru"

"Why would I willingly touch a human, especially you for that matter" He felt her ire rise causing him to smirk.

"And what is wrong with me exactly?" She jumped onto her knees so that she was towering over him.

"You're a whining little human who gets on my last nerve" He kept his voice calm and his mask on as he watched her gradually getting angrier.

"Yeah? Well you're a pompous, stuck up, spoilt, arrogant dog"

"Who, according to you, always looks perfect" This time he allowed himself to smirk "Jealously is not a good trait to possess, miko"

"Why you!" Using her powers she pounced on top of him and wrapped his petite hands around his throat. The amused glint in his eye caused her anger to increase ten fold. "You're such a jerk"

"Petty words, miko. I bore of the same insults. Can that little brain of yours not think of anything else?"

"I could always just purify you"

"And I have already explained that _you_ could never achieve that" Her eyes narrowed as he felt that around around his throat beginning to make his neck tingle somewhat unpleasantly. He knew she would never actually wound him but still found it amusing to see her half heartedly try.

"I hate you"

"Then get off me"

"I'm trying to kill you" She squeezed his neck only slightly only to gasp when she found their positions reversed. Sesshoumaru held a single clawed hand around her neck but applied no pressure as he watched her glare up at him. "I hate you!"

"Now now miko, is that anyway to treat your...boyfriend, was it?"

"Like hell would I ever consider being with a jerk like you" She grabbed the hand around her throat and went about trying to pry him from her. "You know I could take you to place in the city tomorrow where they castrate dogs, I'm sure you'd enjoy yourself there"

"Ah but then you would miss out on so much, little miko"

"I doubt it" She huffed as she pressed her feet against his thighs in an attempt to push him back "Man, you're heavy. I bet you secretly wear a corset underneath to suck in your fat"

"Now you know that it not true, miko" He smirked as he released her throat but stayed on top of her "After all you were gaping at my naked torso this morning"

"Don't flatter yourself" She blushed as he allowed her to push him away. She folded her legs and arms as she turned her head away from him in a pout "You're such a bully" She then moved her gaze to the clock only to notice that Rin had been in the bath for at least a half hour. She slid off the bed and sent a glare in the youkai's direction. "I'm going to check on Rin, if his highness so desires he can change into the pyjamas I have provided for him. Or is his highness so spoilt that he needs help?" Sesshoumaru stood from the bed and caught the miko's chin.

"If you wish to see my body then all you have to do is ask"

"Pervert" She slapped his hand away and stormed off to the bathroom. Sesshoumaru's smirk widened as he went about getting changed. Yes, he acknowledged he was just flirting with the miko but decided it was harmless. She was a good source of entertainment and he would play on that to his heart's content. He decided he enjoyed riling her up and wanted to see how far he could push her before he finally snapped. Pulling the pyjama t-shirt over his head, Sesshoumaru sat back down on the bed where Rin then bolted through the door in her overly adorable pyjamas and jumped onto the bed next to him.

"Does Rin look pretty, Prince Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes Rin, you look very pretty" Rin grinned at the compliment and jumped off the bed to grab Lucky. At that moment Kagome decided to enter with a DVD in her hand.

"Rin, do you want to watch that movie now?" She asked, completely and purposely ignoring Sesshoumaru.

"Yes please" She beamed.

"Okay, you can watch it in the guest room just in case you fall asleep during it" Rin nodded and bid Sesshoumaru goodnight before following Kagome off to the guest room. Once all that was done Kagome returned to her room, still ignoring Sesshoumaru, and raided her draws for a pair of pyjamas. She pulled out a pair of silk bottoms and a matching pink strapped top along with some underwear. She then closed her draw and stood upright. "I'm going for a bath, do you want in here I won't be long. Just don't raid my draws" She didn't look at him as she stormed out of the room. Sesshoumaru could only smirk at her retreating form. Yes, this girl would be very entertaining.

Kagome entered the bathroom and set her pyjamas down onto the roof of the wash basket. She then threw the clothes she had been wearing today down by the basket and slid into the freshly run bath. Sliding in with a content smile Kagome went about washing her body of any dirt that she had developed throughout the day. She help but let her mind wander during her ministrations; _'I can't believe Sesshoumaru and I just engaged in a fight without him killing me, sure he seemed to be having fun at my expense but it's better than him thrusting his hand through my gut. He's been nice to me all day and even helped me with my friends. Perhaps Inuyasha never actually stopped to see how his brother truly is. He's definitely the better one of the two. And the hottest...'_ She then blushed a deep crimson and dunked her head under the water _'Damn it Kagome, what the hell? Okay sure, Sesshoumaru's hot but you don't have to admit it! Sort yourself out!'_ Rising her head out of the water she sighed and went about washing her hair. _'I better do a test once I'm done. Sesshoumaru's right, I'm only being sick, there's no illness connected to it. I just hope I have another negative on the test.'_ Giving a silent pray Kagome finished washing her hair and got out of the bath. She then towel dried her hair to the best of her ability and changed into her pyjamas.

Once she was decent Kagome returned to her bedroom to find Sesshoumaru at the window once again. He had his back to her but she knew he was aware of her presence. Ignoring him for something more serious, she went to her bed and fell to her knees. Sesshoumaru turned just in that instant to find her on her hands and knees as she felt for something under the bed. Once again his beast growled possessively at her position. He'd have to tell Makina to educate the girl on the inuyoukai race; the girl was obviously ignorant to what she was doing otherwise she would be blushing tenfold if she knew what her current position implied to his beast. Hearing a sigh of relief, he watched as the miko pulled a small little box out from under the bed and opened it to reveal little packets of what looked like white sticks. She pulled one out and shoved the box back under her bed. She then stood to her feet and opened the casing; she noticed the youkai watching her causing her to blush.

"It's a pregnancy test. It'll tell me whether or not I'm carrying. If my mom comes up here while I'm in the bathroom don't tell her what I'm doing. If she knew I had these I'd be dead" Not waiting for his reply Kagome dashed to the toilet before her mother made an appearance.

Sesshoumaru sat at the miko's bed as he patiently waited for her return. He didn't know how the pregnancy test was done but it must have been private if she retired to the bathroom. She had left the bedroom door open in a hurry so he could see Rin in the guest room sitting up on the bed and watching the movie enthusiastically with Lucky in her arms. She herself was also Lucky, she didn't have to worry about anything the miko currently was. _'No matter how old she is she'll never suffer the same fate as the miko!'_ Sesshoumaru told himself _'I will destroy anything that dares to attempt to taint my pup!'_ The very thought of someone tainting his ward made his blood boil and his inner beast scream in its cage. He closed his eyes and and inhaled deeply to calm himself. Now was not the time to get worked up over such. Why would he get worked up over something that would never happen? Sighing, he leaned back against the wall just as Kagome stepped back inside.

He watched as she slowly closed the door with her free hand and stayed put. Her body language was stiff and her back was to him. Frowning, he slid from the bed and came to stand behind her. "Miko?" She didn't turn, reply or even move. Nothing indicated that she had acknowledged him. Surprisingly, he found this didn't anger him.

Hesitantly, he set his hand on her shoulder and gently turned her so that he could see her face. A tear streamed down her face but it was hard to tell whether it was of joy or sorrow. For a reason unknown to him he brushed it away and tilted her head until her eyes met his. He now had his answer.

Kagome shakily dropped the test to the floor as she collapsed into his arms. She screamed into his shoulder as her legs buckled. He caught her with ease and dropped to his knees and he held the crying girl in his arms. He looked to the test on the floor and saw something that he didn't see on it before. Two little lines...

**Dun dun dun**

**Well here's a nice long chapter for you guys, I really hope you enjoyed it.**

**Exams have finished so I shall be updating as much as I can now.**

**Please let me know what you thought.**

**Reviews Please :)**

**Inuyashasesshy4eva**

**xXx**


	7. Protection

Chapter Seven – Protection

Kagome tried to stifle her sobs as best as she could by burying her head into Sesshoumaru's shoulder. Her whole body was shaking, her eyes were red and her throat was sore. She didn't want to be crying into the youkai Prince, he believed her weak already. This was not how she wanted to prove her strength to him.

Sesshoumaru on the other hand was torn. The pregnancy test gave him no answer but the girl in his arms was enough to tell him that she was carrying his brother's runt. He inwardly growled at this; the next time he saw his brother he was going to make him pay. Raping someone is one thing but then leaving the child of his abuse as a lifelong reminder was just barbaric. He lifted her gently and carried her over to the bed where he then sat down and cradled her in his lap. He slowly pulled her back so that he could see her tear stained face. Now she was broken.

"S-Sesshoumaru..." She whimpered "I-It's impossible...the l-last t-time...h-he didn't e-even..." He didn't need her to finish to understand what she meant.

"He may not have released himself inside you but it is still possible some of his seed could have been spilled if he was over excited. It only takes one to impregnate a female"

"I-I don't want t-this..." He released her chin as she buried her head into his chest "I'm t-too young"

"Perhaps we can find a spell to diminish it" He offered calmly as he rubbed her back in a comforting manner.

"I c-can't kill it..." She mumbled against his chest "It's a-an innocent child...it d-doesn't deserve s-such"

"So I am assuming you are to keep this burden?" She nodded and curled into him "Very well" Kagome lifted her head so that her eyes met his.

"Y-you mean y-you're not g-gonna make me g-get rid of it?" She looked so destroyed and pathetic. Sesshoumaru could not help but take pity on her; she didn't deserve this. No one did.

"No, it is apart of you. I would never demand such of you. You may feel you are too young for this pup but you will still receive the support you need" His hand went to her cheek as he used his thumb to wipe away her tears "I shall stay by you, Kagome"

She gasped at the use of her name as she leaned into his hand "B-but I'm only s-supposed stay with you until K-Kikyo gets r-rid of Inuyasha"

"The child you carry is of Royal blood, it would not be wise to have you leave the comfort of my palace and travel around Japan in your condition. Both yourself and the pup will be safer in my care"

"But I-I can't l-leave my f-friends...I-I have to c-collect the jewel shards"

"Not until that pup is born. I will not force you to stay with me but it is the better outcome. I will protect you and the pup with my life"

"...why?"

"What my brother has done is unforgivable and I am once again cleaning up his mess. I will right his wrongs by looking after you. It would be dishonouring my father if I did not. Naraku would also love to get his claws on you in your weakened state, that and he will most likely desire the pup" He saw her questioning gaze but continued before she could ask "Even though the pup will likely be more human than youkai it will still carry some demonic traits. A pup born of youki and reiki would be rather powerful. That is if the pup survives the process. It will have to be powerful to withstand the war against the two energies" Kagome gasped at this "Fear not, your body should be able to recognise that the pup means you no harm. If a youkai carried the pup then it would be different" Kagome's hand fell to her stomach as she sighed.

"I'll have to tell my family, won't I?"

"It would be a wise decision" He replied softly "I doubt..." He was cut off as his hand flew to his head. Something was trying to invade his mind.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome gasped "What's wrong?"

"It's Makina" He growled "She wishes to speak with us. She is at the well back in my time" He rubbed his eyes and sighed in frustration, no matter how many times Makina used her powers to contact him he could still never get used to it.

"How can she do that?"

"Makina possesses the gift of telepathy, no matter where I am she can always contact me. Though, she cannot use it for long as it drains her energy. My father was also one though he died before he could teach her how to master it" He then slid off the bed with Kagome still in his arms "Do you wish to go now?"

"Yeah, I doubt she usually contacts you for the fun of it. It must be something serious" Sesshoumaru then set her down on her feet where she then picked up the pregnancy test and hid it in her beside draw. Once that was accomplished they both left the bedroom. Kagome peered into the guest room to see that Rin was fast asleep; she decided against waking her. The girl had had a rather exciting day so it likely exhausted her.

Tiptoeing downstairs Kagome entered the living room to find that all of her family were home and watching TV. Suki was the first to notice and flashed them both a smile "Is there something you wanted, honey?"

"No, it's just that Sesshoumaru's cousin needs to see us. She just contacted him so it's most likely an emergency. We'll only be an hour at the latest. Could you keep an eye on Rin for us?"

"Of course love, just be careful. I don't like the thought of you being out at night"

"Ah don't worry mom" She brushed off with a smile "Sesshoumaru will look out for me"

"I have no doubt of that" She smiled "But I will still be concerned for the both of you, try not to be too long" Why the miko's mother was concerned for him Sesshoumaru would never understand; humans were just too complicated.

"We won't, see ya when we come back" Kagome then left for the hallway and slid on her booty slippers that were by the front door. Sesshoumaru followed suit with his own boots and offered his arm to Kagome.

"It is dark out, I doubt you can see well without light" The little miko nodded and took his arm as he led her outside and to the well.

Makina sat against the lip of the well as she peered inside "She really travels through here?" She asked herself as she leaned forward.

"Try not to fall, Lady Makina" Kohaku mused as he sharpened his weapon "I very much doubt that Prince Sesshoumaru will find you falling on top of his head amusing"

"Kohaku, does Sesshoumaru find anything amusing?" She replied with a smirk as she flicked her silver tresses over her shoulder "Hurry up, little cousin. I'd like to sleep tonight"

"We have only been waiting 20 minutes" The boy chuckled. He always enjoyed Makina's company, she reminded him of Sango in some ways.

"Yes, well I'm not a very patient girl" She winked "And Sesshoumaru is usually punctual, perhaps I interrupted something between him and Kagome"

"Lady Makina" Kohaku whined. He cringed when images of Sesshoumaru and Kagome lying in bed together came to his mind.

"Oh hush hush, you shall be doing the very same thing one day. Perhaps when she's older Sesshoumaru will actually allow you to have Rin" The boy blushed at this causing Makina to laugh. She was about to tease him some more when a blinding blue light glistened at the bottom of the well. Peering in Makina grinned when she found Sesshoumaru and Kagome. "Hello" She waved enthusiastically.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes at his supposedly wise cousin as he lifted Kagome into his arms and jumped out of the well. He landed with ease and set her down. "What was so urgent to call upon us, Makina?"

"Good evening to you too, little cousin" She smirked "See Kohaku, I told you we were interrupting something"

"Please stop, Lady Makina" The boy sighed.

"Kohaku" Kagome grinned as she ran to the boy and hugged him "How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you Lady Kagome"

"I will not be having formalities with you, Kohaku" She mused as she kissed his cheek "Just call me Kagome"

"Okay" He smiled as she pulled away "I'm sorry about what's happened. Lady Makina told me on our way here"

"Yeah" She sighed as she bit back tears "Unfortunately it couldn't just end there"

"What do you mean?" Makina frowned as she folded her arms.

"Kagome is with pup" Sesshoumaru replied for her as the miko moved back to his side "We have only just found out" He rested his hand on Kagome's shoulder and squeezed comfortingly, he knew this was hard for her.

"Oh Kagome..." Makina jumped down from the well and hugged the girl "I'm sorry, you don't deserve this"

"It's alright" She sighed as she hugged her back "It's not the child's fault"

"Are you going to keep it?" She asked as she pulled back. Kagome nodded "Then I support your decision" She smiled sympathetically. Sesshoumaru watched his cousin from the corner of his eye; he knew she would have done this regardless. In fact it would have most likely upset her if Kagome did get rid of the child. It was the one thing Makina could never have, watching and helping the miko with the pup would ease her wounded soul. No matter how much his cousin denied that it bothered her he didn't believe her. "I will be at your side all the way"

"Thank you. Sesshoumaru wishes that I remain at the palace regardless of what happens to Inuyasha"

"Good, I would be saddened if you left. I'd miss you far too much" She smiled "But speaking of the whelp, I have some news. Kikyo visited the palace last night; Naraku has gone to her and has ordered her to bring Inuyasha to his lair to destroy him. This shall be commencing on the second night of the new moon"

"That's a week today" Kagome frowned, she didn't like the thought of encountering Inuyasha so soon.

"Yes, fear not Kagome. He won't touch you"

"Nor will Naraku" Sesshoumaru added "Makina, will the miko seek us out on the night?"

"Most likely, she wants Inuyasha to die in the most degrading way. Having you there to witness his death would accomplish such"

"Indeed" He inwardly smirked "Was that all you wished to discuss?"

"Yes, now I'm going to take Kohaku back to the palace and sleep" She grinned. She then turned her attention back to Kagome "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, it's just now a matter of telling my family what's happened" She sighed as tears began to well up in her eyes "I'm afraid that if they know and Inuyasha finds out he'll kill them"

"Don't worry about that Kagome" She hugged her once again "There are many scrolls back at the palace, there bound to be some on barriers. I will find what I can and see to it that Inuyasha never crosses over to your time again" Tears fell from Kagome eyes as she tightened her grip on the youkai.

"Thank you"

"No problem" Makina grinned as she pulled back "When are you two and Rin returning to us?"

"Before the week is out" Sesshoumaru stepped forward and lifted Kagome into his arms "Can you look after my home until then?"

"Pfft, of course" Makina brushed off as she laughed "Just don't blame me if Jaken somehow miraculously dies" She then beckoned Kohaku to her side "Oh, one more thing. Kikyo told me that Inuyasha is on his way to the palace with his friends, she has managed to divert him up until now. What do you want me to do?"

"Whatever you deem necessary" He replied bluntly "Kill Inuyasha if you must, though his companions are not to be harmed"

"And how do I go about killing Inuyasha but not harming his friends?"

"You're a smart girl, Makina. I'm sure you can lock them away or something." Before Makina could mouth any more words the youkai Prince used his demonic speed to snatch the jewel shard from her neck "For someone who claims to be wise can be so foolish" And with that Sesshoumaru turned and jumped into the well. Makina ran over to the well to watch but it was too late.

"Ungrateful pup" She huffed as she turned back to Kohaku "Come on then Kohaku, we have a long journey home"

Sesshoumaru and Kagome flew out of the well and landed inside the well house. The youkai Prince handed the miko the jewel shard and once again offered her his arm. Tying the necklace that held the jewel around her neck, Kagome took Sesshoumaru's arm where he then led her back to the house.

"Are you going to tell your mother now?" Sesshoumaru asked as they walked

"Yeah" She sighed "As much as I don't want to it has to be done"

"I shall remain at your side if it makes you feel more at ease" Kagome looked up at the taiyoukai and smiled softly.

"Thanks Sesshoumaru, I don't know how I'll ever repay you for all of this"

"Destroy Naraku" He mused "It's not asking much"

"Sure" She giggled "Fine but I'll need your help"

"Of course, I would not let you have all the glory for killing that cretin" Once at the front door the two stepped inside where Kagome then locked up behind them. They then headed into the living room only to find Suki. She was watching the television with a content smile as she sipped her tea. Kagome felt a lump in her throat as she looked at her mother; she knew that smile would not be there for long. Suki was sitting on the three seater couch so Kagome took a seat beside her and Sesshoumaru beside the miko.

The older woman turned to her daughter and Sesshoumaru and greeted them both with a smile "Welcome home" Her smile then faltered when she saw the distressed look and the unshed tears in Kagome's eyes "Sweetie? What's wrong?"

"I need to tell you something..." She whimpered as she held her arms against herself "It's going to be a lot to take in but I need to tell you for your sake as well as mine"

"You can tell me anything, honey" She set her mug down but kept the television on just in case her father in law or Souta overheard.

"It's about Inuyasha...I only told you half of the story..." Tears began to fall freely as her voice quivered. Sesshoumaru set a hand on her shoulder reassuringly as she continued. "He didn't just cheat on me and mate someone else. He's been...hurting me..."

"How?" Suki made sure to keep her voice calm but it was hard. The thought of her daughter being harmed frightened her.

"He...he..." She bowed her head and cast her eyes in Sesshoumaru's direction pleadingly. He gave a curt nod and turned his attention to the miko's mother.

"Inuyasha has defiled your daughter" He tried to put it as delicately as possible "He has stolen her innocence" Suki's eyes widened in horror just as Kagome finally lost it. She threw herself against her mother and sobbed into her shoulder.

"I'm sorry mama, I'm so so sorry"

"Kagome!" Suki's arms immediately wound around her daughter as she bit back her tears "My poor girl" She rubbed her back in an attempt to calm the sobbing girl. She moved her watery gaze to Sesshoumaru who had his hand upon the miko's back "How long?"

"Just over three months" A gasp tore from Suki's mouth at this "She was brought into my care by Inuyasha's mate. She requested that I protect her until the half breed dies."

"Please Prince Sesshoumaru, even if Inuyasha does die...don't send my girl away, that Naraku is still lurking around. I know he desires her"

"I have taken it upon myself to protect your daughter with my life. I will not allow any more harm to befall her" He stated.

"Thank you. But why would you take up this task? I know you two do not know each other that well, and my father in law has told me that you despise humans. Why would you take my daughter in?"

"It is the least my family can do for what one member has done to her. Kagome is also the key to defeating Naraku, he knows this and thus fears her power. He will try to attack her now that she is at her weakest"

"Yes, I'm sure the grief has made her lack in her abilities"

"No, Kagome is far more powerful than she has ever been"

"Then what...?" Kagome gently pushed from her mother and looked into her eyes.

"I'm pregnant" Her voice was so quiet even Sesshoumaru strained to hear "I am carrying Inuyasha's child. I did a test today, not too long ago to be exact"

"Do you know have far gone you are?" She tried not to act surprised, shocked or disgusted as she caressed her daughter's cheek. Any one of those emotions would cause Kagome even more heartache. No, she wasn't disgusted at Kagome. It was Inuyasha who had disgusted her and that he had impregnated her.

"Roughly three weeks..." She then sighed "I'm going to keep it, mama. I can't kill an innocent child"

"I know that honey" She smiled sadly "I would never force you into that. Kagome, why didn't you tell me all of this sooner? I could have protected you"

"But you couldn't have" She began to cry again "Inuyasha would have killed you if he ever found out I told you. None of my friends know. Inuyasha's mate only knows as she came across us, she feels terrible for everything and has taken it upon herself to keep him from me. I couldn't tell you, it's something I had decided to endure with myself. I would most probably still be pretending as if nothing had happened if Kikyo hadn't found out. Sesshoumaru's cousin Makina also found out"

"My cousin has a soft spot for Kagome, she has sworn her life to protect her as have I" Sesshoumaru added.

"Can she just stay here?" Suki almost begged the youkai Prince.

"I can't mama" Kagome sighed "I need to finish collecting the shards of the Shikon as well as destroy Naraku. And if my child is born a hanyou it couldn't possibly live here. What if it has dog ears like Inuyasha? It could never live a normal life"

"We could always get sacred beads like Prince Sesshoumaru has to disguise himself"

"Mama, I want my child to live a normal life. Not hide from the world"

"Does this mean that you are going to live in the feudal era?"

"I'm still undecided" She answered honestly "I don't know what I'm going to do yet. But I know that I will birth the child back in the feudal era. Our doctors have no knowledge of youkai births"

"I understand" She leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

"Mama, please don't tell Gramps or Souta about this. Souta is too young and Gramps is just too fragile"

"I won't tell your grandfather until Inuyasha is dead, he will try to attack him if he ever saw him" She replied "I know that you are going to ask me to keep this quiet from even Inuyasha if he visits. I will do so but only with the knowledge that you are safe and protected"

Sesshoumaru then cleared his throat "Mrs Higurashi, I will take the full duty of being your daughter's protector and guardian. She shall be treated like a Princess within my home and your grandchild shall also receive the same attention when he/she is born. If I were ever to meet my end early then my cousin along with the rest of my household will take up the responsibility. As a youkai, leader and Prince I give you my solemn oath that the miko Kagome Higurashi shall be safe with me. I will take her on as one of my own family" Kagome gasped at his words as she turned to meet his golden gaze.

"One of your own family?" Suki frowned "I hope you are not intending on forcing her into a marriage"

"No, she shall become my ward. She shall be like Rin"

"Her being your ward means that you will be her guardian and will take on my responsibilities. Lords and others may ask your for her hand, will you allow this?"

"Not unless she desires such" Suki pondered for a short moment before giving her final answer.

"I trust you, Prince Sesshoumaru" She held out her hand "Please protect my daughter with your life"

"You have my word" Sesshoumaru took her hand and shook it.

"Sesshoumaru..." Tears of joy spilled from Kagome's eyes as she pounced onto the youkai Prince "Thank you" She whimpered into his neck. Unconsciously, his arms wound around her overly petite frame as she sobbed into his neck. She would soon fall asleep, she was exhausted physically and mentally. Sighing, he gathered her into his arms and stood.

"I shall put her to bed" Suki nodded and watched with watery eyes as the Prince of Japan carried her innocent little girl to bed. Even if they hardly knew each other Suki could see some underlying affection between the two.

Once upstairs Sesshoumaru carried Kagome over to her bed and lay her down. She was still awake, if only barely, as she reached out and caught his wrist. Watching her carefully, he took a seat beside her and for some unknown reason brushed the bangs from her eyes "Sesshoumaru..."

"Sleep Kagome" He breathed. The hand on his wrist slipped until it caught his own hand "Miko?"

"You are so kind to me, I'm so sorry" She whimpered.

"Why do you apologize?"

"I always believed you were the enemy, the one who would hurt me. My hero was the one who hurt me, not you. I am part of the reason why you once lost you arm all those years ago, I have shot my arrows at you countless times and even smashed you armour. I am sorry"

"Do not apologize over such trivial matters" He hushed as he threw the covers over her "You and I were once enemies, we were always going to be enemies. You are human and I youkai. Inuyasha was once a good hanyou but has somehow corrupted himself. My arm has now grown back. Those arrows you shot never harmed me and the shattered armour was always replaceable. Do not worry over the past. We have both come a long way, let us look to the future instead"

"And you once called me wise" She joked as she squeezed his hand "From now on I shall always be your trusted and faithful servant"

"I would never sully your title by making you my servant" He frowned "You are my companion, my ward. You are now a member of my family. I have plenty of servants miko, family is something I lack"

"Okay" She tiredly laughed "I can be your annoying little sister who always pines for your attention"

"Little sister?" His beast was not happy with this "Miko, a sister of mine would not be nearly as annoying as you are"

"Makina annoys you, I'm sure I can get lessons from her" She teased.

"I seriously doubt you need the lessons" He mused "I will not look upon you as a sister, you shall be more of a..."

"Friend?" She smiled "Alright Sesshoumaru, we'll be friends" Forgetting her tiredness for a moment, she jumped up and wrapped her arms around him "I'm very openly affectionate to my friends so get used to it"

"I will not, you will be punished" He smirked as he pushed her back down "Now sleep, miko. Your body is exhausted"

"Alright" She yawned "Goodnight Sesshoumaru"

"Hn, goodnight miko"

It had been four days since she had visited her cousin. He would be returning tomorrow along with their Shikon Miko. There had been no sightings of Naraku in this time but Inuyasha was on the move. Only mere hours from the palace to be exact.

Makina was currently laying in her bed in her favourite lilac silk thigh length nightdress as she debated on the matter. She had planned to kill Inuyasha and have his friends thrown in the dungeons until Sesshoumaru's return but that would end up thwarting their plans of killing Naraku. The dark hanyou intended to kill the hanyou on the second night of the new moon with Kikyo's help. She would somehow have to imprison the friends and get rid of Inuyasha. The dead miko would likely think of something.

She sighed heavily as she flung herself from the bed and moved to her mirror. She would not change. She didn't care if it was inappropriate for a royal to prance around in something so short and indecent; at this current moment she was the lady of the palace and she could care less. Her senses picked up her hanyou cousin as she ran her claws through his hair. He was close, closer than was expected. _'They must be journeying on the neko'_ was all that entered her mind before she turned and left her bed chambers.

Approaching the double doored entrance of the palace she found Dai and his guards once again awaiting her. No gasp was emitted from them, only wandering eyes. Yes, they were used to her by now. _'I wonder what Sesshoumaru would think. Would he kill them or me?'_ A smirk played on her crimson lips at the thought of her cousin's reaction. Jaken was waddling over to her with a shocked expression; it was completely obvious that he was going to voice Sesshoumaru's opinion.

"Milady? Such an attire, it is not becoming of a lady!"

"Who says? I am the lady of this palace and I shall wear whatever I like" She loved to wind the imp up "My attire is not the main concern; Inuyasha and his comrades are near the barrier"

"What?" Jaken began to run around frantically "What shall we do? What would Prince Sesshoumaru do? Where is he? Oh please kami, we need Prince Sesshoumaru!" Makina rolled her eyes at the annoying creature as she slammed her foot into his head to halt his movements.

"Calm yourself Jaken, I rival Sesshoumaru. I can easily dispatch of that hanyou filth" Removing her foot she walked over to Dai who bowed lowly "Care to accompany me to the barrier?"

"Of course, milady"

"Good, bring some of your men. I have a plan to ensure Kagome's friends' safety"

"And what is this plan?" He stood back upright as he raised an amused brow. He had to say he loved his lady, she was always mischievous when it came to her little schemes.

"We shall kidnap her group except for Inuyasha and the miko. That way Inuyasha cannot harm them and will no longer have anything over our Shikon Miko"

"A very good plan, Lady Makina"

"Oh stop" She laughed as she pushed him playfully "It's common sense; now gather your men and meet me at the barrier" Without another word she left the palace.

She walked through the village with ease as onlookers gasped. It wasn't often that a royal strolled through their village at night, especially in such an attire. Makina couldn't help but send a playful wink at a group of youkai men who instantly fainted. _'Awe bless'_ she giggled. Dai was now close behind her with his men, he shook his head at her childishness. Did the gods bless him with such a vixen for a lady.

Now at the edge of the barrier Makina halted and Dai followed suit. His men spaced out beside them and aimed their weapons in the direction that Inuyasha's aura was heading. "Do not attack without my permission" Their lady warned as she flexed her claws "And remember, you are not to kill or overly wound any of them and to not kidnap the dead miko. We still need her to kill Inuyasha"

"Why don't we just kill Inuyasha now?" Dai asked as he stood at her side proudly.

"Because he will lead us to Naraku" She flicked her hair over her shoulder "Be ready, he's just beyond those trees" Everyone nodded and got into a defensive stance.

As her velvet soothing voice announced, Inuyasha flew through the trees and skidded to a halt in front of them whilst his friends landed beside him. As soon as his golden glare fell upon hers a deep rumble of a growl roared from his chest. "Where's Kagome?"

"Safe" Makina bluntly replied.

"Keh, safe with you and that bastard? Like hell would I believe that!"

"I could care less what you believe, Inuyasha" She gazed at her claws, seemingly not having a care in the world. "But I do care that you are on my cousin's lands. Remove yourself or I shall do it for you"

"Like a weak little scantily clad bitch like you could move me!" He unsheathed his blade.

"I see you took notice in my attire, please do not tell me you desire your own kin"

"Don't flatter yourself, bitch!"

"You insist on calling me bitch; isn't that what a canine would call his mate?" She smirked when he growled dangerously "I do apologize but this is one bitch you cannot break"

"Like I care" He snapped "Just give us Kagome!"

"No" She kept her gaze on the hanyou but could see all of his friends remove themselves from the neko and ready themselves. The one she could not see however was Kikyo. "You seem to be lacking a comrade, Inuyasha. What, did she have enough of you too?"

"That's none of ya business, bitch! We're not discussing my mate!"

"Mate is such a fleeting word; you treat yours so lowly by being unfaithful with someone who could be deemed her sister. You have played both women against the other. What's wrong Inuyasha? Did she run into another's arms? I heard she and Naraku have a past" That struck a nerve. She couldn't help but grin when Inuyasha finally lost it.

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Bind his companions" Makina ordered as she dived from the barrier and to Inuyasha "Leave this half breed to me" The guards nodded and attacked the rest of the group. Makina decided to taunt Inuyasha even more. He may have lost himself but he still hadn't attacked her with the Tetsusaiga. "Why are you stalling, Inuyasha? Are you starting to get second thoughts? You know, Kagome does look very beautiful in our royal kimonos; the ones that would one day belong to the Princess of Japan. I must say, Kagome and Sesshoumaru do seem to have gotten closer lately" She saw his teeth clench as his grip on his sword tightened "His touch seems to ease her; it makes her forget you. Oh Inuyasha, I do believe that Kagome prefers Sesshoumaru's embrace to yours"

"BITCH!" The hanyou snarled as he dived forward. Before he could attempt to swing his blade Makina dived forward and slashed his stomach. He roared in anger as she moved back whilst his now captured friends cried out for his safety.

"A little slow" She mocked "You're running around with a sword and little old me is just using my claws. What's the matter? Can't you even win to a woman?"

"You'll pay for that, bitch!" He then jumped into the air with his fang above his head ready to bring it down on her when he landed. Makina just folded her arms and waited for the impact.

"Lady Makina!" Dai cried as he held a struggling Sango "What are you doing?"

Makina just ignored him. She just watched with bored eyes as the fang neared her beautiful face. Just as it was about to hit her the mighty fang pulsated and returned to its rusty useless form. Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock giving the youkai the perfect opportunity to land the final blow. She sent him straight into the ground where he belonged. Tetsusaiga flew into the air where she then raised her claws and caught it with ease. She held it to her heart and smiled when she felt its familiar aura. _'You live on within this bla_de_, don't you uncle. It is a shame you have been wasted on this pathetic whelp who is your son.'_ Returning her gaze to the hanyou she let an almost evil smirk taint her features.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha growled "How can you touch it? Why the hell couldn't I touch you?"

"I have no ill will towards humans; my duty is to protect them. Since my heart holds no hatred towards humans I can hold my dear uncle's fang. Why you couldn't harm me with this blade..." She held it up in front of her "...was because you attacked me with your own selfish desires. Tetsusaiga is a sword of protection; it was forged to protect the weak. Kagome told me you could only wield it as you always held the desire to protect her. That is no longer the case. You are now the one who brings her pain and anguish. Your father and Tetsusaiga are disappointed and disgusted with you. This fang will no longer transform for you with the darkened heart you now possess." She tossed it to him so that it landed beside him "Take your useless fang and leave. I am sure that no even you are too dim to realize that you cannot win this battle without your sword"

"And abandon my friends?" He sheathed his now useless fang and dragged himself to his feet. His winced as he gripped the wound on his gut.

"You abandoned them a long time ago. Don't try to be a saint Inuyasha. Now with them in my grasp Kagome does not have to fear you harming them. Seek out your mate, I'm sure she is the only one you have left" She turned on her heel and motioned the guards to follow with their hostages into the safety of the barrier. Now Inuyasha could no longer hurt Kagome by using her friends. _'Now all I have to do is find a way to protect her family from him and she shall be free from his grasp forever. I shall write to Sesshoumaru's mother in the morn; a powerful sorceress such as herself will likely have the answers I seek.'_ They all then continued back to the palace and left the hanyou to dwell on the lonely side of the barrier...

**Happy Dance another chapter :)**

**I just realized that are not double spacing parts where I have. Sorry if it causes confusion. The double spacing is to break the scenes up.**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

**Reviews Please :)**

**Inuyashasesshy4eva**

**xXx**


	8. Judgement

Chapter Eight – Judgement

Makina sighed as she exited the dungeons for the fifth time that morning. Honestly. Why couldn't they just co-operate with her? She had tried to offer them somewhere more comfortable to dwell in but as soon as she opened the cell door the demon slayer practically threw herself at her. She wasn't exactly hard to overpower but she was indeed strong for a human. The girl had hidden a blade in her sleeve and had sliced her arm; of course it didn't hurt but it had ruined her outfit. She huffed as she looked over the torn fabric _'Great, just great. Mei is either gonna kill me or use me as her model to design more clothes as payback!'_

Entering Sesshoumaru's study Makina slumped down into the plush chair and threw her feet up on her cousin's desk. He, Kagome and Rin would be returning today; she just hoped that they returned soon and didn't run into Inuyasha on the way. Her scent would be changing very soon and if Inuyasha scented the pup in her womb then he could use it to his advantage. _'Then again, it's not as if Sesshoumaru would give her up to him. He'd kill the whelp before he could touch Kagome.'_ Groaning, she threw her head back and closed her eyes.

She had spent all of last night and a considerable time this morning in the library looking for anyway to place a barrier upon the well. She did not want to seek Kikyo's help as she didn't trust her. She could easily defend the palace and village if the miko ever dropped the barrier but she would never know if she ever did so with the well. Inuyasha could then pass and kill Kagome's family without any of their knowledge. Images of Kagome returning home and screaming at the scene of her slaughtered family ran through her mind. No, that could never happen. Kikyo was not to have any part in this.

She had sent a letter out to Sesshoumaru's mother this morning requesting for any knowledge on how to place a powerful barrier around the well. She knew that she'd most likely be able to do it but getting her to actually comply was the problem. Sure, if she did agree then she would keep to her word and hold the barrier until it could be dropped but Sayuri (A/N: Used the wrong name in an earlier chapter; many apologies) was a very troublesome youkai. She was impossible. The woman did everything possible to make Makina's life complicated. Never mind helping a human miko.

Unconsciously growling at her damned aunt, Makina was about to set to work on some land treaties when Dai walked in. "Tut tut Dai, you should know better than to enter without knocking"

"Ah but I only do so with Prince Sesshoumaru" He grinned "And that is only sometimes" He moved over to where his lady was lounging and gazed down at her beauty "We have managed to calm Inuyasha's little group for now. We slipped some sleeping grass into their water"

"They actually drank for you?" She raised a brow at the guard.

"Sort of. We left the water in the cell for them and just went about our business. It was only a matter of time before they became dehydrated" He shrugged "The demon slayer was the most troublesome, we had to double the dosage of sleeping grass for her"

"Yes, she ripped my kimono" She motioned to her torn sleeve "Mei will have my head for this"

"It's a clean cut" He ran his claws over the ripped material "I am sure it can be easily repaired"

"Like that will matter to Mei" Makina snorted as she watched Dai's claws on her arm. "I just hope Sesshoumaru gets back before she finds out. At least I can hide behind him when she finds me"

"You forget that Mei is not afraid of our Prince" He retracted his claws and moved to the window "There are few who do not fear Sesshoumaru but those few still know their boundaries. I would never cross him" He peered outside to see Kohaku and Jaken bickering. "Perhaps I'll send Kohaku down to reason with Inuyasha's group. They might soften with him"

"Sure, but if Kohaku ends up chopping you up into little pieces just don't come crying to me" She smirked as she flung her feet from the desk and stood. Dai sent her a questioning look. "You should get your nose checked, Dai. Kohaku is related to the demon slayer. I do not know how close they are but I do not wish to test that theory either. If the siblings are close to each other then Kohaku may overreact as to why his sister is locked up in our dungeons and the demon slayer will likely end up accusing us of kidnapping her little brother. I'm not really in the mood to put up with much today so please keep Kohaku away from there"

"If that is what my lady wishes then so be it" He winked as he moved back over to her "Is there anything else my lady requires?" He purred.

"Oh Dai" She grinned as she brushed some dirt from his armour "As much as I would love to get tangled up in the covers with you, I cannot. It is for your own safety. Sesshoumaru would slaughter you"

"His highness is absent" He protested.

"Indeed he is, but I will not risk it. Even if he does see you as a kind of friend he will still kill you. My dear little cousin doesn't like to share"

"Excuse me?" Dai frowned "Surely Prince Sesshoumaru does not take you to his bed?"

"Eww, of course not" She scoffed "But I am still a part of his pack and you know how protective he is of the ones he loves" She then slithered past the youkai and headed for the door "And besides...I seriously doubt you could keep up with me" And with that she left a very wide eyed youkai standing solid in his master's study...

Kagome raced around the house throwing the necessities into her bag. She had her bow and sword laying on the bed next to her bag just in case she forgot them. Sesshoumaru was sitting at her window watching her every move whilst Rin played with Souta in his room. The youkai had noticed that the miko had accepted the fact she was carrying the half breed's brat very quickly; no, she wasn't enthusiastic or pleased but she had accepted it.

"Won't be much longer now" She muttered as she threw her toiletries into the large black back pack. "Should have used this one ages ago" She said more to herself "This definitely holds more than my yellow one" She then went to her draws and went about grabbing every article of clothing she needed.

Sesshoumaru gazed back out the window to find the sun high in the sky; there was no mad rush to return home. Regardless of what time they left he would ensure that they would be home by midnight. He had to admit that he was reluctant to be leaving; it was wonderful here. He had yet to explore everything in the miko's era but knew that they had to return so that they could finally rid themselves of Naraku.

Kagome was nearly finished packing; she was just throwing last minute things such as her hairbrush, hair clips, photos and so on. As she was forcing everything down into her pack she let her eyes wander to Sesshoumaru who was still at the window. She couldn't help but smile at him; for the past few days he had stayed by her side and had comforted her when she cried. He even stayed with her on some nights; when she woke from a nightmare he was at her side and held her until she fell asleep. She had to admit that he was the only man she currently felt safe around who wasn't a member of her family.

Her smile soon faltered when she saw him frown at something outside. "What's wrong?" She quickly zipped up her bag and walked over to the youkai Prince.

"It would seem we will not be leaving as soon as we had hoped" He motioned to four beings making their way up the shrine steps "Four of your friends are here"

"Four?" Sure, she guessed it was Ayumi, Yuka and Eri but who was the forth? Peering over his shoulder she groaned when she caught sight of Hojo. "Brilliant. Just freaking brilliant" She huffed as she slumped down at her desk "I was ready to go and everything. Sorry Sesshoumaru"

"You are not at fault, miko. Do not apologize over such a trivial matter. We shall leave as soon as they do"

"Yeah" She sighed. Something didn't seem right. She was missing something. Sesshoumaru watched her frown in deep thought; what could she possibly be thinking about? He leaned down to ask her just as her eyes snapped open and she flew to her feet. "Oh my god!" She gave Sesshoumaru a once over and found him in his feudal attire. "Quick, you need to change. They'll..." She was cut off by her mother calling up to her.

"Kagome, you have guests"

"Just a second" She called back down "...not decent" She then slammed her door shut where she heard her mother instructing her friends to wait for her outside her bedroom. "Great, now we can't get to the bathroom" Groaning, she quickly raided her draws for a pair of jeans and a black elbow length shirt along with some socks and flung them at Sesshoumaru "Quickly, get changed. I won't look" She turned her back and heard him let off an irritated sigh. Great, just great. Now he was pissed. Quickly giving herself a once over she found herself in a pair of skinny jeans and a casual long sleeved purple top. Sighing in relief that she didn't have to get changed, Kagome pressed her head against the door and listened to her friends talking on the other side...

"What do you think Kagome meant by decent?" Ayumi asked "It's 1pm"

"Maybe she was feeling poorly last night" Eri offered.

"Either that or we interrupted some fun time between her and that Sesshoumaru guy" Yuka smirked "I wonder why she denied to us that they were dating though. She told you she was dating him, right Hojo?"

"Uh yeah" He replied "Or maybe I heard wrong. They could have just been very close friends. Maybe when Kagome said boyfriend she actually meant a boy who is her friend; after all, I didn't see them kiss"

Kagome resisted the urge to bang her head against her door. Honestly, was Hojo really that stupid? How could she possibly be any more blunt with the boy?

"That boy is rather dim witted" Sesshoumaru commented as he buttoned up his shirt. Upon hearing him Kagome took this as an okay to turn around. She watched as the youkai slipped on the prayer beads changing his appearance of that of a human. Kagome then grabbed his feudal attire and threw it into her wardrobe and closed the doors. Once that was done she ran over to her bedroom door and pulled it open. She plastered on a fake smile as she greeted them.

"Hey guys"

"Kagome!" They all smiled as they stepped inside and closed the door behind them "How are you?"

"I'm great thanks. Just packing up to go back to America" She signalled to her pack on the bed.

"And the weapons?" Ayumi asked as she poked the bow.

"Just gifts" She lied as she moved everything off the bed so that they could sit down.

"Can you actually take those through customs?" Hojo frowned as he sat down on her bed; secretly hoping that she'd take a seat beside him.

"Yeah, Sesshoumaru has a licence for them" Said youkai was sitting patiently upon the chair at her desk. He clearly didn't understand what she was on about but he played along regardless.

"Oh, so when are you guys heading home?" Eri asked as she and the rest of the girls jumped down by Hojo.

"We have to be leaving in an hour" She faked a sigh as she folded her arms and leaned back against her desk. "I'm sorry we can't stay longer"

"Don't be Kagome" Hojo smiled a little too enthusiastic "It's our fault for not visiting sooner"

"And even though we visited last minute we still managed to interrupt something" Yuka winked "How come you weren't _decent_ so late in the day?"

"Oh...well..." What the hell could she possibly say? She knew what Yuka was implying but she couldn't actually say she was wrong and that they really needed time to get Sesshoumaru changed. "...we..."

"I apologize but that was my fault" Sesshoumaru cut in as he wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist and pulled her into his lap "I cannot keep my hands to myself when I am with her" Kagome blushed tenfold at his words but now had no choice but to play along; especially when Hojo's aura darkened. Maybe he'd finally gotten the message.

"So you two _are_ seeing each other!" Eri beamed as she clasped her hands together "How romantic"

"Awe thanks Eri" Kagome smiled as she slithered her arm around Sesshoumaru's shoulders.

"How come you denied it at first, Kagome?" Ayumi asked sounding somewhat hurt.

"I guess I was just shy" She gave an innocent smile, knowing too well that they'd fall for it. "We've been together for nearly a year now"

"Awe, that's so sweet" All three girls chirped whilst Hojo just grumbled. Sesshoumaru couldn't help but smirk at the boy, did he honestly believe that he had a shot with the miko with him around? Hojo turned to face him and sent a glare in his direction. Talk about if looks could kill. Of course, this didn't intimidate Sesshoumaru at all. In fact, he had to resist the urge to laugh. Deciding against it, instead he believed it would be best to rile the boy up more. Being sensitive to the miko's current condition he caught her chin in between his finger and thumb and turned her to face him.

Kagome could see the intense look he was giving her and knew what he was up to. Surprisingly, she wasn't afraid. In fact, she almost welcomed it. She knew what he was about to do was just to annoy Hojo but she didn't particularly care. Letting herself be pulled in her eyes fluttered shut just as the youkai Prince's lips caressed hers. She could feel her body turn to putty in his arms as she tried her best not to moan. The surprised gasps from her friends caused her to smirk against him as well as the annoyed huff from Hojo.

Deciding she had tortured her stalker enough, Kagome broke the kiss and attempted to get her breathing under control.

"By the look on your face you'd swear that's the first time you've ever kissed him" Eri laughed.

"Well he has that affect on me" Kagome winked, _'If only you knew, Eri.'_ She was about to ask her friends on their studying when an excited squeal was heard from her now open door. It was only opened slightly for someone to spy through and Kagome had no doubt that it was Rin. _'Great, how on earth are we gonna explain this to her?'_ Sighing, she shook her head and decided to get to that later.

"It's really a shame you couldn't stay longer, Kagome" Ayumi sighed as she watched the couple dreamily "We hardly spent any time together"

"I wish I could stay longer too" She smiled sympathetically "But it wouldn't be smart to cancel my flight, I've been suffering from some...symptoms lately that need checking out"

"Like what?" Hojo panicked "Are you feeling ill again? I could run home and get you some remedies if you like. Where's the pain to? Do you need a massage? Do..."

"Whoa, chill Hojo" Kagome laughed "I'm fine, I'm just feeling a little under the weather. As soon as I return to America the doctors can check me out and keep an eye on me"

"Well just promise not to overexert yourself" Hojo sent another glare in the taiyoukai's direction "Certain _activities_ could cause this; you don't want to lose all of your energy. You need to be relaxing"

"You don't have to worry about her overexerting herself" Sesshoumaru smirked as he looked the boy directly in the eye "I always make sure she's relaxed and I do all the work" All the girls blushed at his comment whilst Hojo paled. "I appreciate the concern you have for my woman but I can assure you she is in safe hands"

Kagome tried to stifle a giggle at that; _'he sure sounds like Kouga'_. Seeing the glaring match the two were exchanging Kagome decided she'd best break them up before Sesshoumaru sent Hojo to the afterlife. "Wow look at the time" She overly gasped "We have to be leaving as soon as possible"

"We best be going then" Ayumi and the rest jumped to their feet "Don't see us to the door, you need to get everything ready before you go" Kagome moved from Sesshoumaru's lap where Ayumi, Eri and Yuka pulled her in for a hug "Just promise to visit us soon"

"I'll try"

"Have a safe journey" Eri added as she pulled away "And don't go wandering, we know what you're like"

"I won't, I promise" She laughed as she patted her friend's shoulder.

"Yes, be safe Kagome" Yuka winked "You don't want to have any accidents now"

Kagome paled slightly at her words as she forced the lump in her throat down "...sure" Hojo then pulled Kagome into a hug and sighed.

"I'm sure gonna miss you, Kagome. Hopefully you'll be back soon"

"Here's hoping" She smiled as she struggled to get out of his embrace. As soon as he released her Sesshoumaru stood and held her from behind; he just had to annoy the boy one more time. It was just too fun. Kagome resisted the urge to slap him after seeing the pained look on Hojo's face.

"Uh...see ya soon Kagome"

"You too, Hojo" She waved to them all as they closed her door and left the shrine.

As soon as they were out the door Kagome sighed and folded her arms as she sent a glare in the taiyoukai's direction. "You are far too cruel, Sesshoumaru. I think you almost made him cry" Sesshoumaru snorted and released her.

"His foolish attempts to win your affections amuses me" He commented as he pulled the beads from his wrist, reverting back to his old self. "He is so easy to anger, I found it most enjoyable"

"I noticed" She grumbled as she moved over to her wardrobe and retrieved his kimono. She handed it over to him and moved back to her pack; keeping her back turned to allow him some privacy. "You do realize that Rin saw what happened back then?"

"Yes" He stated as he removed his modern clothing.

"Well aren't you worried that we've given her the wrong idea?" She pulled her pack up onto the bed and checked inside to see if she had forgotten anything.

"Rin desires a courtship between us as she believes she will gain a mother from it. Since you shall remaining in the palace it will not make a difference."

"She sees me as a mother?" She frowned but did not turn to him.

"I thought that was obvious miko" He scoffed as he tied his hakama "She may not have voiced it but she sees you as the mother she has lost" He then grabbed his discarded swords and tied them at his waist.

"I guess" Hearing the clattering of metal she turned back to the taiyoukai who was now in his original attire. "If she wants me to be her mother then I shall be regardless of the relationship you and I share" She grabbed her sword and tied it to her waist and then grabbed her bow and arrows and hooked them onto the side of her pack.

"That is very kind of you, miko" Kagome turned to him and smiled softly.

"Well I'm about to be a mother anyway and I'd be proud to have Rin as a daughter" She slung her pack over her shoulder and moved to the Prince's side "Shall we get going?" He gave a short nod and motioned her forward where he then followed on behind.

Suki pulled Kagome into her arms as she bit back tears. She always found it hard to say goodbye to her daughter but it was now even harder with the knowledge she now knew "Be safe, sweetheart"

"I will mom" She breathed into her neck "I'll stay by Sesshoumaru's side no matter what"

"Good" Reluctantly, she pulled back and kissed her forehead. She then lifted Rin into her arms and cuddled her senseless "Be a good girl now Rin"

"Rin promises" The child grinned as she kissed Suki's cheek; she had Lucky in her own pack that was currently on her back with the dog's head sticking out of the side "Rin hopes to see you again soon" She was then set on her feet where she then ran and hugged Souta.

Suki couldn't help but smile at her innocence before turning her attention to Sesshoumaru. She bowed respectively to him and brushed the creases from her skirt "I entrust my daughter's life to you, Prince Sesshoumaru"

"No harm shall befall her in my care" He gave a short bow in return "I shall return her to you as soon as I can" Suki nodded and took a step back just as Kagome finished up saying her farewells to the rest of her family. "Take care, both of you"

"We will" Kagome smiled as she took Rin's hand "I love you"

"I love you too, darling" Sesshoumaru then set his hand on the small of the miko's back and gave her a gentle nudge to the door. Taking his hint Kagome turned and left the house without another word; they walked to the well house and approached the old well.

"Here we go" She sighed as she lifted Rin into her arms and slipped the beads around her petite wrist. She turned to find Sesshoumaru doing the same. He then stepped up onto the lip of the well and extended his hand to the fragile miko before him.

Without hesitation her little hand slid into his giant one and gently pulled her up next to him. He then slithered his arm around her waist and jumped into the well where they were then once again surrounded in a sea of pure blue light...

Kikyo rolled her eyes as she watched Inuyasha pace back and forth her barrier that surrounded the palace. He had yet to realize that it belonged to her but she couldn't exactly say she cared even if he had. "Inuyasha, seize your pacing. It is giving me a headache"

"Hell no! I need to get Kagome from there and how can I do that if the Tetsusaiga won't even transform? Why the hell did Sesshoumaru take her anyway? What possible use could she be to him?" The hanyou huffed as he raked his claws through his untamed hair.

"Kagome is very beautiful, perhaps your brother just seeks female company" She smirked when he sent a threatening growl in her direction "Honestly Inuyasha, I don't know why you're bothering. Do you really believe she'll come running into your arms after what you've put her through?"

"I don't care if she comes running or not. I'll have her!"

"You once told me that you desired Kagome because she looked like me. Tell me Inuyasha, why do you still seek her when you now have me?" Inuyasha stopped his pacing and looked up at his first love.

"Because I love you both" His ears dropped slightly "Kikyo, I will always love you. You were my first love; no matter happens my heart will always belong to you. But Kagome. Kagome is so full of life; she never saw me as a half breed. She loved me for me and nothing else. I can't lose her"

"You lost her a long time ago" She sighed "She loved you once, but you had to thirst for more. You stole her innocence and turned her into your slave. Do you honestly believe she will love you again?"

"She still loves me" He convinced more to himself "I refuse to lose her"

"And you believe that Sesshoumaru will give her up to you?" Inuyasha turned his back to the woman and peered into the barrier. He saw two youkai children kicking a ball back and forth, and grinned "He will eventually"

Kikyo shuddered at his remark; her one time lover was turning into Naraku...

It was now midnight and Makina was starting to get a little concerned. Her cousin should have been home by now. Her maternal instincts screamed for her to go and find Sesshoumaru but she knew she had a duty to remain in the palace and protect everyone inside. Sesshoumaru was an adult now, he could take care of himself.

Folding her arms, she slumped down into the plush couch just as Dai skidded into the library "Lady Makina!"

"What is it Dai?" She frowned "Has Kohaku been down to the dungeons?"

"No milady, it's Inuyasha. He has hostages"

"Hostages?" She threw herself to her feet "Explain"

"I don't know how he managed it but he has a youkai child from the village in his claws. The pup's parents are trying to leave the barrier but we have prevented them. My men are not strong enough to take him down; he may be a hanyou but he is the Inu no Taisho's pup"

"Then I shall once again bring him to his knees"

"Just be warned milady, the dead miko is with him. She is not intervening"

"Isn't she now" Makina's aura darkened as she made her way to the hanyou "She best have an explanation for this"

Dai stayed a safe distance behind the youkai as he followed her down into the village. Children were his mistress's weak point. If they were in any danger then Makina usually slaughtered blindly. He could only hope that the Prince would return soon. He knew he could not allow her to kill Inuyasha, he was still the key to defeating Naraku.

Growling deeply, Makina snatched a sword from one of the guards and stepped through the barrier where Inuyasha stood grinning with a screaming child in his claws.

"Lady Makina!" The little girl screamed as she outstretched her little clawed hand in her lady's direction.

"Be calm pup, you shall be back in your parent's embrace soon"

"Yeah, but dead or alive is the question" Inuyasha chuckled darkly "The girl for Kagome"

"You would murder an innocent child just to gain what you want?" She growled "You truly are a disgusting beast"

"The name calling is starting to get boring, Makina. Why don't you just go run back into your little castle and wait for my brother for a nice little rut?"

"How dare you!" Dai growled as he moved to Makina's side "I should kill you for insulting my lady"

"Actions speak louder than words asshole" Makina ignored the bickering as her gaze focused on the dead miko. She was merely sitting upon a boulder and watching everything unwrap. What was she up to? She was tempted to grab the miko by the throat and demand and explanation but the pup's life would have to come first.

Returning her gaze to the hanyou, Makina sighed "Inuyasha, I cannot return Kagome to you even if I wanted to"

"What, has Sesshoumaru got you tamed too?" He snarled as he pressed his claws against the whimpering child's neck "Just get her! The brat won't be breathing for much longer"

"Kagome is not here" She snapped. "Now release the girl and leave!"

Inuyasha noticed how quickly the inuyoukai had cracked. She was usually patient and quite mischievous; was the pup in his grasp hers or was she just weak when it came to kids? "What's the matter wench? Where's your usual lecture of how pathetic I am?" He smirked as his claws encircled the pup's neck and pulled her back against his chest. He pressed one of his claws against her skin causing a trickle of blood to slide down her neck.

"L-lady Makina" The girl cried. Makina went to rush forward but Dai caught her arm and pulled her back. She didn't struggle against him; she was more grateful that he was there. Her beast was close to snapping and she knew that when that happened Inuyasha would be dead and their plans would be ruined.

"So I was right" He laughed as he dangled the whimpering child in the air "Brats are your weakness"

"Your fight is with Sesshoumaru, not the child" She sneered "Put her down and we shall end this"

"Hell no, this kid is my ticket to Kagome. Now go get her!"

"Are you deaf? She's not here!"

"Then tell me where she is!" Inuyasha was getting bored of these games "Do want this brat to be missing a head?" The pup screeched in horror and continued whimpering Makina's name.

She had had it. She no longer cared that Inuyasha was the key to Naraku, the bastard was going to die. She was just about to rush at him when a golden light shot forward, wrapped itself around the frightened pup and wretched her from the hanyou's hold. The light retracted with the child into the darkness where there was a cry of relief.

Everyone took a step towards the darkness where Sesshoumaru then stepped forward with the child held securely in his grasp and his blade in the other. Kagome stayed close behind him with Rin holding her hand. She really didn't want to face Inuyasha right now.

"So little brother, you believe it is acceptable for you to trespass into my lands and attack my people?"

"Keh shut it Sesshoumaru! Just hand over Kagome and I'll leave ya be"

"She prefers my company, Inuyasha. Why would I give her up to you?" Makina made her way to his side where she then lifted the pup from his grasp and pulled her into her embrace. She whispered soothing words into her ear as she moved over to Kagome.

"We need to get you to the barrier" She whispered into the miko's ear. "I'll take Rin and the pup through first so then I can focus on just you" Kagome nodded and ushered Rin to go with Makina.

Makina grasped the Rin's hand and moved over to Dai. She kept her glare on the hanyou the whole way even though he was too busy growling at Sesshoumaru. She handed both children to Dai where she then instructed him to take them inside the barrier. Once that was accomplished she ushered back to Kagome's side and took her hand; she was about to take her inside when an unfamiliar scent hit her nose. She couldn't help but gasp when she looked down at Kagome's currently flat stomach.

"What's wrong?" Kagome whispered to the startled youkai.

"Another scent is coming from you. The child inside you has released its scent to the world"

"That's impossible, it's most probably only the size of a pea. How could it do such?"

"Your body is aiding it. Come, we must get you inside before Inuyasha catches a whiff" She was about to head back when Sesshoumaru's arm shot in front of them. "Sesshoumaru?"

"She needs to stay by me" He stated as he kept as his gaze on Inuyasha "I believe he has found out" The girls' eyes moved to the hanyou who was currently gaping at them.

"Y-you're p-pregnant?" At Inuyasha's words Kikyo's eyes widened as she moved to her feet.

"Leave her be" Makina growled as she took up a defensive stance in front of Kagome.

"There's no way that's happening" He snapped "If she's carrying my brat then I have every right to her. Even _you_ know that Sesshoumaru."

"Yes Inuyasha, you do have a right to her. And if I were anyone else you would be able to have her. Though, since I am the ruler of Japan I am the ruler of you all; therefore my claim on her is higher than yours. Regardless of the pup she carries she belongs to me" Inuyasha's aura flared dangerously at this "Even _you_ should know that Inuyasha" He mimicked with a smirk.

"You bastard!"

"If you want her then come and get her. Unsheathe your sword and fight me" At this Makina began to laugh darkly.

"He cannot draw his sword. Tetsusaiga has refused to transform" Kagome's eyes widened at this "He no longer protects the human he had once sworn to. I believe your dear father has rejected him. It may never transform for him again"

"Oh?" Sesshoumaru's smirk widened "Then you are nothing but a pathetic half breed" He sheathed his blade and stepped forward "I shall rid you of my lands myself"

_'Just don't kill him'_ Makina warned as she caught Kagome's arm "Dai" She called to the Captain of the Guards as he jogged over to them. "Stay by Lady Kagome's side. I have an itch I need to scratch" And with that she sped over to Kikyo and grabbed her by the throat "Explain yourself!" She hissed as she pressed her back against a tree "Why did you not protect the pup?"

"I'm being watched" She hissed back as she motioned her eyes in the direction of a Saimyosho who was watching from the cover of the forest. Nodding, she released her grasp on the miko just as a clawed hand came out of nowhere and grasped her neck. It wretched her back until she fell against a hard chest; an arm encircled to restrain her just as she looked up to see Inuyasha. She rolled her eyes as he attempted to use her as a hostage.

"Give me Kagome and I'll let the bitch go" Sesshoumaru just looked at his brother with a bored expression.

"No"

"W-what?" The hanyou stuttered "Are you that cold? I have your cousin in my grasp and you won't even try to save her?"

"No"

"W-why?"

"Because I don't need saving" She then threw her leg up so that her foot collided with his head. Yelping, he released her just as she turned and kicked him in the chest; he collided straight into a tree where the wind was then knocked from his lungs.

Sesshoumaru moved back to Kagome and placed his hand on the small of her back as he kept his glare on the barely conscious hanyou. "Dai, remove him from my lands"

"Yes, Prince Sesshoumaru" He motioned for his men to follow as they approached the hanyou. They all hoisted him to his feet as his half lidded eyes remained on his brother and Kagome.

"Don't return here Inuyasha, the miko is to remain with me. I am her new protector" Kagome slightly leaned into Sesshoumaru's protection as she watched Inuyasha being carried away by the palace guards. As soon as the darkness engulfed them all Sesshoumaru led Kagome into the safety of the barrier whilst Makina escorted Kikyo from the premises.

Once inside Rin ran over to them with a cheery grin along with the pup that had been captured. "Thank you for saving me, Prince Sesshoumaru" The little girl bowed lowly as her parents approached.

"It is fine young one" Sesshoumaru replied as he kept his hand on the shaking miko's back.

"How can we ever repay you, my Lord?" The pup's parents bowed "We owe you our daughter's life"

"You owe me nothing, it is my duty to protect my people. Just remain faithful to me" They all nodded and stepped back to allow him passage to the palace. Rin followed behind her Prince as she waved the little family off.

As soon as they stepped inside the palace Kagome collapsed to her knees as she panted for air. "Kagome?" Rin wept as she ran over to the miko.

"She is fine, Rin. Go to the dining hall for supper. I shall see to you later" Reluctantly Rin obeyed and scurried away. The servants that were by the palace entrance watched on in utter shock and curiosity as Sesshoumaru gathered Kagome into his arms and carried her to the nearest room. Funnily enough, it was the library; Kagome's favourite place inside the palace. Sesshoumaru carried her over to the plush cushions, set her down and sat beside her.

Tears began to fall freely from her eyes as she let herself fall into his lap. Sesshoumaru was startled when he felt her head hit his thigh but recovered instantly; he ran his fingers through her hair in an attempt to calm her. "You are safe, miko. He cannot harm you here"

"B-but h-he k-knows..." She whimpered against his thigh as her body shook uncontrollably.

"The rights he had to you have been diminished. As long as you remain in my care he cannot harm you"

"H-he h-has r-rights to t-the b-baby"

"He does not. The pup shall become my ward, that way it cannot be touched by him" He continued to run his fingers through her hair "Fear not Kagome, you and your pup are protected within these walls"

"I-I didn't expect t-to see h-him so s-soon"

Makina stepped inside the library and smiled sadly at the sight that greeted her. She walked over to the pair and pulled the pack from Kagome's back "I had Dai escort Kikyo the rest of the way along with Inuyasha. I suggested that she make a bigger barrier; we don't want Kagome feeling like a prisoner within her own home" She rubbed the miko's back soothingly "I have also posted guards around the Western Lands. Inuyasha will not be returning here any time soon. You are safe Kagome"

Kagome pulled back to sit on her haunches as her glassy eyes gazed upon the two youkai who had sworn to protect her. "I can't do this on my own..." She breathed as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"You're not on your own" Makina assured with a smile "We will be by your side"

"How many times must I reassure you of this, miko" Sesshoumaru smirked.

"Until I believe it" She sighed. She then threw her arms around the youkai Prince's neck "Thank you" Sesshoumaru hesitantly returned the gesture as Makina watched on with an overly large grin. He sent her warning glare to keep her mouth shut but she just giggled. She loved it when her cousin would end up in predicaments that were awkward to him. She always loved to tease him about it.

"Perhaps a visit from your friends would cheer you up" Makina proposed just as Kagome pulled away from Sesshoumaru.

"My friends? They're here?"

"Yes but there's a little catch" She kneeled in front of the miko "And please don't get angry. You're friends are here but they are in our dungeons. I did offer them a more comfortable place to stay in but this was my answer" She motioned to the cut on her arm "That demon slayer of yours is very unruly. They still believe we kidnapped you, I tried to explain but they wouldn't have any of it. Perhaps if you were to see them then they would calm down"

"I believe this is the first time in decades that a human has actually managed to make you bleed" Sesshoumaru remarked with a raised brow.

"Oh hush up Sesshoumaru" She huffed "That demon slayer's strength almost rivals that of a hanyou's"

"How long have my friends been here?" Kagome almost whimpered.

"We took them last night. Inuyasha arrived here for you; I battled him whilst the guards took your friends and brought them back here. I tried to reason with them but they wouldn't have any of it. Would you like to see them?"

"Yes" Kagome wiped away the remainder of her tears and stood to her feet. Sesshoumaru followed suit, and they all headed to the dungeons.

"Miko, perhaps you should tell your companions of your ordeal. You no longer have to fear Inuyasha killing them; it would be best to tell them"

"You're right" She sighed as she looked up at him "Will you stay with me? Again?"

"Yes, little miko. I shall aid you once more" Makina couldn't help but smile at the two; they both had already come such a long way over a short period of time. The time they shared together did them good...

Sango paced back and forth the cell as she tried to think of a possible escape plan. Miroku was sitting back against the wall with Shippo and Kirara in his lap as they all watched her. The monk couldn't comprehend why she was so worked up. Sure, they had been kidnapped but they had been through much worse before.

"Sango, please sit and rest. You're going to make yourself sick"

"No Miroku, we need to get out of here. Kagome needs us"

"Then just allow me to suck the door into my hand"

"For the last time, no!" She huffed as she turned to face him "We don't know if the youkai standing guard are poisonous. Your wind tunnel is already unstable as it is."

"Sango" He set the bundles in his arms down as he stood and caught Sango's hands in his "You need to be calm. Sesshoumaru will eventually come here and we can sort matters out with him. Come now, you've already done enough damage today. I'm surprised Lady Makina didn't attempt to strike you back for wounding her"

"Why do you think she didn't?" Shippo asked as he rubbed his eyes with his little fist.

"I don't know but she knows something we don't. It's something to do with Kagome, that much I know. She has been acting very strange lately."

"We've all noticed it" Miroku sighed as he pulled her into his arms "I believe Inuyasha has somehow hurt her again. He's been acting more animal than man lately. We need to get out here so that we can help them both"

"Well however we get out of here don't try to suck up Sesshoumaru" Shippo warned "He has his own miasma and it'll most probably melt you"

"Don't worry Shippo" Miroku chuckled "I would never dream of doing such" The sounds of doors opening and slamming caught their attention as they turned to a flight of darkened steps that led to the exit. Sango pulled away from Miroku just as Shippo jumped onto his shoulder and Kirara followed suit with Sango.

"Ready yourselves" Sango warned as she walked to the front of the cell, she refused to let anyone intimidate her let alone Sesshoumaru.

Makina was the first to appear from the steps as she skipped over to the cell and greeted them cheerily "Good evening, have we all calmed down now? Demon slayer, I'm disappointed that you ripped my kimono but all is forgiven"

"If you hadn't kidnapped us then I wouldn't have ruined your clothing" Sango replied with a glare "Why have you come to bother us now?"

"The demon slayer has a mouth on her" Sesshoumaru commented as he made his appearance "Your brother is much quieter"

"I haven't seen him since I've been here. Last time I heard he was travelling with you; why have I been denied to see my brother?"

"Oh, so she knew little Kohaku resided here with us..." Makina shrugged "That's my fault, I thought you would think we kidnapped him and was torturing him or something. He doesn't know you're here"

Sango ignored the strange youkai and turned her attention back to Sesshoumaru "Where's Kagome? If you've hurt her then I'll..."

"Sango" Kagome ran down the steps and to the bars of the cell "I'm fine" Sango pulled Kagome as close as she could and hugged her to the best of her ability.

"I've been so worried about you"

"Believe me when I say it's much safer here" She mused as she pulled back from her friend. She then turned her head in Sesshoumaru's direction "Can you release them?" He nodded and motioned to the guard to unlock the cell.

Sango was the first out of the cell as she forced herself past the guard and threw herself at Kagome. "Are you sure you're okay? Inuyasha told us terrible things. He said that Sesshoumaru would torture you just for the fun of it and would most likely force himself upon you" Sesshoumaru growled at the demon slayer's words.

"Sesshoumaru" Makina warned as her hand shot out and caught his arm "Calm yourself, Kagome's needs your support right now"

"Kagome!" Shippo cried as he dived from Miroku's shoulder and into Kagome's waiting embrace "I've missed you so much. Inuyasha has been scaring me with all those stories"

"I must admit that his stories were hard to believe" Miroku commented as he went to them. He didn't embrace Kagome, something was telling him that she didn't desire to be held. "But then he told us that his highness had done the same to his mother. The emotion in his voice was what made it more believable"

"Inuyasha is nothing but a coward and a liar" Makina voiced, her grip still firm on Sesshoumaru. "You have been deceived"

"Makina's right" Kagome sighed "Inuyasha has been lying to you" Her head dropped so that her bangs covered her eyes "...I've been lying to you..."

"What do you mean?" Sango brushed her hair from her eyes to find fresh tears "Kagome?" Once again her body began to shake as she tried to stop crying. "Oh Kagome, what's happened? Why have you suddenly stopped confiding in me?" She once again wrapped her arms around the younger woman and rubbed her back "I've told you once before. I will never judge you"

"Sango" Kagome whimpered into her shoulder "I wanted to tell you. My whole body was screaming to tell you but I couldn't. Your life would have been in danger if I had"

"Tell me, Kagome" Sango gently pulled the miko back so that she could look into her eyes.

"This is not something that the kitsune should hear" Sesshoumaru interjected "Wouldn't you agree miko?" Kagome looked from Sesshoumaru to Shippo and nodded "Makina, perhaps you should take the kitsune to the dining hall for something to eat and then show him to his room"

"As long as Kagome does not need me" She moved over to the miko and caught her chin "Can you do this without me?" Kagome nodded causing the youkai to sigh "Very well" She then turned her attention to Shippo who was once again on the monk's shoulder "Come along child, you must be famished" Shippo was unsure whether or not to go with the youkai; when he had first met her she had seemed very sweet but since the kidnapping he had come to a conclusion that she was evil. Just like Sesshoumaru.

"It's fine Shippo" Kagome smiled reassuringly "Makina is a kind youkai and she will take care of you. Rin is also upstairs if you would like to see her before bed" She plucked the kitsune from Miroku shoulder and kissed his brow "I will come see you before I retire"

"O-okay Kagome" He reluctantly agreed as Makina took him into her arms "See you soon"

"Count on it" She waved as the youkai carried him off. She then turned to Sesshoumaru "I don't want to tell them in here"

"Then where would you like to go?" He took a step forward.

"Somewhere private, from prying eyes" She motioned her head in the guards' direction.

"Very well, my study shall suffice" He then turned and led the humans and neko to their destination.

Sesshoumaru moved over to the sitting area at the far end of his study and sat in one of the plush cushioned chairs, he motioned for everyone to follow suit to which they did. Kagome sat to his right on the couch with Sango beside her and Miroku opposite. "Are you ready, miko?" She nodded and turned to her friends.

"For the past few months...Inuyasha has been...has been..." She swallowed back her tears "...hurting me..."

"I thought you no longer loved him, Kagome" Miroku frowned, obviously confused.

"I don't..."

"He physically hurt you?" Sango too frowned; worry laced her voice. When the miko nodded she bit back a gasp. "B-but...how?"

Kagome wrapped her arms around herself and bowed her head so that she couldn't see them. "He...he..." Sesshoumaru leant forward and set a clawed hand on her shoulder; her glassy eyes met his as she once again broke down.

"I shall tell them" She nodded and leaned into his touch "The half breed has stolen Kagome's virginity. For the past three months he raped and beat her; he made sure that the marks were hidden from your sight and threatened her to keep her mouth shut" He used her name as a form of comfort. He knew she preferred to be called by her name so indulged her as an aid. "Kagome feared that if she told you what was happening then Inuyasha would kill you all as well as her family. She kept her mouth shut to protect you"

"Oh...my...god..." Tears showered down Sango's cheeks as she took in Sesshoumaru's words. Kagome had once again selflessly hidden her pain and abuse to protect them. "Kagome!" She pulled the young woman into her arms as they both sobbed "Why do you always have to put others before you? I could have protected you. Kagome, you didn't have to suffer in silence. I would have been at your side and would have slaughtered that animal"

"I couldn't bear the thought of losing you" Kagome whimpered into her shoulder "It was easier to just be quiet so that you, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara could be safe" At this Kirara ran into her lap and nuzzled up against her stomach.

Miroku's eyes were still wide with shock as he watched one of his closest friends break down in her lover's arms. A single tear fell down his cheek. How didn't they see it? They had all noticed the strange behaviour both of them were doing. Why couldn't he have put two and two together? "Oh Kagome" He fell to his knees before the miko and pressed his brow against her trembling knees "I'm so sorry. I am so stupid. I should have seen this. All the signs were there. You suffered because of my blindness"

"No" Kagome shuffled from Sango's arms and threw her own around the monk "It's my fault for not staying at home. I'm sorry I've put you guys through this. It would all still be a secret if Kikyo hadn't found me that night"

"Then I'm glad she found you" Sango cried "Otherwise you'd still be suffering just to keep us happy. Why do you do this to yourself, Kagome? You are the one person in the whole world who doesn't deserve to suffer the pain you do. And it's not your fault"

"Sango's right" Miroku pulled back and cupped Kagome's face in between his hands "Inuyasha tricked you into being his lover. None of us knew how manipulative he was. I always assumed he was far too lazy to even try such. I am also glad Lady Kikyo found you that night. She had kept you safe up until Prince Sesshoumaru kidnapped you, and even that was a blessing in disguise"

"Kikyo asked Sesshoumaru to take me; she believed it was the best course of action to ensure my safety. I had no clue until I was brought here" She moved her gaze to the taiyoukai and smiled sadly "I owe him my life"

"We all do" Miroku smiled and bowed his head at the youkai Prince.

"Prince Sesshoumaru" For once, Sango used the formalities. She bowed lowly from where she sat as she stifled her sobbing "I would like to express my gratitude for all that you have done" She raised her head "Thank you so much for protecting Kagome and I apologize on behalf of myself and my friends if we have offended yourself and your home in any kind of way"

"Both of your gratitudes are accepted" Sesshoumaru replied stoically. "Continue miko" Kagome nodded and turned back to her friends.

"There is one more thing I need to tell you guys" They both nodded and leaned in "I am carrying Inuyasha's child. I have been so for over a month though I only found out earlier this week" Both of their eyes widened in horror. Poor Kagome. Not only had their once best friend raped and defiled the girl but left a reminder that was currently growing in her womb.

"Kagome..."

"It's alright" She shook her head and smiled softly "I do not resent it" She pressed her hand against her stomach "It is not the child's fault and I will not kill it. Sesshoumaru said he will accept it as his ward so that Inuyasha cannot get his claws on it"

"That's most honourable of you, Prince Sesshoumaru" Miroku smiled and bowed his head once again "Thank you" Sesshoumaru nodded and stood.

"It would be best if you all retired for the night. It is late and humans need to rest. If you are hungry then ask one of my servants to bring you something" He then moved to the study door and opened it. He called to one of the many servants in the hallway who bowed to him "Yuna, escort our guests to their new rooms and cater to their needs. There is also a kitsune amongst the group but Makina is seeing to him. He shall also be your responsibility come morning"

"Yes, Prince Sesshoumaru" The young cheetah youkai bowed and stood upright. She approached the humans and bowed politely. She had long fiery hair with deep emerald eyes and sun kissed skin. She was pretty but not deemed beautiful "Good evening, may I show you to your room?" Kagome had seen the young youkai from time to time but had never spoken to her, she seemed nice enough but would let time be the judge of that.

"Yes, thank you" Miroku smiled as he stood and held out his hand to Sango "Come along Sango, we all need to rest. We can continue with Kagome in the morn" Sango reluctantly nodded and took his hand as he pulled her to her feet.

"Are you going to be alright, Kagome?" She asked.

"I'll be fine" Kagome smiled as she too stood "These palace walls are my haven, I feel safe here. Now get some rest, I'll see you guys at breakfast" They both nodded and allowed Yuna to escort them from the room.

Sesshoumaru then approached the miko who was wiping away the remainder of her tears "You handled that well, miko"

"Liar" She laughed some as she met his gaze "Thanks again, you really are too good to me Sesshoumaru."

"Oh? I am no longer a pompous Prince?" He smirked as he folded his arms.

"You're still that" She teased "But are good to me at the same time"

"Hn. Go on to bed miko, you need the rest"

"I will once I've seen to Shippo" She yawned "Can you smell him out?"

"He is in the same area your friends are resting at; would you like me to take you to him?"

"Yes please"

"Very well" He set his hand on the small of her back and directed her to her kitsune...

Makina had just tucked Shippo up under the covers and ran her claws through the sleepy boy's fiery hair. He was just too adorable. She couldn't help but smile at his naivety and innocence; to a human his age was the equivalent of an old man's but to a youkai he was a child, a very young one at that.

The boy's eyes were lidded as he watched the youkai settle him in. She was nice. She was nothing like Inuyasha had said, in fact, she was the nicest youkai he had come across for such a long while. She just seemed too motherly to be an evil vicious youkai.

He was pulled from his musings by the bedroom door being pushed open. He looked behind Makina to find Kagome and Sesshoumaru. He was thrilled to see his mother but seeing Sesshoumaru just unnerved him.

"Hey Shippo" Kagome smiled as she entered "Did you have a nice time with Makina?"

"Yeah" He yawned as she sat next to him, opposite Makina "Lady Makina is very kind. Inuyasha is such a liar, he said that she would kill me just for looking at her"

"Inuyasha is someone who we can never trust again" Kagome sighed as she caressed the boy's cheek "He's far too dangerous"

"Did Inuyasha hurt you again, Kagome?" His innocent question made her want to cry.

"Yes, sweetie" She smiled sadly "So much that I can never forgive him again. He's gone rogue so it's too dangerous for any of us to go near him again. Do you understand?"

"Yeah" He caught the hand on his cheek "I'm just glad you're safe, Kagome"

"You all are now" Makina smiled as she stood "I shall see you all in the morning. I promised Rin I'd read her a story before she fell asleep"

"Could you give her my love?" Kagome asked as she hugged the youkai over the bed.

"Sure" She nodded and stood upright "Goodnight guys" She then pinched Shippo's nose playfully and stepped outside to where Sesshoumaru was patiently waiting for Kagome. "How is she?"

"Better. Her companions now know everything so I believe she will be at ease"

"Good" She sighed "You're caring for her tonight?"

He simply nodded "She feels safer when I am with her"

"It's good that she can rely on another male" Makina commented as she leaned forward and pecked his cheek "I'll see you in the morning"

"Goodnight Makina" She nodded and retreated to Rin's bedroom.

Kagome leaned down and kissed Shippo's brow as his eyes fell closed "Goodnight Shippo, if you need me then don't hesitate to ask any of the servants to take you to me" She then stood and left the now slumbering kitsune to rest. Once outside she closed the door and turned to Sesshoumaru "Thanks for waiting"

"Hn, are you ready for bed?" She nodded where he then turned and led her around to the other side of the palace where her room was "You will be given a new room tomorrow"

"Oh that's not necessary Sesshoumaru, I'm fine here. You've done far too much as it is" Kagome protested with his hands raised up in front of her.

"You are currently residing in a guest chamber, since you are to be a permanent resident here you must be provided with a larger room. There is no room for debate, miko"

"Fine" She sighed "This room is perfectly okay though"

"For guests, yes. This is not a matter to be discussed. Go to bed, I shall come fetch you for breakfast at sunrise"

"Alright" She opened her bedroom door "Goodnight Sesshoumaru"

"Goodnight miko" He then turned and stalked off to his own bed chambers. He was in much need of sleep tonight but he had a sneaking suspicion that he would not receive it. The miko had not been able to sleep properly without him by her side. Would she need him tonight or could she sleep without worries within his home? Shaking it off for now, he decided to retire to his room where a servant could get him if there were any problems.

Makina stalked down the many hallways of the palace with a huge grin blessing her beautiful features. Rin had just told her that she had seen Sesshoumaru and Kagome kiss. Surely it was impossible for the two to fall for each other in such a small space of time but there could be an attraction there. After all, why would Sesshoumaru kiss Kagome without reasoning? The youkai couldn't help but laugh, Sesshoumaru was going to be beet red by the time she was finished with him tomorrow...

**Finally!**

**New chapter guys, hope you enjoy it.**

**Reviews Please :)**

**Inuyashasesshy4eva**

**xXx**


	9. A New Life

Chapter Nine – A New Life

_In a baby pink kimono Kagome twirled around in the Royal gardens. Rin had gone to fetch Sesshoumaru so that she could spend the day with her parent like figures. Kagome thought it was sweet; she couldn't count the amount of times Rin had accidentally called her mommy and Sesshoumaru daddy._

_Rin skipped cheerily over to the miko who had now fallen back onto the grass and towered over her favourite miko "Prince Sesshoumaru is on his way" She beamed "Rin thinks he likes spending time with us"_

"_And who can blame him" Kagome winked up at the girl._

"_Kagome, can Rin ask you something?"_

"_Of course sweetie, what is it?"_

"_It's about you and...Prince Sesshoumaru. Are you two lovers? It's just that he kissed you" Kagome blushed at the girl's question and averted her gaze to cease more embarrassment._

"_Oh...no honey..." She fanned herself "We're just good friends"_

"_And friends kiss each other?"_

"_Uh...sometimes..." She turned her gaze back to Rin who's bangs now covered her eyes. "Sweetheart?"_

"_Liar"_

"_What?"_

"_LIAR!" Rin screeched as she pounced onto the miko and began strangling her "You're lovers! Aren't you!"_

"_Rin!" Kagome choked as she tried to wrestle the little girl from her. How could she be so strong for such a little thing? "Rin, you're...hurting me"_

"_Rin" A silky voice halted the girl. Both females turned their attention to the dashing, silver, taiyoukai Prince "What are you doing?"_

"_Kagome is lying, Prince Sesshoumaru. She loved your touch and Rin will kill her!" The feral growl scared Kagome beyond belief._

"_You will do no such thing; get off our little miko" Reluctantly Rin obeyed. She threw herself from the miko where Sesshoumaru then kneeled over her before she could move. "Are you okay, miko?"_

"_Sesshoumaru" Tears streamed down her cheeks "Rin...how...?...why...?..."_

"_It's because you lied" He chuckled as he caressed her cheek "She's the jealous type after all"_

"_But she's only a child" Kagome moved her gaze over to Rin where a miko now stood in her traditional miko garb with her hair tied into a ponytail "...Kikyo"_

"_Only a child? Is that all I am to you? After all I've done for you; ungrateful whore" Rin turned Kikyo screeched._

"_But...!" Kagome turned back to Sesshoumaru for an answer only to find a very feral Inuyasha on top of her "...no"_

"_Yes" He gripped her throat and smashed her head so hard into the dirt that she saw stars "What's wrong Kagome? You wanted my bastard brother instead, is that it? Oh you dirty little whore. Can he make you scream as loud as I can?"_

"_Inu...Yasha..." She choked out as she grasped the wrist around her neck "...please..."_

"_Please? Oh you want some do ya? I can oblige" His smile was sickening. His hand trailed down to her obi but halted at her slightly distended stomach "I forgot...you're carrying our pup. Oh Kagome" He chuckled and then whispered into her ear "Let's make another" He raised his fist into the air and thrust it..._

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Kagome shot up in her bed screaming as her whole body shook.

Sesshoumaru snapped the hinges from the door as he barged in and dived at the girl. He gripped her shoulders and allowed his mask to break as he scanned her features for any indication as to what was wrong. "Miko?"

"No no no no no no no" She whimpered as she pushed at him "Please no..."

"Miko, calm down!" Her eyes were full of fear as she thrashed against him "Mi-Kagome!"

"No, you're going to turn into him! Let me go!" She was completely hysterical, one had to believe that she was still in a dream state. Perhaps she couldn't depict dream from reality.

"Kagome, I am not Inuyasha" He caught the girl's chin so that she could look directly into his eyes. She immediately stopped thrashing and calmed some "You are safe. Why did you scream?"

"Sesshoumaru!" She cried as she threw herself at him. Sesshoumaru made a mental note to get used to her emotional outbreaks as he instinctively wrapped his arms around her "A-a dream...Inuyasha...you...Inuyasha...Rin...Kikyo..."

"Slow down, it was just a dream" He soothed as he turned them so that he was leaning back against the headboard. "Dreams are not real"

"They seem so" She breathed into his shoulder "I-I was in the g-garden with Rin; she asked me a-about the kiss we had a-and wanted to know if we were l-lovers. I told h-her this wasn't the c-case and she f-flipped out. You then came from nowhere a-and got h-her off me. I t-turned to look at her and s-she was Kikyo. I-I turned back t-to you for answers o-only to find t-that you were Inuyasha...you...I mean he...strangled me and k-killed the b-baby"

He rubbed her back in a comforting manner as he listened to her cries. Even in her dreams that bastard continued to torture her. He resisted the urge to growl as he pulled her closer in a protective manner. She curled up against him and kept an iron grip around his neck.

"Why can't he just leave me alone?"

"Because he's an idiot" He tilted her chin so that she was looking directly into his golden pools "Those filthy claws of his will never touch you again"

"I know" She sighed "But I'm still afraid. He just won't get out of my head; I hardly slept a wink last night. I was tossing and turning and when I did fall asleep I was plagued with nightmares. I'll never be able to sleep easy again"

"You slept fine at your home" He commented. Kagome blushed at his words and averted her gaze. "My presence seems to put your mind at ease. Did you know this?" She nodded "Then why did you not ask for my company last night?"

"You're a Prince, Sesshoumaru; you do not need a human pining for your comfort. You have more important matters to attend" She then smiled softly "And besides, you've done far too much for me as it is. I couldn't possibly ask for more"

"You are my ward, Kagome" She blushed when her name rolled off his tongue "It is my duty to see to your needs. Any matters that need attending come after you; and I would rather have your company than sit at my desk all day signing treaties"

"It does sound boring" She mused as she lay her head back down against his shoulder. "Thank you"

"For what?"

"Being here for me" He raised a brow as he looked down at her "I'm starting to feel like the old me again"

"Your loud mouth hormonal self?" He smirked when she scowled at him "I best start leaving you be then"

"What's the matter Sesshoumaru? Can't handle me?" She poked her tongue out at him and giggled when his one hand slid to her waist and squeezed her side causing her to jump. "Asshole"

"My ward will not use such a foul mouth"

"Yes she will" She smirked. He was about to reprehend her when a light chuckle was sounded from the doorway. They both turned to find a very amused Makina.

"Little cousin, what are you doing in Kagome's bed? And Kagome what are you doing in his lap?"

Kagome blushed tenfold as she threw herself from Sesshoumaru's lap and stumbled back to the wall "Why nothing" She laughed nervously.

"It doesn't look like nothing" She smirked.

"Behave Makina" Sesshoumaru sighed as he stood from the bed "The miko merely had a nightmare"

"Awe and you were comforting her; you're so sweet when you want to be Sesshoumaru" She winked when he scowled "Oh take a joke, pup. Anyway I wish to speak with you"

"Very well" He then turned his attention to Kagome "Ai shall be here shortly to dress you, I shall then come retrieve you for breakfast"

"Okay"

Makina then lifted the door from the floor and leaned it up against the wall "She can't get dressed like this" She then grabbed a dressing screen from the far end of the room and set it down in front of the doorway "Now you don't have to worry about prying eyes" She winked "Now come along Sesshoumaru, I'd like to have breakfast at the same time as everyone else today" She then grabbed his wrist and proceeded in a futile attempt to skip down the corridor with him.

Kagome couldn't help but laugh at the youkai. She was so good at riling Sesshoumaru up; she'd have to get some lessons from her. Shaking her head she moved over to her wardrobe just as Ai knocked on the screen and slid into the room. She sent a questioning look from the door to Kagome causing her to laugh.

"I woke up screaming from a nightmare and I think I frightened Sesshoumaru. He rushed in here so fast that he broke it from its hinges"

"So I see" Ai mused as she went to Kagome's side and peered into the wardrobe "Let us get you dressed" She then reached inside...

Sesshoumaru sat behind his desk as he watched his cousin sitting opposite him with a stupid grin gracing her beauty. What was she smirking at anyway? "Would you care to explain why you are grinning like an idiot?"

"I was talking to Rin last night" She began casually "She told me that you and Kagome shared a kiss" His eyes widened at this. He quickly managed to regain his composure before she noticed. "Care to explain, little cousin?"

"It didn't mean a thing" He sharply replied.

"What?" Makina's aura darkened "You used her?" She stood from her seat and growled at the taiyoukai.

"Why is it that I can never explain my actions completely? Sit down Makina" Reluctantly, she did as ordered and folded her arms. "Back in the miko's time there is a male who desires her. She asked me to help her and that was what I did. She knows it didn't mean anything"

"Oh..." Her anger retreated back inside as an embarrassed blush took over "...sorry"

"I'm quite used to your little outbursts now" He snorted as he leaned back into his seat.

"Still, I didn't know you would go so far as to kiss her"

"The boy was dense, we did everything we could to get the message across" He scoffed "It is obvious that humans still lack intelligence"

"Now now, not all humans" Makina smirked "Kagome is very intelligent and so are her friends"

"They weren't intelligent enough to see what was happening" He almost huffed as he moved over to the window.

"We wouldn't have if it weren't for our noses" She reminded as she too stood "You seem very protective of her Sesshoumaru, why is that?"

"I promised her mother that I would protect her. She is now a member of this family; she is my ward"

"That's one disobedient ward you just got yourself" Makina laughed as she looked over the papers on the desk "Has a letter come for me?"

"Not as yet. You are expecting one?"

"Yes, from your mother actually. I have requested that she place a barrier around the well; that way Inuyasha can't harm Kagome's family" She then paused "Is it currently protected?"

"I sent some of the guards to the area before I retired last night" He turned back to his cousin.

"Good, she has nothing to fear now. I shall make sure our guests are ready" She turned to leave only to find a young demon slayer standing nervously in the doorway "Kohaku?"

"Sorry disturb you" He bowed lowly to them both "It's just that...my sister...she's here?"

"Yes, honey" Makina beamed "She's in the North guest wing; I'm sorry I didn't tell you myself. Last night was hectic"

"That's alright, milady" He stood back upright and smiled "Dai told me this morning. He said that you would have been far too busy to tell me yourself and that you sent him on your behalf"

"Did he now?" She smirked.

"Yes; could I go see my sister? If it's okay with you, Prince Sesshoumaru?"

"It is fine" Sesshoumaru met the boy's gaze "Go see to your sibling Kohaku; just bring her and her friends down for breakfast. Perhaps you could enlighten them of how things are run here"

"Of course Prince Sesshoumaru. Thank you" He then turned and scurried off in search of Sango.

"He's so cute" Makina giggled "I'd love to adopt him as my own"

"The boy is scarred enough without you caring for him" Sesshoumaru snorted as he headed to the door "I am going to fetch the miko"

"Alright, I'll go get Rin and help Kohaku" She chimed "Oh and Sesshoumaru" He paused at the door "Try calling Kagome by her name more, I know she prefers it" He gave a short nod and left...

Ai had Kagome at the dresser and brushed her long ebony locks. She was happy to have the Shikon Miko back, it had been rather lonesome without her. For the past week she had to put up with listening to her superiors insult the miko as well as praising Inuyasha for defiling her. She was half tempted to go to Sesshoumaru and tell him of all the horrible gossip but knew that if Kagome found out it would upset her more. She was still very fragile at the moment and needed protecting. "I've noticed you have put on a healthy amount of weight. Your figure has most definitely improved, I'm rather envious"

"Oh stop it Ai" Kagome laughed "I've only put on a little. Sesshoumaru made me eat a lot back at my home"

"That was good of him" She smiled. She then opened one of the draws and pulled out a deep violet ribbon and lay it against Kagome's kimono "Ah perfect match" A knock on the newly repaired door halted her from continuing.

"Come in" Kagome called. The door then opened to reveal Sesshoumaru "Oh hi, I'm almost done. Sorry for keeping you"

"Not at all" He closed the door and watched as Ai tied the ribbon into her hair on her left side. She tied in a little bow and left the rest of the ribbon to run down her hair. It was simple yet elegant.

"All done, milady" Ai then stepped back and allowed Kagome to examine herself in the mirror. She pleased to find that the miko no longer shrunk away from her reflection, she seemed to embrace it more.

"Ah thank you, Ai" She was wearing a deep violet kimono with a turquoise obi that matched the flower patterns detailed upon the kimono. "It's so pretty"

"Mei is very good at her job" She mused.

"She most definitely is" She sent a smile to Ai before turning to Sesshoumaru "I'm ready"

Here merely nodded and turned in the direction of their destination; Kagome went after him and walked by his side. He was surprised he managed to keep his mask in check. The little miko certainly did look beautiful in a kimono; he would have to thank Mei after. He was also pleased to find a smile adorning her face; it was such a difference from this morning. For some reason unknown to him he didn't like it when she was upset.

Noticing he was watching her Kagome sent a cheery smile at him and linked his arm "Everything alright?" He simply nodded and averted his gaze "Can I ask you something?" He nodded again "How long are my friends allowed to stay here?"

"Most likely until Inuyasha is destroyed. If they left now the half breed would kill them to get to you"

"Thanks Sesshoumaru"

"Miko" He sighed "You will cease this ongoing gratitude; I have acknowledged that you're grateful so there is no need to continue thanking me"

"Sorry, I can't help it" She blushed in embarrassment "I'll promise to keep it to a minimum" She winked. He merely nodded and continued walking until they reached the double oak doors that led to the dining room.

The guards standing post quickly bowed to their Prince and opened the doors open for him. They gave Kagome a once over as they walked by and gawked; was that the same girl who was defiled by the half breed? Kagome was completely oblivious to their staring but Sesshoumaru was. He'd have to remind his men of their station later.

Entering the dining room they found that everyone else had already arrived and were awaiting them patiently at the dining table. Realizing she still had Sesshoumaru's arm Kagome quickly retracted her arm and plastered on a cheery smile.

"Good morning everyone" She greeted as she took a seat between Makina and Sango whilst Sesshoumaru took his place at the top of the table.

"Good morning Kagome" Sango beamed as she hugged her friend "I trust you slept well?"

"Of course" She lied. She didn't want to worry her friends any more.

"Liar liar" Makina muttered under her breath. Kagome kicked her under the table and carried on talking to Sango "Oh, did you see that?" She hissed to Sesshoumaru "She just kicked me"

"I'm sure you will survive Makina" He replied as he sipped his tea.

"That's not the point" She huffed half heartedly and pouted "Kagome's evil"

"Her nature doesn't seem to bother you when she directs it at me"

"Because you need it" She poked her tongue out as she too sipped her tea. The servants then entered with the morning meal and set it down in front of them, they then each gave a low bow to Sesshoumaru and left for the kitchens...

During breakfast everyone chatted amongst themselves as their enjoyed their meal. This was the most relaxed Sango and Miroku had felt in ages. It was good to have Kagome back with them and to know that she was now safe under Sesshoumaru's protection. Sango was once again going to express her gratitude to Sesshoumaru but was halted by a youkai dressed in a bright blue uniform that held the royal crescent moon crest on his armour. He bowed low from his place at the door and waited for further instruction.

Dai was at his side as he took a step forward and too bowed "Prince Sesshoumaru, this guard is here for Lady Makina"

"A guard from my mother's domain" Sesshoumaru stated as he set his cup down "You best see what is required of you, Makina"

"Yes" She frowned, clearly annoyed by the mere mention of Sayuri. "Please excuse me" She then stood from her seat and followed the guard from the dining room. She took him straight to Sesshoumaru's study but didn't bother to offer him a seat; anyone from Sayuri's palace were complete and utter arrogant assholes. The respect they showed her was false; she was no fool, she knew this.

Leaning against Sesshoumaru's desk she finally acknowledged him "What has she sent you for?"

"I bring milady's reply to your letter" He held it out to her as he tried to hide the disgust he felt for her. He hated anyone who didn't respect Lady Sayuri. Makina didn't bother to spare him a second glance as she snatched the letter from his claws and scanned through it.

"Ah, so I see she has accepted"

"Yes, she wishes for you to take her to the destination that is in need of protection. She shall be paying this palace a visit tomorrow"

"Why did she not write this in her letter?" Makina frowned. Why did she have to be so complicated?

"That is not my lady's nature"

"You can say that again" She muttered "Very well, tell her that I expect her in the morn" The guard nodded and left without another word. It's not as if Makina cared. She hated how Sayuri's guards worshipped the ground she walked upon. Scrunching up the letter, Makina threw it into the fireplace along with the many letters Sayuri had sent both her and Sesshoumaru in the past and headed on down to the dining room.

Dai met her at the steps leading to the dining room. He took her arm and escorted her to her destination. "Has our mighty lady agreed?"

"Yes"

"You don't seem pleased?" Dai cocked a brow.

"She wishes to come here so that I can take her to the well. I know Sayuri; she only wants to come here to torment Sesshoumaru and to upset Kagome. She hates humans, she would thoroughly love hurting Kagome"

"Does she know what has happened to Lady Kagome?"

"She knows parts; she will likely find out everything tomorrow. I said that I expect her by morning"

"Whatever you said has seemed to annoy her guard"

"Of course" She smirked darkly "I was not showing respect towards her royal highness. Sayuri refuses to acknowledge that she lost any claim to the throne after my uncle fell in love with Izayoi"

"She always was stubborn. When Sesshoumaru was a pup she attempted to feed him since the wet nurse was ill; he was not hungry yet she was determined to feed him. I believe she over fed him to the extent that he actually vomited up everything she fed him; she tried to feed him again but the Inu no Taisho halted her"

"I remember my mother telling me about that incident. Sayuri used to try to dress me up in heavy layered kimonos that were far too big. I refused and fought against her the whole time. Grandmother caught her and stole me away from her. I'm telling you now that woman has issues"

"Indeed, she tried to dress us all in a uniform she had once designed. It was bright pink with red rose patterns. As soon as his highness found out he burned every one she had created" He chuckled. They halted outside the doors where he then bowed to her "I hope we can continue this later, my lady. I do enjoy our little chats"

"As do I, Dai" She smiled. She then turned and entered the dining room where everyone were still chatting comfortably. She retook her seat beside Kagome and turned to Sesshoumaru. "I have some unfortunate news, little cousin..."

"My mother has refused?" He raised a silken brow.

"No, she has accepted...but there's a catch"

"Spit it out Makina" He sighed. He knew whatever she was about to tell him was going to upset him, she wouldn't draw it out otherwise.

"Your mother is coming here tomorrow" She winced when his aura flared "Now calm down" Thankfully, the humans or the kitsune had noticed; Kagome on the other hand had.

"Is something wrong?" The little miko asked as her concerned gaze met Sesshoumaru's angered one.

"Indeed" He then stood and abruptly left the dining room; again, no one seemed to notice.

"Just great" Makina sighed as she slumped back in her seat "The last thing we need to put up with is his sulking"

"Why, what's wrong?"

"Sesshoumaru's mother is paying us a visit tomorrow. She has accepted to place a barrier around the well but wishes to come here so that I can personally take her. I must warn you Kagome, Sayuri is a super bitch. She will do and say just about anything to offend you. I am assuming that she's coming here to torment Sesshoumaru and get a good look at you. You most likely make her curious"

"Me? Curious?" Her eyes widened slightly.

"Yes, she will want to know what's so special about you for Sesshoumaru to protect a mere human woman."

"I see. Do I have to hold my tongue around her?"

"That depends on Sesshoumaru. If she does say something that you feel needs to be justified then do it in a discreet manner. Sayuri hates it when someone actually has to gall to talk back to her" She finished the rest of her tea and stood "I'm going to calm him down; you should take your friends to the gardens, I'm sure they'd love them"

"Are you sure? I could come with you" Makina couldn't help but smile at the girl's generosity "It's just that Sesshoumaru has done so much for me, I'd like to help him"

"Very well" She then turned to one of the guards at the door "Get me Dai" One bowed and left immediately "I shall take your friends to the gardens and Dai will take you to Sesshoumaru. Please be aware that he will be very angry so be sensitive with him. I know he won't hurt you physically but when he's angry he says things to upset others in the heat of the moment"

"Don't worry Makina, I can handle Sesshoumaru" She winked. Dai then entered and bowed to the two women.

"Dai, escort Kagome to Sesshoumaru's whereabouts. He will likely be in his study"

"Of course, milady" He held out his arm to Kagome "This way Lady Kagome"

"Thank you Dai" She giggled as she linked his arm "Makina, could you tell my friends I shouldn't be too long? I would tell them myself but they seem to be in deep conversation"

"Don't worry" Makina chuckled "They haven't noticed a thing at all this morning. Just remember what I told you Kagome" Kagome nodded and allowed Dai to waltz her out of the room.

Arriving outside Sesshoumaru's study Dai could sense his master's angry aura inside. He was weary of leaving the Shikon miko with him but knew that no physical harm would befall her. Reluctantly he bowed to the miko and left for his duties. Kagome could also sense Sesshoumaru's aura but it didn't scare her; from what she had heard of his mother she couldn't blame him for being upset.

Taking a deep breath she knocked his door and stepped inside without his permission. She found him with his back to her at the window; he had one fist clenched so tight that he had pierced the palm of his hand. Kagome took a step forward but his growl stopped her.

"I did not tell you to enter"

"I was worried about you" She took another step forward, ignoring his growls. "I wanted to see if you're alright"

"I do not need a human's concern"

"Perhaps not, but as your ward have I not the right to express my concern for you?" Sesshoumaru turned to face the miko; his eyes were tinted red as he watched her approach him. "Do you usually cut yourself when you're angry?" She took his clenched fist in her hands and pulled his claws back to reveal his bloody palm. She knew it would heal in a matter of minutes but she still felt the need to bandage it. Reaching into her kimono she pulled out a handkerchief and wiped the blood from his hand; she then unfolded it so that it was long enough to act as a bandage. She wrapped it around his hand and tied it, making sure not to tie it too tightly.

Sesshoumaru had watched the miko bandaging his hand in silence; she was a very odd one indeed. When she had finished her handy work she looked up at him and smiled softly as she removed her hands from his.

"That was not necessary"

"I know" She shrugged "But I still didn't like the thought of leaving you wounded; miko instincts"

"I would hardly call it a wound, miko"

"Just be grateful, Sesshoumaru" She poked her tongue out at him and moved past him to gaze out his window "How are you feeling?"

"Angry" His answer was blunt but his voice was soft; that was Kagome's indication that he was back in control of his emotions. "Why do you concern yourself with my welfare?"

"Because that's the way I am with the people I care about" She turned to him with the same soft smile adorning her plush pink lips.

"You are a strange one, miko"

"So you have said before" She mused before changing the subject "When was the last time you saw your mother?"

"When Rin died" He took a seat at his desk.

"I still don't understand how she could let such an innocent child die and then revive her as if her life was nothing"

"She has never held remorse; in her mind she was merely playing a game with hell"

"If I didn't know better I would swear that you two weren't related" She took a seat beside him.

"Oh? How so?" He raised a brow as he looked at her.

"You know the value of a life; you may take as many as you please but you always have a reason to. I have never seen you play with someone's life, except..." She trailed off.

"Except?"

"Except Inuyasha" She met his gaze "You have always had the power to defeat Inuyasha yet you never ended his life. I doubt you toy with his life for your own amusement; you seemed more hesitant to kill him"

"Nonsense" He scoffed and turned his attention to the piles of scrolls on his desk "I have never hesitated to kill that half breed. I was merely looking for the opportune moment"

"You _was_?"

"I no longer need an opportune moment; he will die the next time I see him."

"Why now? Why aren't you still looking for an opportune moment?"

"He no longer has a right to be on this earth" He returned his gaze to her "Stealing the innocence of a girl who has barely left her childhood is an abomination"

"I'm seventeen, Sesshoumaru. That is considered an adult in your time"

"To humans. To youkai you are still a child" He caught her chin between his claws and studied her face "Inuyasha will die to ensure the safety of my ward"

"You make me sound like a child when you call me your ward" She pouted as she folded her arms "I am pregnant; you cannot treat my like a child"

"That was never my intention" His golden gaze moved to her currently flat stomach "Being my ward is the only way to keep you and your pup safe" His eyes returned to hers as he smirked "Unless you wish to become my mate"

"What?" She blushed as she slapped his hand away "Sesshoumaru!"

"Calm yourself" He chuckled "I was merely humouring you"

"You're evil" She glared "I came up here to see if you were okay and then you repay me by teasing me"

"Are you not an adult? I'm sure you can withstand a little teasing" His smirk remained on his handsome face as he turned back to his work.

"You're the child, not me" She flicked his arm "I'm going to get Makina to beat you up"

"Oh yes, that is certainly mature of you" He mocked, keeping his gaze on his work.

"You're a bully" She huffed again and turned her gaze to the window "I'm not going to cheer you up again"

"Hn, I find that hard to believe" He finished signing off one scroll and moved to the next "Perhaps you should go seek out your friends; you will only be bored here"

"Awe" She grinned, knowing how to annoy him "But I want to spend time with you" Sesshoumaru turned to her with his eye's widened slightly but never managed to utter a word before Kagome threw herself at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and giggled when she felt him stiffen.

"Miko" He growled. He didn't like physical contact at all...so why did this feel right? He gripped her waist to push her off but she tightened her grip around his neck "You really are a child"

"Well Rin's your ward and I've seen you give her a sneaky hug. Aren't I entitled to sneaky hugs too?"

"You test my patience girl" He growled (half heartedly).

"So what? You wouldn't hurt me" She pulled back so that she could see his face "I am your ward, it's your job to protect me" She thought she had him there, she was wrong.

"Indeed it is, little miko" He smirked as he tightened his grip on her waist "But that doesn't mean I can't punish you" He saw the smirk drop from her face as he stood with her in his grasp. He then threw her over his shoulder and left his study. Kagome yelped and thumped at his back to put her down but he merely ignored her.

"I mean it Sesshoumaru! I'll scream so loud that your ears will bleed" He knew she wouldn't, she'd feel too guilty afterwards. Ignoring her protests he carried her into the garden where Kagome's friends, Kohaku, Rin and Makina were relaxing. As soon as they caught sight of the pair they all halted with what they were doing and watched in curiosity. "Put me down!" Kagome growled as she thumped harder "I'll purify you"

"Your words fall on deaf ears" Reaching the large fish pond that halved his garden into two, Sesshoumaru flung the woman from his shoulders and hauled her into the pond. Everyone's eyes widened in shock; had the youkai Prince lost his mind?

Kagome sat up spluttering as she glared at the smug taiyoukai in front of her. "You arrogant asshole!" She splashed a mass amount of water at him until he was soaked and attempted to pull herself to her feet; it was next to impossible since her kimono was weighing her down.

"I believed that was a fair punishment" He flicked his now wet hair over his shoulder "But now you will need further punishment for soaking my person"

"What's the matter Sesshoumaru?" She taunted "The poor puppy doesn't like water? Are you really a cat?"

"That mouth of yours will be your demise" He grasped her arm and heaved her up once again.

"And what is my new punishment?" She knew he wouldn't do anything extreme but she also knew that it would likely piss her off.

"I am taking you to Mei" He saw her pale and smirked "She and Hitomi can have their way with you"

"What? No!" She struggled but he began to drag her away "Okay okay I'm sorry. You're the most powerful taiyoukai in the world and are definitely a dog not a cat" Her words did nothing; she needed to think of something fast. "Umm...okay I got it! I'm just a big whiny kid and has a lot to learn from the mighty Prince" He halted in his stride and inwardly laughed in triumph. He turned her to look at him and caught her chin in between his claws.

"I'll let you off this time my little miko, just be warned to behave yourself. I may not be so kind next time" He then released her and retreated back inside to change out of his sopping wet clothes.

Once he was gone Kagome let off an irritated growl and stomped over to her friends. "I hate him!" She slumped down between Sango and Makina and folded her arms.

"What happened?" Makina asked in an exasperated tone. Honestly, she was beginning to believe that Kagome and Sesshoumaru were just overgrown children.

"I only went to see him to cheer him up and he repaid me by teasing me" She shivered slightly "I then gave him a hug and he carried me down here and threw me in the fish pond. I'm innocent Makina, your cousin is cruel" She wrapped her arms around the youkai "Beat him up for me?" Makina laughed at the miko and nodded.

"Yeah, alright" She pulled the miko to stand with her "Come on, let's get you changed into something warm. Are you coming Sango?"

"Sure" She smiled as she stood "Miroku, Kohaku stay with Shippo and Rin" The monk reluctantly agreed, he would have rather had joined the women but didn't really want to die at Sango's hands for even suggesting such...

The rest of the day gone rather smoothly; Kagome and Sesshoumaru hadn't crossed paths since the incident with the fish pond nor had Sango pummelled Miroku for groping any women. Everything was calm and relaxing.

It was now bedtime and Kagome was currently reading a bedtime story to Rin. She was going to read to both she and Shippo but Makina was adamant that she wanted to read to the kitsune; Kagome didn't argue nor question as to why. It wasn't her business. Opening one of the many books Kagome had brought from her time, the little miko sat beside the tucked up child and began. "Once upon a time there lived a beautiful young woman named Aurora; she was the newborn Princess of her Kingdom who rejoiced and welcomed her birth. Her parents were extremely proud to have been blessed with such a beautiful daughter so they threw a ball in her honour where the whole kingdom would attend. Three good fairies also attended and each granted the little Princess with a gift..." She trailed off when she noticed Rin's attention had diverted to the door behind her; she turned to find Sesshoumaru leaning casually in the doorway.

"Prince Sesshoumaru" Rin beamed "Kagome is telling Rin a bedtime story, please come listen. Rin likes it when she can spend time with Kagome and Prince Sesshoumaru"

"Very well" He wasn't needed anywhere and he had come to take the miko to her new room so he wasn't going to leave until she did anyway. Sitting on the bed opposite the miko he too listened to the story. He watched Rin's intrigued face beam up at the little miko as she cuddled up to her stuffed animal.

"The red fairy gifted the Princess with the gift of beauty and the green fairy gave her the gift of song. With such traits she was unique among the kingdom. The last and blue fairy was about to bestow her gift when an evil sorceress crashed into the ballroom" Rin gasped causing Sesshoumaru to raise an amused brow "She was the most powerful being in the room and even the King was afraid of her. She had told them that she had also come to bestow a gift upon the child, but her version of a gift turned out to be a curse. She made a prophecy; she made it known that on the Princess's sixteenth birthday Aurora would prick her finger on a spindle of a spinning wheel and die..."

"No!" Rin cried "Please Kagome, don't let the Princess die"

"It is only a story, Rin" Sesshoumaru mused as he hushed her. "Continue miko"

"The King sent his guards to attack the sorceress but she disappeared before they could strike her. The whole kingdom worried for their Princess but the good fairies assured that their blue fairy still had not bestowed her gift. The Queen asked that she undo the curse but the fairies explained that the sorceress was far too powerful. Instead she changed the curse. Instead of the Princess dying she would instead fall into a deep sleep until true love's kiss broke the spell. After the ball the King had every spinning wheel in the kingdom destroyed but felt that it wasn't enough. The fairies suggested that they take the Princess from the castle and raise her in a safe environment; they would return her on her sixteenth birthday. The King and Queen reluctantly agreed and watched with heavy hearts as their daughter was taken from them" She looked up at Rin who now had a big smile on her face and continued.

"Sixteen years passed and the good fairies raised the Princess as their own but called her Rose so that no one would suspect. During one of her many trails through the forest Rose met a young man and instantly fell in love with him; they both believed that they were peasants and danced around all day. When Rose had to leave she told the man where he could visit her and returned to her home where she was then told the truth of her heritage. The fairies told her that she was never to see the man again as she was betrothed to Prince Philip and would meet him that night.

"The fairies discreetly returned the Princess to the palace and took her to her bed chambers. There the Princess wept for her lost love where the fairies left her to have some moments alone. In that moment the sorceress possessed the Princess and led her to the tallest tower of the palace where a spinning wheel lay. She pricked her finger and collapsed to the ground." Rin once again gasped causing Kagome to hide a smile. "The fairies later found her and took her to her bed where she lay in a deep sleep. The Kingdom would mourn without their Princess so the fairies decided to cast the same spell upon everyone where they would all awake with their Princess did.

"They later found out that the peasant that their Princess had fallen in love with was actually her betrothed Prince Philip; he had been captured by the sorceress so the fairies helped to free him. They all escaped so far until the sorceress beat them to the palace and cast a spell to cover it in thorns and brambles. With the sharp sword the fairies had gifted the Prince he effortlessly cut through the mass and galloped on his steed to the gates. The sorceress would not allow this and transformed herself into a hideous purple dragon" Sesshoumaru couldn't help but find the irony in that. Dragons were always the enemies, in stories as well as reality.

"What happened then Kagome?" Rin excitedly asked as she clutched Lucky closer.

"The Prince attacked the dragon with all his might and won the battle by striking her through the heart with his blade. She screamed out in pain and her body dispersed and evaporated from the world. With the evil with now dead the Prince ran to where his beloved lay in the tallest tower of the palace and glanced upon her gracious beauty. No words were spoken as he dropped his weapon and sat at her bedside. He gently caressed her tinted cheek as he leaned down and kissed the beauty.

"He pulled back and waited almost impatiently for something to happen. To his relief the Princess opened her eyes and gazed upon her saviour with so much adoration and love. In that instant the whole palace woke up and peace was once again returned to the kingdom. Aurora was reunited with her family and crowned true Princess of her father's kingdom. She then later wed her Prince where they all lived happily ever after" Kagome closed the book and set it down at Rin's bedside. "Did you enjoy the story Rin?"

"Rin loved it" She beamed as she cuddled Lucky closer "It was so romantic" She giggled "Love truly does beat evil"

"Indeed it does" Kagome smiled as she leaned forward and kissed her brow "Now it is time for my little beauty to get some sleep"

"If Rin does will true love's kiss also wake her?" Her innocent question caused Sesshoumaru to glare in Kagome's direction.

"Not until you're older" Kagome laughed as she tucked the child in "When you become a woman you will one day fall in love and will also live happily ever after" She nuzzled her head against her surrogate daughter's "Goodnight Rin"

"Goodnight Kagome" She yawned "Goodnight Prince Sesshoumaru"

"Goodnight Rin" Sesshoumaru then stood and led the miko from the bedroom. He closed the door behind them and began escorting her to her new room. Kagome noticed that they were going further into the West Wing; she had only been permitted access for Rin but she was warned not to go anywhere else. What was Sesshoumaru up to?

"Umm Sesshoumaru, where are you taking me?"

"To you new room"

"But we're in the West Wing"

"Very observant of you miko" He drawled.

"Hey, watch the sarcasm" She huffed "This is only for the Royal Family"

"The West Wing is for my family" He corrected "You are my ward, therefore you are family" He led her to an oak door that sat in the middle of the corridor and pushed it open. He then ushered her inside where she gasped at her surroundings. The room was massive. The walls were a light cream with wooden flooring that brought a sense of calmness to the room. There was a small balcony that overlooked the garden and then two doors; one led to washing and waste facilities whereas the other led to a wardrobe. There was a massive bed at the top centre of the room that was decorated in silken sheets of pinks and creams and matching pillows; there was a dresser at the wall opposite where Kagome's belongings sat next to; and there was a desk at the wall beside the glass doors that led to the balcony. Everything was simple yet perfect.

"Sesshoumaru...it's beautiful" She walked further into the room and grinned uncontrollably.

"The walls are rather bare" He stated "You can decorate everything to your tastes; if you do not like something or wish to replace it then inform Ai and she will do something about it. Since you are my ward you will be seen to by my more trusted staff. Ai shall remain your head maid but you shall also have the pleasure of Hitomi for dressing you throughout the day"

"That's Mei's sister, right?" He nodded "Will she use me as a model like Mei?"

"She's more mature than Mei" He smirked "She shouldn't be too bad. She won't have the time anyway, she sees to everyone's appearance in the West Wing"

"Let's just hope Mei doesn't find me" She giggled as she moved over to the bed and lay back "Kami, this feels wonderful" Sesshoumaru walked over to the bed and watched her with an amused brow raised "Really though Sesshoumaru, why is the bed so big? I could fit all of Kaede's village in here"

"Each bed is roughly the same size in the West Wing; they are built this size to accommodate partners"

"Partners?" Kagome frowned as she sat up.

"Yes, since Royalty usually reside here they can demand for whatever they want. The beds are so large so that they can hold courtesans and such. It is usually the males who wish for the company and can sometimes demand for up to six bed partners to relieve them of their daily stress"

"So you're saying that these beds are so large so that the male members of your family can have sex?" He nodded "Then why are they so large for the women?"

"Some females require the same attentions" She blushed at this "But most have large litters of pups who like to sleep with their mothers"

"Oh..." He hand fell to her stomach "Will I have a litter?" Sesshoumaru took a seat beside her and watched her intently. "I don't think I could handle so many children all at once"

"If you do have more than one pup then the most you'll likely have are twins. The pup/pups will be mostly human and since you are also human your body is only designed to carry so many pups as your body can take"

"What if I mated a youkai?" She moved her gaze to the Prince. "Could I carry a litter then?"

"It would depend on what youkai you mated. If you mated a weak youkai like Jaken then you wouldn't carry many; if you mated an average youkai like that wolf cub then you could carry a litter but some may not survive or you would die. When pregnant the pups will require a lot of your energy and since you are human you cannot supply as much as they need. Your mate would therefore give you some of his youki so that it can aid you. Since a youkai needs most of his own youki to survive he would not be able to give up much" Kagome nodded in understanding but cringed in disgust when he used examples like Jaken and Kouga "If you mated a daiyoukai like myself then you could carry a large litter without many problems. I could feed you as much youki as you needed without it weakening me. That is how Izayoi survived her pregnancy with Inuyasha; my father fed her his youki in order to keep them both alive"

"But Inuyasha isn't a daiyoukai and he isn't around to feed me youki" Kagome worried as she wrapped her arms protectively around her stomach. "My powers would most likely reject it anyway"

"You won't need to be fed youki since you're carrying a hanyou's pup. If your body did begin to reject the pup and refuse to aid it then I could use my own youki to aid you. We may not be mates but I can see that you trust me enough to allow such"

"I trust you with my life, Sesshoumaru" She blushed and averted her gaze "Y-you're the only male I do trust at the moment"

Sesshoumaru was rather startled by this. "What of the monk?"

"I know Miroku will never hurt me but since he's a womaniser I can't trust his hands. I'm weary with him; I don't worry about anything like that with you. It's weird considering we used to be enemies"

"Hn" He stood and moved to the door "It's late. Everyone in the West Wing shares the hot spring opposite; feel free to use it at your leisure. If you require anything from me then I shall be in my room as the end of the hallway" He opened the door "Goodnight Kagome"

She jumped slightly when he used her name "Goodnight Sesshoumaru" He then closed the door and left for his room. Deciding to take him up on the offer of a bath Kagome grabbed her bathing supplies and skipped straight off to the hot spring...

It was now the early hours of the morning and Kagome was still awake. Every time she closed her eyes Inuyasha would appear with a feral look in his eyes. She was just too afraid to sleep; the damned hanyou haunted her dreams. Tossing and turning Kagome resolved that she wouldn't sleep well tonight. She was completely exhausted but the dread of what would come if she closed her eyes was preventing her from sleeping.

She began to wonder if Sesshoumaru was awake. The youkai hardly slept and wondered what he was doing if he was awake. She hadn't heard anyone pass by her room but that didn't mean anything; Sesshoumaru was known as a silent assassin. Being quiet was easily accomplished by him. She had to wonder if he knew of a way that could help her sleep; perhaps one of his healers had some sleeping grass that could knock her out and destroy her nightmares. Of perhaps Makina knew of something; the youkai was rather good with things like this. Nevertheless she knew Makina would be asleep; the youkai slept every night. She said she'd get bored if she didn't and that Sesshoumaru was just strange for staying up in the first place.

Finally caving in Kagome slid out of bed and tiptoed up the corridor. Sesshoumaru's room was right at the end; she knew instantly it was his as it was two massive oak doors with carvings of inuyoukai in their true forms upon it. She could see Sesshoumaru's on the left but there was also a few more; she just assumed they were members of his family. She raised her clenched fist to knock the door but hesitated. What if he was asleep? She didn't want to disturb him. What if he was sharing a bed with some courtesans? That thought made a pang of jealousy hit her. Why the hell was she jealous? Most probably sleep deprived reasons. She was just about to turn to leave just in case he was _busy_ when one of the oak doors opened to reveal Sesshoumaru in just a sleeping hakama. She tried not to gape at his body as she lowered her hand.

"Is there a problem, miko?"

Kagome blushed and bowed her head. She then began to ramble "Sorry if I disturbed you, Sesshoumaru. It's just that I couldn't sleep and was wondering if you knew of some way that could help me sleep without Inuyasha coming into my head but when I got here I thought that you might be asleep or busy. You said earlier that Royal males share their beds with courtesans and I'm most probably interrupting you, I..." She was cut off by him swooping down and gathering her into his arms. He kicked the door closed behind him and carried her over to his empty large bed; the sheets were disarray indicating that he had been in bed. "Kami, I woke you. I'm sorry"

"Hush" He sat up on his bed and kept her cradled in his lap as she blushed up at him. "I was not asleep, calm yourself" He shuffled down until he was laying against his pillow and lay Kagome beside him where he then wrapped his arm around her. She cuddled up to him and tried to ignore his bare chest as she draped her arm over him. "I do not share my bed with courtesans; I would not give them the pleasure of allowing them to lie with me" He didn't know why he was explaining himself but gave up on thinking of the matter "How long have you been awake?"

"I never slept" She yawned "I was too afraid. Even when I closed my eyes I would see him"

"You should have come to me sooner" He frowned as he pulled the covers over them. "Close your eyes. Do you see him now?" She did as she was told and shook her head.

"He's gone" She smiled in relief "Thank you" He gave a short nod and listened contently as her breathing evened out as she fell asleep. He stared up at the ceiling as he ran his claws up and down the arm on his torso and took in her sweet scent. He didn't know why but her scent immediately relaxed his inner beast as did her presence. As soon as she walked into his study earlier he calmed; he didn't know what spell the little miko was placing upon him and he was unsure whether he liked it or not. The sweet fragrance was intoxicating; his lids became heavy as his sight blurred. He was far more tired than he realized. Sighing, he allowed himself to be overcome by the drowsiness and followed the miko into a deep sleep...

Rin had been heading towards Sesshoumaru's room due to a nightmare but when she saw her Prince lift Kagome into his arms and carry her off into his room she had decided against it. Instead she grinned like a Cheshire cat and ran off to Makina's room. Luckily for her the youkai was up reading in an attempt to make herself sleepy. She immediately told Makina what she saw who returned her grin and let the child sleep with her. _'So my little cousin is beginning to fall for our Shikon miko. This shall be interesting.'_

**New chapter! I'm so surprised I managed to break my writers block.**

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed it**

**Reviews pretty please :)**

**Inuyashasesshy4eva**

**xXx**


	10. Mother's Visit

Chapter Ten – Mother's Visit

The servants and guards rushed around the palace preparing it for Lady Sayuri's visit. Everyone was nervous and worried; they had been awake for nearly four hours and their Prince still hadn't shown his face. He usually monitored them on days like this to ensure his palace was in top shape; instead they were watched by Lady Makina. She was merely leaning against Sesshoumaru's throne in a simple lilac and violet kimono. She never made any effort to make her appearance exceptional when the Lady Mother would visit; true, she hardly visited and sometimes Makina wasn't even present but when the occasion came to be Makina pretended as if it was any other day.

She was bored now; since she was monitoring everyone she had nothing fun to do. She had Rin beside her who was still very sleepy from being awoken so the child wasn't her usual lively self. Mei had dressed the girl in various pinks and reds and Hitomi had styled her hair; for a child Rin was very pretty. It was obvious that she would grow to be a beauty and that Sesshoumaru would be fighting off potential mates. Yes, Rin did indeed look like a princess but she currently didn't feel it. Makina didn't really want Rin to present during Sayuri's visit due to their last encounter but it couldn't be helped. Luckily, Rin wasn't scarred from the incident so she wouldn't have to worry too much.

Letting out another sigh Makina slumped down on the arm of Sesshoumaru's throne and pulled the sleepy child into her lap "Rin is tired"

"Well of course you are; the sun has only now began to rise. I bet you wish you listened to me now, ne? I told you it was too early for you to get up"

"But Rin was excited to see the palace being decorated" She sighed "Rin didn't know that it was only being cleaned more thoroughly. Rin doesn't see the point; the palace is always sparkling clean as it is"

"Yes but Sayuri would still somehow manage to find a speck of dust and then pester Sesshoumaru into an oblivion"

"Where is Prince Sesshoumaru?"

"I believe he is still asleep" She smirked "I guess Kagome really helps him sleep"

"Good, Prince Sesshoumaru has looked very sleepy lately"

"Indeed" She grinned and turned her attention back to the servants. Some were washing the floor for the hundredth time whilst others were helping the guards by polishing their armour. Dai was among them and had just managed to escape the servants' claws. Honestly, he could care less if there was even a smudge on his armour; his job was to protect the royal family, not be on parade. Sighing, he climbed the podium where the throne sat and bowed to his ladies. "Good morning Dai"

"If only Lady Makina" He yawned "I haven't long come off patrol; I have only had two hours sleep"

"Then you should have slept longer" She mused "The head guard of the palace wouldn't have much cleaning to do; you could have slept for at least another two hours"

"What?" He groaned as he stumbled slightly "Then why on earth did Jaken drag me out of bed?"

"For company most probably" Makina chuckled "Don't worry, things will liven up soon. You'll be wishing that you were still patrolling"

"Ah yes, Lady Sayuri's visit will be an interesting one indeed"

"And a short one, hopefully. I shall try to usher her from here as fast as I can" She ran her claws through Rin's ponytail "I have a little job for you" He waited patiently for her orders "My little cousin has yet to rise from his sleep; be a darling and wake him?"

"...sure" His sweat dropped. Waking an inuyoukai was a deadly job. Makina saw his reluctance and flat out laughed.

"Worried that he'll kill you? Come now Dai, Sesshoumaru values you too much to kill you"

"If he is half awake then I doubt he'll hesitate"

"True" She scanned the room for a few moments before grinning "Very well, then I ask that you pass my orders over to Jaken. Tell him to wake Sesshoumaru" Both youkai shared a dark grin before Dai bowed and marched off to do as his brilliant lady ordered...

"_Prince Sesshoumaru? Prince Sesshoumaru? Prince Sesshoumaru?"_ That damned high pitched deafening squawk. Sesshoumaru's eyes cracked open as his name was repeated over and over by the offender on the other side of his door. You didn't have to be a genius to tell it was his sycophant retainer. Seeing that Kagome was still asleep and curled up against him he sighed. If Jaken continued to screech his name any louder then he would succeed in waking the little miko. Inwardly cursing, Sesshoumaru gently, silently and reluctantly slid out of bed and moved over to his chamber doors. He wrenched open the one and glared down at the imp who gazed up at him in adoration and fear.

"Explain why you have woken me!"

"Uh..." The imp panicked and collapsed to the ground in a bow "A-a thousand a-apologies Prince Sesshoumaru. L-lady Makina ordered that I-I wake you..."

The daiyoukai turned his gaze to the window in his room to find the sky glowing in an orange shade. The sun was only just now rising. Why would Makina need him so early? True, he was usually up far earlier but still...

Sesshoumaru frowned when it dawned on him. Of course, his damn mother was visiting and was expected in the morn. Still, this was his mother. The woman was never on time; she personally saw to it to be late just to rile him up. Biting back an irritated growl Sesshoumaru turned his attention back to the bumbling imp before him. "Tell Makina that I shall be down when I see fit; and send Mei and Hitomi here in twenty minutes with clothing suitable for both myself and the Shikon Miko" Jaken raised his head and sent his Prince a questioning look but refrained from opening his mouth when Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed in a warning.

"Of course Prince Sesshoumaru, right away" He almost squeaked as he stumbled onto his feet and tripped down the hall.

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Sesshoumaru closed the door and moved back to his bed to find Kagome still asleep. Giving into himself he indulged himself by returning to his bed; as soon as his head met the pillow Kagome once again draped her arm over his bare chest where he returned the favour by wrapping an arm around her shoulders. His tense muscles relaxed as he let out a breath; he closed his eyes in an attempt to doze before he would have to face his mother.

"What did Jaken want?" A tired cracked voice sounded from his side.

"How long have you been awake?" He kept his eyes closed but turned his head in her direction.

"Since he started screaming your name" She groaned as she pulled the covers up over herself and snuggled up closer to him "Why doesn't he come with an off switch?"

"I have been tempted to run him through in the past"

"Then why haven't you?"

"Rin would lose her source of entertainment"

"I'll entertain her for as long as you want, just shut the damn frog up" She cracked an eye open and allowed her sight to set upon the window opposite. "Ugh" She huffed as she buried her head into the crook of his neck "The sun's only now rising"

"Indeed" He gave her a squeeze "Mei and Hitomi will be here soon to ready us for our meeting with my mother"

"No way" She threw the covers over her head "They're going to turn me into a doll"

"It is something you will have to tolerate today; I assure you it's better than being around my mother for even a short time" He finally opened his eyes as he tugged the covers from the miko's face. Kagome in turn rolled completely onto her stomach and pulled herself up until she was on her knees; she gazed upon the handsome daiyoukai before her and had to resist the urge to let her eyes roam his perfect body.

"I better go bathe then" She arched her back invitingly (unintentionally) as she stretched "I most probably smell like you; your mother will get suspicious"

"Let her" He simply replied "I care not what she thinks. She can assume all she wishes" He reached forward, gripped her wrist and pulled her back down beside him.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Your scent...it's relaxing. Stay" Kagome blushed in his arms and refused to meet his gaze. Sesshoumaru scented her nerves and frowned; mistaking it for something else "I thought we established that I won't harm you"

"Huh?" She too frowned "Sesshoumaru, I know you won't harm me"

"Then why are you nervous?"

"Uh..." She blushed even redder "...no reason" She made sure to keep her head down so that he could not see her face; she knew if he saw her blushing he'd just tease her.

He was just about to peer down at the little miko himself when abrupt knocking hit his door before it was flung open to reveal a scowling Makina. "Get your ass out of bed!" She growled at her cousin as she stepped inside "I am _not_ facing your damn mother by myself" She turned her gaze to Kagome and smiled brightly "Good morning Kagome"

"Uh...good morning?" Makina's rapid change in emotions were even extreme for her.

"I'm sorry Kagome, as much as I think you two look cute snuggled up together I have to insist that Sesshoumaru gets out of bed"

"That's fine" She blurted as she shot forward and held her hands up "Carry on" Sesshoumaru merely watched the two females with a bored expression.

"Say...what _are_ you doing in my cousin's bed anyway?"

"I-I couldn't sleep on my own..."

"Uh huh" She winked before turning her attention back to Sesshoumaru "Move"

"When I'm ready" He replied simply.

"Sesshoumaru" Makina whined as she tugged at his arm in an attempt to pull him out of bed "Come _on_, she'll be here any minute; sunrise is almost about"

"Makina, when has my mother ever shown up when she is told? She won't be here until at least early afternoon" The sudden realization dawned on the youkai causing her to release her cousin and her aura to flare.

"Damn it!" She turned and stormed out of the room cursing in her own species' tongue. Sesshoumaru merely shook his head at her whilst Kagome just gaped.

"That woman is exhausting" He almost sighed as he sat up.

"I seriously don't know how you two are related" Kagome slid out of bed and stretched "You two are complete opposites"

"Indeed" He too got out of bed just as he scented his servants approaching; he looked out of his open door to indeed find Mei and Hitomi heading their way with the necessities in hand.

"Aren't they going to be suspicious as to why I'm in here?" Kagome asked when she caught sight of the two.

"Perhaps; does it bother you?"

"N-not really, but what if a rumour spreads that the Prince of Japan shares his bed with a human whore?" Sesshoumaru turned to the miko before him and caught her chin between his claws.

"No such rumour will be spread. You are no whore, Kagome. Why do you insist on putting yourself down?"

"It wasn't intentional" She blushed "But that's what people will say, especially since I carry your brother's child"

"You carry my ward not the half breed's child" He corrected calmly "And I do not bother myself over idle gossip, and neither should you" Kagome gave a small nod just as Mei skipped in without asking for permission.

"Good morning Prince Sesshoumaru and Lady Kagome" She greeted in a bubbly manner "Shall we get you prepared for the Lady Mother's visit?"

"Hn; do not enter without my permission again Mei" Was all Sesshoumaru said as he released Kagome's chin and took a step back.

"Of course, Prince Sesshoumaru. A thousand apologies" She bowed with a grin "Now who shall we prepare first?"

"I would have thought it wise to bring more dressers than yourself and Hitomi"

"So did I but Jaken said that you wished for only myself and Hitomi..." The look on her lord's face clearly said that wasn't the case "I'm guessing the imp got the message wrong...again" She rolled her eyes and turned to her sister "Hitomi, go and fetch the others. I shall take the Shikon Miko to her room to get ready so send half to me and the other half to Prince Sesshoumaru's chambers when you return" Hitomi nodded and ran off. "I hope you did not think that my words were too forward, Prince Sesshoumaru. I have merely decided to help Lady Kagome change since I know she is conscious about her body. Ai shall assist me with the dressing and the rest of my girls can help with her make up and accessories"

"Very well. Go now, my mother may actually surprise us by arriving on time"

"That I highly doubt" Mei mused as she caught Kagome's wrist "Come along, milady" She led Kagome from Sesshoumaru's chambers and down the hallway to the miko's room. Ushering the girl inside they were greeted by a smiling Ai who was currently making Kagome's bed. "Ah just the youkai I was looking for"

"Good morning" Ai greeted as she flattened the creases in the sheets "I was concerned when I found you were not in your bed, Lady Kagome"

"You can just call me Kagome around the staff, Ai" The little miko waved off "And sorry to worry you"

"Well well let's stop all this chit chat and get you ready for Lady Sayuri's arrival. I'm going to make you so beautiful that she won't be able to say a bad word against you"

"Don't give her false hope" Ai mused as Mei handed the miko's outfit over to her "Lady Sayuri is a hard nut to crack. She is horrible to her own son, never mind a human miko...no disrespect to you of course, La-Kagome"

"Oh don't worry, I agree with you" She laughed as Mei led her behind the screen and stripped her of her pyjamas.

"You wear odd clothing" Mei remarked as she held up the bright blue pyjama top and bottoms "I have never seen such clothing"

"They're from my home; everything is a little...odd where I'm from" Ai then came behind the screen and helped with getting Kagome into her chosen kimono.

A knock on the door distracted them from dressing the miko as Kagome sounded for whoever was at the door to enter. Neither of them could see who it was since they were behind the screen; they could only assume it was Hitomi with the other dress makers.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Lady Kagome" Was that Hitomi? Kagome had never met the girl before until just now in Sesshoumaru's room and she hadn't spoken so she didn't even know what she sounded like.

"That's my sister" Mei reassured "Don't worry Hitomi; just get everything you need ready"

"What colour is she wearing?" Now that was a voice Kagome recognized.

"Makina? What are you doing in here?" Kagome looked through the screen to make out the shadowy figure of her friend "Aren't you supposed to be keeping an eye on things downstairs?"

"I got bored" She shrugged "Rin's with the demon slayer in her bed chambers. I just sent some of the dress makers that were to come here to go there instead; Hitomi and I will help you with your hair and make up"

"Um...Chiyo wasn't one of them by any chance?"

"Of course not; your friend is a feisty one so I didn't want to chance it" She laughed "Chiyo's not a dresser anyway"

"But she's assigned to help guests" Kagome protested.

"True, I have her aiding Jaken with something downstairs so don't worry"

"Thanks Makina, I-ah" She gasped when Mei pulled a little too hard with the ties of her outfit.

"Sorry, Lady Kagome. I didn't mean to be rough"

"That's okay"

"Ne ne" Makina popped her head behind the screen to see what was going on "Be careful Mei, you can smell she's with child"

"I apologize" She pulled the ties again but lightly this time.

"You've outdone yourself, Mei. It's a very pretty kimono"

"I think it's one of my best works yet" Mei added with a grin as she finished up. She took a step back to admire her work "Very pretty"

"Stunning" Makina added "My cousin and aunt won't know what hit them" Taking Kagome's hand she led her from behind the screen and to the mirror; what Kagome saw made her gasp.

Mei had dressed her in what Kagome would call in her time a 'China Hanfu Dress Kimono'. It was a baby pink and white colour with a deeper pink pattern design. The sleeves from the elbow down were white and flowed elegantly over her wrists; the obi was baby pink with the deeper pink patterns that hugged her currently petite waist to perfection; the skirt matched the sleeves with the pure colour of white but had two baby pink sashes laying gracefully over it that slipped through the obi nicely. It was simply beautiful.

"It sure is gorgeous but it does have a more Chinese look to it; where did you get the design from?"

"Do you remember when the Emperor of China came to visit Prince Sesshoumaru last year?" Makina nodded "Well I saw his daughter was wearing something similar and I fell in love with it. I knew I had to make something like it. This is the first one I made and I think it suits Lady Kagome to perfection"

"I completely agree" Ai beamed as she watched Kagome twirl in the mirror "She looks so pretty"

"I believe beautiful is the better term" Makina winked. "Ne Kagome, what do you think?"

"I think it's absolutely incredible" She giggled as she twirled like a child "This is the most beautiful dress I have ever worn"

"And it matches you perfectly" Hitomi spoke up "You will be the envy of every woman" She then lifted a pair of baby pink slippers to Kagome's view "I think these will go perfectly with it" She then kneeled before the miko and slipped them onto her petite feet. Kagome was going to insist that she could do it herself but knew it was pointless.

Once the slippers were fit snugly on her feet, Hitomi stood and led the miko over to the dressing table. She sat her upon the stool and glanced down at the hair accessories, jewellery and make up "What to do first?" Makina peered over her shoulder and helped her determine what should be done first.

"It would be best if you did her hair first; that way it won't be a bother when you're applying her make up" Ai and Mei nodded in agreement and stepped back to allow Hitomi some room.

"I'll go see how Prince Sesshoumaru is doing while you continue" Mei then excused herself from the room and headed to her Prince's. She knocked the door and entered on his command. "I just thought I'd come see if you needed any help" He was already dressed in his usual attire but the patterns were purple instead of red and his silver armour only went around his waist and not over his shoulder. He also had Bakusaiga and Tenseiga strapped to his waist but only for ornamental purposes. His boa was also over his shoulder and it was obvious it had been tamed and combed to perfection. Sesshoumaru was currently at his dresser having his glorious silver locks brushed by one of the servants. Mei took the brush from the girl and ushered the rest of the servants out of the room. She then picked up where the servant left off. "You're not going to wear your crown?"

"There is no need" He replied as he stared at his reflection stoically in the mirror.

"Your mother will point out that flaw"

"If I cared for what my mother thought of my appearance then I would be dressed in a more formal attire"

"True" She picked up another section of his hair and continued "Lady Kagome is almost done; Hitomi is doing her hair and make up as we speak. She looks stunning; her beauty rivals that of your mother's"

"Is your aim to make my mother jealous?" He mused slightly "You know as much as I that she detests anyone looking more beautiful than she"

"Well it wasn't my intention but it will still be amusing to watch her reaction; I believe it's about time your mother received a wake up call. I'm sure she believes she still holds the same youth as yourself and Lady Makina"

"That is most likely the reason why she tries to kill Makina subtly every time they cross paths; she cannot bear it that Makina rivals her beauty"

"If I am so bold then I would say that Lady Makina is far more beautiful but that could be because she's younger. If they were the same age then it would be pretty close."

"Hn"

"Are you worried over your mother's visit?"

"No"

"Liar" Mei sighed as she shook her head "You are concerned for the miko's welfare. Do you think your mother will try to pull something?"

"My mother won't dare to harm her physically" Sometimes he hated the fact he held respect for the woman behind him; she was a mother like figure to him so he would never seriously reprimand her. She had been there for him when his mother had not. "But she will say something that will upset the miko; it doesn't help that she will be able to scent the pup in her womb"

"That can't be helped; we will just have to protect the miko from her harsh words" She then smiled "Lady Makina will most likely reprimand your mother if things get too far; she won't respect her even though she should"

"Yes, Makina is not very good at holding her own tongue"

"I wonder if that is really a bad thing" Mei laughed as she set the brush down "All done" She rested her hands on his shoulders and looked at his reflection "With each passing day you look more like your father; if he was here today I believe his heart would swell with pride" Sesshoumaru didn't say anything, he merely stared at his own reflection and tried to see why Mei looked at him with so much adoration and pride. She merely chuckled and shook her head "You can look all you like Sesshoumaru but you won't see yet; when you reach my age you will understand"

"Heh" He snorted "You are not that much older than me, Mei"

"I wish" She laughed "I am old enough to be your mother, in fact, I am the same age as your mother" She then patted his shoulders and stepped back "I still think you should wear your crown; it'll show your mother that she no longer holds any power over you"

"I do not care what she thinks"

"As you have already said" Mei smiled "Very well then; shall we go and get our little miko? The breath will be knocked from your lungs when you see her" Sesshoumaru ignored her comment and followed the damned woman from his room.

Hitomi had just finished applying her make up and was now assessing her work. She had been very simple with the make up she used as she didn't want to hide the miko's natural beauty. She had only powdered her face slightly; applied some baby pink shadow to her lids and matching lip paint; and had also applied some mascara and eye-liner that Kagome had given to her. She found them very foreign and weird looking but were extremely helpful. She had also styled Kagome's hair simply so that it didn't overpower her outfit; she clipped half of her hair up and slipped a sakura blossom clip into the side and then tamed her hair down nicely. In the end she decided against using any jewellery as she believed it was too much.

"All done" She cheered as she helped Kagome to her feet and brought her back over to the mirror "What do you think?"

"Wow" She gasped "I look like royalty"

"Well you technically are since you're Sesshoumaru's ward" Makina mused as she too went to the mirror and straightened her skirt "My aunt is going to be in for one hell of a shock"

"Will she be able to smell the baby?"

"Yes" Kagome's hands moved to her stomach and held it in a protective manner "She won't try to harm it, Kagome. The most she will do is say hurtful words"

"How do you know she won't harm it? Didn't she technically kill Rin once?"

"Yes but there isn't a way she could harm your child since you will be with either myself or Sesshoumaru the whole time" A knock then sounded causing all the women to turn their attention to the door where they found Mei's head popped around it.

"All ready?" They nodded "Very pretty" She grinned and she pushed open the door "I told you she looked beautiful, your highness"

Mei stepped aside to allow Sesshoumaru inside only for him to stop dead in his tracks when his golden gaze fell upon the miko and her attire; his stoic faltered slightly causing Makina to grin triumphantly. She motioned for her three servants to follow her as she headed for the door "I shall escort your friends to the throne room, Kagome"

"O-okay" Her attention was too focused on Sesshoumaru to speak a longer sentence. Makina just grinned at the two before closing the door behind herself and her maids. "I-is this too much?" She really didn't know what to say. Her voice pulled him from his trance as he took a step forward.

"No" He caught her chin and lifted her gaze to meet his "Mei has done her job well"

"Y-yes, she's good like that" Kagome was a little disappointed at his words; for some reason she wanted him to say that she looked pretty or something. "You look nice..."

"As do you" He released her chin and rested his hand on the small of her back "Come" Kagome nodded and allowed him to lead her from the room. She kept her head down as they walked and clasped her hands together in a ladylike manner. She didn't feel pretty any more; as petty as it sounded she didn't. If Sesshoumaru didn't make a comment on her looks and attire then she couldn't possibly look pretty like she believed. He said that Mei had done her job and that she looked nice but that could just mean adequate.

Sesshoumaru tried to keep himself as relaxed as possible as he led the little miko to the throne room; the hand on the small of her back kept twitching causing him to inwardly growl. Maintain control. The woman at his side looked absolutely delicious; he wanted nothing more than to drag her back to his bed chambers and have his nasty way with her. What frightened Sesshoumaru about these thoughts was that his rational mind was actually agreeing with his beast. The sudden scent of sorrow hit his nose as he moved his gaze to the miko, she looked so downhearted. What could have possibly happened to make her feel like this?

"Is there a problem, miko?"

"No" She mumbled as she clasped her hands tighter.

"You're upset"

"I'm just tired"

"So laying with me doesn't calm you as much as you claimed?" He raised a brow.

"N-no" She blushed "I was contented last night but I was awake a great deal longer on my own before I came to you"

"Hn" He moved his gaze from her person "I do not believe that you are upset over being tired. What is troubling you?"

"Nothing"

"Lying does not suit you, miko"

"I'm not lying"

"I can smell you're lying"

Kagome sighed in annoyance and shook her head "I'm fine Sesshoumaru, let's just leave it at that" Sesshoumaru stopped in his tracks causing Kagome to do the same; he turned the miko in his grasp to face him and once again caught her chin. He forced her to look at him as he leaned forward.

"I will not leave the subject be, you are my ward and it is my job to fix what has upset you" Kagome merely nodded, his eyes were hypnotic. "And besides, to see you frowning only ruins all the work Mei put in this morning. She has made you the envy of every female in my court, do not ruin that" Kagome blushed at his words as her hands came up to cover her face.

"You are a tease, Sesshoumaru. Must you embarrass me?" She tried to turn her face away from his but he still had her chin in his grasp.

"I merely paid you a compliment, Kagome. It was not my intention to tease you" Any scent of upset was now gone leaving the Prince rather confused. Whatever had upset her had now been remedied causing him to wonder what on earth had upset her in the first place. Releasing her chin he stepped back from her to allow a comfortable distance and escorted her down the wooden stairs and to the throne room.

Upon arriving they were greeted by Makina, Rin, Kohaku, Jaken, Kagome's friends and the senior staff. Dai approached his Lord and bowed lowly.

"Good morning Prince Sesshoumaru; Lady Sayuri's carriage has been spotted on the horizon, she should be here within the next hour or so"

"Sayuri is actually arriving on time?" Makina gaped "She must be very curious to meet our miko"

"Hn" Sesshoumaru moved his gaze to his cousin "You and I are to stay by the miko at all times, she is not to be alone with my mother. Dai, if you find that my mother has somehow managed to manoeuvre herself and the Shikon miko from any of our sights then you are to follow and stay with her at all times"

"Of course, your highness" Dai bowed again "I will protect Lady Kagome with my life"

"And I shall make Sayuri pay if she harms Kagome in any way" Makina added as she came and stood next to Dai "I refuse to allow that woman to harm anyone else in this household" Her gaze fell upon Rin who was talking casually to Shippo. Sesshoumaru merely watched his cousin's grim face before turning to his retainer.

"Jaken, you are to wait by the gates and escort my mother here when she arrives" Jaken nodded and scurried off before his Lord changed his mind and decided to make him do something more cruel.

As Sesshoumaru gave everyone their orders Kagome went to her friends and greeted them all with a hug "Did you guys sleep well last night?"

"Of course" Sango chimed "I have never slept in such a plush warm bed, I felt like a Princess"

"It does indeed beat sleeping outside" Miroku added.

"And there's toys in my room" Shippo grinned uncontrollably. Kagome smiled warmly at the kit as she ruffled his hair "You're happy here, aren't you Kagome?"

"Yes Shippo" She crouched do to his level "I'm very happy" Makina overheard the words spoken between the two causing her to smile as she was overcome with joy. The miko was now free of the half breed's grasp and would never have to endure him again. As soon as he died everything would be at ease; they could all go on and kill Naraku without worrying over him.

"Good" Shippo dived into Kagome's arms as she stood back up "You look really pretty as well"

"Awe thanks sweetie" She kissed his brow and cuddled him close. Makina then came over to them and set her hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"Come, we must stand by the throne. Your friends must remain here for the time being; you should be reunited with them once her mighty bitchiness gets bored of you"

"Alright" Kagome gave Shippo one more kiss before handing him to Sango "I'll talk to you guys later" With Rin at her hip Makina caught Kagome's wrist and led her to the podium that held the royal throne. She set Rin down beside her and held her hand securely as Sesshoumaru made his way over to them.

"As I have said earlier you are not to leave our sides for any reason" Kagome nodded obediently, she knew the seriousness of the matter. Sesshoumaru was about to instruct her on her manners when Jaken came skidding into the room.

"Prince Sesshoumaru, your mother...she's here..."

"That's impossible" Dai frowned "Her party were just on the horizon"

"It would appear the Lady wished to take to the skies herself. She's at the palace entrance awaiting an escort to bring her here"

"Dai, bring my dear aunt to us" Makina ordered and Dai left. Sesshoumaru stood in between Kagome and Makina and glared at the door his mother would surely enter at any moment. "Do not speak to Sayuri unless she speaks to you, Kagome" Makina warned.

"Fine but if she insults me in anyway don't expect me to hold my tongue"

"I wouldn't have it any other way" She winked.

The doubles doors were then pushed open by fidgety and nervous servants who quivered in fear before their guest. Dai then walked proudly into the room with a beautiful inuyoukai female on his arm. She had long snowy white hair tied back in two separate ribbons; pale white skin that really helped to bring out her crimson red lips and piercing gold eyes; a single curved magenta marking on each cheek and eyelid; and a crescent moon on her forehead between her bangs. She wore a grand kimono that was a mixture of blues, whites and purples with a furry pelt that sat elegantly around her shoulders. She was indeed a beauty.

Dai escorted the lady mother to the podium where his Prince stood and bowed lowly. "Presenting Lady Sayuri, former mate of the Inu no Taisho and Queen of Heaven's Palace." Any other guest would usually bow out of respect after being announced but Sayuri wasn't any normal guest. She was what she believed superior to her son. She merely pulled her arm from Dai and approached the podium. She walked directly up to Sesshoumaru and caught his chin between her claws.

"Well my dear son you are looking healthy" She came to about his breast so she had to tilt her head back slightly to see his face. "I see you still lack etiquette, this is a formal meeting. Where is your crown?" A snort was heard from the corner of the room; Sesshoumaru moved his gaze from his mother to the source only to see Mei trying to contain her laughter. If he was someone else he would have rolled his eyes; instead he merely returned his gaze to his mother. "Are you not going to answer my question?"

"I find it a rather pointless one" He replied with a slight scoff. "You have come here so that Makina can escort you to Inuyasha's forest. I don't see the reason as to why you're dawdling"

"Ah as disrespectful as usual" She smirked "You are definitely your father's son. It's rather disappointing"

"If you feel such then perhaps you shouldn't have coerced him into your bed"

"Why Sesshoumaru, you make me sound like a common whore" She feigned shock as she released his chin "I believe you are confusing me with his human slut" Kagome watched the interaction between the two with mild curiosity. A mother was supposed to be loving and nurturing; any other mother would have embraced her son and given him her blessings. She could see where Sesshoumaru got his coldness from alright. She was pulled from her musings by Makina taking a step forward.

"Good day Sayuri, how about we cut out this childishness and act like adults?" Her statement was offensive but her voice was warm and welcoming. How Makina could sound abrupt and sweet all at once Kagome would never know.

"You are right, Makina" Sayuri smirked "I believe you are beginning to rub off on my dear son, he's as petulant as you"

"Well he needs someone to guide him" She remarked with her own smirk "It's so hard to get a mother's touch these days; wouldn't you agree Sesshoumaru?" Sesshoumaru merely let a small sinister smirk grace his face causing Jaken to almost faint.

"Yes it must be hard to come to terms that your mother's dead, Makina" Sayuri feigned sorrow "And it must hurt even more that you cannot become a mother either, that you have to use Sesshoumaru as a substitute. You will surely be an empty being of a mate for whatever poor soul that claims you"

Makina's aura darkened dangerously as the whole room gasped in shock. What a cruel thing to say! Kagome felt anger boil up inside her; who did this woman think she was? How dare she say something so horrible to Makina! She was about to open her mouth to give her a piece of her own mind but Sesshoumaru beat her to it.

"Such a foul tongue you have mother. Perhaps you should hold it before it is ripped from you" He scowled "I will not allow you to insult my cousin in my home"

"You always did have a weakness for a woman's tears" She remarked with a grin "Another of your father's traits. I will not apologize to her, what I said was merely a fact" She moved her gaze from Sesshoumaru to Kagome "Is this the Shikon Miko I am to be aiding?" Sesshoumaru gave a short abrupt nod; he was far too angry to speak. Sayuri moved to Kagome and eyed her closely "Pretty...for a human. What is your name human?"

"Kagome" She folded her arms with attitude "And yours would be?"

"Oh?" She raised a brow "I would have thought that Sesshoumaru or Makina would have told you"

"They have but it slips my mind" Sayuri was taken back by this. Such insolence! "I guess a stupid human like me is prone to forgetting things"

"Indeed" She mused "I smell that you're with child. The half breed Inuyasha's child, am I correct?"

"You are"

"Makina told me that you wish to put a barrier over the well in his forest to keep him out; why would you deny the father of your child this?"

"Because he's a filthy beast"

"Well he couldn't have been that filthy if you lay with him"

"I wasn't willing"

"Hm, if you say so" Oh how she took pleasure in upsetting the ones around her "I am Lady Sayuri, I expect you to use my title"

"Hn"

"Oh?" She chuckled "Sesshoumaru, this human acts a lot like you. What is she to you? Your wench? Bitch? Mate? Whore?"

"My ward"

"Ward? Why give this human such a high position in your household?"

"I do not need to explain my actions"

"I see" She returned her gaze to the miko "She would have definitely been your father's type, I wager that she shall become yours before the year is out" Sesshoumaru said nothing, he merely continued to glare at the bitch. Sayuri turned her attention to a fuming Makina and feigned a sweet smile "Shall we be on our way, my niece? I'd like to leave before this human turns my once proud son into her little lapdog"

"Of course Sayuri" Makina smirked as she approached the woman "If I was in your position I wouldn't like to see another filthy human steal a loved one away from me again" Sayuri flinched at her words causing both Sesshoumaru and Kagome to inwardly grin. Makina pretended to ignore her actions as she moved over to her cousin and kissed his cheek "I shall be back soon, my dear cousin. Please make sure to look after our dear Kagome, won't you?"

"Certainly" He could hear his mother's growls at Makina's actions. The woman hated the fact that he embraced his cousin more than her.

"Good" She winked before turning to leave "Do keep up Sayuri, I do not like stragglers"

"Have a safe journey, Makina" Kagome called from Sesshoumaru's side with a wave. Makina simply waved back as she escorted a grumbling Sayuri from the palace.

As soon as they were gone Kagome slumped back against the podium and let out a breath "Now I see why you and your mother do not get along, she is simply horrible"

"Indeed" He replied simply before turning to his young ward "Rin I believe it is time for your studies, take the kitsune with you if he so wishes"

"Okay Prince Sesshoumaru" Rin beamed as she skipped over to Shippo. Kagome followed her over to her friends and waited for the kitsune's decision.

"Oh I don't know Rin, being crammed into a stuffy library all day learning about things doesn't exactly sound like fun"

"But Prince Sesshoumaru says that it's best to learn things now so that life will be kinder when we get older" Rin protested.

"Rin's right, Shippo" Kagome added as she kneeled down between the two "With a good education under your belt you are more likely to get further in life than people who are not educated. I want you to go to these lessons with Rin"

"But I don't wanna go" He pouted.

"I don't want to hear it" She shook her head "I want my little boy to have the best education possible, now you are to go with Rin. For all you know you might enjoy them"

"Fine" He huffed "But I know you won't have fun"

"Stop sulking" Kagome chuckled as she stood back up and pushed the kitsune to follow after a now skipping Rin "I'll see you two at lunch" Rin skipped back, grabbed Shippo's sleeve and dragged him away.

"Wow" Sango laughed as she stood beside her friend "I do believe your mother instincts have already kicked in"

"I just don't want him to go down the wrong path when he's old enough to think for himself"

"I don't think that's possible if you're his acting mother" Miroku chuckled "You may be a kind hearted miko but I wouldn't mess with you"

"Good" She winked "Now what shall we do today?"

"How about a sparring session?" Sango offered "Obviously we can't go too far due to your condition"

"I'm only a month or so pregnant Sango, I'm sure a small sparring session will do any damage"

"I forbid it, miko" Kagome turned around to find the youkai Prince staring down at her.

"And why is that?"

"You are pregnant and under my care, I promised your mother that no harm will come to you"

"I'm sparring with Sango, she won't hurt me"

"Not intentionally"

"Look Sesshoumaru, if I want to spar with Sango then I can" She huffed "You're not my father"

"No but I am your guardian and protector, you are to obey me"

"I don't remember agreeing to this!"

"Then perhaps I should remind you" He smirked as he leaned forward "I was your _boyfriend_ in order to keep that human away from you, after it was accomplished you said that you would do anything I asked" Kagome blushed as the memories came back to her and folded her arms in a huff.

"Ah come on Sesshoumaru, it's just one little sparring match. I'm not even showing yet, the baby is most probably the same size as a nut right now" He just stared at her with a raised brow. She gripped the front of his haori and stuck her bottom lip out "Pretty please" She did her best puppy dog pout ever "I'll purify your mother for you"

Sighing, Sesshoumaru slithered his hands up her arms until they rested on her shoulders "As tempting as it is I will have to decline, your safety comes first. You will understand one day" He pushed her back so that she released his haori.

"Don't talk to me like I'm a child, Sesshoumaru" She frowned as she folded her arms.

"Then don't act like one"

"Well if you didn't try to act like the big boss around here then I wouldn't have to!" He caught her chin and raised her gaze to his as he leaned forward.

"I am not acting like the big boss, I _am_ the big boss" Anger welled up in the miko as she slapped his hand away. All the servants in the room gasped in horror; surely the miko was going to die. Well everyone besides Mei, she just found the whole thing amusing.

"You're such a pompous asshole!" Sango and Miroku gaped at her. What the hell had gotten into their sweet little miko? Sure, she had outbreaks with Inuyasha but that was usually due to Inuyasha actually doing something wrong. Sesshoumaru had merely stopped her from sparring for her own health.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sure your hearing is good enough to hear what I just said. Oh right, I didn't use a honorific; you're such a pompous asshole _Prince_ Sesshoumaru!" Sarcasm dripped from her mouth as she glared up at the youkai. The whole room was filled with hushed whispers as the servants debated on what method he was going to use to kill the disgraceful filthy human.

"I do not appreciate being spoken to in such a manner, miko" He almost growled.

"Yeah?" She she stepped forward so that her breath mingled with his "Deal with it" She pushed him back and stormed off out of the throne room. Sango and Miroku stared after their friend in complete shock before turning back to Sesshoumaru. What was he going to do to her?

The hushed whispers got louder as insults were thrown around the room concerning Kagome. Mei decided to take control as a senior member of the palace; she stepped out of the crowd and turned to everyone. "Back to your duties, Prince Sesshoumaru will call upon you if you're needed. And do us all a favour and don't go shouting your mouths off, I doubt his highness will take too kindly to gossiping imbeciles" The servants were tempted not to comply to the elder until Sesshoumaru sent them a death glare that promised sweet torture; they scurried away before they could anger his wrath.

Once they were gone Mei approached the Prince as she chuckled away "I believe that was our miko's first emotional outburst. You best get used to them your highness, she will be having them for the next few months"

"Explain"

"She is pregnant milord, this is going to cause her emotions to be all over the place. That's one hormonal miko. And the worst part is that you can't really argue back as she doesn't mean what she says and you'll only end up upsetting her further. Both your mother and Lady Izayoi drove your father crazy during their pregnancies"

"But she's not far gone" Sango argued "She couldn't possibly be having mood swings due to the baby already"

"Of course she can, it's perfectly normal. They just gradually get worse as the child in her womb develops"

Miroku took Sango's hand and sighed "Sango, no matter how much I love you, I'm sorry, if you end up acting the same as Kagome then I will never ask you to bare my child again" Sango merely backhanded the monk and rolled her eyes.

"What do you suggest I do if I cannot punish her for her outbursts?" Sesshoumaru reluctantly asked. All he wanted to do right now was go find the miko and give her damn good spanking...the spanking idea was his inner youkai's idea of punishment – perverted dog.

"You really want to know?" He nodded "Embrace her as much as possible, let her know that you'll always be there for her and show her some affection. Her outbursts will most likely stray away from you then. Just don't anger her and I'm sorry but you'll just have to give her what she wants"

"Are you trying to imply that the miko is going to act like a spoilt brat during her pregnancy?"

"It's a possibility" She shrugged "Just be lenient with her, sire. The best course of action right now is to seek her out and try and comfort her. I shall take the monk and slayer with me" She gave Sango a once over "I want to play dress up" Sango's sweat dropped as she looked at the grinning youkai.

"What do you mean dress up?"

"Glad you asked honey" Mei beamed as she gripped both hers and Miroku's wrist "I'll have to show you...both of you" She dragged the two off leaving a conflicted Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru let out an inaudible sigh as he came to an ultimatum, he would do as Mei instructed just so that he could keep the peace with his miko. Shaking his head he followed the scent to the overly emotional Kagome...

**Merry Christmas :D**

**Sorry I've been so long updating, my life has been hectic lately .**

**Think of this as a late Xmas prezzie...or an early new year gift XD**

**Reviews Please :)**

**Inuyashasesshy4eva**

**xXx**


	11. Inuyasha

Chapter Eleven – Inuyasha

Kagome sat cross legged on her bed as she fondled with her mother's picture in her hand. Why the hell had she just snapped at Sesshoumaru? He hadn't done anything wrong. Why did she snap? Sure, her temper got the better of her sometimes but not over something so trivial. _'He most probably thinks I'm a spoilt brat'_ She sighed as she set the picture back down at her bedside before turning her attention to the window. She was such an idiot. It was one thing to argue with the daiyoukai but to do it right in front of everyone...

Guilt surged through her being as she let out a huge sigh. She was so cruel. How could she speak so badly to the very person who has protected and cared for her up until now? She wouldn't blame him if he threw her out. Heck, she'd throw herself out.

She was pulled from her dwelling by the door knocking.

"Come in" The door slid open to reveal the very youkai she'd insulted. A tear escaped her as he closed the door and approached her. "I...I..."

"Calm yourself" He sat down next to her and waited for her to make any sort of reaction. She was a ticking time bomb right now.

"I'm sorry..." She whimpered as she bravely met his gaze "I didn't mean anything I said. I don't even know why I said it. What you said was completely reasonable, I shouldn't have lashed out like that. I'm not that sort of person Sesshoumaru, please believe me I..." She was cut off by the daiyoukai wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into his warm and comforting embrace. Kagome immediately wrapped her own arms around him and nuzzled against his chest "I really am sorry"

"Enough of your apologies, Kagome. I am aware that you cannot control your emotions right now"

"B-but why?"

"Mei explained it is due to your pregnancy, apparently women become very hormonal during this time"

"Already? I'm hardly a month gone" Her hand fell down to her stomach "I don't want to act like this towards the people I care about"

"It is just one of those things you will have to endure" He rubbed her arm in a comforting manner "At least you will get a pup out of it"

"Can you scent if it holds any demonic powers?"

"It's far too early for it to show any signs, you will have to wait a little longer"

"I'm already impatient for it to be born, how the hell am I gonna last?"

"You will have support" He comforted. He then somewhat reluctantly relinquished his hold on the miko as he stood from the bed "I have a lot to complete today, the demon slayer and monk are still awaiting you downstairs. You may train but only with the demon slayer. Do not do anything that will potentially harm the pup in any way. I shall see you at lunch" And with that he turned and left the miko to her musings.

He continued on to his study in deep thought. Matters concerning the miko were going to get rather complicated and tiring. Her emotions already exhausted him so he was almost worried for his fate in the coming months. Stepping into his study, Sesshoumaru went straight to his desk only to growl in annoyance when he found numerous parchments from the lords of the lands. Taking a seat he unrolled each scroll and read carefully.

It would seem that the lords had all somehow found out that the Shikon Miko was under his care and that she was heavily pregnant with his half brother's pup. They were suggesting numerous things such as destroying the child and even the miko. Sesshoumaru scowled at the parchment, he was not the type of youkai to destroy innocent, weak lives. He was a noble prince, he would never sink so low as to murder ones that were unable to protect themselves.

The lords were requesting a meeting at their own homes with himself and the Shikon Miko. To decline would be an insult on their behalf but he also couldn't afford to venture North, East and South with what would soon be a heavily pregnant miko with Inuyasha and Naraku still lingering around. No, that would not do. Coming to a final decision, Sesshoumaru wrote back to each lord that since they all have the same requests it would be more convenient for them to visit his palace.

Signing each parchment with his name, Sesshoumaru called in three messengers to deliver his replies before being left to his musings. He sat back in his seat and let his gaze wander to the window. Makina would return just in time for the attack against Naraku and Inuyasha and then they could get on with their lives. Soon Sesshoumaru would have to take a mate as well as have heirs to rule his lands after his demise; the thought of taking some pompous youkai wench did not exactly appeal to him. He knew regardless of his pride he would not stay faithful to her, people of royal blood never did. Her only uses would consist of attending his court and birthing his heirs, he didn't necessarily have to like her or acknowledge her. But Sesshoumaru wanted a mate that he would actually care for and could tolerate.

Through his childhood to his adulthood he had seen many matings between lords and ladies that could not stand each other and could see that the children were affected. He was no exception. His parents didn't fall in love, they mated for power and an heir. His father always stated that he was the only good thing that had come from their relationship. He didn't want that to happen to him; if anything he would end up killing his mate...

Numerous days had passed since Makina's leaving and Kagome's outburst and everything was calming. It was the eve of the night of the new moon and tomorrow was the apparent day that Kikyo and Naraku would attempt to take Inuyasha's life.

Sesshoumaru was once again dwelling in his study as he contemplated strategies for tomorrow's battle. He was pulled from his reverie by a light knock on his door. He gave consent and the door opened to reveal Kagome. She gave a small smile before closing the door behind her and approaching the youkai Prince. She took a seat beside him and waited for his gaze to fall upon her before she spoke.

"The children are finally asleep. They were rather hyper today; I guess I won't let them eat chocolate before bed again" She joked as she rubbed her flat stomach "I'm definitely not gonna feed this little one chocolate before bed if it has any demonic abilities. I'd never be able to keep up with it"

"Did you wish to discuss anything?"

"Not really" She shrugged "I just like your company"

"Hn" He returned his gaze to his work "How has your training progressed?"

"Pretty well, you won't have to keep a constant eye on me tomorrow if that's what you mean"

"I will be keeping an eye on you regardless of your skills. No harm is to befall you tomorrow"

"I guess, otherwise you'll fall to the wrath of mama Higurashi" She winked as she leaned over his desk and folded her arms "You work too much"

"I am a Prince, I do not have the freedom you possess" He mused as he signed his name on another treaty.

"Still it's too much. No wonder why you're so pale, you never see the light of day working in here all the time" She watched his fluid brush strokes in fascination, you'd swear he was handling his sword there and then. "Have you decided how you're gonna go about the battle tomorrow?"

"Naraku shall die first and Inuyasha will shortly follow. I want the whelp to suffer"

"I think Miroku's planning on sucking Inuyasha into his wind tunnel"

"Tell the monk that he is to do no such thing, Inuyasha's blood will strain my claws only" Kagome shuddered at the malice in her guardian's voice. He could truly be evil when he desired.

"Will Makina be there tomorrow?"

"Hopefully, it will be easier to protect you if she is there"

"I appreciate your desire to protect me but I'm not as helpless as you're making out"

"It is not my intention to indicate that you're helpless but you are my ward and it is my duty to protect you. If you have a problem with such then I suggest you take it up with your mother"

"I don't have a problem with it" She smiled as she lay her head against his arm "I just don't want you worrying over looking after me and then getting hurt for being distracted"

"Hn" He watched her from the corner of his eye "If you're tired then retire to bed"

"I'm not tired" She yawned. He couldn't help but smirk at her persistence.

"Yes you are. You may retire to my chambers if it eases your worries" Kagome blushed at his words and coughed to cover up her embarrassment.

"I-I don't know what you're t-talking about..."

"Little miko, you have already admitted that my presence aids you in sleeping. Perhaps my scent alone will allow you some peace until I myself come to bed. Go now, I shall be there shortly" Nodding dumbly and blushing even more now Kagome removed herself from Sesshoumaru's study and made her way to his bed chambers.

She couldn't help the inappropriate thoughts that swirled in her mind as she made her way over to his bed. She also felt somewhat naughty; laying in a man's bed who was not your husband was a serious crime in these times. Oh what would Kaede think if she ever found out. Crawling into bed she allowed herself to collapse against his side of the bed as she closed her eyes. He smelt so...so...good. She inhaled his pillow deeply as she felt the exhaustion finally take over her body...

It was a good three hours before Sesshoumaru himself entered his bed chambers. He couldn't help but growl in approval at finding the little miko in his bed; the image just looked right. She turned on her side and raised her knee exposing her left leg and thigh; his beast demanded for him to ravish her. He fought his inner self off before changing into his night hakama. He made a mental note that the miko was on his usual side of the bed. He moved to rearrange her when she began thrashing violently in her sleep. He noted his pillow was on the floor therefore taking his scent with it, sure his scent was also in the bed covers but it was strongest in his pillow.

Kagome whimpered as she fought against her dream captor; she kicked at the air revealing more of her creamy legs and arched back causing the folds of her yukata to push open to reveal the top of her well endowed chest. Sesshoumaru mentally kicked himself of the scenarios playing through his head before heading to the bed and shaking the miko awake. Upon hearing him calling to her Kagome's eyes snapped open as she threw herself at him. Like a frightened child she wrapped her body around him as she cried into his neck.

Rubbing her back Sesshoumaru pulled his pillow from the floor and set it in its rightful place before leaning back against the headboard. He tried his best to ignore the position she had forced them into as he whispered comforts into her ear. Her legs were around his waist followed by her arms that were around his neck; her convulsing body was sending delicious tremors through him. He gritted teeth and tried his best to calm her, the sooner she calmed the sooner she'd stop shaking.

"He is not here, you're safe"

"Sorry..." She breathed into his neck.

"Stop apologising" He pushed her back so that he could see her face, he brushed her tears away and allowed her to lean into his hand. "He will never touch you again"

"I know...it's just...seeing him tomorrow..."

"You may remain here if you so desire. I will not force you into this battle"

"No" She shook her head "I want to go, I just don't want to see him" She let out a heavy sigh as she finally got herself back under control "You must find this annoying"

"Not at all" He pulled his hand away and settled it on her waist opposite his other hand. Kagome had yet to notice as she was too busy wiping the remainder of her tears away. When she heaved another sigh Sesshoumaru could not help but let his eyes wander to her slightly revealed bust. Something caught his eyes but Kagome snapped her yukata shut before he could get a better look. "What was that?"

"N-nothing" She averted her gaze. She tried to remove herself from him but he held her firm. He then removed her own hands from her yukata and carefully peeled the folds back himself to settle his gaze back onto what had earlier caught his attention. What he saw made him growl viciously resulting in frightening Kagome; she tried once again to remove herself but he gripped her waist and pulled her roughly against himself. Due to their position Kagome had to resist the urge to moan out. "Sesshoumaru, let me go"

"Explain this!" There were fang punctures at the top of her right breast, they had not healed at all.

"I-Inuyasha said it's a possession mark. He said that if another male tried to claim me it would show them who I truly belong to" She averted her gaze "I thought it would have healed by now, he must have injected some of his youki into me to keep it there"

"So it would seem" He replied, now calm. "When did he give you this?"

"I'm not sure, it was such a long time ago. Will it prevent me from being with anyone else?"

"No, it is meant to shame you and anger your lover. It means that you are not a virgin, that you have already been claimed"

"C-can it be t-taken off me?" She felt fresh tears surfacing.

"Yes, by another marking you"

"Through mating? No other would touch me after seeing it" She hiccuped slightly.

"It is a possession mark not a mating mark, another can possess you."

"I don't understand"

"This mark can be replaced with another without you being claimed as a mate. You would however belong to that person"

"Like property?"

"Theoretically but it depends on the person who has marked you."

"Could it be used as a form of protection as well?"

"Yes, many youkai mark others under their care to protect them"

"Oh...have you done that to Rin?"

"No, I have not felt the need to do so. There has never been an idiot to attempt to do Rin harm besides Naraku. She is safe under my care" He returned his gaze to the mark "I will do so to you if you so desire, it would certainly keep Inuyasha from harming you again"

"How would it?"

"If he ever tried to assert his dominance on you again then I would be notified through the mark and could come to your aid. If he ever touched you whilst asserting his dominance then his body would burn with crippling agony until he released you"

"Then why don't you feel any pain?"

"I have never tried to dominate you" He replied simply.

"Then if you tried to mark me wouldn't you burn in pain?"

"No, a hanyou doesn't have such power. The mark a hanyou places can only shame the person, it cannot cause physical harm."

"Oh" She pondered a moment before blushing "It's not that I have a problem with you marking me...it's just where the mark is..."

"You merely need to trust me, you know that I will cause you no harm" She nodded slightly "I shall be as quick as I can"

"O-okay..." She gulped nervously.

Sesshoumaru tipped her back slightly so that her chest was arched out in front of him before leaning forward and resting his lips against the mark. Her scent intoxicated him as he fought the urge to move lower. Opening his mouth he rested his fangs against her skin and wrapped his arms around her to hold her more firmly. Kagome rested her hands on his upper arms as she braced herself for the bite. When Inuyasha had done it she had screamed in agony until she was out cold.

The young Prince sunk his fangs into the miko's upper breast and almost groaned when the spicy, delectable blood swam over his tongue. Kagome found she felt no pain but a whirl of pleasure instead. She tightened her grip on his arms as she bit her lip to stop herself from moaning out.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes when he felt his inner beast try to break free. He did not want her to see him in his true form, it would surely frighten her. He retracted his fangs and swirled his tongue around the puncture marks to prevent the bleeding. Kagome couldn't help but moan this time as she watched the youkai's ministrations through half lidded eyes.

Reluctantly, he pulled back and opened his eyes to gaze upon the panting miko. He completely forgot about his current state as he stared intently at her.

The red in his eyes confirmed that he was losing control of himself but Kagome found herself not caring in the slightest. She still felt safe regardless of what form he took; she trusted him never to harm her. She tentatively reached forward and caressed his cheek in an attempt to calm him.

"Are you okay, Sesshoumaru?" He deeply breathed in her scent and closed his eyes as he attempted to get himself back in check. He found himself rather surprised that the little miko had not tried to flee.

"Yes" He opened his now golden gaze and tugged her yukata back up so that she was decent "You shall not suffer any pain from my mark"

"Thank you" She leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

"...you're welcome" Realizing what she did Kagome pulled back and blushed. She, however, did not have the chance to apologize due to Sesshoumaru pulling her down to lie beside him as he threw the covers over them. He wrapped a comforting arm around her that Kagome welcomed and snuggled up against him.

"Goodnight Sesshoumaru" He gave a short nod before closing his eyes and fawning sleep. He knew he would not truly allow himself to succumb to slumber until she did.

He was surprised when she had built up the courage to kiss him, even if it was on the cheek. What surprised him more was the fact that he didn't shove her off and demand that she leave his chambers. He did a lot of things he didn't truly understand lately.

The soft even breathing confirmed that Kagome was asleep allowing him now to follow. Subconsciously, he pulled her closer as she wrapped an arm over his stomach comforting him in her own unconscious manner. Sesshoumaru couldn't help but snort in amusement at her actions before allowing himself to follow her into slumber.

The day was completely hectic. Sango and Miroku were sparring each other to prepare for the coming battle; the servants were polishing the weapons and armour; the guards were securing the palace for any possible attack; Rin and Shippo were currently surrounded by guards and maids who were preparing to move them to a safe haven; Jaken was scurrying around like a fool trying to order the youkai around; and Sesshoumaru was out with some of his guards patrolling the borders of his lands leaving Kagome to her own dwellings.

She had sparred all morning with herself as well as Sango until she had exhausted herself. She bathed soon after and was now dressed in a deep blue combat kimono that Sesshoumaru had gifted her with. She had also asked for armour but the healers were adamant that she would tire easily due to the weight therefore endangering the unborn child in her womb. She had already said her farewells to the children and was now lingering in Sesshoumaru's study, awaiting his return.

It still bothered her to no end that Makina had yet to return; had the youkai been attacked during her trip to the well? Had Inuyasha somehow overpowered her? Had Naraku shown up? Or had Sayuri sent her off into another life threatening task? She knew that the youkai was far more powerful than she gave her credit for but she was still worried. Makina's strength rivalled Sesshoumaru's and she was far more wiser but she could be rather childish when she wanted and now that Inuyasha had discovered her weakness he could use it against her and bring about her downfall.

She shook her head. Makina may be childish but she wasn't foolish; she would never allow herself to fall victim to Inuyasha's wrath. Sighing, she slumped against the window and peered out at the afternoon sky. Soon. They would be leaving very soon. She was pulled from her dwellings by a knock on the study door.

"Come in" It opened to reveal Ai who bowed to her lady. "Is something wrong with the children Ai?"

"Not at all, it's just that the Lady Kikyo is here for Prince Sesshoumaru. I was hoping he would have returned by now"

"He shouldn't be much longer, he's been gone for most of the afternoon. Send Kikyo here, I shall speak with her on his behalf" Ai nodded and left to retrieve Kikyo.

Hearing the door open Kagome turned to greet Kikyo only to find a rather annoyed looking Chiyo. "You have a lot of gall to take over our Prince's duties as if you are his equal. I should kill you where you stand"

"Then why don't you?" Kagome folded her arms, she refused to be intimidated by this fiend "Oh that's right I forgot, you're too cowardly to attack because you're afraid that Sesshoumaru will kill you. You're all talk Chiyo, you won't actually act on your words"

"Oh don't worry about that whore, you shall meet your demise soon enough. Hopefully the halfbreed will steal you away from Prince Sesshoumaru tonight where you will then become his whore for an eternity"

"I very much doubt that will happen; now leave this study, you do not have permission to be in here"

"Don't you order me around as if you're the lady of the house!" Chiyo seethed as she cracked his claws "I should tear you limb from limb"

"If you act on such thoughts you will be torn limb from limb yourself" A cool voice echoed. Chiyo spun on her heel to find no other than Sesshoumaru standing behind her. Collapsing to her knees she pressed her nose against the floor and apologised profoundly. "I heard the whole conversation, Chiyo. Perhaps you need to be reminded of your station here"

"No, please my lord. I will not insult your ward again. I was foolish and jealous; a thousand apologies"

"You are fortunate that I have more important matters to attend; if I find that you have threatened my ward against the consequences will be severe" Chiyo nodded "Now leave" Not having to be told twice Chiyo shot out of the study before her lord could change his mind.

Sesshoumaru entered his study to find a surprisingly calm miko, he half expected her to be crying, angry or both. Taking a seat behind his desk he motioned for her to take the one next to him as he beckoned for Ai to send Kikyo in.

The former Shikon Miko stepped inside and bowed to them both; she took the seat motioned to her and took a deep breath. "I have the information you desire. Naraku's lair is within your own lands, towards the border. He shall be luring Inuyasha there tonight at the stroke of midnight; you shall be able to rid of them both then. The exact location..."

Sesshoumaru held up his hand to silence her "Inuyasha's scent will be easy enough to follow; my issue is diminishing the barrier that Naraku will undoubtedly put up"

"That task will be simple enough" She removed an arrow from her quiver and handed it to Kagome "It holds my spiritual power, one shot and the barrier will be diminished for a good hour. Be careful Kagome, you will only have one shot so don't miss your target" Kikyo warned as she returned to her seat "I sense your powers have grown since we last met; the battle should not be too hard to win. The only concern I have is your condition; your reiki will be weak since the child in your womb is feeding off it. Let us hope you have not lost too much"

"I promise you that I am fit to fight; the child has not taken much reiki from me as of yet" Kagome tightened her grip on the arrow in her grasp.

"Very well, is there anything that you wish to know?" Sesshoumaru gave a shake of his head "Then I shall see you tonight, I will reveal my true intentions to them both and will fight proudly at your side Prince Sesshoumaru."

"I will not be requiring your assistance any further miko, I have Kagome at my side. That is all I require in order to bring Naraku down. You are not pure enough to bring Naraku down, you will only be a hindrance"

"Regardless of what you think of me I shall still be there" Kikyo replied, un-fazed by his blatant insults. "I shall see myself out." She then turned and left.

Kagome punched Sesshoumaru in the arm and shook her head at him "She's only trying to help Sesshoumaru, you didn't have to be such an asshole to her"

"You would do well not to trust that miko, she may be aiding us but is only doing so out of her thirst for revenge against Inuyasha. If killing you would help her to destroy him then she would not hesitate to do so. Remember this" Kagome reluctantly had to agree; he was right. Kikyo was not someone who she could completely trust but that didn't mean she could just abandon her; the woman had saved her from Inuyasha's wrath. If it were not for her then she would be here now.

"I will remember that but you must also remember that she is my saviour"

"I am already aware, for that I am thankful to her but other than that I will not aid her in anything after tonight" He stood and headed for the door "It is time we left; we shall reach Naraku's lair by midnight. Say your farewells to the children"

"I already have" Kagome stood and approached him.

"Then let us leave" He outstretched his hand to her where she then took it "No more nightmares"

"No more nightmares"

Sesshoumaru made sure to keep up with Inuyasha's scent as he, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Jaken and AhUn raced to the scene. Kagome was upon AhUn who was flying next to her friends; she had her bow and Kikyo's arrow at the ready as they neared their destination.

"Sesshoumaru, I can sense the jewel. Naraku's just beyond these trees" Sesshoumaru nodded and continued forward at an even fast pace.

When Inuyasha's scent was at his strongest Sesshoumaru slowed until he was at the edge of the clearing and stood in the shadows so that he could not be detected. The rest followed suit as Kagome ran over to the youkai prince. They all watched in silence as Kikyo led Inuyasha to Naraku's barrier; it collapsed in a heartbeat. Anyone else would have immediately guessed it was a trap except for Inuyasha; he was too determined to get his revenge than think logically.

"I guess Kikyo's arrow won't be needed after all" Sango whispered as she readied her own weapon.

"It has other uses" Kagome replied as Sesshoumaru led them into the now closing barrier. Naraku's lair now stood proudly before them as did the spider himself who was without his baboon pelt; he stood at the lair's entrance and was grinning down at a shouting and cursing Inuyasha. The plan seemed to be going well but Sesshoumaru felt some unease, something wasn't right. From where they stood they were undetected giving them the element of surprise; Sesshoumaru planned the best course of action. Who should he take out first? He knew that he should convince Inuyasha to aid him in destroying Naraku and then kill the half breed but his desire to kill Inuyasha was much stronger.

Coming to a conclusion Sesshoumaru shot forward without telling the others and unsheathed his Bakusaiga. Inuyasha barely dodged as his brother slashed at him; Sesshoumaru had managed to slice his arm.

"You're getting slow Sesshoumaru" Inuyasha laughed "A few years ago you would have managed to lop my head off. I...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" He looked to his arm to find it disintegrating before his eyes. He had completely forgotten that Sesshoumaru's blade continued its attack after contact; there was no escaping this. "KIKYO!" He pleaded "Stop this, please!"

"Rot in hell Inuyasha" Kikyo scoffed "You honestly believed that I forgave you after all that you've done? You truly are an idiot" Naraku merely watched from where he stood in shock as the eldest of the Inu brothers completely ignored his presence and attacked the younger; whatever Inuyasha had done must have been serious for him to turn his back on the spider completely. He would not interfere, he was too engrossed in watching Inuyasha slowly fall apart before his eyes.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" He continued to scream as the blasts hit his torso; he searched around frantically until his eyes set on Kagome "KAGOME PLEASE, STOP THIS. YOU CAN'T LET ME SUFFER LIKE THIS. I LOVE YOU!"

Kagome and Co. approached until they were at Sesshoumaru's side. Kagome watched as tears streamed down her face as her former best friend slowly disintegrated; the scene itself was horrific but she knew this was the only closure she would receive. She had to watch him to die to confirm to herself that he truly was gone.

"You don't know what love is, Inuyasha." She cried as she grasped Sesshoumaru's arm "It's your turn to feel what I've felt!"

"YOU BITCH! YOU HELPED KILL THE FATHER OF YOUR OWN CHILD! YOU HONESTLY THINK HE'S GOING TO TAKE IT IN? A HALF BREED LIKE ME? YOU IDIOT! ROT IN HELL YOU-" The blasts consumed his face as his body was fully taken over as the ground shook at the power consuming the hanyou. Inuyasha's body couldn't take the power much longer; it exploded sending waves of flesh and blood throughout the area.

Kagome vomited at the sight and had to stop herself from fainting; Sesshoumaru held her as she emptied her stomach. He should have known better than to allow Kagome to watch such a sight; she had seen a lot of bloodshed but nothing so horrific. Amongst the blood and scorched flesh he spotted Tetsusaiga hovering proudly; Sesshoumaru extended his hand but the fang did not go to him. He was clearly not the person it was calling out to.

Seeing the glow Kagome turned to the fang and weakly reached out; it was in her hand almost immediately and sent a surge of power through her. She gasped at the raw power as it intertwined with her reiki strengthening her body. Once the light dissipated she pulled herself upright and slid the fang into her belt.

"My father clearly holds no ill will towards you" Sesshoumaru breathed, almost overwhelmed by her newly found power. No human could wield a youkai sword, then again Kagome wasn't a normal human. The sound of clapping caused everyone to turn their attention to Naraku who was laughing almost crazily.

"Well done, what a horrific ending for our loved hero" He bowed "I thank you Prince Sesshoumaru, my goals will now be so much more easier"

"I seriously doubt that" Sesshoumaru turned his attention to the dark hanyou "Your death shall be next, Naraku"

"Oh I seriously doubt that Prince Sesshoumaru; you will not strike me"

"And what has made you come to this conclusion?"

"I have something you desire"

"I find that hard to believe"

"Oh really?" Naraku then took a step to the side to reveal an unconscious bloody Makina. Sesshoumaru eyes tinged crimson as he growled dangerously at the sight of his cousin. The bastard would pay for hurting one of his own. Sesshoumaru went to lunge forward but Kagome caught his arm.

"Don't lose your cool Sesshoumaru, that's what Naraku wants" Sesshoumaru growled but listened.

"Oh ho? Since when did you become a human's pet Prince Sesshoumaru?" He laughed even more when Sesshoumaru's growl increased "I have had my fun for the night; I shall make a deal with you. I shall return your precious cousin to you on the condition that you hand over Inuyasha's jewel shards. I know Kikyo has them and is working with you to bring about my downfall. I'm sure you will agree that there has been far too much bloodshed tonight" Kikyo was taken aback at this knowledge. How did the bastard find out?

"How did you get your claws on her?" The youkai Prince demanded.

"I caught her on her way back to you. She was on her own and was already wounded; I knew of her relation to you so I took her as insurance. I assure you that the gaping hole in her stomach was no caused by myself; you know how I like to hear my victims scream." Sesshoumaru scented that he was not lying; the only other youkai who could wound someone as strong as Makina was his own mother. Poison dripped from his claws at the very thought.

"Give him the shards, Kikyo" Kagome called to the miko who was glaring at the hanyou.

"I will not, if he gets his claws on these then we won't stand a chance against him"

"I won't risk Makina's life on a piece of jewellery!" Kagome snapped "Give him the shards, we can get them back another time!"

"I refuse! I will never-ugh..." Blood spluttered from her mouth as she look down at the tentacle in her gut; it retracted bringing the pouch of jewel shards with it.

"You have lost your touch Kikyo" Naraku chuckled as the shards were absorbed into his body. "Your desire for revenge has made you blind; the once proud and powerful miko has been resorted to nothing but bones and graveyard soil" He watched as Kikyo crumpled into nothing before surrounding himself in his miasma and taking to the sky "We shall meet again in the near future Kagome; you still hold some shards and Inuyasha still needs to be cleansed of this world" He announced before disappearing.

Sesshoumaru ignored the hanyou's words as he sprinted to his cousin's side; he checked her over and sighed in relief to find that she was still alive. The wound was already beginning to heal but she was still in dire need of medical attention. Gathering her into his arms Sesshoumaru stood and returned to Kagome's side who was gazing at the remains of the one time lovers in remorse; Sango held her in her embrace as she too wept for her one time friend. She wept for the person Inuyasha used to be not the monster he had not become.

"It is time we left" Sesshoumaru stated "Makina needs medical attention" Kagome nodded as she and the rest followed Sesshoumaru from Naraku's dwelling.

"I find it rather hard to comprehend how Inuyasha and Kikyo fell so easily" Miroku commented as he followed behind the women. "Inuyasha never went down without a fight yet he seemed to hardly put one up"

"He didn't have the chance" Sango replied as she linked Kagome's arm "Prince Sesshoumaru was too quick for him; you know how careless he got when he was angry. The attack was timed perfectly; that and with Bakusaiga it was clear that Inuyasha would fall without his own fang to protect him"

"Tetsusaiga didn't even attempt to protect him" Kagome added as she kept her free hand on the hilt of the fang "It's as if it had decided his fate for him"

"Indeed, though Kikyo also fell far too easily. I just find it hard to believe that we will never hear from them again" Miroku sighed.

"Kikyo's thirst for revenge was her death, she would have always died like this. She desired Naraku's death over the life of Makina; she was far too corrupted to be her old self. She shared the same trait as Inuyasha when it came to blindness with anger." Kagome too sighed "I still don't believe Inuyasha is dead; it's too surreal" Once they were in a clearing the group mounted their animals (besides Sesshoumaru) and took to the sky. Sesshoumaru flew beside AhUn and watched Kagome from the corner of his eye.

"I assure you that he is gone, Kagome. He will never torture you again"

"But what did Naraku mean when he said that Inuyasha still needs to be cleansed of this world?"

"Inuyasha will never truly be gone from here as you carry a part of him in your womb; Naraku is planning on killing your pup. He seems to fear it" Kagome's eyes widened as she wrapped her arms around her stomach.

"Sesshoumaru...please don't let him get my baby"

"Not even a single hair will be out of place on your pup while it is under my care. Do not fear Kagome, the pup is safe" Kagome reluctantly agreed and Sesshoumaru left her to her own thoughts for the rest of the journey home...

**Didn't think I'd be posting this today o.o**

**I know the battle scene sucked and Inuyasha's death was rather sudden but I really do suck at battle scenes especially when you have a server case of writers block.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it**

**Reviews Please :)**

**Inuyashasesshy4eva**

**xXx**


	12. Peace?

Chapter Twelve – Peace?

Sesshoumaru paced back and forth his study in utter irritation and confusion. The healers had informed him that Makina's condition was far worse than he had thought; she had lost a lot of blood so her very life was lying in the balance. He would kill his mother for hurting his cousin! Why did she insist on hurting him in one way or another? He couldn't lose Makina, she was the mother he never had and even he had to admit there was still a lot to learn.

Kagome had also heard of the news so chose to stay at Sesshoumaru's side to keep him from lashing out. She could see how much the youkai cherished his cousin. He had been pacing for three hours now and hadn't even stopped for a breath; sighing, Kagome rose from her seat and went to the youkai's side where she set a hand on his arm. He paused and glared down at her, it didn't faze her in the slightest though. "She will pull through this Sesshoumaru; she's your father's niece at the end of the day"

"My mother was the one who harmed her; she is far more powerful than Makina. Her chances of surviving are very slim"

"Just keep your faith" She wrapped her arms around his waist causing him to stiffen "Believe in her Sesshoumaru, she's not going to leave you like the rest"

Her words shocked Sesshoumaru, how did she know his feelings? Faltering, he wrapped his arms around her petite form and welcomed her comforting embrace. He laid his head against hers and inhaled her sweet scent to calm himself; the miko really knew him far more than he thought.

They were pulled apart from the sounding of knocking before the head elderly healer Oki entered and bowed.

"Prince Sesshoumaru I bring news of the Lady Makina" His glare forced her to continue "She is still extremely weak but is stabilised but that doesn't mean she will recover" Sesshoumaru frowned at this "It is up to the lady whether or not she awakens, we have done we can at this current time."

"Hn, may I see her?" Oki nodded and turned to lead the two to Makina's room.

Upon entering they found the beauty in her bed seemingly fast asleep. Sesshoumaru wished that was so as he approached and sat at her bedside. Oki left them alone for privacy whereas Kagome closed the door but stayed back to allow Sesshoumaru some time with his cousin.

The youkai prince caressed his cousin's cheek before laying his head to rest again her chest. "I will avenge you cousin" He breathed against her as he dug his claws into the bed sheets. "Wake up" He whispered so quietly that Kagome strained to hear him. She was at his side immediately and rested a hand against his back.

"She needs time to recover before she can wake up"

"Miko, I need time alone with my cousin" His words and tone weren't harsh but they felt like a smack nonetheless. She knew he was hurt and most probably didn't want her witnessing it.

"O-okay, I'll be in my room if you need me..." When he said nothing else to her she turned and left him with Makina. It pained her to see him suffer so much. Was this the pain he had suffered through when his father abandoned him to rescue Izayoi and Inuyasha...?

Finding Kagome leaving Makina's room without Sesshoumaru Mei knew almost immediately that the prince was already saying his goodbyes to his cousin. She shook her head disapprovingly as she entered without knocking to find him lying upon Makina's pale form muttering in Inu. Being an inuyoukai herself she made out the pained pleas of their tongue as she went over to him and ran her claws through his silver hair. "That is quite enough, pup. She is not dead; do not grieve for the living"

"Her life is barely here, even you can sense that" He growled but kept his head down.

"She needs time to recuperate; as powerful as she is she still needs her rest to regain her strength. Surviving such an attack from your mother isn't easily accomplished but Makina shall be just fine"

"Do not say such that you do not know"

"Ah but I know pup" She smiled as she tugged him to sit up. She was rather surprised he obeyed. "The gods are not ready to take her and if I know your father he's most probably battling with them as we speak to ensure that she stays here with you" She kissed his brow "I believe we all forget that you are still a pup in some ways. You have been forced to grow up far too soon" She brushed the bangs from his face "Now enough of this dwelling, she shall survive. Have faith Sesshoumaru; listen to your little miko." Sesshoumaru reluctantly agreed and allowed the woman to lead him from his cousin's bed chambers and to his own...

The next few weeks were crucial. Sesshoumaru continued to block everyone who he had let in out and kept himself locked away in his study; Kagome was now beginning to show but was very weak due to not receiving the youki to help her carry such a powerful pup, therefore she had been bedridden with Sango and Oki tending to her. Sesshoumaru had no idea of her condition due to his own grieving and when others tried to approach him he threatened to kill them. Rin had wept constantly throughout the weeks believing that her beloved prince no longer loved her and was going to send her away, she had also been forbidden from visiting Makina and watching Kagome's strength dissipate before her was just heart-wrenching. Shippo had downright refused to leave his surrogate mother's side and had once attempted to give her his youki but only backfired since he was not powerful enough to feed her. Miroku had also tried to use his spiritual powers to aid her but that failed miserably and only caused the miko further pain. There was nothing anyone could do, none of the youkai staff could aid her and neither could the healers. The miko would soon surely die if she didn't receive youki soon.

Mei had tried countless times to reach Sesshoumaru but the stubborn youkai had put a barrier up around his study preventing her from entering. She was going to kill him if he didn't show himself to the world soon. If Kagome weakened any further then she would lose the pup and would then die from under nourishment; the miko couldn't afford to go down that road again since she still hadn't recovered from the weight loss she suffered due to Inuyasha's abuse.

The whole household was in turmoil and was slowly falling apart. If any enemy of the west found out then they would have no such problem bringing them all to their knees.

Sesshoumaru sat at his window gazing at nothing in particular as his mind raced and raced with thoughts and memories of his cousin. She had always cared for him, even when they were pups. She had protected him from his mother's wrath and always cursed at his father when he gave him a punishment that she felt was too severe. She was always getting him into trouble and was then pulling him out of it when they were caught. She was the one who held him at night when he sobbed for his father and the one who picked him up when everyone else pushed him down. He was still young; he couldn't do this without her.

Deciding to pay his cousin another visit Sesshoumaru used the windows so that no one pestered him and slid through Makina's open window with ease. What he found caused his mask to shatter immediately.

There sitting upright in the bed was his beautiful cousin. She still looked exhausted but she was awake! She had just put a book down when she noticed his presence and gave him a soft smile. She slid her feet over the edge of the bed and watched in bewilderment as Sesshoumaru somewhat stumbled over to her before collapsing at her feet and burying his head in her lap.

"Sesshoumaru?" She ran her claws through the hair of the shaking body at her feet "What is wrong pup?" When no answer came she simply sighed and continued her ministrations. "Oki came in to check on me an hour ago when I woke up, she said that she tried to fetch you but you have placed a barrier up around your study?"

Finally Sesshoumaru pulled his head from her lap and gazed up at the molten eyes of his cousin who reached forward and brushed a stray tear away with her thumb.

"You're alive" He stated with a shaky breath.

"Well I should hope so" She mused as she caressed his cheek "What is with this strange behaviour?"

"Oki said you may never wake up...I thought..." She could read all the swirling emotions in his eyes causing her to smile sadly as she too slid down to her knees and pulled him into her arms.

"I'm not going anywhere Sesshoumaru, you are stuck with me until the day I die" She felt his breath hitch from a restrained sob causing her to rub his back comfortingly. "I'm not going to leave you pup, we will always have each other"

"Don't ever do that again"

"You know I cannot promise such but I will most certainly be more careful around that damned mother of yours" She pulled back and kissed his crescent moon "Now enough of this, it isn't becoming of you Sesshoumaru" He gave a short nod before finding himself being pulled up to sit on the bed beside her. "Now, perhaps you can answer a few questions I have" He nodded again, this was too surreal for him. "My first question is how long have I been unconscious?"

"Eight weeks"

"That long?" She was rather surprised by that "Your mother certainly did a number on me this time. My second question is why have you locked yourself away in your study?"

"You know I don't handle these situations well" He sent her a somewhat glare when she chuckled.

"I wish you would have more faith in me Sesshoumaru, your mother could never kill me. I refuse to die by her hand"

"I believe anyone would expect the worse when a loved one's condition doesn't change for eight weeks"

"That may be so but you should know how much I love you and refuse to leave you" She smiled lovingly at him and tucked a stray stand of silver behind his elfin ear "I saw your father" His eyes widened as they snapped back to her. "My telepathy becomes rather powerful when I'm immobile; he appeared to me in a dream. He trained my mind to read minds without it sucking away my power before warning me to return to you. He told me that he couldn't bear to see you alone; he wanted to apologise for abandoning you and that I was not to follow in his footsteps. He misses you Sessh" She caught his chin so that he was looking directly at her "He told me that Inuyasha has been sent to hell for his crimes and has been exiled from ever returning to the world of the living"

"The dead can return?"

"As spirits" She replied "Or through resurrection or a spell cast by a powerful witch. Your father tries daily to return to you. He wants to lift this burden from your shoulders"

"Has there been any form of succession?"

"Not as yet, though, I wouldn't get your hopes up Sesshoumaru. If coming back from the dead could be accomplished then many would be back by now" He nodded in agreement and let out a heavy sigh. "You're tired" She frowned as she noticed the barely noticeable bags under his eyes "Please tell me you have slept since my incident" He merely turned his head from her grasp and stood. He headed over to the window causing Makina to let out a sigh. "Sesshoumaru" Her tone was of a scolding manner "Why must you neglect yourself? You must stop being so immature in these situations. You mocked Kagome once for acting so; don't be so contradictive"

"It was not done purposely Makina" He growled "My mind would not let me rest"

"Well since I'm awake you may be able to rest now" She tapped the bed "Come on, get in" He turned and looked at her as if she was crazy "My scent will calm and reassure your inner beast and will hopefully get the sleep you desire"

He was just about to agree and obey when the door opened to reveal a frantic Oki. "Milady, I cannot get Prince Sesshoumaru's attention and the Shikon miko is..." She trailed off when she noticed Sesshoumaru by the window. "My Prince, I..."

"You need to get your ass to Kagome's room immediately!" Mei snapped as she stomped in "You have been ignoring the girl for weeks when she's been in dire need of your strength. You promised you would feed her with your youki and yet you have not. The child in her womb is too strong for her body and is taking all of her energy; her body is beginning to reject the child!"

"What?" Makina gasped as she got out of bed "Where is she?"

"In her bed chambers"

"Help me to her" Oki and Mei each took an arm "Sesshoumaru, go on to her. She needs you"

Without being told twice Sesshoumaru shot to Kagome's room with incredible demonic speed and burst in without knocking. He found her laying in bed with her friends around her along with the children cuddled up to her left side; they were all shooting glares in his direction but he ignored them as he went to her right and took her hand in his.

"Hey" She smiled weakly when she opened her eyes "Makina's okay then?" He nodded "Good, I hope you're better too"

"There was nothing-"

"Grief affects us all Sesshoumaru" She cut off "I've missed having you around lecturing me on what to and not to do" She mused.

"I apologise for my actions, I neglected to aid you when you needed me" He pulled back the covers slightly to reveal her somewhat distended stomach "I have neglected you for a long time"

"Hush now, you had more important things to deal with. It's my fault for being such a burden to you"

"Do not take the blame!" He growled "I shall correct this issue before you continue to worsen" Keeping her hand locked in his Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and released his youki into her. Her body and the pup hungrily took in an almost greedy manner and Kagome felt herself returning to normal almost immediately. The pup continued to take and take until Sesshoumaru's youki stopped giving. He met her gaze to find her back to her normal self before releasing her and pulling himself to his feet. "How do you feel now miko?"

"Much better, thank you Sesshoumaru" Kagome smiled genuinely "How is Makina?"

"She is very well"

"And are you feeling better?" He gave a short nod. "Good; now that Inuyasha's gone are we going to settle on Naraku?"

"Do not dwell on such for now, you must regain your strength"

"I'm fine, you just recharged my batteries" She smiled cheerily when everyone tilted their heads to the side in confusion "Oh never mind, future reference"

"Regardless of such it would be wise to remain here for the day" Sesshoumaru stated.

"But..."

"Sesshoumaru is right Kagome" Makina croaked as she limped into the bedroom with Oki supporting her. Sesshoumaru stood to assist his cousin where he then helped her over to the bed. He sat her at Kagome's bedside before Oki approached the miko and checked her over. "Sesshoumaru only aided in feeding and strengthening your pup, you still need to rest and get some food into your system"

"I believe after dinner it will be advisable for the lady miko to take a stroll in the gardens" Oki cut in "The lady has been bed bound throughout your state of unconsciousness; it will be a good thing for her to get some fresh air into her lungs, though, she will need assistance"

"Then it is a good thing that we have Sesshoumaru" Makina sent an evil grin in her cousin's direction. "It's only fair since you practically left her here to starve"

"Makina!" Kagome exclaimed. "That's not fair; he had his own problems to deal with"

"I am only saying what everyone is thinking" She motioned to the rest of the inhabitants in the room "And regardless of how harsh it sounds it is still true; Sesshoumaru can make it up to you by helping you whenever he can" She saw both Kagome and Sesshoumaru about to argue back but she held up her hand to silence them. "I won't argue any further. Anyway, I only came to check up on you Kagome. I believe I shall retire back to my chambers, I am still not fully recovered"

"Okay" She smiled softly "Will I see you at dinner?"

"No, I shall be taking dinner in my room tonight" Makina replied as Sesshoumaru helped her to her feet.

"And so shall you, milady" Oki added in a tone that held no room for arguments as she took Makina's arm. Kagome pulled a pout and folded her arms in a huff as the old healer helped Makina out of the room.

"I hate staying in bed"

"That we know all too well" Sango mused as she ushered both children from the bed "We will leave you two to talk" She then took Miroku's arm and thrust him from the room with the children and Kirara following behind.

Once they were gone Sesshoumaru retook his seat at her side but remained silent. Seeing the conflict in his eyes Kagome leaned forward and caught his hand "Come on Sesshoumaru, I'm fine. See" She pointed to her face and gave a toothy grin.

"You always are, little miko" He commented with a small smirk "I assure you that my neglect will not happen again"

"Oh shut up" She laughed as she dived forward and threw her arms around his neck "Stop worrying, everything is back to normal"

"Miko" He growled half-heartedly as he gently pried her from his person. "Must you always attach yourself to my person?"

"It's called being affectionate Sesshoumaru, perhaps you should try it sometime" She teased as she jabbed him in the chest.

"Hn, it would be best to pay a visit to your home before you become too large, with Naraku currently in hiding along with Inuyasha's demise now would be an ideal time"

"I'd like to wait a little longer, at least another month or so. I still don't feel assured that Inuyasha is finally out of my life"

"Then that must be rectified" He said more to himself than her. "Perhaps I shall have my men retrieve his body and bury him in the marshlands, he deserves nothing more"

"He always wanted to be buried next to his mother..." Kagome breathed as she averted his gaze "I-I want to grant his wish"

"Why?" This woman was far too confusing for him to comprehend.

"I guess it's my way of saying goodbye to the old him"

Sesshoumaru caught her chin so that she was directly staring into his oddly warm gaze. "You miko are a complete mystery to me; one moment I believe I have you figured out and then you surprise me all over again"

"Oh?" She grinned "I can surprise the mighty Prince Sesshoumaru? I believe I deserve a medal for that!" She winked only to laugh again when she saw confusion swirl around in his gaze.

"Hm, you should be honoured. Not many are capable of achieving such" His smooth silky voice held a hint of humour.

"Arrogant dog" She poked her tongue out at him and snuggled back down under the covers "So how long do you think I have to stay here until Oki decides to let me go?"

"At least until tomorrow afternoon" He smirked before leaning down to her ear "Perhaps sooner if you behave yourself"

"Does that mean I have to let her help me to the bathroom and to change?" He nodded "Ugh, I hate being waited on!"

"You might as well get used to it since she will most likely bind you to this bed after the pup is born"

"Don't remind me" She groaned as she rubbed her stomach "You better be worth it puppy"

"Get some rest Kagome, I shall check on you later" Kagome nodded and immediately fell asleep.

Sesshoumaru left her bed chambers silently with every intention of righting the wrongs in his study when the petite feisty youkai slayer blocked his path. "Yes?"

"Kagome means a lot to me Prince Sesshoumaru and I am not happy at all that her ill health was due to your neglect. She doesn't deserve it after all she's been through"

"I understand and I have apologised. I shall see to it that I have made this incident up to her thoroughly in the near future, there is nothing more I can say so do not attempt to lecture or threaten me"

"I don't wish to do such but I need to know how genuine your feelings are for her"

"She is my ward"

"By duty and pride, do you hold any feelings for her?"

"Feelings are for the weak"

"And yet you care for a human child" She snorted only to smirk when he glared at her "Do you care for Kagome?"

"There is no reason to doubt otherwise, I would not have protected her for this long if I did not"

"And what of after the child is born?"

"She shall remain here and raise it where I shall take over the role of its sire. She will be happy here, youkai slayer."

"Will you allow her to visit us once this is over with?"

"Yes; follow me to my study if you wish to continue. My servants like to gossip" Sango nodded and followed him down the narrow corridors.

Miroku was journeying past them when he spotted his chocolate eyed lover causing him to raise a concerned brow in their direction. She merely shook her head and sent him an assuring smile before following Sesshoumaru into his study and closing the door behind them.

"Please" The taiyoukai motioned to the nearest seat. Sango bowed her thanks and took it after he took his place behind his desk. "Now continue"

"Will you allow her to return home to visit her family?"

"Yes"

"What of her child when she passes on, the hanyou will outlive her and will need protection"

"As I stated the child is also under my care" He frowned though, he didn't like the thought of the little miko dying.

"If she marries another and has more children will you watch over them?" He gave a curt nod, again not liking the idea of her leaving.

"Will you be a better protector than Inuyasha?"

"I find myself rather offended that you have even dared to ask such"

"I have no intention of offending you my Prince, I am looking out for my friend"

"She will want for nothing" He then stood and moved to the window "Now do you have any more tedious questions, slayer? I have work to finish."

"I need to ask you a personal question"

"You may ask me what you wish though that does not mean I shall answer"

Sango bit back the urge to roll her eyes at the youkai, sometimes he could act like a spoilt brat. "Very well; do you have any intentions of making Kagome your mate?"

"No"

"Really?" She eyed him carefully though she could not read him like Rin and Kagome managed to "Then what will happen when she wishes for male company, a husband"

"I doubt the miko will worry over such matters when raising a hanyou child" He muttered, not liking the thought of his little miko marrying some other male.

"But what if she does"

"It does not matter, it will not happen therefore there is no need to discuss it" Sango smirked at his reply before bowing and heading to the door.

"Thank you for your time Prince Sesshoumaru, this new found information shall be extremely helpful" And with that she was gone before he could demand an explanation from her.

She couldn't help a small chuckle as she headed back to Miroku who was leaning against the wall opposite her bed chamber. He looked tense but calm. "Miroku, why are you out here?"

"Waiting for you my dear Sango, care to explain why you have been riling up Prince Sesshoumaru?"

"I needed answers concerning Kagome"

"And are you happy with the results?"

"Very much so" She grinned "I think he holds romantic feelings for her"

"Sango" He sighed as he pushed off the wall and took her hands in his "It is very obvious that he does though it is him acting on these feelings that are the worry; he's a youkai who finds such traits weak. I doubt he will be proposing to Kagome anytime soon"

"I suppose" She sighed "I just can't bear to see her hurt again"

"He won't hurt her, she is better off here than anywhere. Trust me Sango, she shall be fine"

"I hope so Miroku, I certainly hope so"

Another week had passed and even though Kagome was fully recovered Oki tried her best to keep her as bed bound as physically possible; unfortunately the elderly healer felt as if she was babysitting an unruly teenager since Kagome hardly ever obeyed her. Stepping into Kagome's room she was unsurprised to find her missing though she was irritated. Gripping her cane she turned on her heel and went in search of the miko.

Kagome tiptoed down the corridor whilst grinning like a child that she'd gotten away from the old healer; she didn't bother to seek out her friends since they seemed to have sided with Oki and Rin was too naïve since she blurted out her whereabouts without even thinking and Shippo and Kohaku spent most of their time training therefore leaving her the choice of Makina and Sesshoumaru. Since Makina had decided to return home to rest it had left her with only Sesshoumaru though he just spent his time locked in his study writing reports.

Picking up the old woman's aura Kagome quickly slid into the nearest room and closed the door behind her with a silent click, she then hid her own aura only to stiffen when she felt eyes glaring into her back. Timidly turning her head she was relieved to find it was only Sesshoumaru. "Miko, why have you come to my bed chambers?"

"Am I?" She took in the room to find she was indeed in his room "Sorry Sesshoumaru, I sensed Oki nearing so I dashed into the nearest room without looking"

"I had no idea young mothers to be were so mischievous"

"I doubt they are it's just me" She winked "Do you want me to leave? You look busy" She implied to the letter in his hand.

"It is fine, you are here now. Come and rest you should not stay on your feet long" Rolling her eyes Kagome settled herself on his bed and rubbed her swelling stomach.

"You weren't at breakfast today?"

"I had a matter that needed attending to" He scowled at the letter in his grasp as his claws begin to tint green.

"Is that a letter from your mother?"

"Hn" He growled before passing it to her. She scanned over the contents only to frown herself.

"She believes she doesn't have to justify herself?" He nodded "Well that's pathetic; Makina said herself that your mother attacked her over an argument"

"Makina always did have a way of getting under her skin"

"Regardless that doesn't give your mother the excuse to beat her within an inch of her life" Kagome scoffed as she handed the letter back "Someone really needs to give that woman a piece of their mind"

"Perhaps you could try" He mused "After the pup is born of course"

"Only if you act as a shield" She winked only to freeze when knocking sounded from the door.

"My Lord may I enter?"

"Oki" Kagome whispered before sliding from the bed and creeping over to his wardrobe "I'm not here, okay?" He gave a short nod before she escaped into her hiding place.

"Enter Oki" The old woman pushed the door open and bowed to her majesty. "Is there something you wished for?"

"Excuse the intrusion your highness but our little miko has gone astray, I was wondering if she found her way here"

"And what would make you think to search here?"

"She adores your company, I thought she have sought you out"

"I have not seen her; she is likely with her kit"

"Very well" She replied looking far from convinced. "If you do see her tell her that she should spend more time resting than hiding in wardrobes" And with that she was gone.

Kagome slid the door open with a deep blush tinting her cheeks causing Sesshoumaru to smirk. "So miko, you adore me?"

"She's clearly senile" She poked out her tongue before returning to his bed and purposely snuggling up against him. "Thanks for covering for me"

"Sleep, she may allow you here more often if you do so"

"Fine" She huffed as she closed her eyes; surprisingly she was asleep in minutes.

"Little miko what have you done" Sesshoumaru sighed as he ran his claws through her midnight hair. Kagome moaned slightly as she rolled onto her back and sighed; the sigh sounded so close to his name. Or was it wishful thinking? Setting the letter down Sesshoumaru turned back to the miko where he found himself towering over her; silently he leaned closer to those tantalizing pouting lips as his eyes became lidded.

"Prince Sesshoumaru!" His chamber doors flew open causing him to shoot up and snarl at the intruders who bowed numerously to him.

"What's…?" Kagome groaned as she stirred only to glare at two nervous looking guards.

"Explain yourselves before I tear you limb from limb!"

"Apologies my lord but it's an emergency"

"Naraku has breached the West; he will be here within the hour" Another added.

"Why would he come here now?" Kagome frowned as she fixed her hair.

"You"

**Ugh finally!**

**I know it's not the best guys but the next chapter will be worth while**

**Sorry for the long delay, life's been such a rollercoaster lately**

**Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter**

**Reviews Please **

**Inuyashasesshy4eva**

**xXx**


	13. Plan

Chapter Thirteen – Plan

"Me?" Kagome whimpered before looking to a red tinted Sesshoumaru "What are we gonna do?"

Sesshoumaru momentarily ignored her as he slid from the bed and approached his cowering guards. "Gather the men and ready them for battle; Monomaru is to seek me out immediately! Have all the villagers encased in the safety of the palace; no one is to enter or leave without my permission."

"Yes Prince Sesshoumaru" They saluted before running off to carry out their duties.

"Sesshoumaru" Kagome moved to his side as she gripped her bump "I won't let him have my baby"

"Nor will I Kagome, rest assured that you are protected. Go to your friends and tell them what is happening, they need to ready themselves." Too numb to form any words Kagome nodded and retreated from his room.

Sesshoumaru hastily slipped into his armour before grabbing his trusty blades. He'd be damned before he allowed anyone to harm his little miko. Storming from his room he headed directly to the dresser's suite where Mei and Hitomi were quietly enjoying their tea.

"Prince Sesshoumaru" Hitomi immediately bowed "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"Are you two still fit to fight?"

"We are not that old my dear boy" Mei grunted as she moved to sip her tea only to pause midway by the intensity of his eyes "What is wrong Sesshoumaru?"

"Naraku is an hour away from the palace; I need the miko heavily guarded."

"You shall be able to protect her without our assistance"

"I shall be ending Naraku's pathetic existence"

"And you need someone here to keep an eye on her in your absence" He nodded "Very well my lord, Hitomi and I are perfectly capable of protecting Lady Kagome"

"Do not fail me" He turned on his heel and swept from the room only to find Monomaru running towards him.

"You wished for me Prince Sesshoumaru?"

"I am sure you are aware of Naraku's attack" The youkai nodded "Your sole duty is to ensure that no one enters these walls, you are to kill anyone who tries to do so and you will see to it that no harm befalls the miko"

"You have my word"

"Go" Monomaru nodded and sprinted away. "Jaken!" The imp scurried from out of nowhere like usual and was rejoiced that Sesshoumaru had beckoned him "Take Rin to the throne room and keep watch over her. If any harm shall come to her your life will be sacrificed"

"Y-yes Prince Sesshoumaru…" He bowed "What of the kitsune?"

"Take him with you" He then stormed off to prepare his men for battle.

Kagome dashed into Sango's room who was currently brushing her admirable long hair. The slayer frowned at her friend's dishevelled form before setting her brush down. "What is the matter Kagome?"

"It's Naraku; he's a mere hour away from the palace. Sango we have to prepare for battle. I can't have him harm my baby"

"Kagome" Sango moved from her seat and embraced the pregnant woman "No one is going to allow Naraku to have you or your baby. Have you told Miroku?"

"No, I came to you first"

"And did Sesshoumaru give you any instructions?"

"Only to have you and Miroku ready for battle"

"Right, Kirara" The nekomata mewled from her bed before trotting over to them "Go with Kagome and protect her from harm at all costs" Kirara pounced onto Kagome's shoulder and nuzzled against her. "I can fight without her and you need her more than me" She explained as she rushed to her wardrobe and went about dressing into her slayer's outfit "While I ready could you inform Miroku? He's in the room opposite mine"

Nodding Kagome dashed from her sister's room and directly into the one opposite, thankfully the monk was only meditating otherwise it would've been awkward. "Ah Kagome, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"You need to ready yourself Miroku, Naraku's on his way. He's after my baby"

"Does Sango know?" He frowned as he stood and grabbed his staff. Kagome nodded in reply as she watched her friend. "Very well, stay with us Kagome. We'll make sure he doesn't lay a hand on you" He set a hand on her shoulder and smiled "Do you know how far he is?"

"Just under an hour"

"We'll have just enough time then"

"Indeed" Sango stepped into the monk's room while fixing her hair "Kagome your best chance of safety is at Sesshoumaru's side; go to him and stay there unless he says otherwise." She then went to her friend and took her hands in hers "I also want you to promise me something"

"Anything"

"Under no circumstance do you try to help Miroku and I unless Sesshoumaru states you can. He is the only one who can see to your full protection, we can only help. I don't want you to risk yours or your child's life for us, understand?"

"But-"

"No Kagome, no buts. You have to do this" Reluctantly Kagome nodded before brushing away a tear "That goes for you too Kirara, Kagome is now your priority not me" Kirara growled only to silence at her master's glare.

"Kagome" The little miko turned to the doorway to find Mei and Hitomi dressed in battle gear "Prince Sesshoumaru has ordered that we are to protect you. Follow us to the throne room, the monk and slayer shall also come. You will need all the protection you can get"

"What about Sesshoumaru?" Sango cut in.

"He will be at the heart of the battle, for Kagome to stay by his side would be sheer suicide."

"I can't just leave him there on his own" Kagome protested.

"He won't be he has the entire western fleet at his side. He is not alone Kagome, he will not fail."

"Come now, we must get you to the throne room before Naraku arrives" Hitomi took Kagome's hand where she led the miko and her friends to the throne room

Hours passed and the sounds of shouting, screaming and flesh tearing were slowly dying out. The battle was almost over though no one in the throne room could determine who the victor was; they theorised it was them due to the fact that they were still alive and well in the room though other's argued that their men were merely putting up one last good fight before they died.

Kagome held Rin and Shippo in her arms as she prayed for Sesshoumaru's well being; she couldn't lose him after all he'd done for her. He was her rock and she simply could not survive without him.

"It's getting quieter" Sango breathed to Miroku who had a comforting arm around her. "Perhaps some of us should help"

"If Naraku is winning then we would only end up revealing Kagome's whereabouts to him" Miroku sighed as he rubbed her arm "Fear not Sango, everything will work out"

"Can you sense Sesshoumaru's aura?"

"It seems that no one can, there are too many auras too make out who's who"

"But Sesshoumaru will have the strongest"

"Not necessarily" Mei explained as she came to their side "Naraku possesses most of the jewel shards, his power rivals Sesshoumaru's therefore their auras are the same."

The conversation was cut short by violent banging on the throne room door. Someone was trying to get in and no one could tell if it was a survivor or an enemy. Sango and Miroku readied themselves as they stood in front of Kagome; Mei and Hitomi joined them along with a selection of guards that remained with them. Kagome squeezed the children as she stared in horror at the doors, her breathing almost hysterical.

The bindings of the doors began to snap and chip as the thrashing became harder. Kirara jumped from Kagome and transformed as she snarled. Then in one huge wave the doors exploded into numerous splinters revealing their hiding place. The dust of the wood slowly dispersed only to reveal a ragged and exhausted Sesshoumaru.

"Thank god" Kagome sighed as she sagged against the children.

"Apologies for the scare" Monomaru chirped as he came in beside Sesshoumaru "We had welded the door shut from the outside to prevent anyone from getting in. Shattering it was our only option."

"Any excuse Monomaru" Mei sighed "Regardless we're glad you're both okay; did we lose many men?"

"It was pretty even" He scratched the back of his head "Many are in need of medical attention so Oki has her hands full at the moment; we may lose more overnight"

"What of Naraku?"

"He's still alive but we managed to take down his incarnations besides Kanna and Byakuya"

Kagome ushered the children over to Sango before making her way to Sesshoumaru; he eyed her carefully as she approached. He could see her eyes were full of worry as if she expected him to collapse in front of her at any moment. Did he really look that bad?

"Are you okay?" He gave a short nod only for Monomaru to snort.

"He _is _in need of some medical attention Lady Kagome, perhaps you could help him since he is too stubborn to see Oki" Sesshoumaru sent a glare at his guard but was all he could muster before he found himself being dragged from the throne room by a determined little miko.

"I do not need your aid" He sighed as she cleaned his bloodied torso. His minor wounds were non-existent though the more major ones were still lingering; they were healing but not fast enough for Kagome's taste.

"You have it regardless" She rubbed disinfectant into his wounds causing a stinging sensation he refused to acknowledge. If he didn't look so battle worn Kagome would've pushed him to his limits. "There that should do it" She smiled up at him "Now get some sleep"

"Do not order me around miko"

"See it's not nice is it" She chirped "You need to rest to regain your strength; a few hours won't kill you"

"Naraku is still on the loose"

"Exactly, if you do not recuperate what makes you think you'll be able to take him down next time?" He snapped his gaze from her, refusing to admit she was right. "I'll leave you get some rest; if I'm not back when you wake I'll be helping Oki with the guards"

"You are not to use your reiki for anyone" He warned "Unless you wish to harm your pup"

"I won't, I'll help the old fashioned way" She promised before leaving him to get some much needed rest.

Rubbing her growing stomach Kagome descended the palace stairs to find multiple healers tending to wounded guards, Sango was amongst them with Rin at her side while she saw Miroku leave with a few healers probably to see to the wounded on the battlefield. She could see Shippo on his shoulder causing her to shake her head. It was bedtime; he should be curled up under the covers.

Making her way over to Sango Kagome kneeled and went about helping the slayer tend to the wounded.

It had been roughly a week since the battle and now everyone who had fought was practically mended but the repairs to the palace were still undergoing. Sesshoumaru had healed within a few hours of the attack but had been pestered by Kagome until he allowed her to inspect him herself. After the battle he had sent word to Makina of what transpired and had her on her guard in case of any more attacks; instead of his cousin merely obeying him she had decided to show up to help instead. Thankfully she was fully healed.

Oki, Mei and Hitomi spent most of their time searching for the disappearing miko and would sometimes have Makina help them if said youkai wasn't already helping the little miko to hide. Sango and Miroku were usually covering for her and Kagome had even managed to get the children to do the same. When this happened they usually pestered Kohaku for answers since the boy was such a bad liar.

As of now Kagome was in Sesshoumaru's study with the youkai who was once again trying to ignore her presence; this usually unnerved youkai but not the damned miko. She had been with him all morning and had not given him any peace; she claimed she was hiding from Oki but he suspected that she was merely doing it to tease him. She'd finally given him some form of peace by indulging in one of his books while he continued on with some work. He was interrupted again, however.

"Sesshoumaru" Makina sighed as she entered without knocking "I was just on patrol with your guards; Naraku's incarnations were prowling the boarders and fled as soon as they saw us. He's planning something but I don't know what."

"He's either waiting for the miko to travel my lands alone though the idea itself is ludicrous or he is waiting to hear word of her pup's birth."

"But how can he hear word from the boarders? No one is going to announce a miko's birth; no offence Kagome, but she is not deemed so important that her having a child will start idle gossip amongst the neighbouring villages."

"We may have a traitor in our ranks."

"It is very possible." Makina frowned as she took a seat beside Kagome. "What could Naraku possibly want with her child though?"

"To kill it" Kagome sighed. "He wants to destroy any form of Inuyasha from this world. He made that quite clear the night we saved you"

"That bastard's more twisted than I thought" She growled "Then what are we going to do?"

"There is nothing we can do until the pup is born" Sesshoumaru set down his work "Naraku fears Kagome's powers more than anything, we have that to our advantage but she cannot use her strength during her pregnancy."

"But what if he gets impatient and decides to strike soon?"

"Then I shall battle him. Either way it is not a move Naraku will make; he is a spider and will wait until the opportune moment"

"Then we'll give him one" Kagome cut in "Once my baby is born I will still feign pregnancy and leave the safety of the West on a supposed visit home. Naraku will believe I am merely being foolish and will attack; when he discovers I am not with child I'll purify him."

"It sounds a little too easy" Makina interjected "The plan itself is good though we will have to sort the loopholes. Your life will also be at risk Kagome"

"I will not allow Naraku to kill her" Sesshoumaru spoke "I shall conceal myself in the forest and then strike when he approaches."

"Or we can do one better" Makina grinned causing the daiyoukai and miko to frown. "What if _I _disguise myself as Kagome? He would never expect that; you and Kagome could then attack while he's distracted and finally finish him off once and for all"

"No Makina I don't want you risking your life for me"

"Nonsense, a hanyou such as Naraku won't kill me. The most he could do is wound me and even then I'd heal. Besides, I am more likely to survive an attack against him than you are"

"Makina is right miko; this plan shall stay between only us. I feel strongly that there is someone giving Naraku information so it is best if we do not tell anyone of this. Not even the monk or slayer."

"They are not Naraku's minions!" Kagome huffed as she folded her arms.

"No but they may feel the need to tell Kohaku, the boy could still be linked to the spider."

"Or someone may overhear something" Makina added.

"I guess you're right"

"We are; anyway Kagome I believe it is time you run" Kagome tilted her head in confusion at the mischievous woman only to hear the door fly open. Turning around she grimaced to find a frowning Oki.

"Lady Kagome, how many times must I tell you that you are to stay in bed?"

"Ah come on Oki, I'm pregnant not handicapped."

"You carry a hanyou child in your womb; it is more likely to drain your strength than a human babe. You must remain in bed for your own health. Now come along" Huffing Kagome threw herself to her feet and stomped off after the old youkai.

Makina couldn't help but laugh at the encounter before returning her attention to her cousin. "Ah she is such a handful"

"Be grateful that you do not endure her hormonal lashings out" Sesshoumaru replied as he returned his attention to his work.

"Does she still suffer with nightmares?"

"No"

"So she no longer seeks out your comfort in the dead of night and goes to your bed chambers?"

"She has a tendency of coming to my bed chambers as soon as night falls. She then ends up falling asleep."

"And you allow such?"

"She is pregnant; she does not need the stress"

"No but you could carry her back to her room when she falls asleep"

"My scent calms her, she would only wake scared if I were to do so where she would then return to my chambers. Such an action would be futile"

"Or is it that you like her in your bed?" She smirked when he glared at her "I've noticed you have a tendency to sleep on now; she's good for you"

"What are you implying?"

"Perhaps you should mate with her"

"She is human"

"So is Rin, you have no problem with treating her as your daughter"

"Rin will not become the victim of youkai trying to slay her for being my mate"

"Kagome is used to youkai attacks on her life; she is after all the Shikon miko." She crossed her legs "She will not remain available forever, little cousin. You should remember that if you ever wish to gain her heart. I hear Prince Kouga of the wolf tribe is interested in her; be careful or he may snatch her away from you." His snarls made her smirk widen.

"The miko would not mate with one as idiotic as that cub"

"You cannot help who you fall in love with"

"Oh? You mean like you and my general?" It was his turn to smirk when she paled "I am no fool Makina, I have overheard your flirting and have seen the looks you two exchange. If you desire him then have him, you have my blessing"

"I would not do that to him" She sighed as she stood and moved to the door. "I must let him go"

"What foolishness do you speak?"

"I cannot give him children, Sesshoumaru. I would only be half a mate" And with that she stepped out of his study and left him to his work.

"Lord Naraku"

The dark hanyou turned to the scantily clad figure kneeling before him; her lips wore the cheapest shade of red as her eyes burnt with lust for him.

"You have good news for me?"

"I do." She licked her lips "Sesshoumaru intends to allow Makina to disguise herself as the miko in order to lure you out; they will pretend the miko is still pregnant as they believe you will not be able to resist. The real miko and Sesshoumaru will then strike when you are attacking Makina"

"And how do you know of this information?"

"Sesshoumaru and Makina drop their guard in their home, especially around the human whore. I listened from the door."

"Then we must let our friends believe they are winning until the very end" Naraku chuckled before tugging the woman to her feet and ripping her clothing away.

"A brilliant plan as usual my master" She purred as she pressed her naked form against her currently clothed one.

Naraku smashed his lips against the woman before throwing her to the ground and straddling her. "Indeed, my little Chiyo."

**So sorry it's taken so long. I'll admit I've lost my way with this fic but I refuse to leave it unfinished.**

**Hope you enjoyed the little twist at the end. I promise these chapters will be getting better soon.**

**Reviews Please **

**Inuyashasesshy4eva**

**xXx**


	14. Blessing

Chapter Fourteen – Blessing

Sesshoumaru stepped into his lavish home with a frown marring his handsome features; it had been nearly a year since Naraku's last attack and there had been no sightings since. His guards were even bringing him jewel shards and he now had more than he believed to still be out there; Naraku hadn't even tried to take them. He would go as far as to assume that someone had killed him if it wasn't for the fact that the monk still had his cursed wind tunnel.

He was also concerned for the miko, she was well past her birthing date and she still had not gone into labour. He feared the child would grow far too big for the miko to push resulting in her having to be sliced open. He didn't want that, the miko was far too fragile. Then again it may happen anyway, she was just so tiny how could she possibly push anything bigger than an apple?

Still there was no trace of death or illness lingering on her and that was enough comfort to prevent him from demanding that Oki tear the child from her womb immediately. Makina had also been concerned for the miko but seemed to have more hope for her than he did; she said that Kagome had been through too much in her short life to allow something as trivial as labour to harm her dangerously.

"How was your patrol my lord?" Dai asked as he handed the daiyoukai's armour off to a waiting Monomaru.

"Dead as usual"

"You seem unsettled by this"

"Naraku is not one to merely give up, the fact that he is still waiting unnerves me. He must have some big scheme up his sleeve if he still hasn't struck."

"Either that or he is merely waiting for the child to be born"

"This further proves that we have a traitor in our midst as he somehow knows it has yet to arrive. Any updates on our traitor?"

"None Prince Sesshoumaru" Monomaru cut in "There are no signs of strange behaviour nor has anyone breeched the curfew you set."

"That we know of" Dai added "They could be using magic; it is a shame Lady Makina had to return home she could have helped us"

"You seem to be under the impression that my cousin practices magic"

"Not at all but she knows how to pinpoint it due to the Lady Mother"

"Hn" Sesshoumaru dismissed his guards and sniffed out the one who could relieve him of his stress.

He found the miko in her favourite part of the palace and that was of course the garden; she was currently reading to Rin, Shippo and Kohaku while rubbing her huge stomach. He had to give her credit where it was due, to carry such a burden and not collapse or ask for help was admirable.

She immediately caught sight of him as soon as he entered the gardens and dismissed the children to give them some privacy; he believed she did this for his sake since he was not that good with children, besides Rin of course.

"How did patrolling go?"

"There have been no sightings of the hanyou again" He kneeled beside her and watched as she marked her page.

"I'm not surprised; he didn't take the opportunity to attack us when we visited my mother last month so to strike the palace after that chance isn't his style. He may be a coward but he's an intelligent one" She sighed before returning to her unconscious belly rubbing. "I hope it's not too much longer for this little one, I'm getting pretty impatient to meet her"

"You believe the child is female?"

"Yup" She smiled as she gazed at her stomach "I just know"

"And if you are wrong?"

"I won't be disappointed"

"Hn" He then stood and extended a clawed hand "Regardless you should not be out here at this time of the evening, it is far too cold to be out here in your condition"

"Now you sound like Oki" She rolled her eyes before taking his offered hand and allowing him to help her to her feet. "Perhaps I'll take a nice hot bath with Rin and then head to bed; I seem to get tired far too quickly these days"

Kagome's eyes snapped open as she quietly gasped at the passing stabbing pain. What the hell was that? Chancing a glance at Sesshoumaru she found him sound asleep with one arm draped over her middle; somehow they always ended up entangled when they slept. Shrugging it off as the baby giving her a harsh kick Kagome settled back down to sleep only for another stab of pain to hit her.

"Damn" She groaned. She reached for some water only to drop the china when another whoosh of pain hit her. If she assumed what she thought was happening then the pain should not be coming so fast…unless she slept through the first parts of it. Then again she had been getting a little nudging of pain all day.

She felt the bed move slightly from behind indicating that her accident had woken Sesshoumaru.

"You are far too clumsy for your own good miko" His husky voice would usually send tremors down her if the pain wasn't already replacing it.

"Sesshoumaru" She whimpered as she peeked at him over her shoulder "I think it's time" He frowned at her, clearly his mind wasn't fully awake yet to process what she was trying to say. "I think I'm in labour"

Immediately he snapped from his sleep clouded stage and sat up in the bed; he scented the air and was somewhat relieved that the miko's waters had not broken yet. He did not want a drenched bed to return to. "You are sure?"

"Oh don't start asking stupid questions, of course I'm sure" She hissed as she gripped her stomach. "I don't know what to do"

"Oki will assist you" Without trying to move her too much Sesshoumaru lifted the whimpering miko into his arms and headed straight for the healer's suite.

He unceremoniously woke Oki from her sleep after setting the miko onto an empty futon and watched impatiently as the old healer grumbled to herself while she gathered the supplies needed for the birth.

"Could you possibly move any slower?"

"Keep it up lad" Oki warned as she stirred her broth "This doesn't taste particularly delectable so I won't hesitate to shove it down your throat as well" She then held it to the miko's lips who drank at it greedily. "It will taste foul Kagome but it will help with the pain." Kagome barely nodded as she gulped back the need to vomit. "Now how far apart are the contractions?"

"Not very far at all; I think I slept through most of it"

"Wishful thinking I'm afraid" She moved to untie the miko's yukata only to stop and stare at Sesshoumaru "I am sorry Prince Sesshoumaru but you must leave at once, the birthing room is no place for a man"

"No he can't leave!" Kagome gasped. Her hand shot out and grabbed Sesshoumaru's sleeve when he moved to leave "I need you. Please don't leave me"

Sesshoumaru retook his place at her side and caught her hand "If you wish for me to stay then I shall" He switched his gaze to a disapproving Oki "I assure you that I will not look anywhere deemed inappropriate"

"I should certainly hope so" She huffed as she untied Kagome's yukata only to discover that her waters had finally broken "You are only to look at her face and to support her" She pulled open the clothing only to frown at the strange contraption covering the miko's breasts. She didn't really have time to ponder over its use as Kagome let out another cry. Diverting her attention back between her thighs Oki inspected the teenager. "You are not to push yet child, you are not fully dilated yet. If you push too soon you could harm it"

"Is she okay though?"

"Everything seems to be fine"

Kagome let her head fall back as the pain receded for what she knew would only be a brief moment, she needed all the energy she could muster for this and knew she could not rely on her reiki in fear of harming the youkai part of her child.

"Perhaps you would rather the slayer to aid you in this?" Oki offered clearly not liking a man in the birthing room, even if that man was Prince Sesshoumaru. Regardless of who he was by title he should not have been here with her, he wasn't even the child's sire.

"I don't want to wake her" She winced as another contraction hit. "Damn it" The pain lasted a little longer this time and was far more intense.

"You must remain calm Kagome, no matter how the pain worsens. We cannot afford to risk anything in the birthing room."

"Ugh I'm starting to think I'm having an alien not a baby!"

"An alien you say?" He raised a brow clearly not understanding the name.

"Now is not the time" She growled as another contraction hit her. "Sesshoumaru, I'm scared; I'm not ready to be a mother"

"Yes you are" He soothed as he brushed the bangs from her eyes "I shall be here too along with your companions. You are not alone in this miko"

"I'm too young"

"Enough of this now" He rubbed her back "You are going to be a mother regardless of if you're ready or not"

"Geez talk about cheering a girl up…" She cut herself off with a whine.

"Hmm it would appear you are progressing faster than I imagined; be ready you shall have to push soon." Oki busied herself with grabbing towels and supplies as Kagome cursed herself for not giving birth in her own time. God what she would do for some gas and air right about now! "Are you sure you do not want me to retrieve the slayer?"

"Ah!" She cried as she tried to arch away from the pain.

"I believe the time for waiting has passed Oki" Sesshoumaru stated. He pressed a damp cloth to the miko's head that was extremely grateful.

"Right Kagome I need you to start pushing, go!"

Kagome took a deep breath and pushed as hard as she could; she could feel her child's head breaching her womanhood as she clenched her teeth to stop herself from screaming. When Oki told her to stop she slumped back against the pillow and sucked in some much needed air.

"You're doing brilliantly Kagome, now push again"

Taking Sesshoumaru's unsuspecting hand Kagome once again gave it her all surprising the daiyoukai; she was actually managing to hurt him. No it wasn't to the extent that he would fling her off him, it was more like a mere pinch but impressive nevertheless.

"Now stop" She slumped back again and began to cry from the stretched burning sensation below; Sesshoumaru wiped away her tears and whispered comforting words into her ear. This was going to be a long night…

It was well into the night and Kagome was still fighting to push her child from her womb. This one was being stubborn much like its damned sire! The miko relaxed back once more and panted as she waited reluctantly for the next wave of pain. Sesshoumaru had to hand it to her she was very strong and determined; she hadn't once complained about the pain nor had she begged for it all to stop. She was indeed admirable.

"One last push Kagome and we'll be there. I need you to give it your all in this one"

Nodding Kagome tiredly pushed herself back onto her arms and took a deep breath. Sesshoumaru helped to support her and fed what youki he could offer as he watched her give it one final push. A small whimper managed to escape the miko before it was overwhelmed with a frightened shriek of a newborn babe.

Kagome fell back again her pillow and sighed in relief with the knowledge that she no longer had to endure anymore pain. The daiyoukai scented her for any signs of illness or death only to find she was as healthy as a woman just out of labour could be.

"Congratulations my lady" Oki smiled as she carried a now wrapped babe over to the new mother. "You were correct in your assumptions, you have a baby girl" She set the child into Kagome's arms and stepped back to allow her some privacy; she was tempted to take Sesshoumaru with her but he was far too engrossed by the new member.

"She's beautiful" Kagome cried as she kissed her silver brow "At least you have your father's best features" She mused as she gently rubbed the tiny puppy ears.

"I am impressed that she has that hair colouring and ears, she only carries a quarter of youkai blood in her" Sesshoumaru commented as he inhaled the child's pure scent. "Her youkai blood is strong"

"Well she _is _your niece"

"Indeed" He allowed a small smile "Well done Kagome, you should be proud" Without thinking he leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to her brow "She is most precious"

The miko was far too exhausted to freak over his open affection as well as being too caught up in her daughter. "Do you want to hold her?"

"It would be unwise, I have no experience"

"Neither do I" She mused as she leaned over and set her daughter in his arms. "You better get used to it; you may have one of your own someday"

"Perhaps" He gently rocked the little bundle and was amazed by how quiet she had become; it was obvious the child was comfortable in his precious and he had no doubt it was due to his youki that had fed her mother through the pregnancy. "Have you thought of a name?"

"Emiko"

"It suits her" He stood to pass the child back to his miko only for Oki to step forward and stop him.

"It would be best if the miko had some rest now" Nodding Sesshoumaru set Emiko in the crib provided and returned to her side.

"Get some sleep, I shall check in on you at first light"

"Okay" She yawned. "Thank you Sesshoumaru"

"For what?"

"Everything" He watched as her eyes slid closed for some much needed rest before turning and leaving his little miko to rest from such an exhausting night…

**Ah I think I shall leave it there for now.**

**I have not had a child myself yet so the knowledge of what happens in the birthing room has only been passed onto me. I wasn't too sure when was the most appropriate for her waters to break so I kinda just went with it.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter**

**Reviews Please **

**Inuyashasesshy4eva**

**xXx**


End file.
